Invariável X
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Haruka e Michiru são envolvidas em uma situação absurda, digna de programas de Domingo. Espero que se divirtam! Cap. 10 On line : Plano S
1. Como nascem os Problemas

**Yo Minna! Vocês também odeiam o vestibular? Eu sim! Essa maldita prova usada para separar os idiotas dos imbecis está virando minha vida de ponta cabeça! **Milk sente sua moto se afastando por estar sem tempo de trabalhar** Não! Volte Honda!**

**Cof Cof... Então... sem tempo para escrever, está difícil postar fics que estou fazendo agora como Entre Asas e Olhos, o povo deve estar querendo me matar x.x Mas ainda assim, para tentar me redimir estou caçando antigas fics já terminadas. A maioria delas é de Sailor Moon e Inu Yasha, por falar em Sailor Moon é duro como um vício volta. Depois de reler minhas milhões de Fics de Haruka e Michiru salvei mais de 100 imagens no PC, desenhei em todas as apostilas, Harukizei e Michirizei meu computador enfim... estou insuportável...**

**Algumas anedotas antes da fic para que tenham uma idéia da situação :**

**1. Hotel em São Paulo, Milk, Zumi, e Jounx tentando dormir depois de conversarem. Milk não consegue, tenta se conter, se revira na cama, finalmente libera um grito de liberdade!**

"**WORLD SHAKING!"**

**2. Sala de aula, algum santo intervalo, Milk está babando completamente popotizada pela visão à sua frente.**

"**O que foi Milk?" – Jounx**

**A pobre criatura viciada vira a cabeça lentamente e diz em estado de êxtase:**

"**Urânio e Netúnio estão lado a lado na Tabela Periódica! O amor não é lindo?"**

**3. Novamente na Sala de Aula, Professora comentando sobre Plutão não ser mais um planeta.**

"**O que aqueles cientistas sabem afinal? Se resolverem rebaixar Urano ou Netuno também, alguém vai sair muito machucado!"**

"**o.õ" – professora**

**Espero que tenham se divertido com minha falta de sanidade! Agora falemos sobre a história desta fic... Os primeiros capítulos não são lá aquelas coisas mas eu prometo a vocês muitas surpresas mais para frente e muitas gargalhadas também.**

**Espero que se divirtam e sintam vontade de comentar! Quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**OBS: As pessoas que comentaram em Shiokaze ni Nosete depois que esta acabou serão citadas no próximo capítulo.**

**Vamos à fic :**

Era um dia quente, muito quente, estupidamente quente. E o fato de estarmos rodeados por motores fumegantes de carros de corrida não refrescava de maneira nenhuma. Amaldiçoei o uniforme da equipe, ele não contribuía em nada, abri o zíper até a metade para que ao menos algum ar circulasse. Não funcionou. Encostei-me no carro, logo iria para o ponto de partida, isso me excitava, estava ansiosa para ganhar aquela corrida disputando em minha própria cidade. Hotaru segurava o meu capacete, ela fez questão de vir conosco para me ver vencer (me impressiono com minha humildade), Michiru voltou com o refrigerante dela e a pequena bebeu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E naquele calor era bem possível que estivesse certa. Michi encostou-se em eu ombro e eu a enlacei pela cintura. Um de meus companheiros de Equipe, Hirota Shingo, um grande cara (literalmente falando) me ofereceu uma garrafa com água. Hirota-kun era um cara engraçado, eu gostava dele. Era alto, estupidamente alto. Deveria ter quase dois metros. Eu me considerava uma pessoa alta até conhecê-lo, depois disso desisti de alguma carreira no basquete. Seus cabelos eram curtos e penteados, seus olhos pequenos e castanhos. Era um homem encorpado se querem saber, aqueles que designamos como "armários", no caso Hirota-kun tinha cinco portas.

-Olá Hotaru-chan, veio torcer por Tenou-kun hoje?

Hotaru adorava ele. Shingo era o tipo de cara que imitava macacos para fazer bebês sorrirem. Me disse uma vez que já quebrou uma perna fazendo isso. Desde então evita tentar se pendurar em lustres (faz mal pra saúde).

-Sim Shingo-san! Haruka-papa disse que vai ganhar por mim desta vez!

Ganho tanto que poderia dedicar uma vitória a cada cidadão da China (Modéstia a parte).

-Ele disse é? Kaiou-san deve ter ficado enciumada.

-Verdade Michiru-mama? – Hotaru olhou com os olhos suplicantes de quem tem medo de fazer algo de errado. Eu ri da situação.

-Não coloque minhocas na cabeça de Hotaru-chan, Hirota-kun!

-É claro que não tenho ciúmes, e depois que sua Haruka-papa ganhar o que acha de irmos comemorar tomando um sorvete?

A garota juntou as mãos alegremente.

-Sim!

O primeiro sinal para os pilotos se prepararem foi dado. Me desencostei do carro virando-me para meu mecânico favorito.

-Já está tudo pronto?

-Sim, mas se quer um conselho Tenou-kun, tome cuidado com aquele cara ali...

Apontou para o outro lado da pista aonde um cara de cabelos castanhos arrumava o uniforme. Tinha um penteado espetado engraçado e um sorriso amigável. Parecia um rapazinho, do tipo que cai tentando colocar as botas.

-O que tem ele?

-É estrangeiro, Luke Merrow ou algo do tipo. É inglês, o melhor corredor de lá. Diz que veio para cá só para te vencer.

-Se ganhasse uma moeda por cada um que dissesse isto...

Suspirei.

-Eu sei, mas não se engane pela aparência dele. Ouvi alguns caras das outras equipes dizerem que ele joga sujo.

-Isso aqui é lá Speed Racer?

Só o que me faltava, será que aparecerá alguém com uma máscara de corredor "X" agora? Acho que meu amigo tem visto muitos desenhos animados. Piloto do mal... Aposto que ele rouba a caixinha da Igreja.

-Estou só avisando... você não tem um Mach 5...

-Mas tenho um macaco no porta-malas. Pode ficar tranqüilo, ninguém corre melhor que eu.

-Desde que corra por sobre a pista... – Michiru alfinetou. Sorri tentando manter as coisas sossegadas. Não seria nenhum moleque de meio metro de altura que iria me tirar da pista.

-Não se preocupe Sereia, não vou deixar ninguém além de você me tirar o controle. – Ela corou um pouco subindo o zíper de meu macacão.

-Não estou brincando Haruka, pode ser perigoso, então tome cuidado.

-Você me conhece Michiru.

-É exatamente este o ponto. Você odeia tanto perder que pode fazer uma loucura.

-Michiru-mama tem razão. Não faça nada perigoso.

-Ok, eu vou me lembrar disso, se vocês pararem de fazer essas caras. Eu não vou morrer aqui.

-Promete?

-Michiru!

Ela riu. Estava zombando de minha cara de novo. Pegou o capacete das mãos de Hotaru e me entregou. Hirota-kun acabava de dar uma última revisão no motor e nas rodas. Ele estava realmente preocupado com o carro.

-Vou me encontrar com Usagi-chan e as meninas na arquibancada, tem certeza de que vai chegar inteiro ao fim?

-Não sei... – Trouxe-a para perto a beijando demoradamente no rosto – Por que não me dá um motivo para isso? – Ouvi-a suspirar enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Beijei-a novamente na face, quando fiz menção de capturar seus lábios ela me parou com a mão em meu rosto.

-Não... – olhou-me com carinho. Perdi-me no mar de seus olhos por alguns segundos. – Continuamos quando você ganhar.

Deu-me cruelmente (e deixe-me ressaltar a crueldade) as costas e pegou Hotaru pela mão.

-Vamos Hotaru-chan?

A garota concordou e só naquele momento eu recobrei completamente a consciência. Agora sim havia uma flama dentro de mim que me obrigava a chegar primeiro e viva ao fim da corrida. Nenhum corredor "X" ou sociedade secreta me pararia. O beijo da sereia é mais importante para mim que o Santo Graal, e se Indiana Jones chegou lá, eu com certeza chego, com ou sem musiquinha tema idiota.

-Vejo vocês mais tarde!

Abanei a mão enquanto colocava o capacete.

-Boa sorte Haruka-papa!

-Estarei te esperando Haruka. – me lançou um olhar no mínimo sedutor (no máximo depravado) que não contribuiu em nada para minha temperatura naquele dia estupidamente quente. Se houver algum acidente com minha pessoa, podem ter certeza de que a culpa não de foi minha incompetência como piloto, mas de minha incompetência emocional, chegamos à conclusão de que Michiru (com seus olhares pecaminosos) é a principal culpada por minha falta de concentração.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As garotas esperavam por nós sentadas na arquibancada. Usagi, como sempre, já enchera os bolsos dos vendedores de guloseimas. De onde ela tira tanto dinheiro é um mistério. Como consegue falar com dois cachorros-quentes na boca é um mistério maior ainda. Mas eu jamais desejaria que nossa princesa fosse diferente. A corrida já havia começado, não fazia idéia do número de voltas, mas desde a primeira Haruka havia disparado em primeiro lugar, com aquele tal de Luke em sua cola. Cheguei a conclusão de que não gosto daquele cara, apesar dele não me ter parecido muito ofensivo, estou com um sexto sentido gritante de que aquilo iria mudar.

-É Haruka-san mesmo que está dirigindo naquela velocidade? – Usagi perguntou com certo espanto. Eu também estava preocupada.

-Nunca a havia visto antes? – Makoto perguntou.

-Sim, mas tenho a impressão de que hoje ela está ainda mais rápida.

-Você tem razão. Haruka não quer ser ultrapassada por ele...

-QUEM?

Eu e minha grande boca.

-Luke Merrow... o piloto que está em segundo.

-Mas a vantagem que ela tem sobre ele é absurda... – Rei concluiu. E eu realmente concordo com a opinião dela. Haruka estava quase uma volta a frente de todos os outros naquela corrida. Então PARA QUE ACELERAR COMO LOUCA? ACASO QUER ME VER MORTA DE PREOCUPAÇÃO? (Não deixei que meus reais pensamentos se fizessem claros em minha fisionomia)

-As vezes não sei se Haruka é orgulhosa demais ou apenas burra... – ponderei suspirando. Foi o fim de meu disfarce. Todas perceberam que eu estava realmente nervosa e obviamente tentaram me animar.

-N-Não se preocupe Michiru-san... – Makoto começou sem saber ao certo o que dizer – Ela sabe o que está fazendo.

-É claro! Haruka-san não é a piloto número um do Japão à toa. Não vai ser um estrangeiro com nome de protagonista do Star Wars que vai desconcentrá-la. – Minako disse confiante. Por um momento eu rezei para que ela estivesse certa. Nunca fui muito religiosa, isto mostra o quanto eu estava com a "pulga atrás da orelha".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nunca corri tão rápido, estava quase uma volta na frente e por incrível que pareça não senti dificuldade alguma em pilotar naquela velocidade, pelo contrário, me sentia extremamente à vontade. Talvez Hirota-kun estivesse exagerando afinal.

Estranho, mas alguma coisa me dizia que não. O tal de "Luke" estava longe demais para tentar alguma coisa, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar. Foi aí que minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Ouvi um estalo. Em outra situação não daria importância, mas logo depois descobri que um dos pneus estourara. "Simplesmente ótimo!" pensei enquanto perdia o controle do carro. Maravilha! O maior corredor do Japão vencido por um pneu furado! NÃO MESMO! Com toda a agilidade que consegui lutei contra o volante para manter o carro sob controle. E logo na última volta! Já havia passado pelo Pit Stop o que me deixava perigosamente sem opções.

Ouvi o locutor dizer algo do tipo:

-O Carro de Tenou parece passar por problemas, ele está perdendo o controle do veículo!

Brilhante dedução seu pessimista careca cretino. Não vou jogar a toalha agora que estou tão perto da chegada. Perdi considerável velocidade enquanto meio que ziguezagueava tentando manter o controle e não sair da pista. Podia sentir o desespero de Michiru e das meninas. Foi quando o calor fez sua parte e uma estranha fumaça começou a sair do motor. SIMPLESMENTE PERFEITO! Aquele Inglês tirano realmente armou pra cima de mim. Então... há apenas alguns metros da chegada, com o "Skywalker" perigosamente perto, fiz o que todo o piloto experiente, racional, e inteligente faria. ACELEREI ATÉ DIZER CHEGA! O cheiro de borracha queimada foi delicioso. Aposto que aquele gringo safado ficou boquiaberto com minha imprudência. Bem meu amigo, saiba que eu não pretendo morrer aqui. Talvez morra depois vitima da fúria de minha sereia, mas Tenou Haruka ganhará esta corrida e o beijo de sua namorada. Não pude evitar gritar:

-Nem que transforme o carro num fósforo gigante!

Subitamente o carro pegou fogo (eu e minha grande boca...). Faltava pouco para a linha de chegada, aquele inglês porco bateu na minha traseira e isso só serviu para inflar minha raiva, acabei aproveitando o impulso (que teve a intenção de me tirar da pista) para cruzar a linha parecendo um churrasquinho de segunda. Quando o carro finalmente parou eu abri a porta e me atirei para fora, segundos depois uma explosão violenta se ouviu e pedaços de metal flamejante voaram para todos os lados. Eu ganhei? EU GANHEI! EU REALMENTE GANHEI! E ESTOU VIVA! Machuquei um pouco o pulso, MAS NÃO PERDI A MÃO! BANZAI! Meus companheiros de equipe correram para me ajudar. Minhas pernas demoraram um pouco para se firmarem. Vi Hirota-kun correr em minha direção, obviamente para me felicitar e... me deu um soco no estômago!

-SEU GRANDE IDIOTA!

Nossa obrigada, eu estou lisonjeado por seu apoio e felicidade ao me ver sair vitoriosa.

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritei mostrando minha gratidão.

-O QUE **VOCÊ** PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? PODIA TER MORRIDO! – brilhante dedução, mas eu tinha certeza de que não iria morrer... ok, nem TANTA certeza assim, mas eu não morri!

-EU GANHEI, NÃO GANHEI?

Ele me pegou pelos ombros.

-E ACHA QUE MICHIRU-SAN VAI FICAR FELIZ POR ISSO? VOCÊ PROMETEU PRA ELA TENOU-KUN! NÃO IRIA FAZER NENHUMA LOUCURA! – O que? Você acha que é loucura acelerar com o pneu furado? Ou correr com o carro em chamas? Ou atirar-se num destino incerto afundando o pé no pedal tendo à sua frente somente fogo e fumaça como no inferno? Pois EU ACHO que não há nada mais normal que isto! Ok... ele tem razão... Fui obrigada a desviar o olhar.

-Me... desculpe... – Ele suspirou e eu percebi a besteira que havia feito. Eu podia realmente ter morrido, como encararia Michiru se morresse? Não encararia, esta é a questão. Meu Deus, ela deve estar furiosa, deve ter morrido do coração, Haruka sua idiota, você é um fracasso como ser humano, não presta pra nada!

-Tudo bem, ao menos está vivo... e vai poder dar seu troféu à Hotaru-chan.

-Sabe, eu acho que aprendi algo com isto tudo...

-Pneus furados, alta velocidade e calor não é uma boa combinação?

-Não... Ingleses são perigosos...

-É quase a mesma coisa... Vamos.

Ele me arrastou até o podium e eu fui "coroado" com graças. Nunca recebi tantos aplausos na vida. O tal de "Luke" estava em segundo lugar e eu me senti extremamente feliz em estar "acima" dele. Deram-me o champanhe para abrir e eu realmente cogitei a idéia de quebrar a garrafa na cabeça daquele inglês tirano, mas me contive. Mais tarde acertaríamos as coisas... Depois da enxurrada de repórteres consegui um pouco de paz na sala de espera dos pilotos. Foi quando a porta se abriu e Michiru e as meninas entraram com caras de choro... eu odeio ver mulheres chorando, eu prefiro ver propaganda eleitoral a ver mulheres chorando.

-Haruka... – Ela quase sussurrou e eu não tive coragem de olhá-la nos olhos. Parabéns Haruka, você é uma retardada, estúpida, medíocre e covarde. Mas ela tocou em meu rosto e me beijou nos lábios, eu podia sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas o que me fez sentir pior ainda. Ela aprofundou ainda mais o beijo me deixando completamente entorpecida e sem fôlego. Quando nos separamos ela me deu um tapa! Um Tapa MUITO forte! Tudo bem eu mereci. Olhava para baixo com o rosto ardendo. Meu Deus que força absurda! Você deveria ser uma pintora delicada!

-SUA IDIOTA! – já me disseram isso, não me faça sentir pior ainda, eu sei que sou um verme, e ouvir isso de você me deixa abaixo do solo. – VOCÊ ME PROMETEU HARUKA! PODERIA TER MORRIDO! TEM IDÉIA DE COMO ME SENTIRIA SE ACONTECESSE? TEM IDÉIA DE COMO ME SENTI?

Ela chorava. Chorava mesmo! Eu nunca a vi chorar daquela maneira! Morremos duas vezes e ela nunca chorou assim! Eu sou um verme mesmo! Eu sou uma bactéria! E eu odeio vê-la chorar! Mas que merda!

-Michiru...

Encostei nossas testas, ela ainda tentava secar as lágrimas com as mãos, eu a abracei tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor e tentando me fazer sentir melhor.

-Me desculpe... eu fui orgulhoso demais, me perdoe... – Hotaru e as meninas também pareciam com uma vontade enorme de me chamar de idiota então eu lhes dei permissão.

-SUA IDIOTA! – Usagi não conseguiu dizer nada mais por causa das lágrimas. Idiota? De novo idiota? Que povo sem criatividade! Por que não estúpida, mentecapta, retardada, cretina ou coisa assim? Já fui chamada por todos de idiota!

-COMO PÔDE FAZER AQUILO? – Minako parecia realmente brava.

-QUE DROGA DE RESPEITO VOCÊ TEM POR MICHIRU-SAN? – Rei estava se contendo para não grudar em meu pescoço.

-ACHAMOS QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MORRER! – Até Ami desabafou. Devo ter sido realmente estúpida.

-SUA IMPRESTÁVEL! – Makoto não pode evitar mostrar sua decepção, mas ao menos foi a mais criativa.

-HARUKA-PAPA IDIOTA! EU PODIA ESPERAR ATÉ A PRÓXIMA CORRIDA! –Droga Haruka, você é mesmo uma idiota (elevada à vigésima potência), você não presta. E Michiru continuava a chorar em meu ombro.

-Me desculpem meninas, eu fiquei cego pelo orgulho, me perdoem... – Abaixei a cabeça, realmente eu mereço ser derretida em cal! – Me perdoe Michiru...

Elas enxugaram o rosto e sorriram. Sorriram? Eu não mereço estes sorrisos, deveriam tacar bigornas em minha cabeça.

-Ao menos estamos aliviadas que esteja viva. – Usagi disse carinhosamente, é impressionante a capacidade dela de ter lapsos de maturidade. As vezes ela me lembra uma mãe, o que é sobrenatural para uma garota que come o dobro de seu peso por dia.

-Vamos te perdoar desta vez. – Minako fez sinal de paz e amor, e eu me senti melhor.

-Mas da próxima, se você não morrer, te mataremos. – Jupiter é sempre direta em suas palavras.

-Ao menos você ganhou, irá pagar nossos sorvetes! – Um preço baixo mesmo assim salgado. Mas acho que Rei esta somente salvando seu bolso afinal.

-Sorvete! – É impressionante como as crianças esquecem todo o resto frente à "sorvete". Se bem que Hotaru já tinha 12 anos. Michiru limpou o rosto me beijando na face.

-Desta vez eu te perdôo Haruka, mas não se atreva a testar minha tolerância de novo. – Sorri acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Obrigado...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka havia ido se trocar no banheiro da sorveteria. Por motivos de "preservação de imagem" ela não usa o vestiário masculino do autódromo. Não é difícil arranjar uma desculpa para isso, tem pilotos que usam a mesma meia desde que começaram a correr, qual o problema de achar mau agouro se trocar na frente de homens? Se bem que no caso de Uranus, isso traria bem mais que mau agouro...

A dimensão absurda do sorvete de Usagi me deixou sem palavras. Mal podia ver os dois odangos por trás da cobertura de chantilly! Enquanto isso nós tomávamos nossos modestos sundaes que agora me pareciam insignificantes. Eu bem que gostaria de ter apetite para comer tudo aquilo e ainda continuar magra. Talvez toda a comida vá para algum outro lugar, o cabelo talvez... Ele me parece cada dia mais comprido.

Haruka voltou minutos depois mexendo o pulso de um lado para o outro. Eu sabia que não havia saído ilesa daquele acidente. Se sentou ao meu lado e eu encostei em seu ombro suspirando, quase lamentando o modo como ela consegue, sem esforço, adormecer todos os neurônios de seu cérebro exatamente no momento em que precisa deles.

-O que tem no pulso Haruka-san? – Impressionei-me que Usagi tenha conseguido dizer algo claro com duas colheres de sorvete dentro da boca.

-Acho que fiz força demais para virar o volante...

Vênus encostou-se no estofado da cadeira com os braços cruzados.

-Mas é estranho que alguém como Haruka-san tenha sofrido um acidente destes...

-É claro que não foi um acidente Minako-chan... – Rei respondeu fazendo bolinhas no suco. Todas imitaram o gesto num momento de total concentração e meditação enquanto as bolhas de ar subiam.

-Colocaram uma bombinha na parte interna do pneu...

O susto fez as meninas soprarem mais forte fazendo boa parte do suco voar na cara delas (juro que segurei a risada), ainda assim encontraram fôlego para gritar com o rosto ensopado.

-O QUE?

-Foi o que Hirota-kun disse... Ele revirou o carro mais de cinco vezes, nada que estivesse do lado de fora da roda iria passar despercebido... Mas não se preocupem, ele disse que vai tomar maiores precauções, e eu ganhei afinal.

Como se isto justificasse alguma coisa! De que adianta ganhar e chegar sem cabeça? Haruka idiota. Mas devíamos comemorar afinal. Brindamos e conversamos muito até que eu percebi um olhar sobre nós. Olhei para o lado encontrando com dois olhos castanhos avermelhados que encaravam não à mim, mas à Haruka. O que me deixou ainda mais intrigada. Aproveitei para analisá-la de cima a baixo. Cabelos longos, negros num penteado engraçado que a deixava com um "mono-cacho", parecia uma mola. Calculei mais ou menos a minha idade, uns vinte anos. Usava uma blusa preta com uma calça jeans. Não era feia, tinha um rosto delicado, mas um olhar intimidador (ou ao menos tentava intimidar) de quem não é lá muito agradável. Tentei ignorar, afinal não eram poucas as mulheres que olhavam para Uranus, desde que ela não fosse cantá-las como normalmente fazia eu não preciso me preocupar. Apesar do jeito Casanova dela, eu sei que nunca me trairia. Mas aquela garota não parava de olhar! Argh, isso está começando a me dar nos nervos! Quem ela pensa que é secando MINHA Haruka desse jeito? Só eu posso passar mais de cinco minutos olhando com segundas intenções para ela! Não me importa que essa mulher pertença, à CIA, ao FBI, ao KKK, DNA, HIV, ou o diabo a quatro, não tem permissão para tal ousadia!

-O que foi Michiru-san? Está quieta... – Makoto tentou ser gentil e todas as atenções se viraram para a minha pessoa (lembrar-me-ei de agradecer à ela por isso mais tarde...). Recobrei a consciência do que acontecia ao meu redor e sorri tentando parecer natural. Não funcionou...

-Só estou distraída...

Ela deve ter uma arma! Eu sei que tem uma arma! Deve ser uma terrorista! E se sua intenção era fazer terror psicológico em mim, CONSEGUIU! Calma Michiru... você não é tão ciumenta assim, repita isso 20 vezes mentalmente e torça para que a psicologia funcione. A quem quero enganar? A verdade é que sei disfarçar como ninguém, devo ser mais paranóica que Haruka! Sem exageros Neptune! Você deve estar abalada pelo perigo eminente. Haruka tem ciúmes até do Tio que vem entregar as cartas (mais conhecido como: carteiro), deu até um apelido carinhoso para ele : "Aquela Múmia no Cio".

-Quer ir para casa? – Haruka perguntou me fazendo despertar novamente. Quer saber? Talvez eu queira... lá não tem nenhuma agente da MIB disfarçada te comendo com os olhos. Não que os olhos me preocupem, eles só me incomodam (MUITO), mas eu nunca admitiria tão facilmente que estou com ciúmes de alguém que nem sequer se aproximou de nós. Se bem que se houvesse se aproximado não demoraria muito a tropeçar misteriosamente e cair de nariz no chão. Claro que não faria algo assim, não correria o risco de Uranus resolver socorre-la.

-Não, eu estou bem, só estava... – Pense Neptune! – Observando a arquitetura! – Genial, talvez façamos uma ótima dupla de idiotas...

-Você percebeu? Acabaram de reformar... – Rei parecia surpresa com minha "sensibilidade", mal acreditei na sorte que dei! Deveria apostar em alguma loteria hoje...

Por incrível que pareça a tarde passou agradável. Decidi me esforçar para não dar importância à "caçadora de recompensas" e quando percebi, ela já havia ido embora, o que me aliviou muito. Espero que tenha sido abduzida e nunca mais volte! (Risada maligna mental) Já era quase noite quando nos despedimos das meninas e fomos para casa (a corrida havia acabado por volta das quatro horas de modo, digamos, explosivo). Hotaru estava cansada, pegou um dos livros que estava lendo (algo sobre Freud ou coisa assim, isso prova que nossa Saturn não é uma garota normal, onde estão os gibis quando se precisam deles?) e se recolheu em seu quarto. Eu ia para a sala de música tocar violino, mas Haruka aparentava ter outras idéias quando me encurralou contra a parede me olhando com aqueles olhos famintos de tigre que eram sua maior arma. Talvez só eu conhecesse os efeitos deles, eram o verdadeiro "poder" de Uranus, um olhar repleto de luxúria e perversão que te despia lentamente, eu juro ter tido o reflexo de cobrir meu corpo perante ele (apesar de estar devidamente vestida). Ok Neptune, revide! Você já fez isso antes! Também tem seus truques! Use-os! Vai sua incompetente! Como se eu não soubesse que era inútil. Ela me pegou completamente desprevenida. Quando começou a se aproximar e a tocar meu rosto eu comecei a pedir para que o livro de Hotaru fosse interessantíssimo de forma que ela ficasse entretida nele o suficiente para não dar importância a meros ruídos do dia-a-dia. Pois enquanto ela se concentra na psicanálise, eu e Haruka estudaremos Kinsey, em uma aula prática.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Como viemos parar no quarto é uma ótima questão! Passei a maior parte do trajeto de olhos fechados, parcialmente consciente com os lábios de Michiru sobre os meus em uma luta desenfreada. Talvez já tenha feito o caminho tantas vezes que tenha se tornado automático... Caímos na cama ainda nos beijando, separei-me só para olhá-la mais firmemente nos olhos ainda duvidando que realmente os Deuses tenham mandado a própria Afrodite para me amar e receber meu amor. E esta não é mais uma metáfora estúpida que eu invento para atrair a atenção das mulheres (apesar de parecer). Tudo o que falo a respeito de Michiru é verdade, eu jamais mentiria para ela. Senti seus braços rodearem meu pescoço, acariciarem minha nuca e trazer-me para perto. Obviamente não ofereci resistência alguma, para que resistir afinal? É a vontade dos deuses! Somos somente pobres mortais guiados pelo desejo divino... que de santo não tem nada...

Só então lembrei-me de verificar se a porta estava fechada. Estava. Não me lembro de tê-la fechado. Michiru diz que não consigo me concentrar em trancar a porta quando estou mais interessada no fecho de seu sutiã, por isso ela costuma cuidar deste detalhe. Faz bem fechá-la quando se mora com uma pré-adolescente e a Guardiã da Porta do Tempo que vem a cada seis meses e sabe TUDO sobre TUDO, além de ser extremamente indiscreta em nos culpar por suas noites mal dormidas (ok, eu confesso sermos culpadas...). Literalmente vivemos sob constante pressão, não que eu me importe com o peso do corpo dela sobre o meu, ou o de suas mãos contra minha pele, existem pressões capazes de relaxar com absurda eficiência, vocês não imaginam o quanto. Nem Freud deve ter sequer cogitado o bem que estas "pressões" fazem para o corpo e a mente, chegamos à conclusão de que Freud era sexualmente frustrado (ok, ignorem esta conclusão). Já era alta madrugada quando, mesmo exausta (você pode imaginar o porquê...), explorava uma última vez os segredos de minha sereia (metáforas a parte).

-Michiru... – Era incrível como aquele nome soava bem no escuro, entre os suspiros e gemidos lascivos da dona dele. A fonética era fantástica. Assim como a visão dela apertando os lençóis em êxtase junto a uma longa exclamação de prazer antes de relaxar todo o corpo cansado com a respiração acelerada demais para falar. Deitei-me ao seu lado cobrindo-nos com o lençol antes de adormecer embalando-a em meus braços.

Na manhã seguinte eu já me arrumava para ir ao treino. Michiru havia acabado de sair do banho e estava se vestindo, mas é engraçado como eu me sinto envergonhada nesta situação, fiquei o tempo todo de costas tentando contrariar as leis da física colocando tudo o que eu precisava dentro da mala, talvez a grande quantidade de sangue em meu rosto esteja prejudicando minha noção espacial, pois eu tenho certeza de que não estou levando nada além do que levo todos os dias! Será que a bolsa encolheu?

-Haruka, que mal lhe pergunte o que faz com a bolsa de Hotaru?

Olhei melhor e me deparei com a malinha que Hotaru levava na escola quando estava no primário. GENIAL URANUS! Como não percebeu que estava tentando colocar um capacete em uma lancheira infantil? Você é muito esperta mesmo! Ok, eu confesso ter desviado o olhar para trás muitas vezes, talvez este seja o motivo por não perceber a diferença. Michiru atrapalha meu raciocínio de maneira absurda, seria interessante ouvir a opinião de Freud sobre isso.

-Er... Estava... verificando sua resistência! – Eu me impressiono com as absurdidades que digo. Mas aparentemente Michi já se acostumou (nada mais justo, ela é a principal culpada afinal), parece até que se diverte me confundindo. Não que eu não faça o mesmo com ela, mas eu posso!

Então o telefone tocou. É incrível como esse som quebra totalmente o ambiente! Dói os ouvidos! Fiquei extremamente tentada a jogar o capacete contra o aparelho, mas isto não seria muito inteligente. Hotaru apareceu na porta do quarto já pronta para ir à escola.

-Haruka-papa, é para você.

-Quem é? – Perguntei com evidente desinteresse. Qualquer um que ligasse a esta hora não merecia minha simpatia.

-O técnico da equipe. Disse que é urgente.

-Oyama-san? Ele nunca liga em casa... – Michiru me olhou com evidente curiosidade, praticamente me perguntando se eu sabia de alguma coisa. Dei de ombros mostrando que não. Duvido que ele esteja me ligando para me oferecer uma assinatura de revista...

-O que pode ser tão catastrófico? Coloque no Viva-voz para mim Hotaru-chan.

A preguiça de ficar com aquela joça na orelha é extrema, me recuso a dar as costas para a modernidade do viva-voz.

-Certo...

Ela atravessou o quarto discando o ramal e saiu logo depois para tomar café. Neptune terminava de colocar a blusa quando comecei a falar (não conseguiria falar direito antes disso...).

-Oyama-san?

-Tenou-kun! Graças a Deus ainda está em casa!

Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Será que estou sendo procurada pela polícia? Ou ele descobriu que fui eu quem quebrei o modelo em miniatura do Titanic e não um pelicano? Não... impossível... Ele nem deve saber o que é um pelicano.

-Já estou indo para aí...

-NÃO! Não venha! Como seu técnico e amigo tenho de te avisar antes que o pior aconteça!

Meu Deus o que pode ser tão importante assim? Ele está me dispensando do treino! Isso é muito surreal para minha cabeça! O que vem depois? Vai me direcionar para aulas de dança? Me obrigar a fazer Yoga? Soltaram uma arma química no autódromo? FOI O BRITÂNICO! EU SEI QUE FOI! Não importa que a Al Qaeda assuma a culpa, eles estão mentindo! FOI O BRITÂNICO!

-Antes de qualquer coisa, Kaiou-san está aí?

Olhei para Michiru. A não ser que seja uma ilusão por demais real, ou uma irmã gêmea do mal, sim, Michiru está aqui.

-Sim.

-Então se livre dela homem!

Fiquei pasma.

-O QUE?

Michiru presenciou algum crime seu, meu caro diretor? O que anda fazendo? Espera que eu faça o trabalho sujo por você? Eu não vou matá-la se é o que está sugerindo e se o senhor tentar se deparará com um triste, mórbido, angustiante e doloroso futuro (que usa saias).

-Ela não pode sequer imaginar o que tenho para te dizer!

Neptune me olhou desconfiada. Obviamente ele não sabia que estava no viva-voz. Retribuí o olhar com um de plena confusão, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

-Calma Oyama-san, qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer pode dizer, não tenho nada a esconder de Michiru...

-Tem certeza? Pois acho melhor varrer sua memória Tenou-kun. Nunca... explorou novos horizontes?

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Que tipo de pessoa ele acha que eu sou? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Odeio o jeito malicioso com o qual ele disse essa frase. Ok, é oficial, estou irritada.

-O que quer dizer?

-Tem certeza de que quer que eu diga com Kaiou-san em casa?

Que tipo de perversão masculina descarada ele quer dizer afinal? Por que Neptune não pode ouvir? É tão repugnante assim? Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida sexual meu amigo, mas se quiser algumas dicas está pedindo da maneira errada e Michiru não parecia nada feliz com o rumo que a conversa tomava. Tentei ficar calma, mas era difícil sentindo um tridente em meu pescoço, ela deve achar que fiz algo de errado, mas eu não fiz!

-Fale logo!

-Uma moça acabou de vir aqui te procurar...

Ele diz como se isto acontecesse raramente, já usaram tochas, toras, tratores, helicópteros, tudo para invadir o treino me "procurando". O que há de novidade nisso? Ela é alienígena?

-E daí?

-Ela tinha uma criança...

Deve ser uma anã disfarçada, um truque velho.

-E?

-E ela disse que o filho era seu!

-**O QUE!...** (obs. A quantidade de pontos de exclamação e interrogação é igual ao número de algarismos depois da vírgula do número "pi")

Fiquei em estado de choque : Ela só pode ser uma alienígena! Michiru saltou sobre o aparelho desligando o viva voz para depois me pegar pelo colarinho prensando contra a parede. Espero que Hotaru não tenha ouvido minha cabeça quebrar a moldura do quadro e o quadro (se bem que deve ter fugido depois daquele "o que").

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA HARUKA?

Aquela voz me atingiu como o sussurro da morte, eu sequer consegui me mover! A força dela era absurda! Isso é uma namorada enraivecida? Eu não mereço isso! Eu sou um anjo! (Cof Cof!)

-M-Michi...

-DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE DISSE E FEZ, COMO SE ATREVE A TER UM FILHO COM OUTRA MULHER?

Ela estava com tanta raiva que algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e eu estava com tanto medo que nenhuma palavra saia de minha boca. Obviamente a súbita notícia tirou a razão dela! Isso é uma calúnia! É simplesmente impossível que o filho seja meu!

-VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA MESMO! EU ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ CANTAVA AS OUTRAS MULHERES POR PURO ORGULHO, COMO PUDE ESTAR TÃO ERRADA! UM FILHO? O QUE HOTARU VAI PENSAR? EU NUNCA ESPEREI INFIDELIDADE DE VOCÊ HARUKA! VOCÊ NÃO SENTE MAIS NADA POR MIM, É ISSO?

-Michiru...

Eu juro que estava tentando falar. Ela não tinha noção do que estava dizendo! Ela está esquecendo dos cromossomos! Do Yin Yang! Adão e Eva! Lança e Cálice! Cristo Redentor e Estátua da Liberdade!

-CALE A BOCA! COMO PÔDE DIVIDIR A CAMA COMIGO DEPOIS DO QUE FEZ? VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ARCAR COM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS AGORA!

Ela vai me matar! Eu sinto que ela vai me matar! Eu estou com medo! Estou com medo de morrer! Meu Deus, ela está furiosa! Estou praticamente borrando as calças de pavor! Olhei rapidamente para os lados para me certificar de que as facas estavam na cozinha, mas infelizmente o abajur era MUITO pesado.

-QUANTAS VEZES ME TOCOU PENSANDO EM OUTRA HARUKA? QUANTAS VEZES? – Bateu novamente minha cabeça na parede... vamos ter de remendar algumas partes. – DEUS QUE ÓDIO! UM FILHO! DÚVIDO QUE O FEZ NA PRIMEIRA VEZ! DESDE QUANDO VEM ME ENGANANDO? EU TE AMO TANTO! NÃO É O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ?

Neptune está fora de si! Eu não sou o pai! Ou a mãe... o que quer que seja!

-MICHIRU!

Peguei-a pelos ombros forçando-a a me olhar. Ela continuava pronta para me chutar! Talvez assim descobrisse que não há o que chutar o que não significa que não vai doer.

-NÃO ME VENHA COM DESCULPAS!

-Use a cabeça sereia! Será que você não está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe? Algo ínfimo, quase sem importância, mas que provaria que o filho não é meu?

-Um... detalhe...

-Sim, o "x" da questão... algo como uma herança genética...

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, e eu tive a esperança de que ela houvesse recobrado a razão.

-Você é estéril?

Tombei de decepção.

-MICHIRU! EU SOU MULHER!

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

-O que isto tem a ver?

Meu Deus, realmente o excesso de fúria deve ter nocauteado alguns neurônios dela. Decidi suspirar esperando que eles se recuperassem (espero que não demore muito pois o abajur está perigosamente perto...).

-Mas... isso quer dizer que o filho não pode ser seu... É impossível!

Pim Pom! Resposta correta!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comecei a rir descontroladamente. Não só por minha incompetência em processar o óbvio, mas por haver alguém tentando armar contra Haruka sem saber "com quem" está lidando! Deus que ironia! Dei as costas tentando conter as risadas.

-Desculpe Haruka, eu fiquei um pouco perturbada.

-Um pouco? Achei que fosse me matar!

-Não exagere... pensei em te castrar, mas é claro que descobriria ser impossível.

Ela suspirou designada encostando-se na parede. Sentei-me na cama de frente para ela que parecia um tanto perturbada. Um "filho" deve ser responsabilidade demais mesmo... Ah! Eu não consigo deixar de achar a situação engraçada!

-Mas essa acusação pode trazer sérios problemas, logo o Japão inteiro achará que sou infiel, um cafajeste.

-E eu serei a pobre vitima que permanece ao seu lado por amor.

Quer saber? Talvez não seja tão mal assim. Posso ser santificada pelo papa. Já me chamou tantas vezes para virar freira (o que seria impossível). Até ele acha que Haruka é um "demônio fornicador". A fama de "sedutor conquistador de mulheres" vai longe... ao menos até o Vaticano vai.

-Você sempre se dá bem, não é?

-Mas é sua culpa ter deixado todos pensarem que é homem.

-Eu nunca disse que era homem! Também nunca desmenti, mas...

-Sei que se sente melhor assim, mas eu amo você pelo que você é, não porque se parece com um homem. Me apaixonei por você porque é a Haruka, seja homem ou mulher, é a minha Haruka.

Ela ficou vermelha como eu previ. Era divertido ver o lado tímido dela, um dos lados que só eu conheço. Duvido que a "mãe da criança" tenha visto qualquer um deles. Será que estou com ciúmes? Talvez esteja. Não gosto que ninguém tente roubar Haruka de mim e a intenção dessa descarada deve ser exatamente esta. Que a ira de Neptune caia sobre ela! E há de cair!

-E-Está tentando me deixar envergonhada?

É claro que sim.

-É claro que não meu amor, estou apenas sendo sincera.

Ela suspirou de novo. Estava sendo um dia difícil.

-De qualquer maneira não posso revelar agora que sou mulher. Isso acabaria com minha carreira no automobilismo sem contar a quantidade de garotas que se suicidariam... –maldito egocentrismo... – Mais que isso, você e Hotaru ficariam em uma situação constrangedora...

-Cale a Boca Haruka... – Eu não consigo acreditar no que ela está dizendo. Já disse a ela tantas vezes que não me importo que isso desta vez me limitei a um "Cale a Boca". Ela sorriu.

-Ainda assim prefiro esperar que Hotaru cresça um pouco mais.

-E como pretende provar que não é o "pai"? – Ela começou a tirar a jaqueta da equipe como se o assunto já estivesse encerrado.

-Não sei... DNA talvez...

Aquela conclusão foi como um tapa em meu raciocínio lógico. Não que eu tenha alguma moral para falar de raciocínio lógico depois de ter causado maremotos e quebrado o quadro com a cabeça de Uranus por ELA ter tido um filho com OUTRA, mas por que não fica pelada na frente do juiz de uma vez?

-Er... amor... eu acho que esta não é uma boa idéia...

Haruka se virou com dúvida no rosto. Como ela ainda não entendeu aonde eu quero chegar? Acho melhor que ela tire o cérebro do "Hiatus".

-Por que?

-Digamos que os médicos se depararão com uma... "incógnita X"... duas na verdade.

Finalmente uma descarga elétrica fez a cabeça de Haruka voltar a funcionar normalmente. Ela bateu a palma da mão na testa se punindo por sua ignorância.

-Meu Deus, é verdade! E se subornarmos os médicos? – Mas que mente maligna! Confesso que também pensei na possibilidade...

-Nenhum dinheiro do mundo compraria a chance de delatar o piloto número um do Japão...

-Você acha que sou tão odiado assim?

-Pelos homens? Acho...

Deus sabe o quanto odeio admitir, mas não há uma colegial no Japão que não tenha uma foto, um pôster ou um modelo em tamanho natural de Haruka (Já devem ter feito até bonecos infláveis com partes que vibram, pouco realistas é claro, mas...). E todos os namorados destas meninas se debatem de raiva. Não é difícil que um deles seja médico. E mesmo que consigamos alguém que mantenha segredo, é claro que verificarão se não há nada de errado (como estranhas quantias na conta bancária do doutor). E é muito pouco provável que o tribunal nos deixe escolher o hospital...

-É melhor não se arriscar Ruka.

-Fiquei sem idéias...

-Você nem viu a criança ainda! Pode ser negra...

-Ninguém seria tão incompetente assim em forjar alguma coisa. Com certeza devem ter pintado os cabelos dela de loiro.

-Isso eliminaria boa parte do país...

Ela terminou de se trocar e pegou as chaves do carro.

-Talvez não aconteça nada afinal. Quem sabe ela já tenha desistido da idéia? Tirei o dia de folga, vamos tomar um café depois de deixar Hotaru na escola. Lá com certeza encontraremos as outras sailors e tenho certeza de que nada mais de estranho acontecerá.

Meu sexto sentido espancava minha alma dizendo que aquilo era só o começo, mas decidi ignora-lo e tentar me iludir. Olhei para o AquaMirror sobre a escrivaninha. Quem sabe não fosse a hora certa de usá-lo? Ver a cara da cretina que está tentando prejudicar Haruka. Só uma olhadinha, nada muito significante e... Não Michiru, não! Controle-se!

**Continua...**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo :**

Mas que mulherzinha medíocre. Ia responder, mas Michiru se colocou a minha frente e decidi deixar que elas se entendessem, ao menos as chances de sair viva eram maiores.

-Se você está tão certa assim de que dormiu com ele, então não se importaria em me dar certos detalhes, não?


	2. For Elise em Mi

**Huzzah!**

**Yo Minna o.o/ Milk está de volta com mais um capítulo! Semana do saco CHEIO! (Salta de felicidade e quase cai pela janela) EU PRECISAVA DISSO! Sério, eu já estava ficando louca! Mais que isso, estava ficando ainda mais paranóica, haviam Haruka-sama e Michiru-sama desenhadas em TODAS as minhas apostilas! (tic nervoso no olho) Eu preciso muito de terapia.**

**Vamos começar nossa "Huzzah!" (não sei o que significa mais adorei, alguém sabe?) com os agradecimentos! (palmas, assovios, cometas, meteoros e cachorros quentes). Muito bem (pega um papelzinho, coloca os óculos, faz cara de intelectual) as crianças boazinhas que comentaram no capítulo anterior e por isso receberão :**

**1. Presente do Papai Noel no Natal.**

**2. Eterna permanência em minha memória.**

**3. Uma considerável elevação em sua experiência na área da digitação.**

**4. A satisfação em contribuir para a felicidade de uma pessoa bonita como eu.**

**5. e um MUITO OBRIGADO do fundo do coração são :**

**Haya **(respondi seu comentário em sua fic!), **Lukas **(Obrigado pelos elogios e por detalhar as partes que gostou, isso ajuda muito! Espero que se divirta!), **Vanessa **(Obrigada por tudo e espero que goste do segundo capítulo!), **Utena-sama **(no fundo somos todos suicidas, espero que continue gostando! Obrigada!), **Dana/Kitsune **e **Theka.**

**Aqueles que tem conta na fanfiction tiveram seus comentários respondidos com o sistema de "reply". MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS! Espero contar com a opinião de vocês para este capítulo também!**

**Situação engraçada : **

**Prova de Física, questão 8 : Explique e desenhe o eclipse solar.**

**Milk encara a prova... sorri... começa a ter tics no olho... ri endiabradamente... se vira para trás e grita para a colega na outra extremidade da sala.**

**Milk : KARI! EU VOU DESENHAR URANO E NETUNO! HÁHÁHÁ!**

**Professora : Cala a boca Milk...**

**Kari : Mas é eclipse solar... o.õ**

**Milk : QUE SE DANE! TEM SISTEMA SOLAR AÍ NO MEIO! (RI NOVAMENTE)**

**Professora : Eu vou pegar sua prova u.ú**

**Milk : NÃO! EU PRECISO DESENHAR! DEPOIS VOCÊ PEGA! (Milk baba verde, professora recua)**

**Professora : T-tah... Er... por acaso não foi você quem rabiscou a tabela periódica com corações em volta de Urânio e Netúnio, foi?**

**Milk : Por que eu faria isso? (auréola de anjo)**

**Ok... chega por hoje. **

**Vamos a fic : **

Estacionei o carro sem saber o que me aguardava. Havia uma mulher estrategicamente posicionada na entrada do Café. Arrepiei-me. Será que era ela? Só porque eu disse que talvez nada de mais acontecesse! Haruka, você não presta nem para fazer previsões! Eu ia fugir, eu juro que ia, mas ela começou a caminhar na nossa direção e eu perdi a coragem. Não era feia, apesar de não fazer o meu tipo. Tinha olhos castanhos muito avermelhados, e um cabelo negro em um penteado engraçado que o fazia parecer uma mola. Típico. Um rosto delicado, mas nem uma leve inclinação de lábios que lembrasse um sorriso. Talvez fosse uma inspetora de saúde suspeitando que eu carregue maconha! Tenho de ser otimista! Uma agente da Shield talvez!

-Tenou Haruka-san?

Será? Não sei. Está falando comigo?

-Er... Sim.

Que vontade de conferir meu registro! Tenho esperanças de que meu nome seja Alexandra! Ela cruzou os braços me olhando de uma maneira estranha. Michiru ficou ao meu lado devolvendo o olhar dela. Parece que elas não se deram muito bem, não que eu quisesse que se dessem, mas a aura assassina que se formou ali era irrespirável.

-Sou Kanbe Chieko e espero que o senhor seja homem o suficiente para ouvir e aceitar o que tenho a dizer...

Essa é a questão! A palavra chave aí é "homem", resumidamente eu não sou um. Não pude evitar um meio sorriso. Essa mulher poderia ser atriz ou coisa assim. Como consegue manter essa feição sabendo que eu não tenho nada a ver com ela? O mundo é cínico...

-Pode falar Kanbe-san, sou todo ouvidos.

Michiru segurou a risada. A pobre Chieko deve estar se mordendo de raiva por não a estarmos levando a sério, mas QUEM levaria nesta situação?

-Eu tenho um filho Tenou-san... – bom para você, eu não tenho nenhum. – Um filho seu...

Eu tenho certeza de que agora deveria ser o clímax! O momento de maior tensão, onde diríamos "Oh!" com uma música dramática tocando ao fundo. Esse é exatamente o instante em que se colocam os comerciais! Mas é incrível como tenho vontade de colocar a mão na testa dela e dizer : "Jesus também te ama". Quem sabe assim ela perceba que se ninguém mais além de mim pode ser o pai, então ela teve um filho do espírito santo! E salve o messias!

-Ah é? Bem Kanbe-san, eu vou dizer somente uma vez de maneira clara e objetiva para que não haja dúvidas... – Ela parecia espantada por não estarmos espantadas, Michiru já sorria malignamente vendo a mulher se desmontar aos poucos. Falei calma e pausadamente para que mesmo a maior mentecapta do planeta entendesse o recado:

-Eu nunca te vi na vida e seu filho não é meu, posso te afirmar com toda a certeza. Boa sorte em encontrar o pai.

A cara dela foi cômica neste momento! Deveria ter tirado uma foto e guardado para a posteridade. Ela estava a ponto de explodir de raiva frente a nossos rostos despreocupados. Em especial estava irritada com Michiru que parecia inabalável e achava graça de tudo o que ela havia dito. Talvez Chieko esperasse uma reação mais "mortal" por parte dela, mal sabia a pobre mulher que esta reação já havia acontecido e que o filho dela quase ficou "órfão de Pai".

-Como se atreve a me dar as costas? Vai simplesmente negar?

Suspirei, era óbvio que não seria tão fácil assim me livrar dela.

-Não sou infiel senhorita.

-Todo o homem não é até o terceiro copo de Whisky. – Nossa! Essa foi boa! Me sentiria intimidada se fosse homem. – Você é Kaiou Michiru não é? Deveria se preocupar com o que seu namorado faz nas viagens com a equipe.

Michiru virou-se sorrindo. Ela sabe muito bem que passo a maior parte do tempo jogando cartas com Hirota-kun que é quase um guarda-costas. Não me deixa chegar a menos de três metros de qualquer representante do sexo feminino. Não sei se ele é tradicional demais ou muito amigo de Neptune. Talvez ela pague alguma coisa à ele...

-Eu confio em Haruka.

-Não é uma atitude muito inteligente da sua parte.

Mas que mulherzinha medíocre. Ia responder, mas Michiru se colocou a minha frente e decidi deixar que elas se entendessem, ao menos as chances de sair viva eram maiores.

-Se você está tão certa assim de que dormiu com ele, então não se importaria em me dar certos detalhes, não?

Não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. O sangue me subiu ao rosto. Era como se minha existência já não importasse! Elas estão expondo teorias constrangedoras a meu respeito! E por incrível que pareça Kanbe-san não parecia nem um pouco abalada com o desafio. Deve ser muito boa atriz mesmo, se todas as pessoas cínicas do mundo virassem atrizes este seria um lugar bem mais tranqüilo para se viver.

-Que tipo de detalhes?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Dimensões seriam o suficiente... – Disse em tom malicioso para que ela percebesse do que estava falando. Podia sentir Haruka entrando em ebulição de tão envergonhada atrás de mim, mas eu devo admitir que esta está sendo minha vingança. É claro que reconheci Chieko no primeiro instante. Era a agente da CIA que estava secando-a no dia anterior. Como não tive chance de quebrar-lhe o nariz vou quebrar-lhe a moral. Eu deveria saber que ela pertencia a algum grupo terrorista, daqueles que sobem o ibope dos programas medíocres de TV. Mas o talento dela era impressionante. Mal se abalou com meu desafio. Se não soubesse da "verdade oculta" com certeza teria acreditado na traição de Haruka. Ah se ela soubesse! Bateria a cabeça na parede por horas de tanto ódio por seu azar em escolher suas vítimas! Ela pareceu pensar por um instante antes de dizer com confiança.

-Entre 20 e 25 centímetros eu diria – Até eu fique impressionada. Dirigi um olhar à Haruka que dizia algo do tipo "Está bem cotada, heim amor?" o que fez a pobrezinha ferver de vergonha e engasgar-se com a própria saliva. Mas era exatamente o tipo de resposta que eu queria ouvir de Kanbe-san. Cruzei os braços encarando-a com superioridade.

-E se eu te disser que é **tão pequeno** que parece até que **não existe**?

Foi o suficiente para que Uranus tivesse um colapso. Disse algo do tipo "Espero você lá dentro." E sumiu. Realmente seria constrangedor demais para ela continuar ali. Nem sequer se defender podia. Chieko começou a ficar com vergonha também, e eu me senti vitoriosa. Obviamente não pararia naquilo. Estava louca para tirar aquele olhar de "tenho tudo sob controle" da cara dela... eu usaria um garfo, mas o diálogo me parece mais politicamente correto e acima de tudo não serei presa. Coloquei a mão no queixo como se me concentrasse em alguma questão. Sou uma boa atriz também, não há como negar.

-Na verdade é até impressionante que algo como **aquilo** possa fazer um filho...

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente e eu comecei a cogitar a idéia de considerá-la uma oponente que valesse a pena. Felizmente esta idéia não durou muito tempo.

-Foi bastante eficiente comigo...

Essa eu pagaria para ver.

-Está claro que a senhorita **não tem idéia de como é**.

-Então não acredita em mim?

Tanto quanto acredito nos políticos.

-Não.

Ela rangeu os dentes de raiva. Olhou para baixo antes de me encarar com fúria. Aquilo já estava me cansando.

-Não me impressiona que Haruka-san não se lembre, devem ser muitas as que tiveram a experiência, mas eu não desistirei de fazê-lo reconhecer meu filho.

Me deu as costas batendo os pés e indo embora. Suspirei inconformada com a cara de pau das mulheres hoje em dia. Ou ela ama muito Haruka ou a odeia. Quanto a mim, é certo que me odeia. Tudo bem, eu também não fui muito com a cara dela, talvez ficasse mais agradável com um nariz quebrado ou um olho roxo. Desde quando sou tão destrutiva assim? Entrei no Café e qual foi minha surpresa ao ver Haruka com as Sailors! Realmente a gravidade entre os planetas é fortíssima, onde quer que vamos sempre encontramos com estas garotas! Cumprimentei todas sentando-me ao lado de Haruka que ainda parecia envergonhada. Ora, mas eu não falei nada mais do que a verdade!

-Haruka-san está estranha hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Usagi perguntou inocentemente. Eu pedi meu suco e respondi logo depois sorrindo.

-Ela está tendo que passar por alguns problemas familiares...

-Aconteceu algo com seu pai? – Rei parecia interessada. As outras ouviam atentamente tomando suas bebidas. Haruka recuperou a compostura passando a mão pelos cabelos (isso provava que estava nervosa). Riu sozinha enquanto eu sorria radiante prevendo uma catástrofe. Ou ao menos muita dor na cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Er... Digamos que desta vez eu seja o suposto "pai"...

Ótima escolha de palavras Haruka! As sailors esbugalharam os olhos encarando os próprios copos. Minako levantou a cabeça fazendo todo o suco do canudo derramar na mesa. Alguns segundos se passaram em completo silêncio, um vácuo infinito, era quase assustador. As pessoas olhavam curiosas. Eu me limitava a sorrir aguardando alguma reação.

-PARABENS MICHIRU-SAN!

AH ÓTIMO! O que eu tenho que fazer para todas lembrarem que eu sou mulher? Estou seriamente pensando em tirar a roupa! (ignorem o último comentário, os acontecimentos fizeram mal à minha mentalidade já danificada).

-HOTARU-CHAN VAI ADORAR TER UM IRMÃOZINHO! – Makoto, até você?

-Pra quando está previsto? – Sailor Mercury era minha última esperança! Como você pode se considerar uma futura médica?

-TEMOS QUE PREPARAR O ENXOVAL! COMPRAS! – Minako já procurava o cartão de crédito dentro da bolsa e eu realmente comecei a me incomodar com o fato de ninguém me enxergar como mulher! Talvez deva trabalhar minha feminilidade... Bati as mãos na mesa, esperava que o susto acordasse a razão delas (utilizando violência para chamar atenção, uma ótima maneira de começar a trabalhar minha feminilidade...).

-Michiru não está grávida!

Elas pararam novamente com pontos de interrogação nas testas. Michiru bebia o suco calmamente como se o assunto nem fosse com ela.

-Você está? – Usagi perguntou com toda a sua inocência. Ao menos alguém lembrou que eu POSSO ENGRAVIDAR PORQUE SOU MULHER.

-Não! Uma mulher apareceu dizendo que tenho um filho com ela e...

-**O QUE?**

Senti meus ouvidos zumbirem antes de meu pescoço estalar com a mão de Makoto apertando-o. As mulheres são vingativas! As mulheres não, **nós** somos! Até eu estou me esquecendo de meu sexo!

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA IMBECIL?

-VOCÊ TRAIU MICHIRU-SAN?

Tentei desesperadamente falar algo perante os olhos acusadores de todas, principalmente os de Minako que pareciam pegar fogo.

-N-não ugh e... eu...

Agora sei como alguém te esganando pode ser doloroso e ruim para a pronuncia das palavras. Obviamente Rei não ia deixar de me amedrontar... e conseguiu.

-TEM UM **FILHO** COM OUTRA? NÃO ACHEI QUE FOSSE POSSÍVEL VINDO DE VOCÊ!

Mas não é possível nega! Será possível que ninguém percebe as pequenas "barreiras" que existem entre eu e esta realidade absurda?

-Meninas! Isso é ridículo!

-Tem razão Ami, vamos espancá-la lá fora! – É incrível que o respeito que consegui de Rei se evaporasse num instante diante de minha suposta traição.

-É uma pena que a criança vá ficar órfã, mas...

-Minako... – Michiru disse calmamente fazendo todas dirigirem suas atenções a ela sem, é claro, soltarem meu pescoço. Eu já começava a fazer barulhos estranhos logo estaria babando verde. – Meninas... vocês não estão esquecendo de alguma coisa?

-Desculpe Michiru-san, não trouxe nenhuma faca hoje... – Você costuma andar com uma faca, Mars? Bom saber! Neptune suspirou.

-Haruka não pode ter filhos...

-Ela é estéril? – Você percebeu? Elas me tratam no feminino, mas ainda assim estão me acusando de ser o "pai". Só eu acho que estão um tanto confusas?

-Ela é mulher! – Ami não agüentava mais toda aquela imbecilidade. Elas ficaram alguns momentos olhando para o vácuo, depois FINALMENTE Makoto me soltou e eu pude respirar.

-Er... Desculpe Haruka-san...

-Nós esquecemos desse detalhe.

-Mas então esta mulher está mentindo. – Brilhante dedução Minako. Deveria escrever um livro sobre ela...

-É claro que sim! E eu não tenho como provar!

-Ué, mas se existe um bebê... – Odango começou e todas nós prestamos atenção, ela parecia estar pensando antes de falar (Uau!). – E não foi você quem o fez... então precisamos achar o culpado!

Os olhares se paralisaram sobre ela. Era quase impossível que uma conclusão tão óbvia, mas não enxergada por nós, tivesse se tornado clara para nossa princesa. Ainda processávamos as palavras para termos certeza do fenômeno.

-Usagi-chan... – Rei tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu estou orgulhosa de você...

Estávamos admiradas e intrigadas com aquele momento, mas ao menos achamos uma solução mais segura. Claro que Tóquio tem só algumas dezenas de milhões de habitantes, e não sabemos das aventuras que aquela mulher teve pelo Japão ou até fora dele, mas se descontarmos o sexo feminino (e isso me inclui) ficamos só com mais ou menos três bilhões de habitantes, agora tiramos ao menos quinhentos mil pessoas, descontando os homossexuais e homens que estão muito para lá ou para cá da puberdade e assim, temos SOMENTE dois bilhões e quinhentos mil suspeitos... Animador não? Já me sinto uma mulher livre...

-Parece simples, mas não sabemos nem por onde começar. – Disse servindo-me de meu Cappuchino que demorou só algumas horas para chegar. Ao menos estava quente o suficiente para queimar minha língua. Disfarcei a cara de dor e tentei me manter atenta à conversa. Michiru cruzou os braços pensando. Ela realmente não estava gostando daquela mulher e não fazia esforço nenhum para disfarçar. Tudo bem, eu também não gosto de quem tenta me fazer de "pai".

-Precisamos de alguém com experiência em se meter na vida dos outros, alguém que queira nos ajudar, que seja curiosa, discreta e que acima de tudo saiba o que está fazendo...

-Ahm? – A confusão foi geral. Todas as meninas nos encararam com uma cara estranha. Algo do tipo "vocês são idiotas?" eu não entendia o porquê daquelas expressões (apesar de já terem me chamado de "idiota" dezenas de vezes). Não tenho o costume de deixar passar nada, sou uma pessoa realista, centrada, inteligente, um prodígio! Além de ser humilde e modesta. Talvez esta história esteja me incomodando mais do que aparente, quem sabe esteja ficando um tanto perturbada... Perturbada? Eu? Não... devo estar enganada...

-O que foi? – Perguntei.

-Haruka-san... Tem alguém assim muito perto de vocês...

-Sem ofensas Minako-chan, mas você não é nem um pouco discreta.

-Não sou eu!

-Então quem?

-Setsuna-san!

Tive vontade de esfregar a testa em um sorvete! Quem teria mais experiência em se meter na vida dos outros do que ela? É praticamente uma profissão para Pluto! E ninguém sabe quem ela é! Nem registro verdadeiro aquela tirana deve ter! É perfeito!

-É claro! – Exclamei me sentindo vitoriosa. Além de tudo, Pluto tinha acesso à uma rede mundial de computadores, tudo graças à seus "documentos verdadeiros até que provem o contrário". Não seria difícil para ela traçar as últimas ações de nossa "mamãe". Chamarei isto de "Operação Star Wars – A busca pelo pai". Ok, me empolguei.

-Mas Setsuna-san não nos visita há quase cinco meses...

De fato é verdade...

-Posso falar com Luna e Ártemis. Eles devem saber um meio de falarmos com ela.

-Obrigado Odango.

-É a mais nova missão das Sailors! – Makoto exclamou empolgada.

A palavra "missão" ainda me causa arrepios.

-Estou me sentindo como nossos inimigos. Procurando "aquela" pessoa que tem algum trambolho especial. Neste caso um código de DNA... – Rei suspirou. – Mas eu também vou ver se consigo alguma coisa no templo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ah, Michiru-san... por que não usa o AquaMirror?

Eu suspirei. Ami estava certa. Já havia pensado na possibilidade. Por sinal antes de sairmos de casa tentei ver o rosto de Chieko (acharam mesmo que eu iria resistir?), mas não consegui ver nada mais que uma mancha.

-Parece que o AquaMirror só detecta energias malignas, ele não consegue achar pessoas por minha vontade.

Que sorte minha ter um talismã temperamental. Ao menos nunca tenho de poli-lo, para que polir um espelho mágico? Ele não merece toda esta dedicação. Acabamos combinando de nos encontrarmos no dia seguinte no mesmo lugar para analisarmos os resultados. Eu tinha ensaio com a orquestra aquela tarde e como Haruka estava de férias do treino por hoje decidiu por vontade própria que me acompanharia. Eu também não queria vê-la solta pela cidade quando há uma Alienígena com cabelo de tobogã infantil procurando por um parceiro que crie seus ovos ou ao menos sua conta bancária. Uranus encostou-se no fundo do teatro e ficou de longe observando. O engraçado é que eu podia sentir o peso do olhar dela sobre mim enquanto tocava e acabei tocando melhor do que o normal. Afinal é bem diferente ter Haruka como platéia ao invés de Gendou-san, o maestro. Outro velho depravado na opinião dela, apesar de que este tem lá suas histórias mal contadas, mas o pobre carteiro é inocente!

Não sei por que, mas tenho impressão de que Gendou-san me odeia. Talvez seja porque eu não tenha dormido com ele para entrar na orquestra municipal. Não que eu esteja afirmando que ele cobre isto de seus músicos, eu só estou apresentando uma possibilidade. Afinal, como eu já disse, ele tem lá suas histórias mal contadas. Apesar do jeito de vovô calvo simpático, algo me diz que se não fosse por Haruka ir me buscar sempre pontualmente depois dos ensaios ele já teria tentado alguma coisa. Mas eu bem sei como Uranus consegue intimidar as pessoas e eu fui convidada a participar da orquestra, ou seja, não passei por nenhum teste, muito menos o do sofá. Ele deve bater a cabeça na parede até hoje por isso. Mas pouco me importa. Enquanto eu continuar tocando bem não há Deus Romano que me tire da orquestra, e eu sei disso porque conheço a maioria dos Deuses Romanos, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, e mais do que isso, Urano está a meu favor. Portanto contorça-se de ira meu caro Gendou-san, eu não estou dizendo que você é pervertido, eu só IMAGINO que você seja...

Me despedi de todos que não paravam de encarar Haruka. Era raro ela dar as caras desta maneira, normalmente meus colegas tinham apenas um vislumbre de sua pessoa, alguns segundos que correspondiam ao tempo em que eu levava para entrar no carro. Mas ver o Piloto número um do Japão fora de um automóvel, em carne, osso e cabelo loiro, cumprimentando todos com um sorriso e me escoltando até a saída era BEM diferente. E por incrível que pareça ela não deu em cima de nenhuma das garotas da orquestra que estavam babando em cima dela! Talvez respeite o território de Gendou-san... eu não estou dizendo que ele seja um depravado, eu só estou dizendo que ele PARECE ser um depravado.

De qualquer maneira saímos pelas ruas de Tóquio com o novo carro de Uranus, uma Ferrari 512-M, Azul metálico, doze cilindros, 440 PS, velocidade máxima 315 Km/h (na verdade depois de algumas alterações ela passou a correr um pouco mais que isso). Como decorei tudo isto? Oras, temos esta geringonça há quase um ano e Haruka repete toda essa ladainha a cada criatura que esteja em um raio de 2 Quilômetros e comente algo sobre ela em qualquer língua conhecida pelos homens ou pelos macacos. Esse bagulho é meu maior rival no amor, mas devo confessar que ele até é bonitinho. Agora ao menos ela alterna entre este, a moto e a Ferrari amarela conversível. Paramos na escola de Hotaru para buscá-la e fomos direto para casa. Minha companheira deu boa noite para os carros e entramos, Saturn me acompanhou até a cozinha para me ajudar a preparar o jantar enquanto Uranus foi tocar piano. Não pense que ela deixa tudo em nossas mãos, nós é que não queremos as mãos dela na cozinha (prefiro-as em outro lugar "cof cof"). Ela nasceu com um "espírito de azar" para culinária. A comida é boa quando não acontece algum incêndio, inundação ou explosão mal explicada. Eu nunca imaginei que vinagre com Bicarbonato de Sódio fosse tão destrutivo até a mistura deles derrubar a parede da sala. O vinagre tudo bem, mas o que ela estava fazendo com Bicarbonato de Sódio é uma pergunta que me atormenta até hoje.

Hotaru estava muito quieta, e eu estava começando a me preocupar. Normalmente ela corria alegremente em círculos por eu deixa-la cortar o repolho! Decidi tentar puxar algum assunto enquanto verificava o arroz.

-Então... como foi seu dia Hotaru-chan?

-Tudo bem...

Este tipo de resposta nunca é tranqüilizadora, principalmente se for dada por alguém que terminou de cortar a cenoura e agora está cortando o ar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola?

-Não, não é isso... Você e Haruka-papa brigaram?

Brigar? A última vez que briguei mesmo com Haruka foi... ahm... eu acho que no ano passado nós... não, acho que uma briga tem de demorar mais do que 5 minutos sem nos falarmos. Mas teve um verão em que...! Não, ela pediu desculpas depois...

-É claro que não! De onde tirou isso?

-Eu ouvi vocês discutindo antes de sair de casa...

Você deve ter ouvido EU gritando asneiras sem sentido.

-Não se preocupe Hotaru-chan, está tudo bem. Nós não brigamos, só recebemos uma notícia desagradável.

-Do Senhor Diretor?

Afirmei com a cabeça enquanto calculava a quantidade de sal. E necessária MUITA concentração para faze-lo.

-O que ele disse?

Achei melhor não preocupar a pequena com algo tão... desagradavelmente absurdo como aquilo. Além disso Hotaru venerava tanto Uranus que poderia fazer o mesmo que eu e de gritaria bastou o **dia todo**. Se bem que os gritos não me preocupam, mas estamos falando da Sailor da Destruição, ela SIM pode causar um estrago. Sorri enquanto levava a salada para a mesa.

-Não se preocupe, são problemas profissionais, sua Haruka-papa vai saber lidar com isto. – Depois que ela sugeriu resolver tudo com um teste de DNA não tenho mais tanta certeza de minhas palavras. Ao menos a morena se acalmou. – Mas não comente nada Hotaru-chan, ela está precisando relaxar um pouco... – Sei disso porque já errou quatro vezes "For Elise" e convenhamos que é ridículo alguém que toca chorinhos sul americanos errar uma valsinha de Beethoven.

-Está bem... Faz Okonomyaki para mim, Michiru-mama?

Que mudança súbita de assunto, mas melhor assim. Ao menos a garota se acalmou. Sorri percebendo que ao menos um problema estava resolvido : O que fazer para o jantar. Confesso que não tinha a mínima idéia.

-Claro, você quer me ajudar?

-Sim! – Voltou a correr em círculos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu fiquei feliz em ter minha Hotaru de volta. Mesmo sabendo que os riscos de um acidente na cozinha aumentaram. Enquanto eu e a pequena Saturn fazíamos okomiyaki, Haruka errou "For Elise" mais de quarenta vezes! Ela deve estar doente! Talvez toda esta história a tenha afetado mais do que eu havia imaginado. Ou há uma garrafa de Whisky ao lado do piano.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A partitura diz "mi", minha mente sabe que é "mi", eu sempre toquei "mi", então por que cargas d'água minha mão toca "lá"? Há uma grande diferença entre "mi" e "lá"! Tenho certeza de que Beethoven levou isto em consideração quando criou essa valsa e eu deveria levar enquanto toco! Mas eu não estou tocando! Haruka, o que há com você? Será que estou realmente incomodada com toda esta história de "pai"? Eu vi os olhos daquela mulher! Ela deve ser capaz de atrapalhar minha vida, não exatamente minha vida, eu não me importo que saibam que eu sou mulher porque eu sou! Sou? É claro que sou! Mas Hotaru e Michiru vão realmente ficar em situação constrangedora e mais que isso não terei mais a liberdade de sempre para estar com minha sereia sem os irritantes olhares alheios. Isso realmente não será bom... será HORRÍVEL! Ah! Eu não quero isso! Bati a cabeça no piano. O que fazer? Se aquela mulher insistir na idéia a única forma de sair desta ilesa é encontrando o pai verdadeiro. Onde está Pluto quando precisamos dela? E mesmo assim eu não tenho certeza se ela conseguirá mesmo ajudar...

-Haruka?

Tirei as mãos e o rosto do piano olhando para trás. Michiru estava encostada na batente da porta, linda como sempre. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco, ao menos nada havia se quebrado ainda... melhor verificar o piano, minha testa é bastante dura. Sorri tentando esconder minha frustração.

-Olá Sereia. – Sorria feito uma retardada Haruka, é a única forma de despistá-la, assim ao menos você passará por louca e não incomodará a vida de ninguém com seus medos. Que não existem! Repita isso mentalmente 90.898.323.567.342.849.890.898.323.567.342.849 vezes e torça para se sentir melhor.

-O jantar está pronto.

Voltei a encarar as teclas. Seria um insulto para com Beethoven (grande amigo meu) não conseguir tocar a valsa que ele dedicou à sua mãe, ou filha, ou cachorrinha, ou papagaia... quem foi Elise afinal? Eu juro que sabia! Ok Haruka... seu intelecto está começando a decair...

-Podem começar sem mim, eu já vou...

Continuei encarando o piano. Michiru sussurrou alguma coisa para Hotaru antes de entrar e fechar a porta. Eu tive vontade de gritar "não se preocupe comigo!". Odiava que ela se preocupasse comigo, odiava ser um estorvo, odiava muito isso, não quero que nada a atinja muito menos meus medos que NÃO EXISTEM! (Vou gravar uma fita cassete com uma frase parecida e ouvir enquanto durmo). (Acho que Elise era a empregada dele...)

Neptune se sentou ao meu lado encostando-se em meu ombro. Ficamos longos segundos em silêncio. Eu suspirei voltando a colocar os dedos nas teclas. Pedi desculpas à Elise por não me lembrar quem ela foi, ao mesmo tempo em que implorava pela benção de Beethoven. Se eu errar mais uma vez (seria a qüinquagésima sexta) com certeza Michiru perceberá que estou incomodada. Se é que já não percebeu. Mas se eu continuar estática ela terá CERTEZA. Respirei fundo. Então vamos lá... Ok... tudo bem até aqui, isso... muito bem... parece uma valsa, já é um começo. Agora é a hora da verdade... mi... mi... **mi... MI!** Por que eu toquei **LÁ?** Parei de tocar e fiquei observando o piano como se fosse culpa dele, pobre instrumento. Disse algo sem importância do tipo "acho que preciso afinar as teclas" uma desculpa absurda obviamente. Preparei-me para as perguntas que não queria responder, estava envergonhada por estar preocupada com algo tão fútil. Mas ao invés disso Michi sorriu e se levantou buscando o violino. Eu observei tudo espantada. O que ela pretende fazer com o violino afinal? Quebrá-lo em minha cabeça? Não, ela gosta demais daquele violino, provavelmente vai acertar-me com a caixa dele. (Talvez a vizinha tenha sido Elise!)

-Mais uma vez... – Disse arrumando o instrumento sobre o ombro. Eu já mencionei o quão linda ela fica naquela posição? Não? Então aproveito este momento para imortalizar sua beleza com esta afirmação. (Mas eu acho que li em algum lugar que Elise era a macaca de um circo que Beethoven havia visitado uma vez...)

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – É claro que estava confusa! Meu Deus! Um violino nesta valsa? Isso simplesmente não existe! É um solo de piano! É como colocar alcaparras em bolo de morango! (Seria Elise a cozinheira?)

-Vou tocar com você.

-"For Elise"?

Ela deu de ombros. (Quem sabe o nome de sua fazenda de formigas...)

-Se preferir Tchaikovsky, tudo bem...

-Não é isso, mas...

-Eu vou tocar junto de você. Seja Beethoven ou Madonna. – Dizendo isto começou a fazer a introdução. E por incrível que pareça era "For Elise"! Nem esses compositores mortos com nomes impronunciáveis conseguiriam fazer melhor. E subitamente eu sentia que podia tocar! Não havia mais "Lás" em meu caminho, só "Mis" de **Mi**chiru. Apaixonada, eu? Você deve estar brincando... É isso! Elise era a amada de Beethoven! Isto era um tanto óbvio, mas leve em conta que minha mente estava nublada de "Lás".

Então, enquanto tocávamos em sintonia, eu finalmente entendi o que ela quis dizer quando praticamente me apontou uma arma na testa dizendo "vou tocar com você, aceite ou morra". Ela sabia que eu me sentiria mal em admitir meus medos (que eu não possuo, lembrem-se sempre disso...), e esta foi a forma dela dizer sem palavras que sempre estaria ao meu lado. E isso me fez tocar certo! Que psicologia impressionante! Por que Hotaru lê Freud, se tem um em casa? Um bem mais bonito se me permite observar... (Nunca vi uma foto de Freud e nem quero ver, mas ele pode ser a Miss Universo vinte anos seguidos se quiser, ninguém tem mais beleza que Michiru).

Beethoven deve estar orgulhoso de mim! Consegui tocar direitinho! Até a última nota! Sorri para mim mesma antes de me levantar e abraçar Michiru que ainda segurava a haste do violino.

-Obrigado... – Sussurrei.

-Vai comer Okonomyaki conosco agora? – Pisquei me afastando um pouco. Encarei-a incrédula.

-Okonomyaki? Temos Okonomyaki? – ela afirmou que sim com a cabeça e eu voltei a agradecer aos céus – Por que não disse antes?

Corri para a cozinha já sentindo o delicioso gosto de camarão (ao menos o cheiro eu sentia). Hotaru estava obedientemente nos esperando. Comemos todas juntas e depois de verificarmos se Saturn já havia dormido, fomos dormir também. Eis que quando entramos no quarto o telefone toca novamente. Voei em cima dele com medo que Hotaru acordasse, no processo de agarrá-lo acabei me arremessando por sobre a cama e caindo do outro lado, batendo violentamente a testa na parede que de certa forma impediu que eu atravessasse a janela. Me peguei imaginando se a grama seria mais macia que o concreto, infelizmente minha cabeça doía até mesmo para imaginar este tipo de coisa.

-A-Alô? – Disse recuperando parte de minha capacidade de fala. Meu sistema nervoso ainda estava estranho, eu não sentia os movimentos de vai e vem de minha perna direita que quase quebrou o abajur.

-Tenou-kun?

-Oyama-san? – Bati com a cabeça na parede novamente de susto. As ligações dele não andam sendo lá muito agradáveis...

**Continua...**

**Yo! Querem mais? Bem eu não vou fazer chantagem, mas gostaria muito que vocês comentassem! Vamos mundializar Haruka e Michiru! Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo : **

-Não poderiam estar melhores! – com certeza ele notou minha empolgação. Sorriu de lado colocando a xícara de volta ao pires. Eu não dei importância no começo, mas quando senti o pé dele roçar de leve em minha perna, comecei a me incomodar. MUITO.

-Você é bonita demais para ficar presa a um homem só Kaiou-san...


	3. Reescrevendo a História

**Huzzah!**

**Hey Minna! Como estão? Milk vai bem! E com boas notícias! Retomando Entre Asas e Olhos, finalmente! É possível que já poste um capítulo dela nesse final de semana mesmo. Como tem muita gente que nem sabe do que eu estou falando vou parar por aqui.**

**As crônicas de uma colegial eternamente sem grana que odeia o mundo capitalista se resume em uma palavra : Eu quero um meio de transporte automotivo!**

**Ok, pare de se lamentar para os leitores Milk, hoje é um dia feliz \o/**

**E olhe só! Recebi muitos comentários! Gostaria de agradecer à minha mãe, à minha vizinha, as paquitas que me inspiraram, à Xuxa e principalmente aos meus queridos, amados e belos (mas não tão belos quanto eu) leitores! (não se ofendam com os parênteses, lembrem-se de que Milk é uma discípula da Mana Ruka \o/)**

**Vamos lá amiguinhos! Aqui vão os bons samaritanos que ganharam muitos doces no dia das bruxas!**

**Utena-sama **(Como sempre, muito obrigada por seus comentários e elogios! Espero que continue se divertindo!)**, Vanessa **(espero que sua espera valha a pena D), **Dana/Kitsune, Theka, Lukas **(adoro seus comentários, são sempre detalhados e inspiradores! Muito obrigada!),** Haya **(respondi seu comentário na sua fic! Espero que goste!) **Invalid **(Obrigada pelos elogios! Adorei seu comentário, foi muito engraçado de ler) **Vanessa **(Espero que sua espera valha a pena! Me conte depois o que achou! Beijos e obrigada), **Luana **(SIM! Você é mesmo muito observadora! Foi realmente tirado de Seramyu! E se você perceber, o nome "Oyama" e "Luke Merrow" também! Muito Obrigada por seu comentário, eu gostaria de responde-lo melhor, mas tenho de ser justa com todos, qualquer coisa me mande um e-mail, beijos!)

**OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS! É ótimo saber que todos estão se divertindo com a fic e vou me esforçar para que fique cada vez melhor! Gente... segredinho... eu ainda não acabei essa fic, então se vocês tiverem opiniões ou dicas ou algo que queiram ver aqui não hesitem em me dizer! Talvez eu não use para esta fic, mas nada me impede de usar em outras! Então gostou de alguma coisa? Me conte! Quer mais romance? Mais comédia? Mais cenas quentes? Mais terceiras intenções? Podem me dizer! O poder está nas suas mãos! Façam uso dele!**

**Vamos à crônica do capítulo? VAMOS!**

**Milk mostrando a voz da Ruka em Japonês para sua amiga Ne.**

**Milk : Não é linda? É a Ogata Megumi! (brilho nos olhos)**

**Ne : Mi... Eu realmente não deveria dizer isso, mas eu vou dizer...**

**Milk : O que?**

**Ne : Parece com a sua voz quando você fala japonês...**

**Milk : SÉRIO!?**

**Ne : É...**

**Milk : UOW!**

**Desde então, Milk treina todos os dias para se aproximar cada vez mais da maneira como a Mana Ruka fala japonês.**

**Agora Vamos à fic:**

Comecei a me interessar pela ligação, mas fingi que não enquanto trocava de roupa. Haruka novamente quase deixou o aparelho cair (depois de arremessar-se contra a parede, não é de se espantar...). Desastradamente ligou o viva-voz, ela nunca gostou de segurar aquela coisa no ouvido.

-Você já se encontrou com Kanbe-san?

-Er... S-Sim, nós já nos encontramos com ela.

Era claro que Uranus ainda não havia colocado as idéias em ordem. Suspirei tirando a blusa.

-Nós? Kaiou-san também?

-É claro! – Ela respondeu irritada. Era fofo o modo como seu orgulho não a impedia de me proteger. Devo lembrar-me de não comentar isto com ela. Haruka é seriamente sensível à palavra "fofo".

-Eu gostaria de ter uma esposa compreensiva como ela... – Aposto que a esposa dele gostaria de ter um marido melhor também...

-Michiru sabe que eu não a traí, o filho não é meu.

-Se sabe disso tem que provar logo homem! O advogado de Kanbe-san ligou-me agora a pouco, disse-me que se você não assumir a criança em três dias ele tornará o caso público. – Ah ótimo, é exatamente do que ela precisava para tranqüilizar-se... um **prazo**. Não existe nada pior para a sanidade do que um **prazo**. Os trabalhos de colégio são um bom exemplo. Comecei a ficar preocupada por Uranus que parecia extremamente pensativa com a mão sob o queixo.

-Não posso assumir o que não é meu.

-Então vai brigar na justiça?

-Não... – Suspirou, estava realmente preocupada – Também não posso deixar isso se espalhar. Seria ruim para Michiru e Hotaru-chan.

-Se é assim está decidido. Amanhã faremos o teste de DNA.

Ótimo, outra mula que quer tentar um teste de DNA. Se bem que ao menos esta não sabe da verdade. Mas ainda assim não deixa de ser uma mula.

-NÃO!

Fantástico! Claro, direto, desesperado. Perfeito para a situação, mas não para a ocasião.

-Por que não? Se diz com tanta convicção que o menino não é seu filho...

-D-Deve haver um jeito mais fácil, este teste demora muito e é muito caro também...

-Não se preocupe Tenou-kun, a equipe pagará os custos, devemos isto a você. – ele realmente estava tentando ser gentil... - E podemos acelerar um pouco o processo. Assim tiraremos esta mulher da sua cola de vez.

-Eu não posso fazer o teste Oyama-san...

-Qual o problema?

Haruka olhou para mim pedindo por ajuda. Eu mesma não tinha idéia de como sair dessa. Dei de ombros sentando-me na cama.

-É um problema pessoal...

-Besteira, amanhã faremos o teste. Esteja no Autódromo bem cedo. Até amanhã!

Oyama-san só liga para dar notícias ruins e ainda assim tem a coragem de desligar desta maneira? Uranus suspirou sentando-se ao meu lado. Odiava vê-la assim. Era um problema bastante inusitado e parecia estar realmente tirando-lhe a paz.

-O que vou fazer agora? – Perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos. Que tipo de pessoa liga na hora de dormir para dar uma notícia destas? Esse cara realmente não tem muito senso de ética mesmo, deveria ser preso por terrorismo psicológico.

-Agora você vai dormir comigo. – Disse como se o assunto já estivesse encerrado.

-Estava me referindo a Chieko-san... – Ela realmente subestima minha inteligência a tal ponto de achar que eu não entendi à que ela se referia? Realmente não é bom preocupar as pessoas antes do sono. Levantei-me ficando de frente para ela e toquei em seu rosto. Encarei-a com malícia o que fez minha voz sair mais suave do que de costume.

-Consegue pensar em outra mulher quando estamos juntas?

-N-Não é isso, eu só...

-Logo Setsuna-san estará aqui... – Fui deitando-a suavemente empurrando-a pelos ombros enquanto falava. Haruka não é a única que sabe hipnotizar alguém. – Então resolveremos isto. O mais importante agora é você relaxar.

Um meio sorrio se formou em seu rosto pouco antes de eu estar completamente sobre ela.

-Consegue pensar em outra mulher quando estamos juntos? – Eu ri deitando-me em seu peito (que existe, não se esqueça!) e abraçando-a pela cintura.

-De qualquer maneira você só precisa fugir do teste de DNA amanhã.

-Não sei como vou fazer...

-Tenho certeza de que encontrará um meio. Eu confio em você. Enquanto isso vou até a casa de Usagi-chan ajudá-la a encontrar Pluto.

-Você pensou em DUAS mulheres...

Ri novamente levantando o corpo para encará-la nos olhos.

-Desculpe Haruka, prometo que será a última vez.

-Mesmo assim eu vou me garantir.

Começou a se aproximar devagar e eu, como estava muito impaciente, tratei de anular a distância que restava entre nós beijando-a da maneira mais calma que pude, saboreando ao máximo as sensações embriagantes que ela me trazia. Era gostoso sentir a mente voar, a pele formigar, o coração acelerar e mais uma infinidade de coisas que aqueles lábios me traziam. É ridículo de óbvio que Céu e Mar se atraem, se completam, é tão óbvio que chega a ser imbecilidade se espantar com minha necessidade de ter Haruka sempre perto de mim.

Confesso que inicialmente minha intenção era somente dormir, o porquê de minhas mãos estarem desabotoando o pijama de Uranus é um mistério. E exatamente por ser um mistério minha curiosidade não me permitiu parar o ato, afinal eu precisava desvendá-lo e não conseguiria se parasse. Então, como a pessoa racional que sou, tratei de mostrar a **minha** Haruka (note a ênfase no "minha" e lembre-se desta ênfase até o último dia de sua vida) que mesmo se ela quisesse, esta noite não conseguiria pensar em ninguém além de mim. Porque eu conheço o corpo dela melhor do que ninguém, e com certeza infinitas vezes mais do que aquela Alienígena super-reprodutora.

Sorri perante a visão dela se contorcendo de prazer, apertando os lençóis, gritando meu nome como se fosse o que a mantêm viva. Se todos conhecessem esta sensação com certeza o mundo não precisaria mais de psicólogos. Quem teria depressão vivendo momentos como este?

Acordei cedo na outra manhã, alguém tinha de levar Hotaru à escola. Haruka ainda dormia, exausta com um dos braços rodeando minha cintura. Sorri beijando-a de leve nos lábios com medo que acordasse, ela se limitou a gemer e me apertar mais forte. Simplesmente perfeito. Esforcei-me para me levantar sem acordá-la e acabei conseguindo apesar de quase ter arrebentado a cabeça no móvel de cabeceira (Arrebentar a cabeça na cabeceira, que irônico). Finalmente inteira e de pé, apesar de minhas pernas ainda estarem um tanto bambas por motivos óbvios, ouvi Hotaru bater a porta. Coloquei o roupão que estava no banheiro e fui atendê-la. Saturn já estava vestida e parecia animada.

-Já está pronta Hotaru-chan?

-Haruka-papa ainda não acordou?

-Sua Haruka-papa está um pouco cansada, acho melhor esperar até a hora do treino para acordá-la. – Com certeza ela não gostaria de ser acordada antes disso. – Eu vou me trocar e já te levo.

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo.

-Está tudo bem, eu e Sachiko-chan vamos juntas a pé. Ela está me esperando lá fora.

Minha cara foi algo meio "Dãããã". Ela não havia me dito nada ontem. Mas decidi não fazer caso, afinal Sailor Saturn sabe se virar e não é a primeira vez que ela e as amigas combinam de ir a pé. Portanto me limitei a beijá-la no rosto desejando-lhe um bom dia. Assim que Hotaru saiu eu decidi beber alguma coisa para. Estava tão cansada que quase forcei o liquidificador a fazer café. Percebi que mesmo que tivesse acertado a máquina nunca conseguiria fazer café com um saco de farinha, ainda mais um saco vazio. Depois de alguns acidentes finalmente estava ingerindo cafeína. Modéstia a parte, estava muito bom.

Minutos depois vi Saiki-san, o carteiro (ou "Aquela Múmia no Cio" de acordo com Haruka) chegar com a correspondência. Parou para me cumprimentar pela janela.

-Bom dia Kaiou-san.

-Bom dia Saiki-san, tem alguma coisa para mim hoje?

Ele estava estranhamente vermelho, foi quando percebi que não havia tirado o roupão. Se Haruka souber que Saiki-san me viu de roupão o pobrezinho terá sorte se sair do hospital com todos os órgãos. Bem... melhor me ver de roupão do que sem ele...

-S-sim... aqui está a correspondência de hoje.

Entregou-me um bolo de cartas preso por um elástico de dinheiro. Percebi que a revista

de Uranus havia chegado. Ela ficará feliz com isso. Infelizmente a conta do cartão de crédito também chegou.

-Obrigada.

-E onde está Tenou-san?

-Ainda está dormindo, deve estar exausto. – pode me culpar por isto – Não quer tomar um café?

-Eu aceito, obrigado.

Abri a porta para que ele entrasse e lhe dei um pouco do meu sofrido, mas feito café. Sentamo-nos a mesa e notei que ele não tirava os olhos de mim por um segundo. Me peguei imaginando se os instintos de Uranus estavam corretos. Não... alguém como ele não. Quer dizer, olhe só para este representante da espécie humana: Cabelos acinzentados, olhos pequenos e castanhos, um pouco mais alto que eu, uns 45 anos em média... Um carteiro! Os carteiros em si são uma raça pura de humanos! Eles entregam cartas, seja no frio, no calor, na campanha política, no atentado terrorista... São seres heróicos! Além disso esse cara parece um apóstolo! Ele poderia ser santificado pelo vaticano! Olhar para um outdoor de lingerie deve ter sido seu maior ato de perversão! Com certeza devo estar imaginando coisas.

-Né Kaiou-san... se me permite a pergunta, como vão as coisas com seu marido?

Marido? Uau! Adorei! Eu podia pagar a ele para dizer este tipo de coisa mais vezes... claro que me sentiria melhor se fosse algo como "esposa", mas o pobre também ignora o real sexo de Haruka. Ainda assim não fiz questão de corrigir o erro com o pequeno detalhe de que não somos casadas (um detalhe insignificante na minha opinião). Sorri para ele me lembrando secretamente do rosto sereno de Uranus enquanto dormia.

-Não poderiam estar melhores! – com certeza ele notou minha empolgação. Sorriu de lado colocando a xícara de volta ao pires. Eu não dei importância no começo, mas quando senti o pé dele roçar de leve em minha perna, comecei a me incomodar. MUITO.

-Você é bonita demais para ficar presa a um homem só Kaiou-san...

Será que ele faz parte do clube: "Toda a Mulher Bonita deveria ser Prostituta"? Minha mente se recusava a aceitar que a teoria de Uranus estava certa. Não pode ser. Deve ter sido um comentário inocente e eu só levei pelo mal caminho. E não há nada mais normal do que pernas se tocarem acidentalmente. Acontece o tempo todo! É isso! Eu devo estar com sono ainda. Melhor fazer alguma piada.

-Ara... Obrigada Saiki-san, mas eu gosto de estar presa ao Haruka. E ele sabe me manter interessada nesta condição.

Levantei-me para pegar um pouco de açúcar que havia acabado. Estava tão decidida a ignorar as evidências que me surpreendi quando senti Saiki-san tocando em meu cabelo.

-Se vê... você está pesteada do cheiro dele. Isso me excita.

Fui aturdida por uma onda de nojo que quase me fez partir para a violência, mas me controlei imaginando que era só um velhinho, não haveria porque destruir com uma joelhada as chances de um dia ele ter filhos. Então, limitei-me a dar um tapa na mão que segurava meu cabelo olhando-o como se dissesse "melhor tomar cuidado, idiota". Quando me deparei novamente com seu rosto, não era mais o rosto de um carteiro salvador da pátria, mas de um marmanjo terrorista. Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor que ele não passe seus genes para a próxima geração...

-Acho melhor o Senhor ir embora Saiki-san, se me tocar de novo garanto que não sairá impune...

Ele recuou um pouco, devo ter sido a primeira a encará-lo de frente sem medo nos olhos. No momento só uma coisa passava por minha mente: Odeio quando Uranus acerta! Odeio ter ignorado o sexto sentido dela! Odeio ter esquecido que o sexto sentido dela é feminino e infalível! Odeio o fato de que se ele não for embora agora, Haruka acordará e jogará na minha cara que estava certa pelo resto de minha vida e de todas as minhas futuras reencarnações. Resumindo tudo isto, resultamos em uma palavra : Merda...

-Eu tenho muito mais experiência que aquele garoto Kaiou-san... Duvido que vá se arrepender.

Ah realmente eu não vou me arrepender porque não vou fazer absolutamente NADA com você sua múmia no cio! Essa não... eu realmente deveria ter ouvido Uranus...

-Duvido que saiba o que está falando. – Acredite, você não sabe!

-Então vamos tirar a prova.

Ele tentou me pegar pelos ombros, mas eu desviei acertando-o na barriga com muito gosto! Isso sim é terapia... Ver haruka se contorcer desesperadamente de prazer, e ver Saiki-san se contorcer desesperadamente de dor no mesmo dia. Tão relaxante... Agora só preciso acertar o estômago de Chieko-san e posso reduzir minhas chances de ter um ataque cardíaco nos próximos 50 anos à zero.

-Sua...

-Ara... é assim que espera superar meu Haruka, Saiki-san? Ele é bem mais resistente que o senhor...

Ele sorriu o que só serviu para me dar náuseas.

-Esse sarcasmo... é parte do seu charme... Kaiou-san.

-Eu também gosto dele Saiki-san... – Quase pulei de susto quando Haruka surgiu já vestida para ir ao autódromo e se colocou entre mim e "Aquela múmia no cio" com os braços cruzados e a voz assustadoramente fria. Ela estava com raiva, muita raiva. Seus olhos pegavam fogo como os de um animal selvagem. Se fosse Saiki-san temeria por minha vida – Mas sabe do que eu não gosto? De pessoas como você, que se vestem de cordeiro.

Ele ainda sentia o meu golpe no estômago quando Haruka o socou no rosto fazendo-o cair de quatro no chão. Pegou-o pelo colarinho encostando-o na parede.

-Mais que isso, eu odeio que mexam com o que é meu. Então sugiro que o senhor suma e agradeça a Michiru por eu estar de bom humor, pois isto lhe valeu a vida. – Dizendo isto praticamente arremessou-o pela janela. O desgraçado saiu correndo apavorado. Realmente Haruka sabe amedrontar qualquer um. Sorriu de lado virando-se para mim.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, você chegou na hora certa.

-Eu disse para você que aquele cara era um depravado. Mas parte da culpa é sua por ficar desfilando de roupão pela casa.

-Pensei que você gostaria... – ótimo, eu disse que ela vai jogar na minha cara para sempre até o fim dos séculos que eu estava errada e ela certa. Ainda assim abracei-a querendo aliviar a tensão que aquele acontecimento provocara. – Vou te ouvir da próxima vez.

-É um bom começo... Ele realmente não fez nada?

-Claro que não, sei cuidar do que é seu.

-Você fica linda de roupão, é impossível resistir. Por isso só o use quando estivermos sozinhos.

-Não costumo usar muita coisa quando estamos sozinhas.

-Isso é verdade. – Beijou-me no pescoço me fazendo suspirar enquanto segurava delicadamente meu pulso. Realmente uma ótima maneira de começar o dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mal cheguei no Autódromo e Hirota-kun já me arrastou para dentro de um carro e guiou até o hospital. Não bastaram meus gemidos maravilhosamente interpretados, minhas insistências em voltarmos para casa pois eu precisava ir ao banheiro, eu quase ter forjado uma ligação pelo celular que supostamente avisaria da morte de meu pai (não tive coragem de terminar) ou qualquer outra idéia maluca que passasse pela minha cabeça. Desejei secretamente não ter deixado Michiru no ensaio, ela com certeza saberia o que fazer. Quando chegamos frente a frente com o doutor Hirota-kun saiu para deixar-nos mais "à vontade". Era o médico e um enfermeiro. Eu resolvi tentar um drama. Sentei-me olhando nos olhos dos dois.

-Eu não posso fazer este teste...

-Como não?

-Você não entende doutor... Eu... - Pense Uranus, Pense! Subitamente, como que por misericórdia divina, meus olhos foram atraídos pelas seringas do outro lado do balcão. – AGULHAS!

-O que!?

-AGULHAS! EU TENHO HORROR A AGULHAS!

-Meu Deus, mas um homem deste tamanho! – Er... não é com este tipo de frase que o senhor vai me convencer. Cruzei os braços como uma criança.

-É um problema mal resolvido ok? É por isso que não posso com agulhas...

É, uma me bateu quando eu era criança!

-Tudo bem, nós não precisamos usar agulhas, usaremos a...

-E VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU CONFIE NUM TESTE DE DNA QUE NÃO USA AGULHAS!?

-Mas...

-QUE TIPO DE HOSPITAL É ESTE? VOCÊ COMPROU SEU DIPLOMA POR ACASO? – O desespero é triste, minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora, não conseguia sequer regular o tom de voz – EU, COMO CIDADÃO, EXIJO QUE SIGAM O PROTOCOLO CORRETO! VOCÊ NÃO FEZ UM JURAMENTO QUANDO SE FORMOU?

-T-Tudo bem... – Ambos pareciam amedrontados – Usaremos as agulhas...

-MAS EU JÁ NÃO DISSE QUE TENHO HORROR A AGULHAS!?

Deveria gravar isto e mandar para meu "eu" do futuro com uma mensagem : "Veja só o que você já fez na vida". Ele ficaria orgulhoso...

-Como espera que provemos então, Tenou-san? – Pobre enfermeiro, deve ser um triste estagiário não-remunerado. Fico triste em ter de fazê-lo passar por isso... Mas é a vida! Tomei ar e fiz uma expressão realmente ofendida para eles.

-EU DESAFIO VOCÊS A PROVAREM SEM DNA QUE EU SOU O PAI DESSA CRIANÇA! EU DÚVIDO QUE A MEDICINA MODERNA CONSIGA ALGO ASSIM! POR UM ACASO OS APÓSTOLOS –levantei o dedo com fúria para os céus – DUVIDARAM DE JESUS QUANDO ESTE JUROU NÃO SER PAI DE JOSÉ!?

-Mas isso nunca constou na bíblia!

-VÊ-SE QUE TU NÃO CONHECES A PALAVRA! COMO OUSAS AFIRMAR TAL CALÚNIA!? UM DOS CAPÍTULOS MAIS CURTOS ONDE TODOS MOSTRAM SUA FÉ CONFIANDO NA PALAVRA DE CRISTO E VOCÊS, AQUI, NESTE SOLO SAGRADO DA MEDICINA, TÊM A OUSADIA DE CONTRARIAR A MINHA VERDADE!? SEUS ANTICRISTOS! ESTE HOSPITAL NÃO PRESTA! ESTOU OFENDIDO! NUNCA MAIS VOLTAREI NESTE NINHO DE DEMÔNIOS!

Alguém percebeu que eu não fazia idéia do que estava falando!? De qualquer maneira saí batendo a porta e o pé. Hirota-kun assustou-se quando o arrastei para fora (minha vez de arrastar alguém!). Não subestime uma mulher desesperada, ela consegue arrastar um "armário" até o Café mais próximo. Não havíamos dito uma palavra sequer por vários minutos, eu não dei satisfação nenhuma à ele. Mexia distraidamente meu cappuchino olhando pela janela.

-Quando sai o resultado Tenou-kun?

Não tinha certeza se deveria contar a verdade, mas contei mesmo assim. Desde quando eu calculo as possibilidades antes de fazer algo? A corrida de anteontem foi um ótimo exemplo... Eu me impressiono com meu intelecto desenvolvimento.

-Eu não fiz...

-Ok, você já repetiu milhões de vezes que o filho não é seu, estou perguntando do teste...

-Eu não fiz o teste...

-POR QUE!?

Os cabelos dele se eriçaram e eu fiquei realmente assustada. Céus, não sabia que o organismo humano permitia algo assim. Recuei contra o encosto tentando não fugir desesperadamente gritando como uma menininha... não que eu não seja uma menininha... ou tenha sido... Cansei desse papo!

-Calma homem! Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Ok?

-Espera que eu confie em sua racionalidade depois de ter transformado o carro mais moderno do automobilismo em uma churrasqueira de aço retorcido!?

-SIM! Escuta, eu não posso fazer este teste, isso só complicaria as coisas!

Ele se encostou me encarando surpreso.

-Não me diga que você é o pai da criança...

Bati a mão contra a mesa com fúria. Antes de enterrar o rosto nos braços cruzados.

-Não! Eu já disse que não! Não haveria a menor possibilidade de o filho ser meu! Você conhece Michiru, acha que se houvesse qualquer ínfima chance do menino ser meu você estaria aqui conversando com todas as minhas partes em seus devidos lugares?

Ouvi-o suspirar.

-Não tenho certeza... Sinto que Kaiou-san seria capaz de te perdoar...

Levantei a cabeça começando a me interessar. Depois daquela demonstração de fúria e tendência a psicopatia é difícil acreditar que ela me perdoaria.

-Você acha?

-É claro! – Colocou as mãos em meus ombros sorrindo - Por isso se você é papai deveria parar de fugir e...

-EU NÃO SOU O PAI!

Com esta última exclamação fiz uma garçonete perder o emprego após derrubar suco de amora na camisa branca do gerente... agora está rosa...

-Tudo bem, Tudo bem, eu já entendi.

-Sério, isso me incomoda, ou você acredita em mim ou não.

-Eu acredito...

Ainda não havia sentido firmeza...

-Eu juro Hirota-kun, nunca sequer pensei em ter outra mulher além de Michiru na vida. Mesmo antes de conhecê-la.

O silêncio foi pesado. Ele deve ter ficado sem graça depois de minhas raras palavras sinceramente poéticas. Sentia-me ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa e envergonhada, não era a pessoa mais experiente em demonstrar seus sentimentos do mundo. Mas sou sincera, sempre e para sempre.

-Eu te odeio... – Uau! Obrigada então por se fingir de meu amigo por tanto tempo, estou lisonjeada com sua paciência.

-Como assim?

-Como você consegue ser assim? Nunca se interessou de verdade por ninguém e continua sendo um imã de mulheres! Você deveria se envergonhar de sua atitude! Ao menos pare de flertar com todas! Dê-nos uma chance!

-Você... – não podia ser... – está gostando de alguém Hirota-kun?

Ele ficou vermelho... vermelho... vermelho... nunca imaginei vê-lo assim. Cruzou os braços se embaralhando com as palavras. Era, de certa forma, divertido de assistir.

-N-Não é bem isso... eu... Essa não é a questão! O que vai fazer com respeito ao teste.

Peguei-o pelos ombros, ele continuava vermelho, ainda assim disse com decisão:

-Não vou fazê-lo...

-Isso eu já sei!

-E você vai dizer ao diretor que eu fiz.

-Vou!?

-Vai.

Recuou antes de levantar-se decepcionado.

-Está bem, mas é bom que saiba mesmo o que está fazendo.

Sorri enquanto voltávamos para o carro. Michiru ficará orgulhosa de mim, consegui escapar do teste! De maneira pouco convencional, mas ainda assim eficiente! Penso até que mereço uma recompensa... e foi com esta idéia na cabeça que me dirigi ao autódromo. Ansioso para que a tarde chegasse e eu me encontrasse novamente com minha Michi. Nem preciso dizer que bati outro recorde de tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fiquei sabendo no teatro que não haveria ensaio, o que foi uma surpresa, pois raramente quebrávamos a rotina. Porém parece que nosso maestro, Gendou-san, teve alguns assuntos familiares e o substituto estava viajando. O que será que ele fez? Eu tenho lá minhas idéias, mas não quero parecer estar AFIRMANDO a má conduta de nosso maestro, estou somente QUESTIONANDO-A.

Sendo assim, aproveitei para ir até a casa de Usagi ver como a busca por Pluto andava. Por que será que não me impressionei ao encontrar todas as Sailor reunidas? De qualquer maneira perguntei se conseguiram algum contato. Rei fez a gentileza de me responder.

-Não consegui nada no templo Jinja, mas Luna fez contato com ela por alguns segundos usando o cristal de prata.

-Agora só nos resta esperar...

Suspirei. Queria acabar logo com aquilo. Não era o fim do mundo, nem o retorno do Caos, mas ver Haruka angustiada é muito ruim. Quem sabe ela não devesse assumir o filho só para aquela alienígena calar a boca e não colocar sua carreira em risco... não, ela preferiria recitar um poema vestida de pastorinha a fazer isso.

Acho que as meninas repararam em minha expressão desolada, pois tentaram me animar dizendo como o dia estava bonito e até me convidaram para sair com elas e ir à algum lugar. Acabei aceitando. Fazia tempo que não passava um tempo sozinha com elas. Será que Haruka se incomodaria? Claro que não! O que estou pensando? São as Sailors! Devo parar de julgar Uranus desta maneira infantil...

Acabamos indo até o Karaokê, alugamos uma sala e ficamos conversando entre uma música e outra. Não ia a um lugar assim desde que saí do colegial, e acabei descobrindo que ainda consigo cantar! A montanha de petiscos me impressionou nos primeiros minutos, mas logo ela foi consideravelmente reduzida por Usagi (na verdade sumiu o que me fez pensar que talvez fosse uma miragem...).

-Fazia tempo que não vinha a lugares assim em um grupo tão grande...

-Mas você sempre foi tão popular Michiru-san... – Makoto comentou.

-Passo a maior parte do tempo com uma única pessoa.

-Ah claro... você tem namorado...

-**Namorada** Minako-chan... – corrigiu Ami.

-Na verdade acho que somos mais que isso.

-Sim, sim, eu já ouvi isso antes... Eu também quero um namorado... – Suspirou fazendo bolhas com o suco. É a terapia dos pobres fazer bolhas com o suco e funciona melhor do que o mais caro dos psicólogos. Eu me limitei a sorrir, mulheres sem namorado têm tendência assassina por natureza, não é inteligente arriscar um comentário.

-Eu tenho o Mamo-chan! – e esse foi o comentário menos inteligente possível de se fazer. Minako levantou a cabeça com uma expressão frustrada, todas imitaram ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Tudo bem, se exilem em suas vidas amorosas felizes e estáveis. – Vênus tem talento para fazer drama.

-Não se preocupem com suas amigas livres e solteiras.

-Mako-chan tem razão, nós sabemos curtir a vida, todos os homens que quisermos estão à nossos pés e não temos de dar satisfação para ninguém. – Sorrimos vendo que Rei realmente defendia sua "singularidade". Eu e a princesa trocamos um olhar significativo e armamos nossa trama.

-Ah! Mas é tão bom quando Mamo-chan me abraça e diz bem baixinho que me ama...

Nossa, ela foi realmente baixa, cutucou a ferida. Não que eu esteja planejando ser muito diferente, mas...

-E Haruka é tão irresistível com seus olhares insinuantes e rosto de criança quando dorme.

-Não trocaria meu Mamo-chan por nada.

-Quando é a pessoa certa, não há porque querer outras.

Elas foram ficando gradativamente mais furiosas.

-OK JÁ ENTENDEMOS!

Rimos.

-Desculpem meninas, estávamos brincando.

-Além disso... – novamente Usagi pareceu extremamente maternal com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o rosto apoiado nas mãos, nestas horas eu tenho certeza de que ela é a Futura Rainha. – Com certeza há alguém para vocês ele só não apareceu ainda. Tenham paciência.

O ambiente passou de perigoso para calmo em um estalar de dedos. Dava para sentir cheiro de rosas e sons de pássaros se você prestasse atenção. Este é a força do Messias afinal... é engraçado como fico assombrada com ele. Algo que parece tão simples e sem importância, mais ainda assim grandioso. Talvez seja este o poder da realeza, além de conseguir colocar 4 bolinhos de arroz na boca de uma só vez. Eu já tentei antes e quase fui parar no hospital...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vai mais devagar Tenou-kun...

Mais devagar? Meu treinador está mandando eu correr MAIS DEVAGAR!? Será que eu escutei bem? Será que minha carreira está ameaçada por um alemão manipulador megalomaníaco!? Não! De megalomaníacos bastam aqueles alienígenas boa pinta!

-Devagar?

-Sim, você está gastando demais os pneus, vai precisar fazer mais pit stops. Perderemos tempo assim.

Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido para mim... Qual o problema de alguns pit stops a mais se estarei voltas à frente? Eu entendo que queiram economizar rodas, o petróleo está acabando e tudo mais, mas daqui a pouco estarão me pedindo para diluir o combustível em chá.

-Er... você tomou algum remédio diferente Sonsaku-san...?

Ele suspirou. Ajeitou os óculos redondos ao estilo anos 70 e me encarou seriamente com os olhos pequenos e negros.

-Ok, esta foi uma péssima desculpa. Na verdade estou preocupado com você. Você tem um talento que eu nunca vi garoto, mas também tem uma habilidade fora do comum para se meter em encrencas.

Suspirei. Depois da última corrida toda a minha moral para retrucar sumiu, desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse existido. Acenei que sim com a cabeça e peguei a bolsa para ir embora. Quando ia me despedir de todos, meu celular tocou. Aliviei-me ao ver o nome de Michiru no identificador de chamadas, poderia ser aquela psicopata ou o advogado dela atrás de mim, Michiru também é psicopata às vezes, mas eu gosto dela mesmo assim. Atendi sorrindo.

-Michiru?

-É bom te ouvir...

Corei. Ela sabia escolher as horas mais vantajosas para me desequilibrar. Meu coração acelerou de alegria, devo ter acordado ligeiramente sensível esta manhã. Estranhamente ouvi som de risos e "hmmm"s ao fundo.

-É bom te ouvir também... o ensaio acabou mais cedo?

-Não houve ensaio, foi cancelado.

-Cancelado?

-Gendou-san não pôde ir. Então eu fui para a casa de Usagi-chan e estou com as garotas aqui no Karaokê.

Os "hmmm"s estão explicados.

-No Karaokê? Está se divertindo sem mim?

-Ara? Está com ciúmes? – Novamente uma manifestação da Sailors na forma de risadas pode ser ouvida...

Não era ciúmes, era? Será que era? Será que eu sou tão infantil assim? Céus! Eu me odeio por estar com ciúmes! É um sentimento tão inútil, tão desnecessário, é óbvio que estou sendo uma imbecil! Mas não posso evitar! Merda! Ser ciumenta é uma droga! Alguém como eu não deveria sequer cogitar a possibilidade de se sentir assim! Ainda mais sabendo que é Michiru! Minha Michiru! E todo aquele papo de relacionamento baseado em confiança mútua? Mas que droga estou dizendo!? Não estou com ciúme amoroso, claro que não, são as Sailors! É mais fácil Neptune me trocar por uma galinha de borracha do que por elas! Uma galinha de borracha? Será que ela me trocaria por uma galinha de borracha? Haruka controle-se, você é uma mulher madura e com certeza melhor, mais bonita, mais bem sucedida, mais inteligente e mais charmosa que uma galinha de borracha! Mas e se a galinha for dona de uma Franquia da Coca-cola? E se ela for parente do Zorro? Ou uma mutante alterada com um super-cérebro!? ACALME-SE URANUS! Retornando... estou com ciúmes pois era eu quem queria estar fazendo Michiru se sentir bem. Sei que é monopolização, mas este é só um lado meu que ainda não cresceu, o outro lado verdadeiramente se sente feliz por ela estar se divertindo... Mas infelizmente no momento minha porção imatura está apontando uma poderosa Bazuca à minha consciência obrigando-a a seguir pelo lado escuro da força... Resista Skywalker! – Não eu só... Bom, você sabe... – ÓTIMA RESPOSTA SUA LESADA! PRECISO VOLTAR PARA O LADO ILUMINADO! Ela riu, eu adoro quando ela ri, desde que não seja de mim.

-Venha para cá então, estamos te esperando.

-Não quero estragar o programa de vocês... – Ah claro, este tipo de atitude evidencia minha maturidade escancarada.

-Não seja boba Haruka, você sabe que eu preciso de você. – Ah que fofo! Senti um calor no peito e sorri pensando que estava sendo um bom dia afinal. Apesar de ter chamado um punhado de médicos de anticristos, manchado a reputação de um hospital, estar sendo perseguida por uma agente federal maníaca, ter um prazo de três dias (agora dois) para provar que não sou o pai do filho dessa agente maníaca que não acredita em teoria evolutiva, ter tido um surto de infantilidade e ainda ter de procurar por Pluto que só aparece quando NÃO NOS CONVÉM.

-Então quero uma recepção calorosa...

Ela riu novamente.

-Ok, eu prometo me esforçar. Né Haruka...

-Hm?

-Hotaru-chan vai voltar de carona com Sachiko-chan, o que acha de aproveitarmos para irmos ao Centro Esportivo?

-Você quer nadar?

-Não só isso, o Pôr-do-Sol visto de lá é lindo. Quero passar algum tempo com você.

-Mas não estamos sempre juntos?

-Para mim não é o suficiente, para você é? – pensei por um momento. Não muito tempo pois a resposta era óbvia, só queria dar a impressão de que não era algo "decorado" ou dito por impulso. Confesso que era um pouco de charme também, aprendi que fico mais sedutora quando penso. Uau! Depois de chegar a está conclusão, começo a acreditar que pensar não é lá meu feitio...

-Não... não é. Já estou indo para aí. Também estou com saudades.

-Estarei esperando, não demore.

-Não esqueça de minha recepção calorosa.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Por um momento achei que ela tivesse desligado, foi quando sua voz voltou em um tom levemente diferente e extremamente perturbador.

-Melhor se preparar para um incêndio Haruka... – E desligou... DESLIGOU! Eu não conseguiria dizer muita coisa depois disso, mas ainda assim eu deveria ter a chance de revidar! Mas o que isto importa agora? ONDE ESTÃO AS MALDITAS CHAVES DO CARRO!? Apalpei os bolsos encontrando-as, quando estava para sair em disparada um dos meus colegas me pegou pela gola da camisa.

-Olha só, Tenou-kun vai encontrar sua princesa.

-"Eu quero uma recepção calorosa"! – Imitou outro dos meus QUERIDOS E AMADOS COMPANHEIROS. Estou sinceramente pensando em jogar um daqueles extintores neles. Talvez a galinha de borracha seja mais discreta que esses idiotas...

-"Também estou com saudades"! – Ok, vocês me convenceram, são ótimos macacos de imitação, agora me soltem ou ficarão com saudades de seus órgãos internos!

-Não é que nosso Casanova de cabelos dourados foi realmente fisgado?

-Não que eu me importe com vocês, mas faz mais de quatro anos que estou com Michiru, acho que se não fosse sério já teria fugido, não é?

-E quem fugiria de Kaiou-san? Nem você seria tão estúpido! – Suspirou – É uma pena que uma mulher tão bonita quanto ela tenha escolhido um cara como você. – me deu um soco "amigável" na cabeça.

-Ao menos deveria compartilhar sua experiência conosco Tenou-kun. Nunca vi um homem não se gabar da namorada.

Aquele papo estava me enchendo. Não era a primeira vez que estes dois me encurralavam e começavam suas perguntas indiscretas. Deveriam se limitar à limpar e polir os carros. Acima de tudo o que mais odeio é a maneira desrespeitosa com a qual me perguntam sobre Michi, como se ela fosse um mero objeto, algum prêmio ou coisa assim. Lutei novamente contra minha adolescente interior que queria incinerá-los por estarem pensando em Neptune de maneira maliciosa. Só eu posso fazê-lo! Só eu! Ok, a sombra da galinha de borracha voltou a pairar por alguns segundos... Decidi parar de me debater e tentar tomar minha primeira atitude madura do dia.

-Primeiro: não sou pouca bosta. Segundo: Minha relação amorosa não diz respeito a vocês. Terceiro: Vocês deveriam aprender a controlar a inveja e finalmente Quarto: Preciso ir me encontrar com MINHA Michiru. Fiquem com as outras mulheres que eu deixei para trás se quiserem. Até amanhã!

Não fiz questão nenhuma de olhar para os rostos frustrados deles enquanto corria para a Ferrari. Devo admitir que estou me superando em meus comentários, talvez tenha realmente acordado inspirada hoje apesar da desagradável tentativa de ataque da "Múmia no Cio". Bem, ele passará muito tempo escondido em sua pirâmide com medo de que eu o esteja esperando do lado de fora com escorpiões venenosos, um galão de gasolina e uma caixa de fósforos.

**Você que leu até e quer fazer parte desta história também, quer contribuir para o humor da autora, clique no botãozinho roxo! É fácil! Rápido! E não há contra indicações! Obrigada e Volte sempre!**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo : **

-Por favor, reconsidere! – A maligna sorriu com descaso. Eu me senti num vórtice de desespero rumando ao Caos.

-Ouse me tocar e vai perder bem mais do que a auto-confiança! – Fiquei paralisada. Em minha mente a palavra "NÃOOOOOO" aparecia rodopiando escandalosamente.


	4. Zona Temporal

**Yo Minna!**

**Como vão?**

**Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, este saiu um pouco mais curto em dever da ordem cronológica da história, mas espero que gostem. Meio com pressa hoje, preciso terminar um capítulo de uma outra fic para postar antes que resolvam arrancar minha pele e usar de carpete x.x.**

**Então vou agradecer os reviews e deixar vocês lerem Ok? **

**FELIZ NATAL E MUITOS PRESENTES DO COELHO DA PÁSCOA PARA : Dana/Kitsune **(nunca vi frango robô, mas quem sabe risos pode me passar a imagem sim, eu ficaria feliz em receber! Meu e-mail está no perfil, qualquer coisa estamos aqui!) **Vanessa **(espero que goste desse também! Valeu mesmo pelo apoio e... quem sabe eu use a sua idéia. Os pais da Michiru estão brigados com ela, mas Tetsuo-san como um bom Tenou talvez apareça para dar uma mãozinha XD) **Galinha de Borracha **(Uia, cachê o.x Desculpe, eu não tenho grana T.T vale um Muito obrigada pelo comentário? Espero que sobreviva à fúria de Uranus depois dessa XD) **Julia :D **(Acho que se dependesse da Michiru o final da agente da CIA eu teria de aumentar a censura da fic XD Espero que continue se divertindo! Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário!) **Lukas **(Quem sou eu para não atender aos pedidos né? Aih está a continuação! Espero que goste!) **ss **(Obrigada pelas críticas e elogios, espero que continue lendo e gostando cada vez mais! Até a próxima D/)

**É isso pessoal, Leiam e digam o que acham! O próximo capítulo provavelmente não demorará muito para compensar o tamanho deste... Saibam que muitas das "dicas" que vocês deram, inclusive a grande campeã : "mais cenas quentes" serão atendidas. Portanto continuem pensando no que gostariam de ler. Quem sabe Milk não dá mais algum presentinho de natal não?**

**Vamos à Fic :**

Haruka estava molhando os pés. Ela realmente achou que desta vez eu a deixaria ficar fora da água? Confortavelmente seca e longe de mim? Não mesmo, ela não tem este direito. Puxei-a pelas mãos fazendo-a cair na piscina com um grito de susto. A roupa ficara encharcada, mas quem se importa? Eu nem faço questão que ela esteja vestida mesmo... Michiru! Que tipo de devaneios pervertidos são estes!? Mas que fantástica coincidência do destino! Somente agora me lembro que a camisa de Uranus é branca! Devo acrescentar que este detalhe de nada irá me ajudar a ser uma pessoa melhor e mais casta futuramente... Mas quem em sã consciência desejaria ser casta quando divide a mesma cama com minha Haruka?

-Michiru!

Gritou. Como era fofa a cara zangada dela. Ri ignorando a fumaça que saia de seus ouvidos, feliz por estar novamente em sua agradável (e transparente) companhia. O Karaokê fora divertido, ficamos mais ou menos uma hora lá depois que Uranus chegou. As meninas insistiram que ela cantasse e, com alguma persuasão de minha parte, conseguiram. Bastaram alguns minutos de "conversa particular" no banheiro e algumas "promessas noturnas" para que minha velocista cedesse... obviamente não me orgulho de usar estes meios baixos e pouco cristãos para conseguir o que quero... Ok, talvez eu me orgulhe um pouco, o que prova o quão errada está a sociedade quando diz que tenho um "ar angelical".

O chão da sala do Karaokê deve estar molhado de baba até agora. Haruka deveria parar com a mania de seduzir enquanto respira, anda, come, bebe, cai, se arrebenta contra uma parede, escova os dentes, amarra os sapatos, xinga, grita, dá uma voadora em algum infeliz, dança, ri, mata uma barata, arruma os cabelos, coloca o capacete, reclama do tempo, dorme, passa manteiga no pão, faz palavra cruzada, toca piano, derruba chocolate-quente no colo, tenta fazer um quatro com as pernas depois de voltar de alguma festa, ou simplesmente canta... é um péssimo hábito em público. Além de colaborar para a explosão de hormônios alheios que de alguma maneira devem ser prejudiciais a Camada de Ozônio (quando não são os meus naturalmente...).

-Agora estou todo molhado! – Isso é óbvio, está dentro de uma piscina e... "molhada" você disse? Que tal discutirmos este seu "estado" mais profundamente? Michiru! Meu Deus! O que tem nessa água?

-Fica muito bem assim... – Abracei-a pela cintura sentindo-a me abraçar de volta. Seus braços rodeando meu corpo, cálidos e possessivos além de pesteados com o cheiro dela. Eu adorava este cheiro, adorava acordar com ele de manhã. Passados alguns minutos me desvencilhei dela indo debruçar-me sobre na borda da piscina. Senti-a se aproximar e abraçar-me novamente pelos ombros apoiando o rosto no alto de minha cabeça. Assim assistimos em silêncio ao Pôr-do-Sol. No final, obviamente, o salão havia ficado escuro e silencioso, só nossa respiração quebrava a atmosfera.

-Melhor acender a luz. – Comentei meio que sem me importar. Aquele tipo de comentário que se diz por impulso. Mal sabia sobre a habilidade de minha Uranus em atear fogo em algo tão inocente (talvez inconscientemente eu soubesse e estivesse agindo de maneira programada, mas...).

-Está bom assim... – Sussurrou. No instante seguinte havia me virado, encostado contra a borda e segurado meu pulso enquanto beijava-me no rosto, depois no pescoço e finalmente nos lábios invadindo minha boca de surpresa me deixando completamente submissa. Não que não estivesse adorando, só estou descrevendo minha fantástica experiência de prepotência perante meus sentidos. As pessoas deveriam procurar namoradas ao invés de se drogarem. Ao menos a viagem é mais prazerosa e você tem a certeza de que voltará dela viva e com alguém que conhece dormindo ao seu lado.

-Não pode Haruka... aqui não. – Minhas emoções censuraram minha razão por sua tentativa frustrada de fazer-me resistir. Pobre razão, tem trabalhado pouco nestes últimos 4 anos...

-Apenas faça silêncio, eu cuido do resto. – Prendi a respiração sentindo sua mão descer devagar pelo meu ventre em direção a parte de baixo de meu biquíni. E é bem neste momento, neste momento aparentemente extraordinário, perfeito, em que não consigo ouvir nada além da minha respiração que ela pára... PÁRA! Como assim pára? Quem mandou parar!? Ia reclamar quando percebi que Uranus havia se posicionado a minha frente como que me protegendo. Olhando mais adiante haviam bolhas se formando na superfície da água, algo vinha em nossa direção, um vulto escuro amedrontador. Seria um novo inimigo? Não! Já chega! Não é uma boa hora para enfrentar alienígenas, eu já tenho uma Alienígena de outro planeta me incomodando, então se querem uma luta com as Sailors, por favor marquem hora antes!

-Não se mexa Neptune!

-Está se aproximando! – Peço desculpas pelo comentário inútil, mas acabo de despencar enquanto subia ao paraíso.

Um objeto de metal como um telescópio começou a subir enquanto aquele OVNI submarino avançava como um foguete. Parou a poucos centímetros e conseguimos observar que sua superfície exposta era negra, negra e tinha cabelos. Começou a subir devagar até ser possível reconhecer sua forma parada há míseros milímetros de nós. Apertei os olhos para ter certeza de que a falta de luz não me confundira.

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI PLUTO!? – Haruka gritou. Com certeza ela não estava procurando nenhuma lente de contato. Mas Pluto deve ter algum tipo de prazer devastador quando aparece em ocasiões inconvenientes! Alguém precisa arranjar um namorado para essa desocupada!

-Olá para você também Haruka-san...

-Como assim "Olá"? Você acaba de submergir da piscina! Pior que isso! Interrompeu um momento importante! Por que não faz como as pessoas normais e usa a porta? Bater antes também seria uma boa idéia!

Setsuna bateu com a chave do tempo na cabeça de Uranus que se encolheu de dor. Eu observava tudo secretamente me divertindo apesar de ainda estar decepcionada por não ter consumado minha "aventura submarina"...

-NÃO É PARA BATER EM MIM! BATA NA PORTA!

-Acalme-se! Também não estava em meus planos brincar de batalha naval. Eu atravessei o portão do Tempo desejando estar no mesmo lugar que vocês duas. Deveria ter cogitado os riscos de aparecer depois do Pôr-do-Sol, mas poderia ter sido pior.

Por questão de minutos não foi pior. Talvez eu realmente deva agradecer as coincidências do destino.

-E exatamente o que está fazendo aqui?

Acho que Pluto bateu forte demais na cabeça dela...

-É claro que ela veio nos ajudar Haruka!

-Recebi o aviso de Luna, achei que a recepção seria mais calorosa do que isto... Aliás, eu acho que foi calorosa demais.

Foi o suficiente para nos fazer corar. O sorriso malicioso de Pluto é daqueles que dizem : Eu sei exatamente o que vocês iam fazer. E considerando meus planos (ao menos os meus) as chances dela estar certa eram altas.

-Então... o que aconteceu?

-Er... eu acho que seria apropriado sairmos da piscina e irmos para casa não? Lá conversaremos...

A não ser que queiram ficar enrugadas mais cedo... Elas concordaram comigo e logo estávamos nos preparando para voltar. E lá se foi meu Pôr-do-Sol romântico... Ok, eu estava mais interessada no que aconteceria depois dele. Não que não esteja feliz pela chegada de Pluto, eu só acho que ela devia ter me dado mais cinco minutos... ou horas...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hotaru-chan ficou imensamente feliz com a volta de Setsuna, já faziam vários meses que ela não vinha à nosso tempo e quando resolver vir aparece em hora não apropriada. Quando esta minha amiga de cabelos verdes escuros arranjar um namorado aí sim terei minha vingança! Fomos para a sala de música para conversarmos. Havia uma mesa lá que usávamos para escrever e tomar chá, sentamo-nos em volta dela e começamos a contar tudo para Pluto que ouvia atentamente. Quando terminamos, ela parecia pensar seriamente no assunto.

-Resumindo... essa moça insiste que o filho é seu...

-Sim...

-E Ela não sabe que você é mulher... Ninguém sabe...

-Você sabe.

-Eu sei tudo.

-Michiru sabe...

-E conhece a fundo. De qualquer maneira, o público não sabe! E obviamente, desde o primeiro momento você já descartou a possibilidade de um teste de DNA, afinal não é nenhuma imbecil...

– Engoli seco, ela percebeu e me olhou de uma maneira estranha. – Você cogitou a idéia...

Tossi.

-Eu não diria "cogitar", "imaginar" talvez...

Setsuna suspirou decepcionada com minha burrice. Eu estava sobre pressão Ok? Michiru havia acabado de largar meu pescoço depois de bater minha cabeça contra a parede MAIS DE UMA VEZ! Meus neurônios não trabalham sob pressão.

-Finalizando, vocês precisam que eu encontre o pai da criança. Assim tudo ficará bem.

-Exato. – Quanto você cobra Sherlock? – Você consegue?

-Vou tentar. Amanhã consultarei minhas "fontes". Mas hoje, se não se importam, gostaria de descansar em meu quarto do século vinte e um. Não importa quantos séculos passem, nada é melhor do que uma cama.

Eu realmente tentei não tornar esta frase ambígua, mas não consegui. E assim Pluto se foi. Ficamos novamente sozinhas. Pensei que não seria educado agarrar Michiru naquela situação. Talvez devesse pedir "licença" antes. Estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que não reparei quando um caderno surgiu sobre a mesa e minha sereia começou a escrever nele. O que será aquilo? Palavras cruzadas? Eu fui trocada e cruelmente ignorada por PALAVRAS CRUZADAS? Isso só deveria acontecer quando tivéssemos 80 anos e estivéssemos presas a cadeiras de rodas! E talvez nem com isto! Afinal em Tóquio de Cristal manteremos nossa aparência jovem e viveremos mais de 300 anos, essa experiência não deveria estar acontecendo comigo neste milênio!

-O que está fazendo?

-Tive uma idéia súbita para uma pintura.

-Ahm...

O silêncio pairou por alguns segundos. Só o som do lápis sobre o papel preenchia o ambiente. Encostei-me na parede observando-a. O rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, os cabelos caindo-lhe pelos ombros enquanto olhava completamente concentrada para o que desenhava. Tão linda, tão perfeita, tão superiormente interessante, desta maneira, compenetrada em sua paixão, em sua arte, assim como quando vamos para o mar. Ela parece ainda mais bonita nessas ocasiões, parece brilhar ou coisa assim, algo divino, angelical. Sentimentalidades que teimam em invadir minha mente nestes momentos. Suspirei sorrindo. Agradecendo talvez, não sei. Eu devo ser uma pessoa de sorte afinal.

Minutos se passaram, o silêncio ainda pairava, mas eu não me sentia incomodada. Pelo contrário, estava muito a vontade perto de minha sereia que vez ou outra me espiava com o canto dos olhos.

-Por que está sorrindo Haruka? – Perguntou levemente corada.

-Estou sorrindo?

-Está...

-Então obviamente deve ser sua culpa.

Ela soltou o lápis e suspirou vindo se sentar ao meu lado. Situação interessante. Nós duas acomodadas contra a parede olhando para o nada. Parece fim de domingo, sem televisão e sem tédio... Ok, foi uma péssima comparação...

-Você...

-Uhm?

-Esse seu sorriso... eu gosto dele. –Sorriu... Como dizer? Eu gosto ainda mais do seu. Michiru fica tão superiormente bela quando sorri. Seu nível de beleza ultrapassa em muito o limite nestes momentos. Deve ser perigoso. É... eu acho que é perigoso sim, afinal eu não consigo respirar direito, meu coração acelera, o sangue sobe para o rosto, e meus hormônios dançam Salsa com meu cérebro. Mas eu sempre gostei de viver perigosamente.

– Jura que só sorri assim para mim? – Ela disse olhando para o chão. Beijei-a no rosto para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Eu bem sei o quanto isto lhe causa arrepios.

-É claro que sim Michi... – O cheiro dela! Eu odeio e ao mesmo tempo amo este cheiro! Não consegui tirar o rosto do vão de seu pescoço. Estava tão bom ali! Encoberta por seus cabelos, sua pele, seu maldito e delicioso perfume de... Michiru! De corpo de Michiru! Um aroma, tantas lembranças... lembranças pecaminosas, mas ainda assim lembranças. Ok Haruka, não é hora para se drogar... levante o rosto sua idiota!

Antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer atitude produtiva (não que eu tivesse a real intenção de fazê-lo) Michi encostou-se em meu ombro e eu por puro instinto passei meu braço por sua cintura. Um momento por demais agradável, estou me sentindo muito bem por ainda não tê-la deitado sobre o carpete e rasgado suas roupas. Tenho que tomar cuidado com as roupas que rasgo. Na hora do ato ela nem se lembra que elas existem (pois não precisará delas), mas no dia seguinte descubro que arruinei um vestido importado da Índia que custou bem mais que a Estátua da Liberdade ou a própria Ilha de Manhattan.

-Me prometa que não vai falar sozinha com Chieko-san...

-E por que eu faria isso? – Ri. – Está com ciúmes Michiru?

-É claro que não... – Disse me olhando nos olhos. A face levemente rosada. A voz sem qualquer hesitação, calma como as ondas. Ela é boa nisso.

-Então acho que posso deixá-la tentar fazer um filho comigo, certo?

-O que!? – Começou a se descontrolar. Ótimo, é exatamente isto que quero minha doce sereia.

-É a maneira mais segura de provar que não sou o pai.

-Ora sua... – Agora eu percebi que havia colocado minha vida em risco. Seus olhos flamejavam de fúria, eu senti que nada do que eu dissesse naquela hora faria sentido. Levantei-me correndo para trás do Piano.

-Ei Michiru... Eu estava brincando...

-Vai ter de aprender a parar de brincar.

Levantou-se também andando assustadoramente até a outra extremidade do piano. Isso me lembra aqueles filmes de terror que passam sábado a tarde no canal aberto, mas a diferença é que neste caso estou com muito medo.

-Você não levou a sério, levou? Vamos sereia, eu só queria que você admitisse que estava com ciú...

-Eu não tenho ciúmes!

Maneira interessante de provar. Em uma atitude desesperada corri em direção a porta e acabei tropeçando em minhas próprias pernas (uma completa humilhação para uma velocista...). E qual foi meu desespero ao sentir Michiru sobre mim (normalmente eu ficaria imensamente feliz) confortavelmente sentada sobre minha barriga com um olhar assassino. Simplesmente ótimo.

-Por favor não me mate!

-Vou fazer algo pior que isto... – Acreditem, pelo tom da voz dela, realmente seria algo pior do que a morte. – Estou em greve por tempo indeterminado.

Não! Isso não! Vocês sabem o que significa certo? A maior arma de Neptune não é um tridente, acreditem, mas sua crueldade em me privar dela mesma!

-Por favor, reconsidere! – A maligna sorriu com descaso. Eu me senti num vórtice de desespero rumando ao Caos.

-Ouse me tocar e vai perder bem mais do que a auto-confiança! – Fiquei paralisada. Em minha mente a palavra "NÃOOOOOO" aparecia rodopiando escandalosamente. Todo o meu sangue virou água. Nem percebi quando ela saiu de cima de mim e foi fazer o jantar. Estava na escuridão mais profunda da realidade cruel. Meus dedos formigavam, meu estômago revirava-se em angústia, lutava para não ter um derrame. O mundo é um lugar assustador, vazio, sem brilho, está tudo acabado, nada mais vale a pena, ACALME-SE HARUKA! Dei um tapa mental em meu raciocínio. Não era hora de cogitar um suicídio, enquanto há vida há esperança! Revirei-me algumas vezes no chão enquanto me arrependia amargamente por ter mexido aonde não devia. Ouvi passos na porta, tinha esperanças de que fosse Michiru, mas não era.

-Haruka-papa, o que faz embaixo do piano?

-Verificando o óleo do motor...

Eu disse mesmo isso?

-Michiru-mama mandou avisar que o jantar está pronto. – Hotaru já deve ter se acostumado com minhas imbecilidades. O jantar já está pronto? Quanto tempo eu fiquei me flagelando em desespero pelo chão da sala de música? Acho que preciso realmente de um remédio... um comprimido sedutor de olhos azuis e pele alva.

Recuperei a compostura. Não é como se algo assim nunca tivesse acontecido, acontece a cada 2 anos mais ou menos... Não brigamos com freqüência Ok? Não que isso possa ser considerada uma briga, eu diria que é mais um punição, ainda assim eu preciso me concentrar em conseguir o perdão dos mares (será melhor procurar um sacrifício?)! Vai Haruka! Rumei até a cozinha corajosamente. Todos já estavam sentados comendo civilizadamente. Setsuna parecia imensamente feliz em estar comendo comida caseira, o que será que ela come na Porta do Tempo? Talvez a Rainha lhe envie uma marmita... se for Vossa Majestade também quem faz a comida, sua extrema felicidade neste momento está explicada.

Meu lugar ao lado de Michiru estava vago, ao menos não fui banida de seu cerco intimo. Ela estava agindo normalmente, mas eu sei que ainda está brava. Engoli seco sentando-me cautelosamente. O jantar se seguiu como sempre, Hotaru contava as novidades para Setsuna e nós sorríamos vez ou outra opinando sobre alguma coisa. Era comum ficarmos de mãos dadas quando terminávamos de comer, talvez por isso a mão de Michiru estivesse sobre a mesa. Hesitei por um momento. Os talheres estavam perto demais, aquela faca com certeza me causaria muita dor. Era uma atitude arriscada, mas ainda assim eu precisava tentar. Fiz menção de tocar em seus dedos quando senti um olhar frio como gelo me atingir na alma. Ok. Não é uma boa hora. Preciso ter paciência. Alguns minutos depois Setsuna foi assistir televisão e Hotaru voltou a ler em seu quarto (as vezes não sei qual de nós é a pré-adolescente). Estávamos sozinhas lavando os pratos, um momento de sintonia e contato com a natureza, momento propício a reconciliações (assim diz o horóscopo).

-Mi...

-Não se aproxime.

Péssimo começo. Estava enxugando um copo quando vi a concha de sopa. Ela me deu uma idéia espetacular. Peguei-a rapidamente do escorredor e passei-a nos cabelos de Michiru. Obviamente ela ficou furiosa.

-Não me toque Haruka!

-Bem Sereia, tecnicamente eu não estou te tocando.

-Argh! Vou tomar banho.

-Estou logo atrás.

-Não se atreva a tentar nada.

Calei-me. Seria uma injúria negar. Terminei de limpar tudo e fui assistir TV com Setsuna. Jornal... JORNAL!? Por que cargas d'água alguém que afirma saber TUDO assiste ao jornal? Melhor do que programa de fofoca ao menos é...

-O que aconteceu entre vocês?

Ela realmente sabe tudo.

-O que!?

Virou-se para mim com um olhar sarcástico.

-Eu vi as estacas de gelo.

-Ah, aquilo.

Ela suspirou. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e fingimos prestar atenção na TV. Mas prestar atenção no jornal faz mal à saúde, é quase uma radiação.

-Eu não devia te contar, mas mesmo no século 31 vocês passarão por coisas assim. Estou acostumada a te ver a ponto de perder a sanidade com apenas 6 horas de "greve".

Fiquei assustada.

-A freqüência é tanta assim?

-Há cada dois anos... Mas pense que viveremos mais de trezentos. Mesmo o cometa Harley se torna parte da rotina.

Isso me aliviou um pouco.

-O que aconteceu afinal? – Ela me perguntou novamente sem tirar os olhos da tela. Eu ri com escárnio.

-Não é você que sabe de TUDO?

-Respeito sua vida íntima. – Não... não respeita. Mas deixarei iludir-se.

-Eu a provoquei para que ficasse com ciúmes de Chieko-san.

-Você... fez uma piada imbecil não foi?

-Bem, ela disse que não estava com ciúmes, então eu perguntei se poderia deixar Chieko-san tentar fazer um filho comigo e...

Ela suspirou, o que me fez interromper a explicação.

-Haruka-san, ela está insegura. Não importa o quanto confiem uma na outra, a presença de alguém como aquela mulher é incômoda.

-Mas ela sabe que eu nunca a trocaria.

-Mesmo assim, você escolheu um péssimo momento para uma piada. Existe alguém tentando te tirar dela, é o suficiente para uma mulher se sentir enciumada. Você deveria ser o porto seguro, não o barco ancorado que ameaça içar velas.

Fiquei pasma olhando para ela.

-Onde você leu isso afinal?

-Num dos livros de Hotaru.

Essa menina precisa de Gibis!

-Ok, você tem razão. Eu errei e sei disso, mas Michi não me ouve!

-Você é uma pessoa criativa Haruka-san, arranje um jeito de fazê-la ouvir. Ah, e só mais uma coisa: Não a chame de "Chieko-san", o simples fato de você lembrar o nome dela pode ser irritante.

Depois de tudo chamaria Sailor Galáxia de "benzinho" se isto pusesse fim á greve.

**Ho ho ho! Comentem e beijos Db (nem que seja um feliz natal né?)**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo : **

-Vou compensar a equipe, eles são tão interessados em minha relação com você que aproveitei a chance para providenciar-lhes um presentinho... – A "coisa errada número três" foi como um tapa em minha cabeça. Aquele sorriso era por demais traiçoeiro para ser ignorado. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não me cheirava bem... Nada bem...


	5. A Caça ao Pacote

**Yo Minna (acenando)**

**Milk voltou com mais um capítulo! Por sinal, se quiserem saber o andamento das fics e projetos futuros consultem meu profile, vou atualiza-lo o máximo que puder.**

**Então, como vão vocês? Bem eu espero... Estou atualizando pois vou viajar e voltar só na segunda, e como prometi acelerar as coisas, aí está o capítulo!**

**Estou me divertindo muito fazendo esta fic, acho que os personagens são os culpados, suas personalidades me dão as oportunidades perfeitas para criar as cenas e os diálogos, espero estar me saindo bem, o que vocês acham?**

**Confesso que muitas vezes a história saiu do meu controle, é gostoso quando você fica tão íntima dos personagens que eles passam a comandar as próprias "vidas", sempre que começo a escrever uma fic como em "Entre Asas e Olhos" me esforço para parar à cada linha e pensar "Ok, o que ele/ela faria agora?", mas depois de um tempo percebo que já sei o que devo escrever, acho que isso se chama "entrar no personagem", claro que muitas vezes escrevo e penso... "MILK SUA TONHA! DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO?" Se algo do tipo passar despercebido podem me avisar?**

**No último capítulo (se vocês quiserem é claro) farei um resumo sobre cada personagem, seria como um bônus, será que a idéia é boa ou é só mais um efeito do alto consumo de cappuccino dos últimos dias? (Milk viciada em cafeína)**

**Bem, tenho ótimas notícias àqueles que esperavam por... "altas emoções". Como vi que era de interesse geral, escrevi um Hentai na fic, como disse, ela ainda não está terminada, e eu ainda escreverei outras fics, então se pensarem em situações que gostariam de ler, não hesitem em mandar um comentário do tipo : HEY MILK EU QUERO ISSO! (risos)**

**Não poderei escrever a pequena resposta dos coments hoje, pois minha mãe está me arrastando para o carro enquanto escrevo este parágrafo. Me desculpem (reverência), prometo que o faço na próxima, mas li todos os coments e ADOREI TODOS! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO : Lukas, Yukyuno Hikari, Vanessa, Luana e Julia :D**

**Vamos à fic : **

Argh! Aquela Haruka não presta! Precisou fazer uma piada imbecil para que eu percebesse que, apesar de tudo, a presença daquela alienígena me incomoda MUITO! Calma Michiru, concentre-se em colocar a camisola sem rasgá-la, você já entortou o chuveiro e quebrou a pia, é o suficiente! Além do mais está claro que aquilo foi somente uma piada, você sabe que Uranus nunca te trocaria por ninguém, então pare de paranóia... Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim minha comediante idiota deve ser punida! Por mais que esta punição também me afete! Ela quebrou um momento que deveria ser perfeito tentando me deixar com ciúmes! Parabéns, conseguiu. Agora ela está tomando banho e eu estou imaginando como manterei minha greve durante a noite. Bem, é exatamente este período do dia que a afeta mais, então darei tudo de mim! Terminei de me trocar e apaguei a luz me enfiando debaixo das cobertas. Esforcei-me para pegar no sono antes que ela voltasse, mas obviamente não consegui. Desconfio que passarei a noite acordada como todas as noites em que ela está viajando. Queria tanto que fabricassem um bichinho de pelúcia "Haruka" com aquecimento interno e cheirinho de Uranus, isso facilitaria muito minhas madrugadas solitárias apesar de não resolver "toda" a "falta" que ela me faz (se é que me entendem).

Senti-a deitar-se ao meu lado. Um impulso quase me fez recolher-me contra seu corpo, mas eu resisti a tempo. Estava de costas para ela o que de certa forma facilitava a missão.

-Michiru, foi você quem entortou o chuveiro...?

-Durma Haruka.

Ela se calou. Não se cale! Me dê um bom motivo para te perdoar, assim eu poderei dormir! Não! Ela merece isso. Não devo fraquejar. Fechei os olhos forçando-me a pegar no sono. Não funcionou. Revirei-me na cama, encontrei uma posição confortável, um calor gostoso. Sorri imaginando que talvez conseguisse sobreviver. Aconcheguei-me mais e dormi.

Acordei no meio da madrugada com os cabelos em pé. Havia dormido completamente envolvida pelos braços de Haruka! Estava tão perto dela que poderia sentir sua respiração! Merda! Estou em greve ainda! Como ela se atreveu a se aproveitar de minha inocência durante o sono!? Mas está tão bom aqui, e ela está dormindo, nem deve se lembrar de nada amanhã. Não! Michiru, mantenha-se firme! Afaste-se! Empurrei-a fazendo-a acordar ainda zonza.

-Não me abrace Haruka!

-Ahm? Mas foi você quem veio para perto antes de dormir.

Corei. Está explicado o calor gostoso. No final das contas não consegui sobreviver sozinha.

-Isso... foi só um reflexo.

Ela sorriu e quando sorriu eu percebi que havia perdido todo o poder de intimidação, já estava claro para ela que para mim a situação também não era das melhores. E num piscar de olhos já havia me pegado pelos pulsos e colocado o corpo por cima do meu. Senti um nó na garganta de um desejo que fiz questão de reprimir o máximo que pude.

-Me solta!

-Não.

-Me solta Tenou ou eu vou fazer um escândalo!

Isso realmente não é muito elegante, mas eu preciso resistir.

-Vai ser divertido te calar. Mas antes eu preciso te pedir desculpas.

-Isso não vai limpar sua barra.

Me esforcei para tentar fugir, mas Haruka é bem mais forte que eu e obviamente não consegui. Poderia tentar um golpe de imobilização, mas estava nervosa demais para conseguir algum efeito. Merda...

-Então me deixe te provar que não te trocaria por **aquela mulher**.

O "aquela mulher" foi como música para meus ouvidos. Ainda assim...

-Não Haruka! Me solta! Você não vai ganhar nada com essa sedução barata!

Por mais que eu goste dela.

-Deixe-me beija-la então.

-Não.

-Só uma vez.

Ela se aproximou, eu já podia sentir sua respiração, sua boca perto da minha. Não!

-Não.

-Por favor...

-NÃO! – Acabei eu mesma por anular a distância unindo nossos lábios, invadindo sua boca com desespero apesar de por dentro estar furiosa por não ter resistido mais. A saliva quente dela silenciou minha razão. Suas mãos subiam por minhas pernas até minha cintura, deslizando até minhas costas e então me trazendo para perto levantando meu corpo do colchão. Seus dedos se embrenharam em meus cabelos acariciando minha nuca (muita ousadia da parte dela tocar logo na nuca depois de uma greve). Eu segurava firme em seu pijama, apertando o tecido com força como se descarregasse ali minha frustração por ser facilmente levada por ela.

A mão que segurava minha nuca escorregou me apoiando pelos ombros enquanto a outra deslizou por meu abdômen. Estava literalmente no colo dela! No colo! Isso é uma situação por demais humilhante para ser aceita e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa demais para ser detida. Odeio ser mais uma apaixonada estúpida... mas adoro também! Viu como somos estúpidos? Devo informá-los de que qualquer demonstração de resistência por minha parte havia evaporado. Parei de amassar o pijama sem objetivo e passei a amassá-lo para trazê-la o mais perto que podia. Minutos mais tarde, ou seriam horas? Acha mesmo que estava preocupada com o tempo? Nos separamos na teoria, afinal eu ainda conseguia sentir sua pele sobre a minha e a respiração quente, a mesma maldita respiração que me fez desistir de qualquer possibilidade de um dia conseguir minha autonomia perante meus atos relacionados à minha relação amorosa... pegaram? Vou simplificar : Merda! Essa cretina acabou com minha greve! Só agora me toquei de como fui fracassada!

-Eu te odeio... – Sussurrei me embrenhando em seu pescoço enquanto nos deitávamos de novo sem deixarmos de nos abraçar o que continuava me lembrando de meu fracasso ao mesmo tempo em que me deixava profundamente feliz... O amor é contraditório...

-Não é verdade.

Suspirei, era impossível desmentir.

-Não... não é.

-Me perdoa?

Sorri beijando-a no rosto. Minha rebeldia já foi para o saco mesmo...

-Melhor tomar mais cuidado daqui para frente Tenou, ou te largo aqui e vou para a Europa.

Ela riu e respirou fundo. Estava literalmente caindo de sono. Deveriam ser três da manhã mais ou menos. Antes de desmaiar sussurrou quase que para o vazio.

-Eu iria atrás...

Meu lado adolescente inflamou de novo e eu me vi sorrindo como boba aconchegando-me no abraço de Haruka. Desta vez sem culpa. Acabei dormindo rápido e tendo uma ótima e segura noite de sono. O doce sono dos fracassados.

Aquela claridade incômoda me fez despertar. Espreguicei-me antes de abrir os olhos dando de cara com o rosto de Haruka cobrindo todo o meu campo de visão. "Ok, ainda devo estar sonhando" pensei. Mas descartei a possibilidade quando percebi que ela estava vestida... (isso foi uma piada, não levem a sério... bem, talvez seja baseada em fatos reais...). Sorri ainda não totalmente desperta.

-Bom dia. – gemi. Uranus abriu um grande sorriso de quem acabou de fazer algo que não deveria. Aquele sorriso "grande e feliz demais para ser verdade". Tem alguma coisa errada...

-Bom dia! – Levantei as sobrancelhas. Havia algo errado... eu sentia isso. Olhei para o rádio relógio... onze horas. ONZE HORAS (coisa errada número um!)!? Tentei me levantar desesperadamente, mas Haruka me impediu com um dos braços.

-Calma sereia, está tudo bem.

Essa calma me incomodava (coisa errada número dois!), não sei o porquê, mas me incomodava. Tinha alguma coisa por trás disso tudo.

-Como está tudo bem? São onze horas! O que você faz aqui? O que eu faço aqui? Deveria estar no teatro há mais de três horas!

Ela simplesmente CONTINUOU SORRINDO!

-Não se preocupe, o teatro ligou. Gendou-san só volta amanhã. Setsuna-san saiu para tentar me ajudar e deixou Hotaru-chan na escola no caminho.

Eu fico tão satisfeita com a antecedência com a qual me ligam para cancelar os ensaios, é uma eficiência impressionante (isso porque é a orquestra de Tóquio)! Se não tivesse Haruka por perto teria tido o trabalho de acordar. Talvez deva agradecê-la, mas só depois de ter certeza de que minha loira velocista não fez NADA que não deveria.

-E... o que você está fazendo aqui há esta hora e com o uniforme?

Ela deu de ombros e fez uma expressão muito fofa. Enquanto respondia.

-Bem, eu ia treinar, mas acabei ficando aqui vendo você dormir...

Não vou me iludir com a meiguice dessa resposta... Ah que fofo!

-Por três horas? – Não respondeu. Mas a cor de seu rosto respondia por ela. – Isso é muito lindo e irresponsável de sua parte.

-Vou compensar a equipe, eles são tão interessados em minha relação com você que aproveitei a chance para providenciar-lhes um presentinho... – A "coisa errada número três" foi como um tapa em minha cabeça. Aquele sorriso era por demais traiçoeiro para ser ignorado. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não me cheirava bem... Nada bem...

-O que você fez? – Perguntei bem devagar com muito medo da resposta. Ela continuou sorrindo e levantou uma foto. Uma foto? Uma foto minha! COMPLETAMENTE ESPARRAMADA NA CAMA COM A CAMISOLA ACIMA DA CINTURA! (nessas condições creio que as "três horas" estão devidamente explicadas). – HARUKA! – tentei agarrá-la (a foto) o mais rápido que pude, mas ninguém é mais rápido que o vento e acabei caindo de bruços no colchão com o rosto queimando de raiva.

-Você não está linda Sereia? – Perguntou de pé segurando a foto com uma das mãos na cintura. Uma pose de superioridade irritante! - Vale a pena acordar mais cedo que você, até dormindo minha Michiru é sexy. Acho que isso deixará alguns mecânicos morrendo de inveja.

AH SUA CRETINA! Não está em posição de brincar comigo, acabei de desistir de uma greve, mas posso começar novamente com uma motivação mais forte!

-Uranus... EU VOU SACRIFICAR VOCÊ EM NOME DE NETUNO! – Acho que nem Haruka esperava que eu voasse em cima dela e acabasse derrubando-a no chão. Rolamos pelo assoalho enquanto eu tentava pegar a foto e ela me impedia de todas as formas que conseguia. Qualquer um que presenciasse a cena se lembraria daqueles documentários do "Animal Planet" em que coiotes brigam por um pedaço deteriorado de carne. Eu estou longe de parecer um coiote, mas se as coisas continuarem assim vou morder alguém!

Depois de muito rolarmos estava em cima dela esticando o braço para pegar a foto. Uranus tentava me segurar e afastar a foto ao mesmo tempo e estava conseguindo! O que me deixava com ainda mais raiva!

-Michi calma! Eu estava brincando!

-Estou cheia de suas brincadeiras! – Disse enquanto me debatia para alcançar aquele maldito papel!

-Mas de que outra maneira eu conseguiria ter você em cima de mim desta maneira tão selvagem? – AH! ENTÃO ERA ISSO! Haruka não é suicida, é pervertida mesmo! E novamente eu percebi que não sei lidar da maneira certa com meus problemas no relacionamento. Ok, fui pega de surpresa, mas a insinuação de minha Casanova acordou meu raciocínio e voltei a ser a Michiru de sempre... (Precisei corar muito antes). Parei de brigar como uma criança e a encarei da maneira mais insinuante que consegui.

-Que pergunta idiota, é só pedir... – A posição era ligeiramente favorável para mim. Estava bem de frente para ela de joelhos (entre suas pernas na verdade, mas é somente um detalhe...) enquanto esta se encontrava sentada ligeiramente na diagonal. Apoiei-me em seus ombros novamente olhando-a de cima. Esta sim é a maneira certa de ganhar uma disputa! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma... Acariciei seu rosto notando o quanto era macio. Realmente não vejo como o Japão consegue encarar Haruka como homem, ela é tão... mulher... não sei dizer. Seu rosto e suas mãos são tão delicados e seus olhos tem um brilho feminino indiscutível. Bem, talvez eles vejam o que querem ver. – Você... é tão linda Ruka...

-Michiru...

Pronto! Uranus sob controle! Completamente hipnotizada! Aproximei-me fazendo menção de beijá-la enquanto minha outra mão descia calmamente até onde a foto estava (no chão com a mão de Haruka por cima), ao mesmo tempo em que roçava de leve meus lábios nos dela puxava a foto devagar e finalmente: VITÓRIA! Levantei num pulo com meu prêmio erguido numa posição vencedora. Haruka demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido e quando percebeu soltou um grito de frustração antes de despencar no chão, inconformada com a facilidade com a qual é dominada. E eu ganhei de brinde uma auto-estima nas alturas!

-Mas que decepção Haruka! Deixar-se seduzir tão facilmente...

-ARGH! – Isso era música para meus ouvidos. Cortei, amassei, e joguei a foto esgoto abaixo para ter certeza de que fita adesiva nenhuma conseguisse recuperar (teria queimado, mas o fogão estava longe demais). Haruka continuava deitada com as mãos no rosto.

-Caso encerrado.

Ouvi-a suspirar.

-Tudo bem... – sentou-se sorrindo maliciosamente – guardei outra igual para meu acervo secreto...

A pluralidade da palavra "acervo" me incomodava. Mas resolvi não dar importância, com certeza era mais uma brincadeira.

-Além disso, acha mesmo que ia mostrar aquela foto para alguém? Não é inteligente fazer propaganda da namorada... Se bem que qualquer revista pagaria milhões por algo assim...

-Pagariam bem mais por uma sua de Baby-doll. – Disse enquanto ia tomar banho. Enquanto lavava o cabelo me peguei pensando em meu estimado maestro. Era raro vê-lo faltando desta maneira. Raro? Isso simplesmente nunca aconteceu. Deve ter engravidado alguém. Não estou dizendo que ele SEJA um maníaco estou dizendo que ele PODERIA ser um maníaco. Bem, seja o que for, está em segundo plano. Puxei a toalha para enxugar o rosto. Neste momento (e TINHA que ser neste momento) Haruka abriu a porta com urgência.

-Michiru! Setsuna acabou de ligar, mandou nós a encontrarmos rápido naquele restaurante perto da...

Paralisou-se. Começou a ficar ligeiramente vermelha, eu não entendia (e realmente não entendia) o que estava acontecendo.

-Hm?

Parecia confusa, com muita dificuldade para organizar as idéias. Começou a desviar o olhar.

-Pei... Res**peito**!

O que cargas d'água ela quer dizer?

-Perto de onde?

-Daquele lugar ro**busto**!

-Haruka! Você está bem?

-Não! – Colocou as mãos na cabeça esfregando os cabelos com desespero. – Meu cérebro está entrando em com**bustão**! Michiru, me dói pedir isso, mas poderia tapar a frente por um instante?

Corei. Havia me esquecido completamente que uma toalha de rosto não é a mais indicada para cobrir o corpo. Estavam explicadas as palavras de "res**peito**". Ri ao entender a situação. Peguei a toalha e me enrolei nela. O rosto de Uranus começou a voltar ao normal.

-Desculpe – Eu disse sorrindo inocentemente. Afinal foi ela quem entrou no banheiro em hora indevida.

-Tudo bem, só me dê um minuto... – respirou fundo três vezes. Os deuses estão realmente colaborando para minha auto-estima hoje. – Setsuna-san está naquele restaurante perto da Estação de Trem. Disse para irmos o mais rápido possível.

-Está bem, eu vou me trocar. – Passei por ela e comecei a me arrumar. Como sempre Haruka ficou de costas olhando o vazio pela janela. Não, ela não está vigiando, é o senso de cavalheirismo se manifestando mesmo. – Será que ela descobriu alguma coisa?

-Não faço idéia, mas espero que sim.

Saímos logo de casa (sou rápida quando há alienígenas envolvidos), atravessamos rapidamente a cidade e chegamos ao dito cujo restaurante perto de um lugar ro**busto**. Pode se preparar Haruka, vou contar esta situação ao menos uma vez para as Sailors. Setsuna disse que nos esperaria na porta, mas não havia nada ali. Estacionamos e ficamos esperando do lado de fora. Eis que um PANDA GIGANTESCO vem nos oferecer um BALÃO! E obviamente a voz era inconfundível.

-Setsuna-san! O que faz vestida PANDA GIGANTE distribuindo BALÕES!? – Haruka exclamou. Eu estava ocupada demais tentando não rir para ter uma reação parecida.

-Shhh! Não vê que é um disfarce?

Ah sim, isto com certeza é. Nunca te reconhecerão. Acho que ela levou a sério demais o "esquema Sherlock". Fico imaginando-a vestindo uma roupa preta se esgueirando pelos lugares como uma foca ninja. Será que finalmente ser a guardiã do Tempo eternamente sem o que fazer lhe subiu a cabeça? Pobre Setsuna...

-Disfarce para que? – perguntei com medo de ser somente um fetiche.

-Estou seguindo o pássaro...

-O pássaro? – repeti.

-Sim, você sabe, o pacote...

-Que pacote? – Haruka parecia tão confusa quanto eu.

-Aquele que está tentando afogar o Ganso Andrógeno...

Nos entreolhamos. Ok, o Sol finalmente torrou os miolos dela.

-Isso é uma piada? – Arrisquei.

Ela parecia realmente estar levando tudo aquilo a sério.

-Não! Escutem... Chieko-san está aí dentro.

-Ah... então ela é o "pacote"... – Olhei um momento para Haruka e sorri – Olá Ganso Andrógeno!

Ela se assustou.

-O que!? Eu sou o Ganso Andrógeno!?

Eu, como uma pessoa vingativa, achei muito apropriado...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ganso Andrógeno!? Como assim? Por que não Maravilhoso Cisne Branco ou algo do gênero? Oh não! Estou dando ouvidos à maluca vestida de Panda!

-Ela está vindo! Rápido, vistam isso!

De onde cargas d'água ela tirou um cone de trânsito gigante!? Aquele cetro deve ser um porta-treco tridimensional! E no instante seguinte estávamos eu e Michiru encobertas por Cone branco e laranja do tamanho de uma cabine telefônica! Simplesmente ótimo!

-Aquela malu... – Michiru tapou minha boca fazendo sinal para que eu me calasse e se virou para olhar através do visor.

-Ali está ela... – Disse. E foi neste momento que eu percebi o quão apertado é um cone gigante e o quanto estava próxima de Michiru. Isso com certeza não fará bem à minha sanidade. Aliás... estamos mesmo seguindo o "pacote"? Não posso negar que é uma ótima idéia, mas de todos os disfarces do mundo qualquer um seria melhor do que o "cone". Quer dizer, quem não notará um cone de trânsito gigante ao lado de um restaurante de frutos do mar? – Ela nem nos notou! – Uma alienígena...

-Não vamos segui-la nisto, vamos? Quer dizer... é um cone! – nada contra, mas não é discreto o suficiente...

-Ok, vamos nos transformar então. – Michiru já pegava a caneta de transformação.

-E você acha nossos uniformes de Sailor mais discretos?

-Passamos meses seguindo as outras assim, é melhor do que distribuir balões.

Suspirei.

-Uranus Planet Power! Make up!

-Neptune Planet Power! Make up!

Quase havia me esquecido o quão sexy Michiru fica como Sailor. Uma maneira interessante de recordar esta excitante verdade. Saímos do cone e nos embrenhamos na primeira árvore. Não existe nada que camufle mais do que uma árvore ou uma sombra bem projetada. Pluto a seguia "por terra" mesmo, afinal Chieko-san não a conhecia e mesmo que conhecesse não adiantaria de muita coisa. Setsuna havia dispensado a fantasia de Panda e meteu-se em um sobre tudo cor de terra com um óculos escuro e um chapéu de chuva. Eu já comentei com vocês o quão insuportavelmente quentes os dias estavam? Convenhamos, o uniforme de Sailor pode ser irritante, mas é bem mais fresco que aquela pele de drácula.

Nosso "pacote" nos levou até o estacionamento subterrâneo de uma empresa. Nos escondemos atrás de uma das colunas maiores e tentamos ouvir o que ela conversava com um cara loiro, um estrangeiro provavelmente. Parecia ser realmente confidencial.

-Muito estranho...

Michiru sussurrou ajoelhada ao meu lado.

-O que?

-O que uma mulher com um filho para cuidar faz aqui? Se há uma criança, alguém tem de estar cuidando dela.

Era impossível contestar. Mas estranhamente aquele homem me parecia familiar. O cabelo estava diferente, mas tenho quase certeza de que é o britânico! Aquele tal de... Darth Vader ou coisa assim. Eles entraram no carro e eu peguei o comunicador para falar com Setsuna.

-Pluto, eles estão saindo de carro, siga-os e descubra aonde estão indo.

-Sem problemas e aonde vocês vão? – Ela realmente está se divertindo.

-Eu tenho que esclarecer uma dúvida e vou levar Neptune comigo.

-Agora não é hora de discutir relação Uranus...

-Ora, cale a boca e siga aquele carro! – Desliguei e peguei na mão de Neptune. – Vamos.

-Antes de qualquer coisa não fui eu quem disse à mamãe que você tem uma pantufa de coelho de estimação.

O que!?

-Você disse isso para a sua mãe!?

Ela sorriu.

-Claro que não amor!

Talvez esta dúvida me acompanhe até a morte, mas tenho coisas mais importantes para esclarecer no momento, depois sondarei minha sogra. E principalmente punirei minha Michiru da maneira mais favorável à minha pessoa que conseguir, afinal o "dentinho" e o "molar" deveriam ser segredos de estado. Continuamos nos esgueirando pela cidade até chegarmos ao Autódromo. Santuário da alta velocidade, como o venero! Desfizemos a transformação e eu guiei Neptune para o interior do prédio. Era hora do almoço então o lugar estava quase vazio. Foi quando eu vi alguns dos assistentes de mecânica andando pelo corredor. Abri a primeira porta que vi e empurrei Michiru para dentro fechando logo depois. Obedecendo as leis do acaso a tal porta era o armário dos produtos de limpeza, descobri isso quando uma vassoura acertou minha nuca e um rodo me fez tropeçar tendo de apoiar-me na parede com Michiru entre meus braços. Até aí tudo bem, estamos dentro de um quarto com um metro e meio quadrado de espaço e ainda o dividimos com alvejantes e água sanitária, simplesmente agradável. Até que minha violinista se encolheu levando a mão fechado aos lábios em uma posição de "garota inocente envergonhada". Eu corei por achar aquilo muito meigo.

-Né... Tenou-san, eu não sabia que você tinha este tipo de fetiche, mas se for com você eu... eu...

Amaldiçoei os céus por estar com pressa e não poder dar continuidade a brincadeira. E mesmo que pudesse o armário do autódromo não é um lugar seguro. Então fui obrigada a engolir o desejo (que caiu como uma pedra no estômago). Beijei-a no rosto.

-Pare com isso Michiru, precisamos chegar até a sala do diretor, ele não demora muito para almoçar.

-Então aproveite este momento para me explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui.

Olhei-a nos olhos brincando com uma mecha verde azulada.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que conheço o estrangeiro com quem aquela mulher conversava.

Os braços dela rodearam a minha cintura apoiando-se em meu peito.

-Verdade? Quem era?

Abracei-a apoiando as costas na parede.

-O britânico que chegou em segundo na última corrida.

Levantou a cabeça.

-Luke Merrow?

-Como você lembra o nome dele e eu não?

-E o que tem na sala do diretor?

-Nada demais, só o banco de dados confidencial de todos os pilotos ativos no planeta.

-E... por que estamos nos escondendo...?

-Dois motivos, Primeiro: Eu não tenho acesso ao banco de dados sem uma boa desculpa, Segundo: Sondar a vida de um piloto por motivos pessoais não é uma boa desculpa.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça antes de se afastar e consultar o AquaMirror para ver se o corredor estava vazio. Felizmente estava. Saímos e corremos o mais rápido que podíamos até a sala do diretor. Foi quando trombamos com um armário no meio do caminho. Não era um armário... Hirota! Quase a mesma coisa...

-H-Hirota-kun...

-Hirota-san! Que... surpresa!

Eu sei bem o que Michiru pensava: "como esse talismã miserável não detectou a presença de um cara desse tamanho!?", eu também estava intrigada. Seria Hirota Shingo uma Sailor? Isso sim seria assustador... Ele se virou com os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O que está fazendo Tenou-kun? Nem veio treinar hoje.

Eu confesso não ter uma boa explicação para isso. Me peguei analisando o ambiente, procurando por outro armário de limpeza ou ao menos um extintor para deixá-lo desacordado.

-Er... estamos... passeando?

-No corredor do autódromo?

Ah, é um lugarzinho bem arrumado. Admita! Perfeito para uma fuga de amantes... já visitou o armário do faxineiro alguma vez? É romântico!

-Nunca trouxe sua namorada aqui antes?

Ele suspirou.

-Kaiou-san, não vou perder tempo com seu namorado. O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Precisamos chegar à sala do diretor. Haruka acha que viu Luke Merrow com Chieko-san.

Hirota levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Vocês querem invadir o banco de dados?

Exato, se você puder sair da frente eu agradeceria. Está impedindo nossa travessia.

-Isso mesmo. – Disse com confiança. – Vai nos ajudar?

-Tenou-kun, você vai acabar se metendo em mais confusão.

-Vamos! Confie em mim! Eu só preciso consultar algumas coisas...

Suspirou novamente relaxando os ombros.

-Suma logo da minha frente, você nunca esteve aqui.

Sorri agradecendo e correndo com Michiru até a sala. Entramos. Lá estava o computador e a Máquina de Café! A Sagrada Máquina de café do diretor! Eu quero um Capucinno! Eu quero ser a primeira do mundo automobilístico a tomar o lendário capucinno da máquina do diretor!

-Ei anjo, máquina errada... – Michiru falou apontando para o computador enquanto eu entrava em transe diante da cafeína.

-Espere só um momento, este instante é precioso!

Peguei duas xícaras e dei uma à Neptune antes de me sentar na frente do monitor. Ok... onde está você pequeno Skywalker? Digitei "England" na busca e encontrei uma infinidade de pilotos. Simplesmente ótimo. Não sei escrever o sobrenome dele então vou procurar por Luke. E bingo! Encontrei. Michiru se debruçou para ver melhor quando abri os dados dele. Uma grande foto de rosto apareceu, mas o cabelo ainda estava "eletrocutado". Ao lado alguns detalhes que se encontram em qualquer revista de fofoca. Idade (sou mais nova!), altura (sou mais alta!), e banalidades associadas. Prêmios e competições ganhas, patrocinadores, equipes, coisas que só interessam ao meu próprio chefe.

-Aqui diz que ele é casado... com uma atriz. – Michiru ressaltou.

-Típico... – Bufei antes de continuar a descer a tela. – Veja! Aqui está o dia previsto para ele sair do país. Foi ontem.

-Então não poderia ser ele, poderia?

-Não sei, era tão parecido...

Ela sorriu e se sentou na mesa com um olhar esperto. Notei o quão poderosa ela fica nesta posição, com as pernas cruzadas o que me obrigou a grudar os olhos na tela para não corar.

-Qual é a companhia aérea?

-Japan Airlines.

-Me arranje o telefone.

Obedeci procurando na internet. Não foi difícil encontrar. Michiru pegou o celular e discou o número. Eu me debrucei na cadeira admirando minha parceira em ação. Era... excitante. Tomei um gole do Capucinno e posso jurar à vocês: meu mundo estava brilhando em um misto de sereias e cafeína concentrada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não precisei esperar muito para ser atendida. E para minha sorte era uma mulher. Isso tornará as coisas infinitas vezes mais fácil.

-Japan Airlines, Gasawara Harumi, em que posso ajudar?

-Gasawara-san, eu gostaria de saber se Luke Merrow embarcou no vôo de ontem para a Inglaterra.

-Lamento senhorita, esta informação é confidencial.

Como eu previa...

-Verdade? Oh, então como farei para denunciá-lo!? – Dei meu melhor para parecer o mais desesperada possível.

-Denunciá-lo?

-Sim, eu não deveria estar dizendo este tipo de coisa para você, mas este cafajeste me prometeu uma infinidade de coisas se eu saísse com ele. – Talvez devesse ter me voltado para o teatro afinal. Comecei a simular um choro enquanto Uranus observava tudo contendo o riso.

-E você saiu? – A curiosidade feminina é triste.

-Eu não deveria, mas ele era tão gentil. Acabamos... bem, você sabe... foi nesta hora que ele mostrou o quão violento é. – Comecei a "chorar" desesperadamente. A pobre atendente parecia inconformada.

-Oh meu Deus!

-Só agora estou me recuperando. Precisava saber se ele ainda está no Japão para poder processar aquele..."demônio fornicador". – Pisquei para Haruka.

-Pobrezinha! Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas... vou ajudá-la. Um homem como este deveria ir para a eutanásia! – Sucesso! Fiz sinal positivo para minha velocista enquanto trocava mais algumas palavras com Harumi-san. Todas as mulheres procuram um homem para odiar e destruir, esta é a ordem das coisas. Sem isso não conseguem se sentir capazes. Nem precisam conhecê-lo, pode ser um bandido, um apresentador machista, o que for. Desde que seja cretino o suficiente para acender a chama feminista. Desliguei depois de agradecer. E me virei para Haruka.

-Ele não embarcou e de quebra me recomendaram um ótimo advogado.

-Podemos precisar de um se descobrirem o que você fez. – Se levantou me abraçando pela cintura e enterrando o rosto no vão de meu pescoço. Tremi com a respiração quente dela – Você é tão ardilosa Michi...

Suspirei.

-Gosta assim, não gosta?

Ela riu por um momento sem deixar de acariciar minhas costas ou abandonar meu pescoço.

-É seu charme... Mas o Papa não gostará de você ter usado o apelido que ele tão carinhosamente atribuiu a mim.

-Vossa Santidade não sabe reconhecer um anjo. Mesmo um "anjo fornicador".

-Você me mima demais...

Suspirei novamente deixando que ela me deitasse sobre a mesa e beijasse meu abdômen. Fechei os olhos sentindo minha carência de seu toque ser pouco a pouco satisfeita. Quando a trouxe para perto para beijá-la nos lábios ouvimos o barulho de passos no corredor. Um dia tem 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 1440 opções de momento para um desocupado estragar meu dia, tinha de ser logo este!? O mundo é realmente um lugar cruel.

Usando a agilidade que nascer como Sailors nos concedeu, eu arrumei minha roupa e joguei os copos de capucinno enquanto Haruka deixava o computador da maneira que havia encontrado. Íamos pular pela janela, mas foi neste instante em que a porta se abriu e o dito cujo desocupado entrou. Era o diretor. Simplesmente fantástico. Nos escondemos no canto entre a cortina e o armário. Novamente a ocasião me obrigou a ficar o mais perto possível de Uranus, assim não ocupamos tanto espaço... quem liga para espaço afinal?

Oyama-san terminou de conversar com alguém que estava do outro lado da porta e se sentou digitando algo no computador. Depois pegou a agenda, escreveu, leu, telefonou, e eu não me importaria que ele demorasse o quanto quisesse, afinal estava profundamente confortável encolhida contra Haruka que me abraçava protetoramente.

Foi quando o inevitável aconteceu. Comecei a ter um ataque súbito de riso! Como aqueles que temos em elevadores lotados. Você tenta olhar para os números passando, mas obviamente não pode ignorar o senhor baixinho com um cachimbo maior que um vaso de samambaia. Escondi o rosto no ombro de minha velocista tentando conter as risadas. Ela sussurrou.

-O que está fazendo Michiru?

Me peguei agradecendo por Oyama-san estar ao telefone e ser naturalmente alienado a respeito de qualquer coisa que não tenha rodas. Tentei me conter para poder explicar.

-É que... isto parece coisa de adolescente.

-Como?

-Você sabe... Se esconder na sala do diretor, quase sermos pegas nos beijando em cima da mesa dele, essas coisas.

O que posso dizer? Passei a adolescência como Sailor! Apesar da adrenalina de combater invasores do sistema solar de colant branco ser grande nada se compara a fugir de uma bronca. Haruka corou.

-Eu não me lembro de termos nos beijado...

-Então você está me devendo esta. – Ela riu. Mas voltou a ficar séria logo depois.

-O mais importante agora é sairmos daqui.

Forcei minha mente a trabalhar rápido. Não demoraria a sermos descobertas se as coisas continuassem assim. Foi quando notei que Uranus piscou para mim entrelaçando as mãos em minhas costas. Fechou os olhos e eu percebi que a cortina se movia mais rapidamente. Fiquei realmente surpresa.

-Vai tentar controlar o vento? Sem a transformação? – Ela não pode conseguir, eu não consigo controlar nem água de bica sem as saias! – É impossível!

-É hora de descobrir... – Franziu o cenho se esforçando para manter a concentração. A velocidade do vento foi aumentando gradativamente até a sala parecer ter sido invadida por um furacão! Ótimo, eu estou oficialmente impressionada. Um pouco assustada, mas ainda assim impressionada. Papeis voaram por todos os lados e a xícara fumegante de café caiu no colo de Oyama-san que soltou um grito desesperado de dor seguido de um palavrão que não deve ser citado na presença de crianças e adolescentes.

Saiu da sala xingando até a tampa do bule da casa da avó da vizinha dele e aproveitamos a deixa para escaparmos pela janela. Enquanto corríamos para sair do autódromo notei que ela estava ligeiramente cansada, nunca a vi arfando para correr. Ao menos precisou fazer algum esforço para conseguir. Se agisse naturalmente eu me sentiria muito inferiorizada.

**Continua...**

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo : **

-Acho que toda a pressão de ser Sailor mexeu mais com a sua cabeça do que com a minha.

Pluto cruzou os braços, indignada.

-Ora Desculpe Haruka-san se estou tentando salvar a sua pele enquanto você e Michiru-san desfrutam dela.

**Até a próxima Minna (acenando)**

**Vocês não acham o botãozinho roxo bonito? Vai lá, clica nele sem medo, eu sei que ele vai gostar.**

**Jya ne! (sendo jogada no porta-malas)**


	6. Um copo de Whisky e três gotas de Sangue

**Yooo Amigos (acenando animadamente)**

**Há quanto tempo não? Posso começar com uma boa notícia? Esse capítulo tem 28 páginas (urros). Posso ir para a má notícia agora? Meu pc pifou! Eu perdi todas as fics e projetos menos essa e não consigo recuperar! Não é legal? (chorando compulsivamente) Já entrei em depressão por isso...**

**Milk vai dar um jeito de recuperar tudo... (olhar ao horizonte).**

**Não quero falar muito sobre isso, sério, foi um choque imenso, meu pc literalmente queimou. Por isso vou mudar de assunto sem vocês perceberem! (Tira um coelho da cartola, efeitos especiais de fumaça)**

**Yooo Minna! Como vão vocês? Eu vou bem obrigada... (sorrindo).**

**Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de comentários do último capítulo! Recebi muitos comentários de pessoas novas e os que já eram da casa definitivamente não me decepcionaram! Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita! (reverência).**

**Bem, este capítulo está bastante longo, espero que vocês gostem, há muito conteúdo nele também e alguns desejos atendidos (hohohohoho). Seria super hiper uper duper legal se vocês me dessem suas opiniões sobre ele. Eu ia ficar ainda mais feliz!**

**Estou passando por um momento difícil na minha carreira de escritora, desanimei depois de perder parte desta fic, já escrevi tudo de novo, mas está difícil arranjar motivação, conto com vocês para me ajudarem (reverência).**

**Vamos responder aos comentários então? Vamos lá! **

**UM CRISTAL DE PRATA FEITO DE CHOCOLATE PARA : **

**Yukyuno Hikari (**Eu tenho uma outra fic em que elas brigam feio, mas como não era o tema central desta acabei deixando de lado... será que deveria colocar mais brigas? É divertido faze-las brigar! Muito Obrigada por comentar! Espero que esteja se divertindo e que se divirta com este também!), **Dana/Kitsune **(Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios! Desculpe ter perdido tudo! –chora inconsoladamente- espero que ao menos consiga compensar fazendo esta fic direito! Até a próxima!) **Vanessa **(Parabéns pelo aniversário! Sim, as pessoas nascidas em aquário são poderosas! Eu sou de peixes! Eu também tenho poderes! –olhar de psicótica- Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! O tenha como um presente atrasado!) **Tenou Haruka Natty otk.** (Olá Otome! Obrigada pelo comentário! Quero um deste capítulo também viu? E espero que encontre logo sua Ohime! Até a próxima!) **Ganso Andrógeno **(Eu acho que você e a Galinha tem um caso! Rs. Famoso talvez você fique, mas se depender de mim vai ser difícil ficar rico já que sou uma pobre estudante/estagiária eternamente dura Rs. Obrigada pelo comentário! Até a próxima!) **Invalid **(Yo! Então, se você não leu o mangá pela fic dá para ter uma idéia da personalidade delas. A Ruka é bem mais engraçada no mangá, não é sempre séria e com tendência depressiva Rs. Eu vi o seu comentário no flog! Infelizmente não estou conseguindo postar mais, ta dando uns problemas bem estranhos, mas vou agradecer por aqui Ok? Muito Obrigada pelos comentários, pelos elogios e pelo apoio! Espero que se divirta com este capítulo também! Até a próxima!) **Tama-chan **(SIM! Minhas crises são 100 verídicas! E tenho testemunhas! Rsss. Fico muito feliz que tenha feito você gostar de ler Haruka e Michiru, eu gosto muito de escrever sobre elas, são personagens com os quais você pode fazer praticamente tudo Rsss. Obrigada pelo comentário! Te vejo na próxima!) **FreG** (Yo! Desculpe pela demora! -reverência- E muito obrigada por fazer propaganda da minha fic e me dar tanto apoio! Espero que suas chineladas parem agora Rs. E que goste deste capítulo! Valeu mesmo pelos elogios! Beijos!)

**Bem gente, é isso, antes de deixar vocês lerem gostaria de deixar claro que as famílias de Haruka e Michiru (Tetsuo-san e companhia limitada) são pura e completamente de autoria de minha defecação cerebral, eles não estão no mangá e eu realmente não me lembro da família de nenhuma das duas aparecer nele. A única coisa que sei é que, sim, os pais de nossa Sailor Neptune a expulsaram de casa, mas os motivos estão indiretamente claros se é que me entendem (risos). Agora sim, Espero que se divirtam!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah que dor de cabeça! Os poderes de Uranus deveriam vir com uma bula do tipo: "Usar sem salto alto faz seu cérebro explodir". Dei graças a Deus quando chegamos ao Café. Pedi um chá, pois a cafeína só pioraria minha situação. Esforcei-me para não delatar meu estado, mas o fato era que estava vendo três Michirus... Sabe, até que esta não é uma miragem tão ruim assim. Eu poderia me acostumar...

-Haruka... você se esforçou demais...

Balancei a cabeça e sorri tomando um gole do chá.

-Está tudo bem, eu só estou um pouco cansado. – Abaixei a xícara repetindo mentalmente "agüente firme" mais vezes do que eu poderia contar. Mas acabei derrubando metade do chá num lapso de fraqueza. Calma Haruka, isso não foi nada. Não interessa que esteja quente a ponto de poder se candidatar como cobaia em experimentos de calefação (quem pegou a piada levanta a mão!), simplesmente mantenha-se firme! Firme! Bater com a testa na mesa não é sinal de firmeza sua estúpida! Michiru se levantou me segurando pelos ombros. Parecia realmente preocupada.

-Você está ardendo em febre!

Recuperei a compostura em um esforço psicológico enorme. Como consegui me esforçar psicologicamente com meu cérebro se debatendo dentro de meu crânio é uma ótima pergunta!

-Deve ser só um efeito colateral, vou estar bem daqui alguns minutos.

-Vai mesmo, pois estamos indo para casa. Vou buscar o carro, me dê as chaves.

-Eu vou com você até lá.

-Haruka, são mais de sete quadras. Me dê as chaves antes que eu tenha de carregá-la no colo.

Procurei no bolso e as estendi para minha sereia. Segurei em sua mão sentindo-a corar.

-Não me esqueça aqui e fuja com o carro.

Ela me beijou no rosto e correu para fora. Fiquei observando seu corpo esguio sumir entre as pessoas do lado de fora. E então... me vi sozinha. Como é ruim esta sensação. Parece que nada mais tem graça. Antes estava em um café com Michiru, agora estou em um Café... como um lugar assim pode ser tão deprimente?

As coisas giravam em minha cabeça. Apesar disso acho que a febre está abaixando. Será? Bem... não tenho mais certeza se conseguiria fazer bacon com a palma das mãos... Apesar de odiar bacon. Então não faria bacon de maneira nenhuma.

Será que Michiru não vai voltar logo? Gah que tédio... vamos contar azulejos... Ué? A parede não tem azulejos! Como assim? Paredes sem azulejos deveriam se proibidas! É a válvula de escape do seres humanos entediados! Tudo bem, vou fazer desenhos geométricos com os palitos de dente...

Quanto tempo será que se passou? Tentei me levantar para esperar lá fora, mas foi só estar de pé para desabar novamente aturdida por uma forte dor de cabeça e a sensação de que meus pés flutuavam no nada. Coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos suspirando. Como foi mesmo que consegui correr até aqui? A adrenalina é mesmo um elixir milagroso natural. Uma garçonete veio perguntar se eu estava bem, respondi que sim sem me importar muito. Ela corou por algum motivo que talvez eu morra sem saber... por que cargas d'água ela ficou vermelha? Não vejo nada de errado comigo. Nada mesmo. Estou vestida, já sou cliente daqui, não disse nada que pudesse parecer um flerte, minha cabeça está explodindo e estou a ponto de entrar em ebulição, absolutamente normal. Olhei para o relógio. Será que Michiru resolveu mesmo fugir com o carro? Será!? Vou perder as duas presenças mais importantes da minha vida! Não posso ficar aqui parada! Percebi que estava delirando quando me vi a ponto de usar a Caneta de Transformação no meio do Café. Controle-se Haruka!

-Haruka?

-M-Michiru?

Ela não fugiu com meu carro! Eu sabia que Neptune nunca faria algo assim comigo! Sorri me levantando devagar para não "tombar" como da outra vez.

-Vamos! Você precisa descansar.

Não discordei. Ela me ajudou a ir até o carro e eu estava profundamente feliz por sua volta. Foram minutos torturantes de tédio e solidão. Você deveria se envergonhar de me deixar sozinha! Arrependa-se de seus atos! Ok, estou delirando novamente. Michiru foi dirigindo. Sim! Ela dirige! E é a única pessoa em quem confio para dirigir minhas Ferraris, apesar de não despistar policiais tão bem quanto eu. Aliás, ela nunca PRECISOU despistar policiais. Ao contrário de mim, respeita o limite de velocidade (Um desperdício de cavalos de força se me permite ressaltar). Quando chegamos em casa ela praticamente apontou uma arma na minha cabeça para que eu colocasse o pijama e deitasse, apesar de eu insistir que só precisava de uma aspirina, o remédio milagroso que cura desde catapora até AIDS (na teoria). No momento estava com um termômetro na boca e aquela sensação horrível de estar de cama. Finalmente aquela joça apitou. Neptune que estava sentada ao meu lado viu o resultado e fez uma expressão do tipo : "Esperava algo pior". Sorriu acariciando meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos curtindo o momento. A solidão anterior evaporara misteriosamente, e eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de solucionar este misterioso desaparecimento.

-Trinta e oito graus. Não está tão ruim, mas não pode sair da cama.

-Vai me fazer companhia? – Perguntei ainda de olhos fechados. Abri-os para vê-la sorrindo para mim ainda brincando com meus cabelos.

-Como se sente?

-Vou ficar bem. – Sorri. Ela corou. Por que corou? Por que aquela garçonete corou? Eu não disse nada que não deveria! É oficial, não posso viver sem a resposta. – Por que corou?

Ela piscou confusa com a pergunta repentina. E corou ainda mais.

-É que... o seu rosto. Fica diferente sabe? Quando está doente. É um pouco perturbador.

Eu esperava algo mais surpreendente, mas ao menos descobri que não é de todo mal estar com febre.

-Está pensando algo assim de um doente? Você deveria se envergonhar de sua perversão.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas me olhando com ar de superioridade.

-Haruka... você não tem moral para falar algo assim...

Pisquei.

-Por quê?

-Lembra no inverno passado quando eu fiquei mal da garganta e rouca por uma semana?

Não foi difícil lembrar. A voz dela havia ficado tão assustadoramente sedutora que apesar de me esforçar não consegui me conter. Realmente, eu não tenho moral nenhuma para dizer nada. Fiquei vermelha ao recordar as várias vezes em que, apesar de apertar os punhos e flagelar minha mente para não fazê-lo, a calei com minha boca. Inclusive uma ocasião muito interessante em que ela conversava com Usagi ao telefone enquanto eu lia o jornal. Aquela voz, tão parecida com os sussurros noturnos em minha orelha, era demais para agüentar. Deus me perdoe, mas no minuto seguinte havia encostado-a contra a parede. No outro dia encontramos o telefone sem fio dentro da banheira e Michiru teve de dizer a Usagi que seu súbito desaparecimento foi proveniente de uma descarga de energia grande demais para o aparelho suportar ou coisa assim. Puxei a coberta cobrindo o nariz em posição de cachorrinho submisso. Ela continuou sem dó nem piedade:

-Estaria perdida se o médico tivesse recomendado repouso... Teria durado somente três dias se você não tivesse me feito esquecer dos remédios.

-Desculpe... – Sussurrei. Ela sorriu, se debruçou sobre mim me descobrindo devagar. Paralisou-me com o olhar, com o cheiro, com toda aquela maravilhosa aproximação súbita.

-Terei minha revanche... – Centímetros que transformei em milímetros. Podia sentir seus lábios roçando muito levemente nos meus quando o barulho da porta se abrindo nos separou. Por que tem uma porta neste quarto afinal? Eu não vejo nenhuma utilidade para ela! Porta estúpida! Ok Tenou, pare de culpar a porta, culpe a pessoa que a abriu. Que seria ninguém mais ninguém menos que a encalhada mais intrometida de todos os milênios (e ainda assim eu gosto dela)!

-S-setsuna-san? – Michiru gaguejou. Eu simplesmente não tinha palavras para expressar meu desapontamento.

-Podem continuar a discutir a relação, eu espero lá fora...

-N-não, nós estávamos... – Tentei me defender inutilmente. Ela simplesmente levantou a mão em sinal de "já basta".

-Não se preocupe Haruka-san... eu sei... – Argh! Eu odeio essa mania dela de se fazer de "Sou a Guardiã poderosa da porta do tempo que tudo vê e tudo sabe, Temam-me meros terráqueos!". – Posso contar o que descobri ou resolveu apelar pro DNA?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-DNA? – Aquilo soou com eco na minha cabeça. Virei-me para Haruka. – É verdade! Como foi o teste de DNA!?

Como pude lembrar só agora!? Foi ontem! Acho que estava entretida demais em tudo que fizemos de interessante antes da minha greve. Pois quando gelamos alguém não perguntamos nem se comeu os vegetais. Haruka pareceu surpreendida com aquela cara de "você quer mesmo saber?" o que me fez pensar nos métodos exóticos que ela deve ter usado para fugir. Ou simplesmente não conseguiu fugir. Ok, é hora de me preparar para exercer minha função de namorada compreensiva.

-Er... então... eu consegui escapar, mas digamos que não fui discreto... Devo ter acabado com o futuro promissor de um ou dois médicos. – Disse enquanto se sentava na cama.

-Sabia que conseguiria... – Resolvi não me aprofundar no assunto, o rosto dela sugeria que não era uma boa hora para perguntar como destruiu as carreiras de alguns profissionais, os impostos costumam fazer a mesma coisa. Fiquei aliviada por ter um problema a menos. Passei a mão em seus cabelos e novamente aquela atmosfera invadiu nosso meio. Era impossível evitar me sentir atraída por aquele rosto corado pela febre. Devo ser uma pervertida mesmo... Acho que não tenho moral para dizer mais nada sobre meu maestro afinal.

-Minha proposta de esperar lá fora ainda está de pé...

Parei de encará-la e desviei o olhar. Haruka fechou os olhos de raiva, tentando se controlar ao máximo. Paciência não é uma de suas qualidades, definitivamente.

-Diga logo o que descobriu... – Ela disse entre os dentes. Heroicamente controlando seu instinto assassino.

Setsuna se sentou na cama começando a narrar sua incrível aventura seguindo o "pacote" para mim e o "Ganso andrógeno".

-Segui o carro como você educadamente me pediu e descobri que tanto Kanbe-san quanto o homem que a acompanhava estão hospedados no Tóquio Garden e utilizando métodos secretos consegui espiar a suíte. Há uma criança, uma criança loira, o que não é lá uma vantagem. E aqueles dois parecem muito íntimos, tenho a impressão de que descobrimos o felizardo papai.

-Métodos... secretos? – Repeti não entendendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Aliás, talvez eu tivesse uma idéia, mas tinha pavor de estar certa.

-Essa maluca deve ter se disfarçado de limpador de janelas e trepado em algum guindaste. – Uranus colocou a mão na testa só encontrando esta explicação. E por incrível que pareça, apesar de sua teoria ter sido uma mera suposição, Pluto ficou quieta. Parecia ter entrado em estado depressivo. Haruka se negava a acreditar que tinha acertado. Eu fiquei com medo de confirmar e com medo de saber que o tempo é protegido por alguém que sobe em guindastes de hotéis. – Você fez, não fez?

-Era para ser um método secreto. – Começou a fazer círculos no colchão com a ponta do dedo. Como a teia temporal continua estável até hoje é uma boa pergunta!

-Acho que toda a pressão de ser Sailor mexeu mais com a sua cabeça do que com a minha.

Pluto cruzou os braços, indignada.

-Ora Desculpe Haruka-san se estou tentando salvar a sua pele enquanto você e Michiru-san desfrutam dela.

O suficiente para que Uranus se irritasse novamente. Ela deveria agradecer por não ter pressão alta e por eu controlar o sal da comida.

-Não estávamos fazendo nada disso! Fomos até o autódromo ver se descobríamos se aquele cara era o mesmo que tentou me matar na corrida passada!

-Já chega vocês duas! – aquele discussão já estava me deixando muito nervosa. Pelo jeito meu pequeno "ataque" surtiu efeito. Ambas se calaram no mesmo instante. Um pequeno maremoto sempre impõe respeito... – Continue Setsuna-san...

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-O nome desse corredor é Luke?

Surpreendemo-nos. Não havia como Setsuna saber sem ter confirmado previamente, visto em sua bola de cristal ou subido em um guindaste há vinte andares do chão.

-É. Como sabe? – perguntei.

-Conferi os registros do Hotel. – Este meio me parece mais seguro... - Foi ele quem fez a reserva. Michiru-san, onde está o Lap Top?

-Na sala de música.

-Vamos para lá, quero mostrar uma coisa para vocês. Aliás Haruka-san... qual foi a imbecilidade que fez desta vez para estar de cama numa hora como esta?

-Ora cale a boca...

Suspirei.

-Controlou o vento sem se transformar.

Pluto nos encarou por um tempo até se levantar e nos dar as costas, resignada.

-Você merece cada grau desta febre por sua imbecilidade. – E simplesmente saiu do quarto até a sala de música fazendo a temperatura de Haruka aumentar mais alguns graus de raiva. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e milagrosamente correu atrás de Pluto. Eu a segui com a esperança de evitar um homicídio.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos olhando para a tela enquanto Setsuna quebrava mais uma seção restrita do banco de dados da Japan Airlines. Ok, eu admito que o método dela de conseguir informações seja mais prático, mas o meu é mais artístico!

-Aqui está. Os registros de vôo. Ele tem vindo bastante para o Japão não?

Realmente ao menos sessenta por cento dos vôos vinham para cá ou partiam para a Inglaterra. Considerando o quanto pilotos viajam (algo que considero um mártir) sessenta por cento é um número absurdamente elevado. Então a história inteira bateu em meu cérebro. Tudo fazia sentido! Era de se impressionar o quão cara de pau e ardilosa foi aquela dupla de terroristas alienígenas!

-Kanbe-san é amante dele!

-O que!? Como chegaram a essa conclusão? – A febre realmente deve ter afetado o cérebro dela!

-É óbvio Haruka-san! Ele vem sempre para o Japão, o bebê é loiro, deve ter uma raiva mortal daquela corrida e planeja que, como vingança, você sustente o filho dele.

-Convenhamos que foi uma manobra bastante mal planejada. Ele deve ter suposto que você dorme com tantas mulheres que nem se lembraria do rosto de todas. Assim seria fácil convencê-la de que o filho era seu.

-E como todos os pilotos eu fugiria do teste de DNA para evitar que o caso se tornasse público! Meu Deus estava tão na cara!

-Só deram azar na hora de escolher a vítima... – Setsuna murmurou.

Puxei a orelha de Uranus com raiva.

-Se não flertasse com toda a mulher que vê teria evitado tudo isto... – Ela gemeu de dor se desculpando.

-Agora vem uma má notícia... não temos provas.

Haruka piscou.

-Você bolou a maior artimanha para conseguir espiar pela janela de um hotel, invadiu informações confidenciais e não tirou uma MÍSERA FOTO!?

Suspirei tapando a boca de Uranus. Não era hora de começar uma briga sem sentido, apesar de eu também achar um absurdo alguém como Setsuna esquecer de tirar uma foto.

-Podemos dizer à ela que sabemos de tudo e torcer para que desista.

-Não daria certo. Eles souberam esconder muito bem o caso. Kanbe-san é médica cardiovascular, não seria difícil justificar suas vindas para o Japão e encontros com ela considerando que o próprio Luke tem um problema crônico no coração. Para continuar sendo piloto, precisaria ser examinado periodicamente.

-Os exames deles devem ser bastante minuciosos... – Haruka alfinetou.

-Se abrirmos o jogo ela negará tudo e ainda dirá que foi Luke quem a ajudou a encontrar você. Sem contar que seria como um aviso para que eles tomassem cuidado. Faria o rato voltar para a toca.

-O que sugere que façamos então? – Perguntei. Setsuna pareceu pensar por um momento antes de responder.

-Vá ver Luke, Michiru-san...

Vá ver um médico!

-O que!? – Perguntamos em uníssono. O Sol realmente torrou os miolos dela. Eu encontrar com o Inglês!? COMO!? O que ela planeja afinal!?

-O plano é simples. Faremos um teste de DNA e para isso precisaremos do DNA do inglês.

-E como exatamente você planeja que eu "recolha" DNA dele?

-Não é difícil, precisamos de um pouco de sangue, de cabelo ou de saliva.

-SANGUE! RECOLHA SANGUE! – Haruka gritou. – Aliás, deixe que EU RECOLHA sangue dele!

-A última coisa de que precisamos é de um processo por espancamento! Agora ouçam bem: Haruka-san vai voltar para o autódromo e tentar encontrar o telefone de Kanbe-san. Ela com certeza deve ter deixado com o diretor. Diga que quer ver seu "filho" hoje e recolha algo que sirva para o teste. Enquanto isso Michiru-san vai até o Tóquio Garden se encontrar com Luke-san. Invente alguma história e seduza-o para conseguir o...

-O QUE!? – novamente protestamos ao mesmo tempo. Me acalmei um pouco para conseguir falar de maneira civilizada antes que Haruka resolvesse entrar em guerra novamente.

-Desculpe Setsuna-san, mas há uma falha nesse plano. Eu não gosto de homens e não vou seduzir um.

-Duas falhas! Eu não vou deixar Michiru chegar perto daquele ouriço bebedor de chá!

-Mas você já não o fez com Seiya-san?

Ótimo, ninguém nos deixa esquecer este dia.

-O universo estava em jogo! Ele podia ser o inimigo. Já mencionei a ânsia que senti quando ele chegou perto de mim? Meu plano era desmaiá-lo com a cadeira no momento em que tocasse no zíper!

-Tudo bem, não precisa seduzi-lo desde que tenha uma idéia melhor para conseguir o DNA.

Calei-me pensando por um momento. Se conseguisse todos os nossos problemas estariam acabados. Mas o que vou fazer?

-Está bem, eu vou falar com ele...

-NÃO MESMO!

Encarei Haruka seriamente.

-E você vai se encontrar com Kanbe-san. – Como dói dizer isto! Estou me esforçando MUITO para ser altruísta! Calma Michiru, você já é uma mulher madura e já sabe que é o melhor a se fazer. Nosso relacionamento é forte o suficiente para aceitar isto... EU NÃO QUERO! NÃO HARUKA! Você prometeu que não ia se encontrar com ela sozinha! Não aceite facilmente!

-Quem foi mesmo que me fez prometer que não me encontraria com ela? – Obrigada, agora me sinto muito melhor. – Eu não vou fazer isso Michiru, prefiro pagar pensão! Ou mostrar que sou mulher!

-Não! Você não vai fazer nenhum dos dois. Vai dar tudo certo. Não confia em mim?

Encarei-a firmemente. Era hora de colocar meu lado egoísta de lado. Mas o silêncio dela me incomodava e muito. Virou-se para Setsuna-san.

-Poderia nos deixar sozinhos por um instante?

Pluto levantou-se e saiu com um sorriso cálido que eu não consegui entender. Quando a porta se fechou Haruka segurou em minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu ainda estava nervosa. Ele não respondeu minha pergunta. Um medo inexplicável tomou conta de minha mente, como se todo o meu sangue tivesse virado água.

-Michiru... – Não desviou o olhar de mim nem por um segundo. Olhei-a ainda mais seriamente apertando de leve sua mão.

-Confia ou não confia? – Sabia que começaria a chorar se aquele silêncio continuasse. Havia um nó em minha garganta. Não suportaria uma resposta negativa. Haruka também apertou minha mão.

-É claro que confio... – uma tonelada saiu de minha cabeça, meu sangue voltou a circular normalmente, podia sentir que era verdade e isso me aliviou de maneira sobrenatural. Tão sobrenatural que não agüentei o tranco. Minhas pernas bambearam e eu apoiei a testa no ombro de Uranus para manter o equilíbrio. – Mas olhe para você... se ele tentar algo ou te forçar, eu nunca me perdoaria por ter te envolvido nisso.

Maldita! Por que ela fala assim? Eu fico tão feliz quando Uranus me mostra esse lado carinhoso dela. É algo só meu, uma Haruka só minha. Céus, minha estupidez poética chegou ao extremo.

-Não sou uma mulher normal, sei me defender.

Suspirou se dando por vencida.

-Está bem.

-E você vai ver Kanbe-san.

-Não vou sem você.

-Vai sim. – Ai como dói.

-Eu prometi. – Ai que fofo.

-Eu abro mão da promessa. – Estou surpresa comigo mesma por ainda continuar com isto.

-Não Michiru. Vou esperar você voltar no autódromo. – Resolvi me render. Tentei o máximo que pude com todas as minhas forças. Talvez Deus esteja me dando um sinal ou me poupando de muita dor de cabeça, tenho certeza de que ouvi um "Ok mulher, você já me provou que pode ser boazinha, aceite de uma vez e seja feliz!". Quem somos nós perante a sabedoria do Todo Poderoso? Fiz que sim com a cabeça, ficamos abraçadas por alguns minutos até que eu coloquei a mão em sua testa para medir a febre que milagrosamente havia sumido. Sorri apesar de sentir falta do rosto corado e suado que só costumo ver de noite.

-A febre passou.

-Então vamos comemorar... – Seria mais um presente divino? Mais uma recompensa por bom comportamento? Presente de Natal adiantado? Duvido que o Papa já tenha recebido benção melhor que esta! Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto delicadamente. Fechei os olhos sentindo-a se aproximar. Todo aquele maravilhoso silêncio... quebrado pelo castigo dos céus! A porta praticamente veio a baixo com um estrondo e no segundo seguinte nossa sala de música estava empestada de Sailors sem mais o que fazer da vida! Macumba do vaticano! Está difícil cobrar aquele beijo...

-Haruka-san! Setsuna-san nos contou tudo e viemos ajudar! – Minako entrou em posição de combate ao estilo dos power rangers. Grande ajuda, obrigada, lembre-me de recomendá-la à Máfia...

-Vamos lá Michiru-san! Vamos arrancar os cabelos daquele europeu! – Mars parecia mais disposta a arrancar-lhe sangue mesmo... Como Setsuna teve a incrível capacidade de contar todo o seu plano em menos de cinco minutos? Como este esquadrão chegou até aqui tão rápido!? Isso é surreal demais para ser verdade! Aliás, ainda estou abraçada a Uranus! Empurrei-a fazendo com que caísse sentada no chão.

-C-como chegaram aqui tão rápido?

Ignorei os gemidos de dor de minha parceira que parece ter dado algumas cambalhotas antes quebrar as costelas. Usagi tomou a dianteira.

-Estávamos indo para o teatro perguntar as notícias, mas vimos as janelas abertas e decidimos verificar.

-Setsuna-san abriu a porta para nós e nos explicou todo o plano resumidamente. E para que Michiru-san não tenha de se sacrificar iremos ajudar! – Eu agradeço muito à vocês Makoto, de verdade, mas não poderiam ter esperado mais alguns minutos para abrir a porta?

-Afinal somos as Sailors do amor de da Justiça! Irei castigá-lo em nome do Tribunal de pequenas causas!

-Podiam ter batido antes de entrar!

-Por quê Haruka-san? – Vênus tapou a boca nos olhando maliciosamente. – He he he, acho que estragamos a festinha particular meninas...

Todas coraram, inclusive eu. Por incrível que pareça Haruka estava em sua cor normal, sentada no chão, com aquele brilho no olhar e sorriso simpático no rosto... Ah não, ela vai fazer algum comentário!

-Exatamente, poderiam esperar alguns minutos na sala enquanto terminamos aqui? – Sabia que seria algo assim...

-Haruka! – Me virei censurando-a.

-Não se importa que seja na frente delas então? – Disse fingindo-se de inocente com cara de "por que está envergonhada? Somos todos amiguinhos!". Claro que não me importo, se você continuar vão todas entrar em combustão espontânea e evaporar, não restará nada para contar a história. Mas foi aí que me veio a luz! Talvez outra mensagem celeste. Era o cenário perfeito para a mais fria das vinganças. Pobre Haruka, mal sabe que jogou a parte errada da granada.

-De maneira nenhuma, pelo contrário, quero que elas participem. – Me diverti com o rosto confuso de todas, inclusive com o de minha doce Uranus que já havia se levantado. Era hora de escolher minha cúmplice! Desculpe Mars, é por uma boa causa... – O que acha Rei-chan?

Peguei em sua mão me aproximando. Haruka ainda não havia se situado no momento. O queixo de todas caiu ao chão. E a pobre morena estava tão envergonhada que quase despencou para trás. Tenho de dar uns trocados à ela depois. Pelo jeito sou uma boa atriz.

-Você tem um rosto bonito... – Sorri maliciosamente percebendo a aura maligna que emanava de minha loira companheira.

-M-Michiru-san... – Não é que meu controle exerce efeito em outras mulheres que não Haruka? Não que essa descoberta me valha de alguma coisa, não estou me sentindo nada a vontade fazendo isto, mas minha velocista merece uma lição.

-Devíamos aprofundar nossa amizade. Sei que Haruka não se importará.

-MICHIRU! – Finalmente acordou! – O que pensa que está fazendo!? – Estava a ponto de ter um ataque do coração. Decidi que ela me interessa mais viva que morta e decidi parar. Não conseguiria ir muito longe mesmo.

-Te dando uma lição Ruka-chan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ela sorriu... Um GRANDE sorriso vitorioso! E eu caí como uma pata gorda no gelo! Haruka idiota! Michiru soltou Rei que cambaleou para trás antes de entender o que havia acontecido. E quando entendeu... corou ainda mais! Imagino a batalha mental que se travou dentro dela quando Neptune chegou perto de seu rosto. Algo como: "Eu gosto de homens! Não gosto!? Devo gostar, eu acho... Talvez...Será?" Ela fala de mim, mas também poderia contribuir tanto quanto eu para expulsar do armário pessoas que nem sabiam estar nele.

No minuto seguinte estavam todas rindo de minha cara de "Eu não acredito que levei a sério!". Foi uma vingança cruelmente planejada e executada da maneira mais fria possível.

-Agora sabe como eu me sinto Casanova-san...

-Dá-lhe Michiru-san! – Obrigada por me apoiar Makoto, lembrar-me-ei disto quando me chamar novamente para lutar Karatê no Centro Esportivo. Já mencionei que tenho um soco inglês guardado no armário?

-Argh! Ok Michiru... Você conseguiu. Nunca mais faça isso. – Abaixei a cabeça mexendo nos cabelos.

-Desculpe Rei-chan.

-T-Tudo bem.

Olhei momentaneamente para o relógio, eram pouco mais de três horas.

-É melhor vocês irem. Aliás, obrigado garotas.

-As ordens! Estamos aqui para ajudar! – Posição heróica o retorno. Remexi no bolso pegando a chave do carro. Entreguei à Michiru. Sob os olhares brilhantes de todas.

-Usem a Ferrari amarela. É mais espaçosa. Eu vou de Moto para o autódromo. – Toquei em seu queixo. Ia beijá-la nos lábios, mas confesso que fiquei com vergonha e acabei desviando para o rosto. Está realmente difícil nos beijarmos de verdade hoje. Alguma coisa está conspirando contra minha completa felicidade. – Tome cuidado.

-Você também.

-Vamos mesmo na Ferrari!? Aliás, é a primeira vez que é Michiru-san quem dirige! Gente, que emoção! – Usagi dava pulinhos de felicidade.

-Não sabia que Haruka-san deixava outras pessoas dirigirem os carros... – Ami parecia extremamente curiosa. Enquanto iam saindo uma a uma felizes, alegres, escandalosas e saltitantes. Um terrível medo tomou conta de mim. Segurei Michiru pelo braço antes que ela fosse.

-Por favor, não deixe nada acontecer com meu bebê...

-Quer dizer que o bebê é seu afinal?

-Me refiro ao bebê de quatro rodas.

-Ara? O que poderia acontecer?

Milhões de possibilidades angustiantes e assustadoras invadiram meus pensamentos. O carro pegando fogo, as meninas com garfos gigantescos espetando-o enquanto o pobre veículo gritava de dor e desespero em um caldeirão de cebolas. Levaria anos para tirar o cheiro de cebolas...

-Só... não o deixe sozinho com elas, e por tudo que é mais sagrado proteja esta chave. Não as deixe dirigir. Por favor!

-Tudo bem, eu vou me lembrar disto. – Sorriu chacoalhando as chaves. Suspirei aliviada acompanhando-as até a garagem. As Sailors já estavam todas dentro da Ferrari e eu novamente senti aquele arrepio na espinha. Subitamente todas pareciam ter olhos vermelhos, chifres, rabos e línguas pontudas. Chacoalhei a cabeça quando percebi estar ficando paranóica. Enquanto esperávamos o portão eletrônico abrir Michiru percebeu que eu estava dando pequenos socos no capacete.

-Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

Sorri levantando o visor.

-Não se preocupe Sereia, nos vemos no autódromo. – Abaixei o visor quando novamente a cena de Usagi se despedindo pareceu-me assustadora. Logo que consegui passei como um foguete pelo portão e entrei na rua antes delas. Não suportaria ver o carro partir, tenho os nervos frágeis. Com certeza Michiru me repreenderá mais tarde por ter raspado a parte superior do capacete no portão.

Quando avistei o autódromo avistei também meu amigo e mecânico Shingo, o mesmo homem de bom coração que nos encobriu quando invadimos os arquivos confidências que de pouco nos serviram perante a pesquisa de campo de Pluto. Ainda assim me renderam bons momentos.

Estacionei a moto no hangar em que ele estava revisando meu novo carro. Por motivos misteriosos não poderei usar o antigo, não me explicaram muito bem, mas parece que algum engraçadinho fez ele virar carvão. Felizmente alguns males vêm para o bem e meu novo carro foi um presente de uma empresa patrocinadora multibilionária que me elogiou por não ter desistido da corrida. Talvez tenha sido o único elogio que recebi por ter brincado de Speed Racer.

-Resolveu voltar à cena do crime?

Eu ri tirando o capacete.

-É o que parece.

Ele largou as ferramentas encostando-se no capo.

-Como vão as coisas?

-Se resolvendo. Acho que até amanhã me livrarei dessa maluca...

-Olha só! O todo galante Tenou-kun chamando uma mulher de maluca. Acho que está perdendo seu charme...

-Não diga isso, preciso dele para manter Michiru sempre interessada...

Encostei-me ao lado dele.

-E o que veio fazer aqui agora?

-Não se preocupe, não vim invadir nada. Vim pegar o telefone da "maluca".

-E Kaiou-san sabe disso?

-Claro que sabe! – Será que é tão comum assim entre os homens esconderem coisas de suas namoradas? Isso explica a alta taxa de divórcio entre heterossexuais... Se bem que nos gays isso deve se agravar. Pensem bem, uma mulher já tem necessidade de discutir a relação, em um relacionamento com duas mulheres essa prática se intensifica, talvez por isso eu e Michiru tenhamos um convívio agradável (ok, há outros motivos mais fortes). Num relacionamento com dois homens, considerando que metade do que eles falam é mentira, até o RG deve ser falso! São números assustadores, eu sei... – Honestamente, por que acha que eu esconderia algo assim dela?

-Por nada, há não ser pelo fato de que veio aqui buscar o número de sua amante. Não é algo que uma mulher goste de saber...

Mas que absurdo!

-Se ela fosse minha amante por que eu viria até aqui conseguir o telefone dela!?

-Talvez ela tenha mudado ou...

-Cale a Boca Hirota-kun! Eu já disse que nunca vi aquela mulher na vida! – peguei prática em chamá-la de "aquela mulher". – Além disso, ela disse que me envolvi com ela em uma das viagens da equipe. Você que sempre está comigo acredita nisto?

-É claro que não! – Agora sim ele defendeu com ênfase. Suspirei aliviada.

-Aliás, quanto Michiru te paga para me vigiar?

-Nada, eu o faço por mera ética...

-Ah é? Pois com licença senhor ética, preciso falar com Oyama-san e marcar um encontro com minha "amante" antes que a "patroa" chegue. – Comecei a caminhar em direção ao prédio principal rezando para que Hirota tenha o bom senso de nunca dizer à Michiru que me referi a ela como "patroa".

-Kaiou-san virá aqui?

-Sim, iremos juntos ver meu "filho".

-Onde ela está agora?

Parei ao lado da batente e me virei para responder antes de sair.

-Arrancando sangue de alguém eu espero...

Ele deve ter achado que Michiru virou estagiária de algum hospital ou coisa assim. Ou simplesmente deve ter ignorado achando que era somente mais uma de minhas imbecilidades. Infelizmente não foi capaz de ignorar a pior delas que resultou em minha maior vitória e ainda me deu um soco no estômago por ela!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu sei que vou me arrepender disto um dia! É bizarro demais! Começo a achar a idéia de Haruka espancar o britânico profundamente tentadora. No momento estava confortavelmente sentada na mesa do restaurante aguardando que ele viesse a meu encontro. Enquanto isso as Sailors haviam se "organizado" como uma matilha de leões. Eu não faço idéia de onde elas estejam! Simplesmente sumiram! Apenas Makoto está à vista. Ela aparentemente nocauteou um garçom, amarrou-o no banheiro e está usando a roupa dele para se camuflar. E estas, meus amigos, são as protetoras de nosso planeta Terra! Como conseguimos sobreviver por tanto tempo!?

Foi quando um homem loiro e forte entrou no restaurante. Era ele. Uma palavra chutou minha cabeça : "merda". Ah! Vamos Michiru, você só precisa distraí-lo enquanto suas amigas eloqüentes fazem o resto! Se não estiverem ocupadas demais procurando estrangeiros atraentes...

-Kaiou-san?

Estava tão concentrada me preparando para este momento que não percebi sua aproximação! Levantei-me cumprimentando-o.

-_Muito prazer Merrow-san, Fico feliz que tenha vindo. _– Disse em fluente inglês britânico. Ele sorriu e se sentou a minha frente.

-_O prazer é meu. Não se preocupe em falar na minha língua, sou fluente em japonês._

Sei bem o quanto você estudou em aulas particulares. Michiru, você tem que distraí-lo, não assusta-lo!

-Não é algo fácil de se encontrar entre os estrangeiros. – Conversa de elevador. Ótimo, assim não corro riscos. Poderia ser doutora em teatro se quisesse, me sinto a vontade distraindo as pessoas, o que me incomoda é o simples fato de que se não der certo terei de apelar para o temido plano "b", aquele que as novelas adoram que se resume em dar uma de vagabunda. Ah! Não quero fazer isso! Não de novo! Além disso, se o fizer ele terá todos os motivos para ligar a todos os seus amigos dizendo "a namorada do Tenou deu em cima de mim! Aquele paspalho chifrudo!", isso realmente me incomodaria MUITO, mesmo que no dia seguinte ele descubra quem é o paspalho quando se deparar com uma paternidade a assumir.

-Eu viajo bastante, mas senhorita deve conhecer a vida de um piloto. Estou curioso. Por que a namorada de meu adversário quer falar comigo?

Direto ao ponto. Foi exatamente no momento em que percebi a aproximação de um carrinho de sobremesas sem condutor. Aquilo me cheirava a Sailor. Tratei de manter a atenção dele voltada a conversa falando bem devagar.

-Na verdade estou aqui a pedido de Haruka. – Com a habilidade exclusivamente feminina de prestar atenção em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo vi o carrinho trombar violentamente com um vaso de palmeira e em seguida com um garçom desavisado. Talvez isso atrase um pouco o processo. – Ele está tendo de lidar com alguns problemas pessoais e me pediu para vir aqui em seu nome.

-Para que?

Makoto havia pegado dois baguetes gigantescos e sinalizava para o carrinho de sobremesa. Enquanto isso percebi que estavam desparafusando uma entrada de ar por sobre nossas cabeças. Não sabia que as Sailors tiveram treinamento ninja! Continue distraindo Michiru!

-Para parabenizá-lo. O senhor foi um ótimo adversário, são poucos os que conseguem chegar tão perto dele no final de uma corrida.

-Eu só consegui porque o carro dele teve problemas. Foi pura sorte.

Ou artimanha sua mesmo... Foi neste momento que acompanhei o olhar desesperado de Makoto para o teto. Um único dedo segurava a placa de metal da entrada de ar que se caísse... bem, o sangue estaria garantido. Ok, pense Michiru! Não deu tempo, ela escorregou e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi gritar "Cuidado com o besouro!" E bater com a palma da mão no metal fazendo com que ele voasse até Júpiter. Ela o agarrou e jogou dentro do enorme aquário que havia no canto do restaurante. Dei alguma desculpa esfarrapada enquanto sentia minha mão latejar de dor. Subitamente Vênus apareceu distribuindo amostrar grátis de torradas! Será que há um panda gigante por aí?

-Olá senhores! Não gostariam de provar a nova torrada da "A Tostadinha"? É uma receita inovadora que promete superar o pão com requeijão! – Opa! Tem que ser muito boa mesmo!

-Não obrigada eu...

-Prove uma! – Enfiou-a na boca do britânico. Seu alvo era a saliva obviamente. Ele quase morreu engasgado antes dela tirar a torrada. – Oh meu Deus, acho que esta era a que peguei de volta do meu Pastor Alemão. Me desculpe, era só para fazer volume na bandeja. Pegue está, é de graça! – Colocou mais uma na boca dele enquanto guardava a outra em um pote. – Aliás, está claro que você não a quer não é? – Acho que o rosto verde dele é o suficiente para comprovar. – Então eu fico com esta também. Muito Obrigada, Tchau Tchau! – E saiu saltitando com as duas torradas babadas enquanto o loiro tossia se recuperando do trauma.

-O senhor está bem?

-A-Acho que sim. O que foi aquilo?

-Uma estagiária desesperada, não se preocupe com isso. – Uma pinça descia do buraco no teto e se aproximava sorrateiramente. Quando começou a girar como se estivessem lutando pela posse do aparelho. Essa não, agora não é hora disto!

-Então Kaiou-san... O que a senhorita viu naquele Tenou afinal? Sem querer ofender, mas não consigo entender um cara que deixa a namorada se encontrar com outro homem sozinha.

Típico pensamento masculino. Na verdade ele quer dizer : "Vou te fazer acreditar que sou melhor que ele e ao menos danificar seu relacionamento porque me mordo de raiva de seu namorado e quero vê-lo sofrer". Finalmente o carrinho de sobremesa parecia ter tomado um rumo promissor e estava ao lado de nossa mesa. Infelizmente a pinça se prendeu a um dos quadros do restaurante. O maior deles como não poderia deixar de ser.

-Haruka confia em mim Merrow-san. Além disso fui eu quem me ofereci.

Dei uma boa abertura para que ele começasse a se achar. O homem mais vulnerável é aquele que se acha.

-A Senhorita quem se ofereceu? E por quê?

Ai Céus, ele já está achando que sou perdidamente apaixonada por ele e sou cruelmente mantida em cativeiro. Como os homens têm facilidade em criar ilusões para fertilizar a auto-estima...

-Meu ensaio de hoje foi cancelado e como ele está muito ocupado decidi ajuda-lo.

-Como ele soube que eu ainda estava no Japão?

Eu também não sei como ela soube! Como ela soube? Deus me dê uma luz! E a luz veio na forma de Rei que entrou no restaurante com uma rede de borboletas, shorts, roupa camuflada, chapéu de praia e mochila nas costas gritando "CONTROLE DE PESTES!". Essa sim é uma luz impossível de ignorar. Deve ter assaltado uma loja para conseguir tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo.

-Senhor! Não se mova! Há uma sanguessuga pintada de baleias asiáticas em seu cabelo! O país está infestado delas! Qualquer movimento é mortal!

Antes que o pobre entendesse o que estava acontecendo ela pegou firmemente em um tufo de cabelo dele.

-Fique calmo! Eu vou extraí-la agora! Esses bichos se seguram muito forte!

No instante seguinte ele estava urrando de dor enquanto Mars apoiava os dois pés nas costas da cadeira para pegar impulso. E eu trabalhava para pensar em como Haruka ficou sabendo que ele ainda estava no Japão.

-AHHH!

-Êta Bichinho teimoso! Saaaaaiiiii! – Com um último esforço conseguiu arrancar ao menos trinta fios de cabelo pela raiz, deixando o garoto praticamente calvo! Elas estão sendo TUDO menos DISCRETAS! E aquela pinça continua voando sobre nossas cabeças! Quase cegou um homem agora a pouco e destruiu uma obra de arte!

-O que pensa que esta fazendo!?

-Deveria me agradecer doutor, eu acabo de salvar a sua vida. Alguns segundos a mais você estaria babando verde e tendo convulsões pelo chão. Acredite, não é bonito de se ver. O sistema nervoso entra em pane, bolhas começariam a brotar em sua pele, o suco gástrico vazaria corroendo seus órgãos internos, seu sistema digestivo simplesmente pararia e você literalmente se cagaria todo, depois viria a Gripe do Frango e entraria em estado terminal por culpa da Ebola.

-Já entendemos! Obrigado!

-Quando precisar doutor!

E sumiu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

-É o segundo ataque de uma sanguessuga pintada de baleias asiáticas que presencio esta semana. Realmente é uma praga.

-O mundo anda estranho ultimamente. Mas como foi mesmo que souberam que eu estava aqui?

Podia ter esquecido isto não? Respirei fundo antes de decidir falar o que me vier a cabeça.

-Temos uma amiga que trabalha na Japan Airlines exatamente na área de reservas. Meiou Setsuna é o nome dela. Por acaso comentou conosco que o senhor não havia embarcado. Não foi difícil achar o hotel já que todos os pilotos que vem de fora se hospedam neste.

Isso foi um total improviso. Espero que ele não tenha acesso ao quadro de funcionários da Japan Airlines... A pinça acima de nós sumiu. Acho que elas desistiram deste plano. Luke ia dizer algo quando Makoto surgiu por trás com uma garrafa de vinho e bateu-a violentamente em sua nuca girando-a como um bastão de beisebol fazendo com que ele batesse a testa violentamente contra o prato.

-OUTCH!

Ok, ela realmente espancou o moleque com uma garrafa de vinho!? Isso deveria ter censura! Somos as Sailors do amor e da justiça! Deveríamos ser o exemplo de combate à violência! Não deveríamos sair por aí quebrando garrafas na cabeça de indivíduos, apesar do motivo ser nobre... Está bem, eu concordo que uma vez ou outra não fará tão mal e não era lá um vinho tão bom nem uma cabeça tão produtiva...

-Oh meu Deus! Desculpe! Precisamos de um médico! Há um médico no recinto!?

Ami surgiu de trás do carrinho de sobremesa.

-Eu sou estudante de medicina! Precisamos efetuar uma transfusão imediata! Por favor segure-o, ele está em estado de choque! Vou tirar um pouco de sangue para avaliar o tipo.

Sacou uma seringa enquanto Makoto fechou os olhos dele com o guardanapo de pano. Elas pegaram até sangue! Mas que trabalho mais eficiente! O que mais me impressionou foi Ami resolver participar disto! Logo ela que sempre foi tão tímida, e ainda é! Eu me controlava para não rir e cair da cadeira. Quando finalmente o soltaram, elas literalmente sumiram! Luke olhou para os lados procurando-as.

-Onde eles foram?

-Elas quem? – Isto estava ficando realmente divertido. E felizmente, graças a ajuda das Sailors o plano "b" foi para o espaço! Viva ao trabalho em equipe!

-A médica e... o garçom...

-O Senhor está bem Merrow-san? Não havia nenhuma médica aqui... – Depois dessa eu definitivamente estou banida do Paraíso Celeste. Como sou cruel! Pobre menino, ele deve estar confuso, tonto e inseguro, como quando tentamos entender as leis judiciais.

-Mas... eu bati a cabeça no prato e tiraram sangue do meu braço!

-Acho que o veneno da sanguessuga causou um leve efeito ilusório.

-Meu braço está furado!

-Não tem furo nenhum aí. – Quantos mandamentos eu quebrei hoje afinal? Estou começando a considerar a idéia de fazer uma novena... - Vamos, relaxe, tudo é coisa da sua cabeça...

-As coisas estão tão estranhas hoje que eu até sou capaz de concordar...

-Sinto muito tê-lo pego em um mal dia... – Modo "inofensiva, boazinha, bonitinha e inocente" ativado!

-Não, de maneira alguma, a senhorita não tem culpa de nada. – Ah se ele soubesse! Acho que se Luke pudesse escolher preferiria o plano "b", mas bem... ele não pode escolher, então as coisas vão funcionar no estilo Sailor Senshi mesmo. Concordo que é ruim para a sua saúde, mas é ótimo para meu humor e para a pressão de Uranus também.

-Bem... saiba que Haruka lhe deu os parabéns pela corrida. Há um Whisky na recepção para você, um presente nosso. – Acredite, você vai precisar de muito álcool. – Espero que volte bem para a Inglaterra. – E com uma pensão absurdamente alta para pagar.

-É muita gentileza de vocês. Espero que continuem felizes. – Francamente amigo... não espera não... – E diga ao Tenou, que ele soube escolher muito bem. – Uma última tentativa desesperada de conseguir minha gratidão visando uma "tarde feliz"? Não vai dar certo amiguinho, não sei se as mulheres européias são assim, mas esta japonesa aqui não costuma cometer adultério. Ao menos este mandamento não será quebrado.

-Obrigada. Até a próxima Merrow-san. – Levantei-me e sai o mais rápido que pude sem causar muito alarde. Do lado de fora, todas as meninas já me esperavam na Ferrari com as amostras de DNA. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-las com sangue e baba! Nunca imaginei que o trabalho em equipe delas fosse tão eficiente e perigoso! Pena que nem sempre funciona bem quando querem destruir a Terra ou só dominá-la condenando os humanos a uma vida escrava dolorosa sem direito nem a um plano dentário ou cafezinho da tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voltei correndo depois de ligar para Kanbe-san. É engraçado ligar para a mulher que quer estragar a sua vida, principalmente quando você planeja estragar os planos dela para estragar sua vida. Ao menos a história de "quero ver a criança antes de tomar minha decisão" funcionou. Provavelmente ela acha que estou esperando um bebê de cabelo preto. Pobrezinha, mal imagina que meu interesse no cabelo vai bem além da cor.

Corri até o hangar para esperar por Michiru perto da moto. Hirota ainda mexia no motor do carro. É incrível a paciência dele para conferir cada peça e ainda procurar riscos na pintura para vir me dar bronca mais tarde. Felizmente ele não achará nada de minha autoria no carro hoje. Nem sequer experimentei meu novo brinquedo.

-Já voltou Tenou-kun?

-Sim e já consegui o que queria. Você ainda está mexendo nesse carro? – Não Haruka, ele está lavando louça. Que pergunta idiota...

-Estou. É um carro impressionante! O sonho de qualquer mecânico é um destes.

-Ok, isso só prova que você precisa sair mais...

-Lá vem você com essa de novo...

Suspirei me aproximando para bater de leve em suas costas.

-Mas é verdade Hirota-kun, você é um cara legal, trabalhador... – Que papo de tia... Ele fechou o capô e se encostou no carro cruzando os braços.

-E?

Coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

-E tenho certeza de que muitas mulheres se interessariam por você.

Ele corou. Corou mesmo! Abaixou o olhar levantando-o de vez em quando e corando de novo antes de falar.

-E... você se interessaria?

Aquela frase bateu em minha cabeça como uma galinha de borracha amarrada a um Tijolo Baiano. Será que eu entendi direito? Não! Não pode ser! Minha vida já está complicada demais! Sorri me convencendo de que havia julgado mal.

-Bem... eu não sou de me interessar por homens mas...

-Eu sei, eu sei que é errado... – Ah não! Eu entendi direito! Meu melhor amigo está declarando seu amor gay por mim! Achando que eu sou homem! Acho que está condição não está mais facilitando a minha vida. – Mas eu não pude evitar Tenou-kun!

-Ahm... Hirota-kun... eu fico lisonjeado, mas...

-É um amor proibido eu sei. – Acredite, você não é tão pecador quanto pensa meu caro. – E você já tem Kaiou-san, mas eu queria que você soubesse... – Eu preferia não saber. Pobre amigo meu, você não cometeu nenhum crime, você não se apaixonou por um homem, mas por uma mulher possuidora de uma beleza andrógena fora do normal. Além de modesta é claro. Ao menos todo aquele zelo nas viagens, as aproximações desnecessárias, e embaraços repentinos está explicados. É mesmo um sofrimento sem igual ser tão atraente. Como sou desligada! Era tão óbvio!

-Então... – Murmurei. Ele segurou na minha mão se aproximando. Não! Não faça isso! Eu realmente não sou fã de aproximação com homens.

-Você não vai me incriminar não é Tenou-kun? – Acredite, eu não tenho moral para isto. Como eu não sei, mas no segundo seguinte estava prensada entre Shingo e a parede. Acredite, a sensação não é nada boa. – Eu nunca imaginei que ia gostar de um homem... – Acho que você conseguiu enxergar a mulher por baixo do macacão.

-E-Está tudo bem, eu não me importo. Somos amigos, certo? – Ele sorriu perigosamente perto. Desculpe amigo, mas mais alguns centímetros e eu serei obrigada a efetuar um golpe baixo nada amigável.

-É esse seu jeito que eu gosto em você. – Ótimo ele se afastou. Agora me digam: Quem virou o mundo de ponta cabeça, chacoalhou, fritou em litros de óleo, torceu, enxugou e colocou para secar? Meu melhor amigo acabou de declarar seu amor gay incondicional por mim que sou mulher! Apesar dele não saber disto, mas ainda assim é muito estranho... – Kaiou-san tem muita sorte.

-Er... Sim! E o que este carro tem de especial afinal? – Perguntei torcendo para que o assunto mudasse e pudéssemos esquecer este estranho evento.

-Simplificando ele corre mais rápido com menos gasolina.

-Realmente impressionante... – Disse com descaso. Isso é basicamente o que toda a propaganda diz. E eu não acredito em propagandas. Você fez inúmeros cursos de mecânica para me dizer somente algo clichê assim?

-Mas não é só isso. Ele é mais rápido, mais aerodinâmico, a direção é incrivelmente sensível, por sinal acho que você precisará treinar um pouco para se acostumar. Quando planeja voltar a freqüentar nossas pistas?

-Amanhã mesmo estarei aqui. Acha que consegue terminar até lá?

-Darei meu melhor amorzinho...

-O que!?

-Estava só brincando.

Respirei aliviada. Acho que posso viver com isso, desde que ele deixe o "amorzinho" de lado e não tente me agarrar. Se bem que ele não teria muito o que agarrar. E para a minha salvação, minha linda Ferrari amarela voltava inteira e somente com Michiru dirigindo. É indescritível a sensação das duas coisas mais importantes da minha vida estarem sãs e salvas vindo em minha direção. Me aproximei abrindo a porta para que ela saísse.

-E então? Conseguiram? – perguntei esperançosa.

-Sim! Você não imaginaria o quanto as meninas nos ajudaram. Conseguimos tudo.

Meu sangue pareceu ter embarcado em uma nave espacial e partido para além das galáxias.

-Diga-me que você só teve participação no sangue, por favor. – Ela riu.

-Não se preocupe anjo, eu só tive de distraí-lo, elas fizeram o resto. – Disse me beijando no rosto. Preciso me lembrar de dar algo bem caro para cada uma delas mais tarde.

-E onde elas estão?

-No Laboratório, Ami já vai adiantar as coisas.

-Ótimo, vamos logo então. O pacote nos espera no Café. – Peguei as chaves e as entreguei à Hirota-kun. – Pode mandar alguém revisar a Ferrari para mim? Nós vamos voltar de Moto.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Ele aparentemente estava feliz por eu não ter mudado meu modo de tratá-lo. Por que mudaria afinal? Isto seria muito adolescente de minha parte. Por mais que tenha agido frequentemente como uma... Estendi o capacete à Michiru. Ela o colocou enquanto eu ligava o motor.

"Por que de moto?" Vocês me perguntariam. Ora, é óbvio! Porque assim é mais relaxante. Afinal Michiru tem de me abraçar o trajeto inteiro. Relaxante para mim, perigoso para qualquer um que esteja transitando na mesma rua que eu. E assim partimos rumando ao nosso destino. Decidi não dizer nada à Michi sobre a declaração de Shingo. O transito não é um bom lugar para discutirmos isso. Foi só avistar o café que avistei também um carrinho de bebê e um alienígena ao lado da porta de entrada. E só agora havia me lembrado de que não tinha exatamente um plano para conseguir algo da criança. Não vou tirar sangue de um bebê!

-Como vamos conseguir o DNA? – Ela deve ter lido minha mente como sempre...

-Vamos ter que improvisar...

Estacionamos bem ao lado e descemos da moto. Ela prontamente veio nos cumprimentar. Cara de Pau maior não existe. Poderia dizer que seu tratamento comigo era neutro. Já com Michiru... Ela definitivamente não gostava de Michiru. Neptune também não tinha lá muita afinidade com ela. Sentia Maremotos se aproximando de um lado e lasers oculares do outro.

-Então este é o suposto Tenou Júnior...

Debrucei-me sobre o berço olhando para a criança. Era bonitinha até. Todos os bebês o são. Grandes bochechas rosadas, cabelo loiro, grandes olhos castanhos e claro... a característica babinha perto da chupeta e o cheiro de fralda. Não esqueceram realmente nenhum detalhe a não ser o fato de que é mestiça e definitivamente não tem o ar dos Tenou. Se o tivesse este local estaria rodeado por belas garotas sedentas pela atenção do menino além desse cheiro de bebê ser substituído por colônia francesa. Nós somos representantes realmente encantadores da espécie humana. Pobre criança, sua mãe é uma alienígena e seu pai um fracassado, que futuro ela terá?

-O nome dele é Koichi se estiver interessado. – Não estou...

-É um nome bonito. – Estava tão preocupada em como conseguir o DNA que respondia a tudo de maneira automática e sem emoção. Isso deve ter incomodado bastante nossa marciana.

-Vai aceitar o fato de uma vez ou vou ter que recorrer?

-É inútil repetir que não sou o pai, ainda mais porque a senhorita sabe. Seria uma ofensa à sua inteligência. – sim, ser irônica e estrategista já é um ato automático.

-Você é mesmo um canalha Tenou.

Michiru tomou a frente disposta a liberar a fúria de Netuno. Fez um sinal rápido com mão para que eu esperasse.

-Melhor controlar o nível, pode ser difícil, mas eu sei que você consegue.

-Gostaria de saber que tipo de nível tem alguém que não consegue ver os chifres que carrega.

-Sua inveja me comove. Sabe que Haruka não dormiu com você. Não crie expectativas. – Ela realmente sabe manter o controle. Michiru é o tipo de pessoa que parece estar sempre por cima, sempre um passo a frente. Não estranho mais suas reviravoltas para tomar o controle da situação. O engraçado é que eu também sou assim então nosso relacionamento é uma constante guerra de poderes, a guerra mais agradável que existe sem dúvidas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Não sou eu quem está se iludindo.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Interpretava bem, sem dúvidas, mas não passa de uma amadora.

-Quer fazer mais um joguinho de perguntas e respostas? – Isso a deixou vermelha de raiva, provavelmente não tinha o que responder. Eu sorri de lado imaginando o que cargas d'água Haruka ainda fazia atrás de mim. Deveria ter pegado a chupeta da criança faz tempo! Será que ela ainda não se tocou da quantidade enorme de "DNA" contida naquele brinquedo? Não, não é possível... ou talvez estes tempos de paz tenham-na enferrujado... Vamos Haruka, acorde!

-Se têm tanta certeza por que quiseram vê-lo?

Mas realmente você e seu amante se merecem! O tipo de pergunta que vocês fazem é perturbador! Muito bem Michiru, pense rápido, você tem de manter a atenção do Cefalópode Extraterrestre nesta pequena rixa entre vocês até que Haruka se toque e finalmente pegue a chupeta! Isso pode demorar bastante...

-Para saber se ao menos você foi mais esperta que a última que nos veio com um bebê africano. – E assim continua meu caminho para ir de Santa à descomungada. O que o Papa diria de mim agora? - Por sinal, parabéns pela coloração do cabelo. Realmente você é uma "pseudo-amante" experiente.

-Acha que eu pintei o cabelo dele? – Obviamente ela gostaria que eu confirmasse para assim dizer algo do tipo "pode comprovar se quiser!", mas obviamente eu não iria cair neste truque. Os alienígenas realmente subestimam os terráqueos...

-De maneira alguma, tenho certeza de que são reais. Deve ter sido complicado arranjar um estrangeiro para fazer o serviço. – Nossa como eu sou má! Vou rir na cara da próxima pessoa que disser que tenho um ar angelical. – Admiro seu esforço... – Finalmente, depois de alguns sinais discretos como cutucões delicados com o calcanhar em sua canela (dados com carinho é claro...) Haruka percebeu que deveria pegar a chupeta e eu ouvi os passos dela indo discretamente até o carrinho (não me perguntem por que ela estava mancando, eu juro que fui delicada).

-Haruka-san foi bastante eficiente... – Por incrível que pareça o que mais me incomodou nesta frase foi ela insistir em se dirigir à Haruka pelo primeiro nome... É Tenou-**sama **para você, cabelo de caramujo.

-Boa tentativa, mas Haruka não é mestiço. – Vocês não imaginam o esforço que faço para não esquecer de mudar o gênero das palavras. Sorri. Era claro que aquela batalha estava ganha. Pois agora ela fará exatamente o que desejou que eu fizesse quando me desafiou a duvidar do cabelo do percebeu que deveria pegar a chupeta e eu ouvi os passos dela indo discretamente a

-Espera que eu acredite em um japonês loiro? – Mais fácil do que acreditar em Papai Noel, certo?

-Se quiser conferir o quadro familiar, fique a vontade. – Como explicar que a cor do cabelo é herança da vida passada? Como explicar que nossos pais têm a cor parecida graças ao Cristal de Prata que não faz nada pela metade? Simplesmente não explicando...

-É o que farei. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho uma reunião importante. – Passou por mim sem me dirigir o olhar, obviamente devolvi a gentileza. – Até amanhã Haruka-san... – Ok, é oficial: Mais um "Haruka-san" e eu vou definitivamente cozinhar aquele caracol! Respira Michiru... Quando ela finalmente foi embora eu me virei esperançosa para Haruka.

-Pegou a chupeta?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Chupeta?

Meu sangue virou água novamente.

-É... a chupeta... você pegou, não pegou?

-Peguei?

É um recorde! De água à lava em menos de quatro segundos!

-HARUKA!

Ela começou a rir subitamente.

-É claro que peguei Sereia. Está aqui.

Levantou um saquinho com o brinquedo dentro. Fiquei aliviada.

-Ainda bem...

-Obrigado Michiru... – Arrepiei-me quando ela subitamente pegou em minha mão. – e me desculpe... você é quem está se sacrificando mais para me tirar dessa.

Depois desse rosto fofo sua dívida está mais do que paga, mas se quiser continuar e ganhar mais crédito fique a vontade.

-Só tive de distraí-los, não se preocupe. E foi divertido no final das contas. Vamos logo levar isso para as meninas e buscar Hotaru-chan na escola.

-Só mais alguns minutos, temos alguns assuntos pendentes. – Me enlaçou pela cintura trazendo-me para perto. No meio da calçada, um lugar extremamente reservado e com certeza sem nenhum fotógrafo. Na frente de um café com dezenas de pessoas sentadas perto da janela de vidro mal conseguindo disfarçar que estão espiando enquanto suas bebidas caem em seus colos. Que ocasião propícia, realmente. Com muito esforço de minha parte consegui em uma manobra espetacularmente eficiente desviar do magnetismo daqueles lábios e depositar um demorado mais comportado beijo em seu rosto. Me arrependendo amargamente, mas ainda assim era o melhor a fazer. Haruka suspirou e eu concordo, já estou ficando impaciente.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem, vamos para o laboratório então. – Colocou o capacete e subimos na moto. Deixamos o objeto roubado, prova de mais um mandamento quebrado, com Ami que prometeu fazer o máximo para acelerar o resultado. Laboratórios deveriam ser calmos e vazios cheios de novas possibilidades envolventes, mas como o universo está conspirando contra nós logo naquele dia uma enfermeira de centenas de anos estava se aposentando e seus amigos resolveram convidar todas as pessoas de branco que andavam pela rua para uma festinha amigável de grandes proporções. Tenho certeza de ter visto três velhinhos brincando de batman no ventilador e senhoras reclamando dos ex-maridos no banheiro. O que literalmente significa que não havia onde nos exilarmos para termos um pouco de privacidade. A conspiração continua.

Passamos na escola para pegar Hotaru. Não é lá muito recomendado andar de moto com três pessoas, mas a Yamaha era ligeiramente grande e nossa casa não estava lá muito longe, então mais uma vez demos o mal exemplo. Ao menos a pequena ficou radiante de felicidade e Haruka, para ajudar, se despediu das pré-adolescentes inundadas de hormônios com um aceno característico e um "bye bye" que com certeza rendará muita popularidade à Hotaru no dia seguinte.

Nossa casa nunca me pareceu tão atrativa, tão bonita, tão superiormente interessante! O santuário intocável da privacidade, o templo do silêncio e da paz, o último refúgio, era tão magnífica a sensação que aos meus olhos tudo brilhava. Quando entramos na garagem Hotaru saiu aos pulos até a porta. Não pude evitar sorrir ao observá-la e sorrir novamente quando Haruka pegou em minha mão para entrarmos. Finalmente um momento em família, uma família estranha, mas ainda assim uma família e nada poderá atrapalhar meu acerto de contas a não ser... MEU SOGRO CONFORTÁVELMENTE TOMANDO CHÁ COM SETSUNA!

-T-T-Tetsuo-san!? – Este é o nome dele,mas você vai precisar excluir dois dos três "T"s.

-Pai!? – Nos entreolhamos vendo nosso fim de tarde feliz ganhar asas e ir para algum lugar assustadoramente distante. – O que está fazendo aqui!?

Ele sorriu com aquele olhar "Tenou" de quem vê tudo exatamente como deveria estar. Na minha mente nada está como deveria estar.

-Vim fazer uma visita surpresa, Setsuna-san me deixou entrar e estávamos esperando vocês.

Hotaru estava um tanto hipnotizada arrumando as idéias. Abriu um grande sorriso e saiu correndo para o colo de Tetsuo-san.

-Ojii-san! –Ele a recebeu alegremente como sempre a abraçando.

-Hotaru-chan, como você cresceu! – Ok esse tipo de comentário é clichê demais para ser comentado...

-Nem tanto Ojii-san, ainda sou a quinta da fila.

-Haruka-san, por que nunca me apresentou seu pai? – Setsuna perguntou, aparentemente deslumbrada.

-Isso mesmo Haruka, não sabia que tinha uma amiga tão atraente. – Acreditem ou não, diferente da filha, Tetsuo-san dizia este tipo de coisa por puro cavalheirismo e inocência. Ainda assim alguém como Setsuna não consegue ignorar e Pluto ficou com os olhos brilhando. Uranus começou a rir de nervoso enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá de frente para eles.

-Setsuna-san não costuma aparecer com freqüência...

-Pedras Raras são sempre preciosas. – Foi o suficiente para Pluto se sentir nas estrelas.

-Pai, pare com isso, por favor...

-Com o que? – Como eu disse, Tetsuo-san não tem idéia do peso do que fala. Eu imagino que ele fosse exatamente como Haruka até se casar com Hinako-san. E depois que ela morreu quando Uranus tinha 12 anos nunca mais teve olhos para outra mulher. Minha esperança é de que se um dia acontecer o mesmo conosco, Haruka fique assim também... A quem eu quero enganar? – O que há Haruka? Você não parece feliz em me ver...

-Não é isso, eu estou feliz sim, só estou cansado.

-Algum problema?

-Um ou dois ou quatro, nada com o que se preocupar. – Ela estava realmente se esforçando para sorrir e tranqüilizar Tetsuo-san. Parece ter funcionado.

-Se eu puder ajudar é só avisar. – Se for um assassino profissional eu adoraria a sua ajuda. Não encare como homicídio, eu diria que "extermínio" seria mais apropriado.

-Vai dormir aqui hoje Ojii-san?

-Eu não sei Hotaru-chan, não quero incomodar.

-Fique Tetsuo-san, faz tempo que não aparece. Temos quartos sobrando. – Sorri imaginando exatamente o que se passava pela cabeça de Pluto naquele instante. Algo como "Pode ficar no meu se quiser". É... acho melhor Haruka tomar cuidado pois Setsuna pode resolver experimentar a maternidade com ela.

-Você pode ficar no meu! – Infelizmente para Pluto, Hotaru foi mais rápida. Aliás, eu acho a idéia fantástica! Ainda mais porque o quarto de Saturn fica longe do nosso o suficiente para... Argh! Esse celibato de um dia está realmente fazendo mal para mim... Você pode imaginar a situação crítica em que chego quando aqueles desocupados resolvem faze-la competir fora do país.

-Você já está crescida, mas eu durmo no quarto de hóspedes que é ao lado do seu, Ok?

Ela concordou abraçando-o novamente. Olhei rapidamente para o relógio, sete horas. Este dia passou surpreendentemente devagar e tenho a impressão de que será uma eternidade até as dez horas. Bem... o que se pode fazer? Posso pensar em uma ou duas possibilidades, mas todas me parecem pouco civilizadas. Suspirei e me esforcei para sorrir.

-Eu vou começar a fazer o jantar. O que gostaria de comer Tetsuo-san?

-Não precisa se incomodar Michiru. – Consegui sorrir de verdade ao notar pela milésima vez como os olhos dele parecem com os de Haruka. Não que eu seja ligeiramente apaixonada a ponto de listar mentalmente todas as semelhanças, mas o formato da orelha e das sobrancelhas também é idêntico... Meu Deus eu realmente deveria fazer terapia.

-Onigiri! – Levantei as sobrancelhas frente a sugestão de Hotaru.

-Onigiri para o jantar? Me parece uma boa idéia.

-Eu também aprovo.

-Quer ajuda Michiru-san?

-Não se preocupe Setsuna-san, eu termino tudo em menos de uma hora. – Me dirigi para a cozinha amarrando os cabelos. Cozinhar seria uma ótima forma de passar o tempo, quanto mais demorar, melhor. Depois de 20 minutos, enquanto esperava o arroz ficar pronto, Haruka surgiu na cozinha. Já mencionei que a combinação Uranus e cozinha costuma terminar em catástrofe? E a ordem dos fatores realmente não altera o resultado: Destruição em massa.

-Onde está Tetsuo-san? – Tentei manter o olhar fixo nas fatias de Kani para não me arriscar com meu sogro em casa. Será que ela não tem noção do perigo entrando sozinha aqui?

-Hotaru-chan está mostrando seu modelo do sistema solar para ele. – Dizia distraidamente enquanto pegava o copo de Whisky e colocava gelo. Eu já mencionei o quão incômoda está sendo a presença dela ali? Não que eu não aprecie a sua companhia, eu somente quero terminar o jantar sem correr os riscos de ser pega em situação constrangedora por Tetsuo-san... Se bem que a situação chegou ao ponto de eu não me importar mais, agora o que mais está me incomodando é o fato de Haruka já estar aqui há mais de dois minutos e não ter tentado nada! Acho que estou um tanto confusa...

**Yoooo!**

**Sentiram minha falta? Querem me chutar? Me dar um toque? Me dar um tiro? Então apertem o botãozinho roxo aí em baixo e comentem! É legal! Eu sei que vocês vão gostar!**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo :**

Ah que vergonha! Eu deveria ser a mais racional da relação não deveria? Ainda assim me deixei levar! Michiru você é mesmo um fracasso como ser humano... Suspirei enxugando um prato.

**Jya ne! (acenando)**


	7. Maratona Sinfônica

**Yo Minna (acenando)**

**Como vão vocês!? Eu fiquei feliz! Recebi 14 comentários! Muito obrigada mesmo! Isso me ajudou muito a retomar a vida (lágrimas nos olhos)! Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimashita (reverência)!**

**Vida cheia como sempre, estou fazendo dois estágios ao mesmo tempo. De segunda e sexta dou aula de Karatê com o meu sensei e de terça e quinta fico a tarde toda na clínica veterinária. Estou me sentindo uma pessoa mais útil e adoro meus estágios! Mas eu quero tempo! (ajoelha e se debate) Agora eu sei o que é dar importância aos santos domingos! (chora)**

**Deixando as besteiras da minha vida de lado... Estou tentando recuperar as fics, reescrever e tudo mais, quero terminar logo esta para ficar livre e poder colocar as coisas nos trilhos. Não consigo me concentrar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, ou as duas saem uma droga. Por isso é provável que os capítulos saiam gigantescos (Yay) Se isso é bom ou ruim depende de vocês (ri). Acho que mais dois capítulos e acabo esta, aí é só Entre Asas e Olhos e quem sabe um ou dois One Shots.**

**Ah sim, vamos aos comentários (ergue os braços). Muito chocolate à: Lia Reiko (**Obrigada pela torcida e pelo apoio, eu vou me recuperar! Espero que goste dessa fic também!) **Dana/Kitsune **(Não existe resposta a comentário completa sem você né? Arigatou pela força, incentivo e elogios, sempre fica feliz!) **Luciene **(Yo! Seja Bem vinda! Nossa, eu realmente fiz você virar fã de Ruka e Michi? –felicidade extrema- Yay! Admita, elas são fofas –risos- Prometo dar uma passada para ler sua fic e é claro, deixar comentário, arigatou por tudo!) **Luana **(Yo! Seu comentário foi cortado, que triste –chora- alguns caracteres a fanfiction não aceita –chuta a fanfiction- Sim, sim, Haruka tem que se esforçar para conseguir o que quer, e não estamos falando de mecânicos! Arigatou pelos elogios e pela empolgação! Fiquei feliz! Até a próxima!) **Yukyuno Hikari **(Duendes são legais eu acho que é praga da Xuxa mesmo. Garanto que não me drogo com Toddy, tenho vicio em cappuccino –tic no olho- Nossa, eu adorei seu comentário! É muito bom quando colocam partes que gostaram, muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio e pela consideração, me animou mais para escrever! Beijo grande!) **Tama-chan **(Nhá comentário cortado –chora-, mas eu fiquei feliz! Arigatou né! Acho que se começasse a fazer um manual ia virar suruba, eu não consigo manter a seriedade. Sem contar que não tenho calibre para algo assim, mas obrigada pelo elogio! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Até a próxima!) **Vanessa **(Yooo! Bom te ver por aqui de novo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto do capítulo, prometo me esforçar para dar um presente ainda melhor sempre! –chamas ao fundo- Pessoas de peixes já são psicóticas, uma pisciana com ascendente escorpião então –risos- Arigatou pelo comentário! Fico feliz que Tetsuo-san tenha tantos fãs! Até a próxima!) **Srta Tenou **(Yo! Sabe que minha família também acha que estou louca rindo de minhas próprias piadas? O mais engraçado é que as pessoas geralmente gostam dos trechos que eu acho mais sem graças! A ironia... –risos- Ah, pode deixar, vai ter Hentai na fic! –dança- Arigatou pelo comentário e pelo apoio! Até a próxima!) **Angelical Lady **(Yo! Arigatou pelo comentário! Pode deixar que vou me esforçar para continuar machucando suas bochechas e fazendo sua família duvidar de sua sanidade! Só vou precisar de apoio e estou vendo que tenho bastante –sorri feliz- arigatou de novo! Até a próxima!) **Lukas **(Uow! Eu tenho um fã número um! –sorri feliz- eu sou digna de ter um fã número um? –faz círculos no chão- Arigatou! Temos o mesmo regente? Que legal! Horóscopo é demais! Obrigado pelo apoio! Até a próxima!) **FreG **(Gomen, acho que até a própria Ruka quer me matar depois dessa, mas o que seria uma história sem algo deste tipo né? Você iam se acostumar demais com beijos gente, não é assim –risos- ou talvez eu seja má mesmo.Eu adoro narrar cenas de luta, quem sabe eu não coloco ela quebrando os dentes do Inglês né? Arigatou pelos parabéns! –levanta os braços- não achei que alguém ia lembrar aqui –chora de emoção- Obrigada por divulgar a fic também e por todo o apoio e elogio! Até a próxima!) **Xuh **(Yo! Seja bem vinda! E arigatou pelos elogios! Vou me esforçar para escrever cada vez melhor e mais rápido! Beijos!) **Curiosayh **(Jura que gostou mesmo das personalidades? –maior preocupação- Nhá Arigatou! Eu também sempre imaginei o amor delas assim, acho que acertamos né? Eu adoro fazer cenas de ciúmes, e picantes também, mas muitas acaba ficando melodrama, por isso eu me seguro –risos- Arigatou de novo por tudo! Até a próxima!) **Near ** (Hmm Onigiri é interessante né? Pode virar um código... "Fazer onigiri" –risos- Ah! Oi Near! Prazer, Milk! Eu também pensei até o último segundo se devia ter tirado sangue de maneira mais interessante do Inglês, mas meu senso jurídico me forçou a ser politicamente correta... Arigatou por todo o apoio e elogio! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Até lá!)

**Bem pessoal, estes foram as respostas aos comentários... 14 comentários! (salta de felicidade) Valeu mesmo pelo apoio! (chorando de emoção). Posso colocar duas notas antes da fic? Alguém leu até aqui? Bem, vou por mesmo assim...**

**Nota 1 – Shiokaze ni Nosete não tem continuação, mas se vocês perceberam esta fic é escrita alguns anos antes dela, tem alguns erros e tudo mais, mas é só para se situar ok?**

**Nota 2 – Meu Deus, como o Tetsuo tem fãs! Acho que o charme do Tenou é realmente hereditário! Bem, Tetsuo agradece, e Akiko e Fuyuharu se mordem de inveja (risos)**

**Vamos à fic! (Enrolou mais que o normal) :**

Enchi o copo com Whisky e beberiquei a borda. Depois de tudo eu realmente precisava de um pouco de álcool no organismo. Espiei Michiru com o canto dos olhos. O que ela está fazendo cortando aqueles malditos legumes enquanto eu estou aqui? Odeio ser trocada por meros vegetais... Haruka, não seja idiota. Está claro que ela está sendo sensata e madura tentando se concentrar no jantar, evitando assim que algo aconteça e sejamos pegas. Você pode agüentar até a hora de dormir, então respire e beba... Tomei mais um ou dois goles, mas realmente não esta funcionando. Ok, é oficial, não dá mais, assino um decreto de insanidade se quiserem, mas já se passaram mais de 12 horas desde a última vez que tivemos intimidade. Eu realmente nunca serviria para ser padre... ou freira... que seja! Sou um anjo! Um Lindo anjo de luz, puro, casto e louro (que é mais chique que loiro).

Apoiei minhas mãos no balcão uma de cada lado de minha sereia que parou de cortar aquele maldito legume.

-O que está fazendo Haruka?

Sua voz suave me dizia claramente que estava tão impaciente quanto eu, ainda assim preciso me lembrar de manter os ouvidos atentos.

-Lhe oferecendo uma bebida. – Levantei o copo em direção a seus lábios sentindo minha face corar ao vê-la aceitar o gesto bebericando de leve.

-Você sabe que não gosto de Whisky.

-Era só uma desculpa. – beijei seu ombro desatando o avental. Não, não pretendo tirar mais nada além do avental. Estou impaciente, mas não louca. Temos uma pré-adolescente e um parente próximo na casa, não seria muito inteligente. – Quais são as chances de nos pegarem?

-Com a sorte que estamos tendo? – Se virou ficando de frente para mim. – Melhor ser rápida. – Puxou-me pela nuca me beijando com necessidade. Nossas línguas deslizavam em sintonia buscando o máximo uma da outra. Sentia falta daquela saliva quente, daqueles lábios macios, da respiração descompassada, quando percebi havia soltado seus cabelos e enterrado minha mão neles enquanto a outra desceu para sua cintura. Poderia cair um submarino nuclear em nosso quintal eu não ouviria. Quando abri os olhos torci para que não houvesse ninguém além de Michiru na cozinha e não havia. O que foi praticamente um sinal verde para continuar, algo divino, uma mensagem talvez. Devo prestar mais atenção aos sinais do sobrenatural... Convenhamos, tudo isto é só uma desculpa para me convencer de que estou certa em não parar.

-Michiru... – Toquei em seu rosto enfeitiçada por seus olhos. Era incrível o poder deles, como a ressaca que te arrasta para o mar aberto. Beijei-a novamente, desta vez com menos sofreguidão, degustando, reverenciando sua boca com a minha enquanto a envolvia com meus braços. Não sei se era o efeito do álcool, mas estava ficando ligeiramente tonta. Levando em conta minha surpreendente resistência a bebidas (herança de família) acredito que o Whisky nada tenha a ver com esta sensação anestesiante.

Senti as mãos de Michiru em meu abdome levantando despreocupadamente a camisa. Não que eu não aprecie a idéia, mas deveríamos estar as duas nos esforçando para sermos politicamente corretas, certo?

-Não é melhor... – Tentei dizer, mas é incrível como as mãos dela cada vez mais perto de meus seios me fazem perder a fala. Algum fonoaudiólogo deveria fazer uma tese sobre isto... - ... esperarmos até depois do... – pausa para controlar a respiração - ...jantar?

-Estou jantando antes. – Disse beijando meu pescoço. Eu não a impedi, Michiru sempre foi aquela que decidia o que e quando comeríamos, não iria ameaçar sua autoridade, quem sou eu para fazer algo assim? Suspirei ainda sentindo a trilha fumegante que seus lábios deixavam. E Foi no término deste suspiro que ouvimos passos e nos separamos velozmente. Quando meu pai e Setsuna entraram na cozinha Michiru estava comportadamente terminando a comida e eu estava do outro lado bebendo o Whisky como se o mundo fosse acabar, torcendo para que ninguém percebesse a vermelhidão de minha face.

-O que aconteceu Haruka? Você sumiu de repente... – Meu pai perguntou em uma ótima hora para ser curioso. Senti meu sangue borbulhar de nervosismo.

-Nada Pai, eu vim buscar um pouco de Whisky! QUER!?

-Mas você já bebeu tudo...

-Bebi? – Isso explica a dor de cabeça – Ah! É claro que bebi. – Bebi? Devo ter bebido... De fato não há mais nem uma gota no copo. O susto deve ter-me feito descer tudo goela abaixo. Inclusive o gelo que agora está preso em minha garganta. O súbito despejo de álcool em meu estômago fez maravilhas ao meu organismo. Segundos depois tinha a impressão de que meus rins dançavam sapateado com meu baço enquanto o intestino batia palmas e meu fígado nadava em ácido gástrico. Meu cérebro resolveu brincar de ciranda me causando uma tontura que me obrigou a sentar. Tão rápido quanto veio a sensação de mal estar se foi me deixando somente um pouco atordoada.

-Você tem certeza de que está bem? – Ele perguntou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

-Não se preocupe Tetsuo-san, devemos ter interrompido um momento intimo.

-Setsuna-san! – Michiru virou-se para censurá-la com as faces rosadas de vergonha. Neste momento, para nossa sorte, Hotaru surge da fumaça com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e corre até Neptune.

-Michiru-mama, posso ajudar a moldar os onigiris? – Ela sorriu deixando que a pequena a ajudasse. Setsuna também resolveu parar de descontar suas frustrações por ainda ser virgem em nós (teoria minha) e fazer algo de útil ajudando no jantar. Meu pai se sentou a minha frente finalmente afrouxando aquela gravata.

-Então, quando o teste fica pronto?

Suspirei.

-Ami-chan disse que fará o máximo para... – O efeito atordoante do Whisky passou e eu percebi o mais recente sinal de que estamos caminhando para o Caos. – Como o senhor sabe!?

-Oyama-san ligou para mim antes de ligar para você. Perguntou se eu sabia de alguma infidelidade sua. Depois de saber sobre essa mulher vim para cá assim que pude para ajudar e Setsuna-san me atualizou sobre o resto.

-A quantidade de pessoas envolvidas está crescendo mais rápido que mato... – Respirei fundo escondendo o rosto entre os braços.

-Mas eu fiquei feliz. Sem perceber você formou uma família e tem amigos que estão te ajudando. Hinako ia gostar muito de vê-la agora...

Meu pai tem um extremo carinho pela memória de minha mãe. Eu também sinto falta dela. Ela morreu quando eu era imatura demais para entender que não devemos culpar ninguém pela morte de outro. Eu culpei tudo, todos, e mais alguns. Descarregava a frustração nas pistas de corrida, nos esportes em geral. Até que... bem... Quem disse que usar saia não muda uma pessoa? Chatices passadas não interessam.

-Será? Eu gostaria de ter apresentado Michiru a ela.

-Elas se dariam muito bem... Por sinal, como Michiru reagiu à sua... paternidade?

Aquela frase entrou em meu cérebro me trazendo uma rajada de memórias. Assustadoras memórias de pavor de quando Michiru furou a parede com minha cabeça. Os olhos azuis turvos de raiva, o maremoto se aproximando, as vacas voando, raios, trovões, e abajures absurdamente pesados. A Ira de Netuno caindo sobre um frágil Anjo Louro de pernas bambas pelo horror. Ó a agonia! O Pânico! E toda aquela DOR!

-Haruka?

-Ahm... Ela ficou um pouco... – Novamente sua imagem ao mesmo tempo angelical e diabólica me fez sentir um calafrio. - ...perturbada...

Meu pai levantou as sobrancelhas antes de fazer que entendeu.

Olhei para minha sereia que terminava de preparar o jantar. Suas mãos delicadas percorrendo o balcão com leveza e doçura. As mesmas mãos que me pegaram pela gola e me fizeram atravessar o concreto. Fiquei minutos analisando, a cada segundo ela me parecia mais perfeita. As curvas que memorizei, mas que ainda assim me mostravam algo novo todos os dias estavam me tentando. Queria percorrê-las de novo, sentir de novo o calor daquela pele, nunca achei que fosse possível desejar alguém com tanta intensidade e durante todo o tempo. Engoli seco desviando o olhar, meu pai logo perceberia e...

-Você realmente a ama não é? – Vai ser sensitivo assim em Marte! Ok, eu bem sei que não sei ser discreta. Fiquei em silêncio. Pode parecer besteira, mas eu não gosto de falar nada relacionado a amor para ninguém além de Michiru raras vezes ao ano, exatamente para que estas palavras não percam o valor. Estou cansada de ver pessoas jurando amor eterno enquanto buscam por rabos de saia. Eu busco por rabos de saia, mas e daí? – Ela também te ama.

-Eu sei disso.

-Será que sabe? - Um momento de silêncio enquanto eu pensava no que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Não me veio nada a mente então decidi ignorar. Meu pai suspirou. - Mas que Filha mais egoísta eu tenho, nem para me servir uma bebida...

-O-O quê!?

-Vai me dizer que tomou todo o Whisky? Se tiver feito isso além de egoísta é alcoólatra...

Bufei. Estava demorando para começar. Me levantei para pegar o precioso álcool do velho e aproveitei para pôr a mesa, afinal é humilhante não poder ajudar em nada. Logo o jantar ficou pronto. Meu pai distraía Hotaru fazendo Salsichas resgatarem folhas de alface em um castelo de Onigiris armadas com poderosos palitos de dente. Pluto babava no prato provavelmente imaginando que ele daria um bom marido. Isso me metia um pavor supremo. Ter Setsuna como Mãe seria a reencarnação do Caos! Claro que isto não aconteceria, a não ser que meu pai estivesse drogado ou manipulado... "manipulação" não é uma função do cetro dela, é?

Depois de acabarmos de comer eu e Michiru ficamos para lavar os pratos. Hotaru foi estudar violino enquanto seu Ojii-san a acompanhava no piano. Enquanto isto Setsuna via pornografia na internet (teoria minha)... quem mesmo é a pré-adolescente da casa?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah que vergonha! Eu deveria ser a mais racional da relação não deveria? Ainda assim me deixei levar! Michiru você é mesmo um fracasso como ser humano... Suspirei enxugando um prato. Conseguíamos ouvir o treino de Hotaru com Tetsuo-san, ainda faltava um pouco de sintonia e Hotaru ainda precisava melhorar a maneira de tirar o som do instrumento, mas estava realmente muito bom.

-Eles estão se divertindo não é? – as palavras de Haruka me tiraram a concentração que tanto lutei para estabelecer em minha relação "prato e esponja".

-Hotaru-chan gosta muito de Tetsuo-san. Ele é como um avô para ela.

-Bem, considerando que eu sou a "Haruka-papa" é natural que meu pai seja o "Ojii-san".

-Será que seria assim com meu pai também? – Não pude evitar me sentir um pouco deprimida... vai fazer dois anos que não falo com meus pais desde que... bem... a desculpa de Haruka ser apenas minha bem comportada companheira de quarto não iria sobreviver por muito tempo, certo? Ela fez uma cara igualmente melancólica. Michiru sua idiota! Não deveria ter tocado no assunto! Como pude me esquecer de toda a insuportável culpa que ela sente!? Eu ando cometendo gafes demais ultimamente...

-Michiru... – Ahhhh não faça esta cara! Não se culpe! Não é sua culpa! Eu realmente não sirvo para ser a racional da relação...

-Me desculpe... – Sussurrei.

-Deveríamos falar com eles.

-Para quê? Eu não me importo...

-Eu me importo. Quero que... – Se calou subitamente começando a ficar vermelha. Com certeza estava a ponto de declarar algo extremamente sentimental e fofo. Eu ri achando graça do orgulho dela.

-Quer que o que? - Perguntei me aproximando.

-N-Nada... – Desviou o olhar. Que mulher difícil...

-Vamos Haruka, o que você quer? É só dizer... Sabe que faço tudo o que pede.

Ela engoliu seco terminando de enxugar o último prato.

-Q-Quero tomar banho.

-Quer que eu te dê banho? – Sorri com um olhar insinuante.

-Não! Quer dizer, Sim! Quer dizer AH!

E saiu com o rosto corado e ainda embaralhando as palavras. Ri da situação tirando o avental. Fui até a sala de música onde os dois ainda tocavam uma melodia de Beethoven. Eu não me lembro o nome da música, mas tenho certeza de já a ter ouvido em muitos brinquedos. O pobre pianista surdo agradeceria aos céus se fosse vivo por não ter audição. É uma afronta à música erudita regrava-las com vozes de patos engasgados e distribuírem entre as crianças sugando toda a cultura que ainda resta em suas pequenas mentalidades conturbadas pelo fast-food.

-Ah! Michiru-mama!

Minha presença foi notada logo ao término da melodia. Hotaru realmente se concentra quando está tocando e tem um talento incrível para a música.

-Continue Hotaru-chan, está indo muito bem.

-Quero ouvir você tocar com Ojii-san aquela música que você e Haruka-papa tocaram semana passada para mim.

Me esforcei para lembrar. Tocamos quase todos os dias é difícil me lembrar de uma em especial.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu mostrei a partitura para ele e ele quer ouvir.

-Qual música Tetsuo-san?

Ele sorriu correndo o dedo pelas teclas. Posicionou-se em algumas em especial tocando com força. Me lembrei imediatamente de qual música eles se referiam.

-A 5º Sinfonia? – Sinceramente não vejo o que há de especial nesta. Fazer um acompanhamento de "For Elise" com o violino é complicado porque a música simplesmente não foi feita para violino. Fazer o solo de "Classical Gas" no piano deve ser algo que só Haruka e mais meia dúzia de gatos pingados no mundo conseguem. O que mesmo ela está fazendo dirigindo aquelas máquinas mortais debaixo do Sol quente se poderia ganhar milhões se apresentando comigo? Isso é que é tendência a suicídio - Está bem.

Posicionei o violino esperando pela introdução. Minutos depois de silêncio me lembrei de que só Haruka fazia a introdução, pois não há uma introdução no original. Simplesmente ótimo.

-Algo errado?

Sorri.

-Não é nada Tetsuo-san.

Levantei o arco para dar o tempo e comecei. Ele me acompanhou sem dificuldade como o pianista experiente que é, mas subitamente eu comecei a me sentir muito desconfortável. A música era a mesma, mas... Não era ela! Não haviam os improvisos e aquele jeito natural de me acompanhar. As teclas pareciam até soar diferente. Logo depois veio uma sensação de culpa. Do tipo : "Estou tocando com outra pessoa!". Me sentia traindo-a. Que paranóia! Isso é música! Não é como se estivesse dormindo com outro, estou só... tocando violino... certo? Agora sei porque sou solista... Parei de tocar olhando para baixo. Não interessa o que seja, aquilo não estava certo. Chamem-me de louca se quiserem, mas se continuasse não conseguiria dormir a noite. Mas isso é realmente estranho, já toquei com outros pianistas nunca tive problemas com eles, por que logo agora? Por que logo com esta música? Tem algo que eu deveria me lembrar sobre ela? Mais que isso, o sorriso de Tetsuo-san indicava que ele já estava esperando por algo assim. Como ele pode saber de algo que não sei? Ah! Minha cabeça vai explodir! Mais alguém quer me confundir? Porque esta é realmente uma hora apropriada para conseguir.

-Por que...?

-Michiru?

Balancei a cabeça tentando colocar as coisas no lugar. Só serviu para me deixar tonta, obviamente.

-Acho que estou um pouco cansada. Vou me deitar. Amanhã eu toco para você, está bem Hotaru-chan? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça claramente preocupada. Guardei meu precioso violino que parecia decepcionado comigo. Ignorei seus olhares e rumei ao quarto. – Boa Noite Tetsuo-san.

-Boa Noite, até amanhã. – Ele sorria. O Sorriso daquele que vê o que esperava se concretizar. Isso me deixou ainda mais desconfiada. Antes de sair do quarto de música olhei de soslaio para a figura de Beethoven fixada à parede. Entre Mozart e Bach, ele parecia se divertir apesar do rosto sério. Não gosto de quadros zombando de minha cara. Que segredo você esconde Mona Lisa de peruca? Eu consigo enxergar seu sorriso satírico por debaixo de toda a tinta.

Tentei me convencer de que era somente o cansaço, o stress, a camada de ozônio, a inflação, qualquer coisa assim que tivesse me tirado a concentração, mas era impossível negar que a fonte de tudo estava terminando de tomar banho. Eu não me desconcentrei, foi um sentimento de culpa. Mas culpa por que!? Acho que ser Sailor Neptune me fez desenvolver uma memória de peixinho.

-O que foi Sereia?

Me assustei por um momento. Haruka havia acabado de sair do chuveiro, já de pijamas e com uma toalha na cabeça para secar os cabelos encharcados. Corei. Droga, ela fica tão linda com os cabelos molhados. Definitivamente não era uma hora apropriada para me perturbar com sua irresistível aparência Haruka!

-Não foi nada. – Sorri levantando da cama. Sei que vou conseguir engana-la.

-Acha que vai conseguir me enganar? – Pelo menos me iludi que sim...

-Haruka... – Será que seria idiota demais perguntar "Por que não consigo tocar a 5º sinfonia com outra pessoa"? Sim, seria... Perante meu silêncio, como era de se esperar, ela tomou uma atitude. Me enlaçou por trás pela cintura beijando meu ombro, é incrível como um suspiro mais tarde minha confiança para falar havia retornado. – A 5º sinfonia... – parou de me beijar para prestar atenção. Se soubesse que ela ia parar teria ficado quieta!

-Beethoven? – Não, Che Guevara! Viu como deveria ter continuado a me beijar?

-Te diz alguma coisa? – Encostei-me contra seu corpo. Ela deveria aprender a se secar melhor, assim não estaria tão irresistivelmente quente e... úmida. Me prendeu com um dos braços pelos ombros enquanto o outro continuava em minha cintura. Era de se surpreender duas peças iguais terem um encaixe tão perfeito.

-Eu já te contei, não contei? – Deve ter contado, mas céus! Logo não lembrarei nem meu próprio nome! Sinta-se a vontade para repeti-lo quantas vezes forem necessárias esta noite. Encare como um lembrete.

-Não me lembro...

-Assim você me ofende. Foi a primeira música que tocamos juntos.

Lapsos de memória finalmente se formaram. Sim! Nossa primeira viagem juntas onde... consumamos nosso relacionamento? Como pude esquecer! Michiru sua idiota! E mais que isso era...

-A... música que Hinako-san tocava para você, não é?

-Ela dizia que me caracterizava. – Ao mesmo tempo bruta e suave, forte e delicada, eu mesma cheguei a esta conclusão. Era óbvio que não me sentiria bem tocando essa música com outra pessoa! Essa música é a Haruka. E meu subconsciente sabia disso. Deveria dar mais atenção a ele. Comecei a rir ao pensar que estou mais atada a ela do que imaginava. – O que aconteceu afinal?

Controlei-me para parar de rir. Me desvencilhei dela para poder encara-la de frente.

-Amanhã vamos tocá-la.

-Por que isso agora?

-Porque eu me sinto bem tocando com você. Ou não quer tocar comigo?

Ela riu.

-Não conseguiria tocar com ninguém mais.

Beijei-a no rosto antes de ir até o banheiro para tomar banho.

-Eu sei. Eu também não.

Fechei a porta. Me encostei nela me lembrando do sorriso de Tetsuo-san e, é claro, do sorriso de Beethoven. Não era lá um grande segredo afinal, mas ainda assim seria triste não lembra-lo. É uma pena Haruka, mas infelizmente não consigo mais me livrar de você. Não que esteja me esforçando...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não é divertidíssimo não entender uma palavra do que a sua namorada fala? O que será que aconteceu com ela afinal? Sou eu quem geralmente me esqueço das coisas, é impressionante que Michiru não se lembrasse que a 5º sinfonia foi a primeira música que tocamos juntas. Aliás, como o assunto foi parar em Beethoven novamente?

Sai do quarto e fui ver se Hotaru já havia dormido. Obviamente que não. Ainda estava tocando com meu pai que é uma péssima influência devo ressaltar.

-Hotaru-chan, você não tem escola amanhã?

Parou de tocar o violino me olhando com cara de piedade. Se tem uma coisa que nascemos sabendo fazer é cara de piedade e esta habilidade se aperfeiçoa através dos anos tornando-se uma poderosa arma tanto no campo profissional como no emocional.

-Sim, eu já vou dormir Haruka-papa.

-Tudo bem, pode tocar mais um pouco. Não e todo dia que seu Ojii-san vem aqui não é?

-Você nunca me disse que Hotaru-chan sabia tocar violino Haruka...

Suspirei.

-Michiru a ensinou. Ela sabe tocar piano também, mas tem um pouco de dificuldade com a mão esquerda. Por que não mostra a "Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy" de Tchaikovsky para ele Hotaru-chan?

-Por que eu não sei tocar.

-Eu sempre gostei de Tchaikovsky, e faz tempo que não vejo a Fada de Açúcar...

-O que quer dizer Ojii-san? – Os olhos da menina brilharam de curiosidade. Ele levantou o dedo como se fosse contar um segredo e piscou para a menina.

-Dizem que um pianista só tem talento quando consegue fazer aqueles que o ouvem verem a Fada de Açúcar. Será que você consegue Hotaru-chan? – Ela não vai realmente acreditar nisso vai? Já está com 12 anos! E lê Freud! É quase uma mulher e... Sim, ela correu até o piano me pedindo para fazer a mão esquerda...

Comecei a dedilhar. As notas fluíram. Hotaru estava um pouco nervosa, mas conseguia tocar perfeitamente. A maioria das meninas deveria esperar pela fada dos dentes, a sininho ou coisa assim, mas é claro que meu pai teve de apelar para a Fada de Açúcar. O mais engraçado é que ouvi exatamente a mesma história quando era pequena. Na hora disse para ele que isso era ridículo (criança rebelde é fogo), mas depois acordei de madrugada e ensaiei a noite toda esperando que a tal Fada aparecesse.

Quando acabamos a música meu pai estava com os olhos fechados. Hotaru perguntou à ele se havia visto a Fada. Obviamente ele respondeu que tinha certeza de que havia uma luzinha ali. Vai ver erramos alguma nota e invocamos um marciano.

-Michiru já foi dormir?

-Está tomando banho... – Foi aí que me caiu a ficha. – Pai... você não tem nada a ver com a 5º sinfonia tem?

-Como eu poderia? Infelizmente Beethoven já era morto quando eu nasci... – olhei desconfiada. – Eu pedi para que Michiru tocasse comigo.

-E?

-Ela não conseguiu.

-Michiru-mama estava estranha.

-Pelo jeito você contou à ela sobre a 5º sinfonia, não é?

-Contei, mas ela não se lembrava.

-Foi o que me pareceu.

-Por que ela conseguiu tocar com você semana passada, mas não conseguiu com o Ojii-san? – Hotaru perguntou. Se for para ser sincera nem eu mesma sei. Seria romântico demais pensar que é porque aquela música me representa? Levando em conta a reação dela, eu acho que é uma opção aceitável. Sorri de verdade achando tudo aquilo muito lindo. Às vezes meu lado feminino sentimental toma conta da situação.

-Porque eu toco muito melhor com a Michiru-mama do que o Ojii-san. – Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Assim vai parecer que eu toco mal... – Ele cruzou os braços se levantando.

-Agora acho que está na hora de dormir Hotaru-chan.

Ela sorriu desejando boa noite e indo para o quarto. Eu realmente não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso bobo do rosto. Remexi em algumas partituras enquanto meu pai continuava falando comigo.

-Eu também já vou dormir, mas julgando pela expressão em seu rosto não é bem isso que você tem em mente, certo?

-Não mesmo.

-Tente não fazer muito barulho está bem?

Continuei arrumando as partituras para passar o tempo.

-Infelizmente isto não será possível.

Ele suspirou saindo. Minutos depois voltei para nosso quarto. Michiru já havia saído do banho e estava sentada na cama com um pijama curto lendo um livro. Fechei a porta tomando o cuidado de trancá-la. Tenho certeza de que Neptune não ignorou o barulho da trava. Sentei-me ao lado dela abaixando o livro enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto. Senti-a estremecer.

-O que foi anjo?

-Quer que eu pare? – Perguntei enquanto descia por seu pescoço. O livro caiu no chão quando a segurei pelo pulso e deitei-a no colchão. Lambi-lhe de leve a jugular arrancando um gemido longo de seus lábios.

-Não, não pare... – Não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse. Estava tão feliz por saber da estima que ela tem por mim não conseguindo tocar a 5º sinfonia que queria tê-la naquele instante da maneira mais intensa possível. – Haruka...

Comecei a levantar a blusa do pijama dela, ela procurou pelos botões do meu, mas eu a parei gentilmente.

-Não Michiru, hoje você é minha. Me deixe mostrar o quanto eu... – Me calei. Pensei por um instante. Eu e ela, entre quatro paredes, ninguém mais ouviria, palavras que pertenceriam somente à minha sereia. Ainda assim, sussurrei muito baixo para me garantir. – O quanto eu te amo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Meu coração parou de bater por um segundo enquanto me via livre da blusa de meu pijama para depois disparar. Uma felicidade enorme entalou-se em minha garganta. Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia aquelas palavras. Era como se um calor envolve-se todo o meu corpo. Me vi entregue às mãos dela sem oferecer qualquer resistência. Haruka segurou meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça, não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela. Ela me olhava com tanto carinho, com tanto amor, que me fazia ter vontade de chorar. Odeio estar sentimental, deveria devolver na mesma moeda, mas não! Estou me derretendo por um simples "eu te amo"... Não é um simples "eu te amo"! Minha atitude patética está justificada! Era um sentimento verdadeiro e ela estava demonstrando com todo o corpo, com toda a alma. É nessas horas que eu tenho certeza de que o filho não é dela! Tudo bem, eu já devia saber disso, mas vocês sabem... Haruka faz cada milagre na cama que talvez um filho não seja lá tão impossível assim...

Só a luz do abajur estava acesa. O rosto dela parcialmente iluminado me fez corar, tinha vontade de eliminar por mim mesma aquela distância incômoda entre nossas bocas, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mexer! O que era ao mesmo tempo trágico e intrigante... Todo o meu corpo se arrepiava de ansiedade, um calor insuportável tomou conta de meu peito e de outro lugar que não deve ser citado de maneira tão explícita. Tudo isto pareceu explodir quando nossos lábios se tocaram, algo parecia fluir dentro de mim, mais do que a língua dela que se entrelaçava à minha as emoções pareciam transbordar por cada poro de minha pele.

Gemi baixo quando uma de suas mãos deslizou por meu seio, percorreu meu ventre e embrenhou-se em meu short. Foi o último som discreto que fiz e meu último momento de consciência àquela noite. Deixei-me levar por uma deliciosa brisa que encheu meu corpo de um prazer insuportável, um deleite insano como diriam os filósofos que apesar de eternos milionários sedentários de vez em quando acertavam. Deveriam ser duas da manhã quando, exausta, apertei o pijama de Haruka com força sentindo o êxtase me rasgando em duas. Deixei-me cair sobre o travesseiro respirando com dificuldade, até brânquias seriam mais eficientes que meus pulmões. De que me serviu anos de natação?

-Você está bem? – perguntou beijando meu rosto.

-É como se fosse morrer... – Mas de uma maneira menos dramática claro... Ela sorriu enquanto nos cobria com o lençol e me abraçava. Me acomodei em seus braços enquanto minha respiração se tranqüilizava. – Haruka...

-Uhm?

-Obrigada. – Segurei novamente em seu pijama e adormeci como que nos braços de um anjo. Subitamente abri os olhos no meio da madrugada. O relógio piscava seis horas da manhã. Uma hora antes do despertador tocar. Levantei-me em busca de meu pijama perdido. Seria muita sorte encontrá-lo no escuro, e acho que não andava com muita sorte ultimamente. Peguei uma camisola qualquer para vestir e alguma roupa intima. É bom usar de vez em quando.

-O que está fazendo aí Michiru? – A voz sonolenta de Haruka me fez sorrir. Ela se espreguiçou sensualmente, pelo menos para mim, e deve ser só para mim. – Ainda é cedo, volte para cá.

-Por que? Sente a minha falta? – perguntei enquanto voltava a me deitar ao seu lado. Quase que instantaneamente ela virou, me abraçou e sua mão começou a levantar minha camisola. - Não Haruka, acabei de me trocar... – Gemi censurando-a. Enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e eu me arrepiei com aquela respiração quente, com aqueles cabelos macios acariciando meu rosto, não era hora de me deixar levar. – Haruka... – Ela estava sonolenta, o que foi minha sorte. Empurrei-a para ficar em posição favorável, completamente sobre seu corpo. Uranus era tão bonita que chegava a assustar, beijei-a sentindo-a acariciar minhas costas por debaixo da camisola. Pressionei minha perna contra sua virilha fazendo-a gemer alto pelo susto jogando a cabeça para trás, beijei seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos se embrenhavam embaixo de seu pijama. Abracei-a por fim deixando minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro.

-Perdi o sono... – murmurei abrindo um dos botões da gola do pijama e deslizando minha mão por debaixo do tecido acariciando-lhe a pele como que para passar o tempo.

-Que coincidência, eu também...

-Notei um sarcasmo na frase.

-Isto é porque você me tirou o sono.

-Deveria pedir desculpas?

-Não, desde que me mantenha acordado. – Sorri beijando-a de leve.

-Então levante-se e me ajude a preparar o café. – Disse rapidamente enquanto me levantava, ela me impediu me prendendo com seu corpo à cama.

-Nãoooo, são seis da manhã! Nem o Sol acordou direito! – Me beijou tentando me fazer mudar de idéia, eu retribui, mas não mudei de idéia. Só não sou de recusar carinho.

-Mas aposto que ele acordaria se tivesse uma namorada prestativa aguardando por sua companhia na cozinha, não acordaria?

-Só quer a companhia?

-Veremos o que mais pode me dar. Agora levante-se. – Beijou meu rosto antes de sair de cima de mim e ir até o banheiro mexendo no cabelo e espreguiçando. O que eu sinceramente achei muito fofo, mas ela nunca saberá disso. Já tem o ego suficientemente elevado. Fui até as cortinas, pretendia abri-las e deixar o Sol entrar, mas meu sexto sentido apitou como nunca. Um alienígena? Uma pseudo-amante? A junção dos dois? Tirei a mão da cortina achando melhor esperar que Uranus saísse do banho. Hotaru, Setsuna e Tetsuo-san ainda devem estar dormindo, o que é muito bom. Me entreti arrumando a cama, achei que seria uma boa idéia trocar os lençóis. Quando estava terminando Uranus saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, meu sexto sentido apitou de novo. Interceptei-a no caminho até o guarda-roupa beijando-a e empurrando-a contra a parede pelos ombros. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas logo retribuiu capturando meus lábios fazendo com que por um momento eu me esquece completamente da razão de tê-la empurrado... sim, o beijo foi puro egoísmo.

-Michiru...

Fugi de sua boca que tentava encontrar a minha novamente. Sei que vou me arrepender disto mais tarde. Sussurrei em tom de urgência.

-Faça silêncio e vista-se. – Ela me olhou confusa – Vou trazer algumas roupas.

-O que aconteceu?

-Sexto sentido. – Haruka gesticulou concordando enquanto eu abria o armário.

-Algo relacionado à Terra?

-Não sei. – disse enquanto lhe entregava algo para vestir. – Mas pretendo descobrir. AquaMirror. – O espelho surgiu em minhas mãos, concentrei-me para conseguir uma visão do lado de fora. Tudo parecia normal, foi quando notei um brilho estranho por trás da folhagem. Um momento depois já havia confirmado minhas suspeitas. – Repórteres... dezenas deles. Inclusive a maioria se encontra estrategicamente posicionada na janela de nosso quarto. Acabamos de estragar a fortuna de dúzias de fotógrafos.

-O que seria de mim sem você? – Beijou meu rosto.

-Capa de revista masculina, com certeza. Vou tomar banho, se troque e por tudo que é mais sagrado não abra aquela cortina!

-Acho que deveria acompanhá-la para me certificar de que nenhum rato da mídia subirá pelo ralo.

-Boa tentativa Anjo. – Deveria ganhar algo por ter recusado. Foi difícil, foi realmente difícil. E ainda fechei a porta sem olhar para trás! Vou cobrar uma compensação de Haruka mais tarde, isto realmente foi um ato de heroísmo em prol da razão!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Em questão de segundos estávamos todos acordados. Eu acordei todos. Tive de arrombar a porta do quarto de Setsuna só para descobrir que ela tem o sono mais pesado e a camisola mais transparente da galáxia! Guardarei estas descobertas para mim, ainda mais depois de ter levado um murro no nariz e uma ameaça de alteração temporal caso decidisse compartilhar esta história com mais alguém.

-Haruka, seu nariz está sangrando...

Setsuna me olhou ameaçadoramente. Eu tentei sorrir, ainda que de nervosismo.

-Foi um pequeno acidente caseiro sem importância Pai...

Já havíamos explicado tudo para Hotaru, era mais do que justo que ela soubesse o porquê de sua casa estar cercada de repórteres e de estarmos todos no escuro sussurrando. Me emocionei quando ela não duvidou de meu sexo. Foi a primeira a afirmar que era impossível já que eu era mulher. É de chorar de felicidade.

Michiru finalmente saiu do quarto já vestida com uma saia jeans branca curta o suficiente para ser considerada um atentado violento ao meu auto-controle e uma blusa preta justa o suficiente para piorar minha hemorragia nasal. O tênis branco era o único acessório que não me causou arrepios, apesar de eu ainda achá-la extremamente fofa com ele.

Parou quando nos viu reunidos em um círculo no meio da sala de estar com uma vela acesa no centro. Deve ter pensado "Ok, quem será o sacrifício?".

-Há maneiras melhores para sairmos dessa, não vamos precisar de magia negra Setsuna...

Uma veia saltou da testa de Pluto que parecia se controlar para ser civilizada.

-Gostaria de saber por que se dirigiu diretamente a mim...

-Ara? Eu só achei que fosse a mais indicada para iniciar uma sessão como esta... – Realmente, entre a Sailor da Destruição, meu pai e eu... Setsuna é a candidata preferida à feitiçaria. Crianças, não aceitem maças dela.

-Não podemos abrir as cortinas... sente-se logo. – Explicou ainda irritada. Michiru obedeceu sentando-se ao meu lado. Tentei me concentrar na chama da vela e ignorar ao máximo suas pernas nuas próximas as minhas. Nem prestei atenção quando Setsuna começou a falar.

-Parece que Chieko-san resolveu adiantar as coisas. Está claro que já ligou para todos os meios de comunicação do país. Precisamos de um plano.

O silêncio durou alguns segundos antes de meu pai se juntar a discussão.

-A única que pode ao menos convencer a maioria de que a história de Kanbe-san é mentira sem colocar o segredo de Haruka em risco é você Michiru.

-Eu? – Ok, eu admito. Envolvi todos até o pescoço em meus problemas pessoais. Devo lembrar de conferir meu limite do cartão mais tarde e gastar tudo em presentes de agradecimento.

-Você deve estar sempre junto de Haruka. Quando algo assim acontece, a esposa é sempre a primeira a ficar abalada, arrumar confusão, sair de casa, e tudo que cansamos de ver na TV.

-Tetsuo-san está certo. Se Michiru-san mostrar que acredita nela, as chances de virarmos a mídia para o nosso lado serão maiores... – Ok, eu sei que meu pai é muito inteligente, mas será que dá para parar de babar em cima dele? Eu não quero uma nova mãe, muito menos uma estagiária de Hogwarts!

-Sempre junto de mim? Acho que vou gostar disso... – Olhei-a maliciosamente tomando o cuidado de não baixar o olhar.

-Também não tenho objeções. – Retribuiu o olhar colocando a mão sobre minha coxa. Não! Não olhe para baixo!

-Ei vocês duas! Temos crianças presentes!

-Não sou mais criança Setsuna-mama!

-Discutiremos a maturidade de Hotaru-chan mais tarde, primeiro precisamos sair daqui. Além de termos de levar Hotaru-chan à escola.

Setsuna rapidamente retrucou.

-Ótima idéia Haruka-san, você acha que não haverá um mísero repórter lá para perguntar algo como "O que achou de ganhar um irmãozinho?". A menina será um alvo fácil! Todos sabem que é nossa filha adotiva.

-Nossa? Eu não me lembro de ter um caso com você! Um pai e uma mãe é o suficiente!

-Eu sou a Setsuna-mama também!

-Não com esta Haruka-papa! Deveria ser rebaixada a vovó! – É claro que sei o quanto ser comparada com avó à deixa brava. Mas por incrível que pareça ela ficou vermelha e... olhou disfarçadamente para o... MEU PAI!

-Sabe que esta idéia já não me é tão desagradável... – Não! Tudo menos isso! E o que meu velho faz alheio a tudo sorrindo como bobo para o vácuo?

-Se vocês duas já pararam de discutir poderiam ajudar a formular um plano? – Michiru interveio antes de eu explodir em desespero.

-Ah sim! – Meu pai acordou finalmente. – É isto o que faremos... Haruka e Michiru sairão o mais rápido possível para fugirem dos repórteres com a moto até o Teatro Municipal.

-Por que o teatro? – Perguntei.

-Ora Haruka-san, porque é onde Michiru-san trabalha, isso só reforçará sua inocência. Ho ho ho ho! – subitamente, sem explicação, Pluto começou a se fazer de boazinha... Isso me assusta.

-Eu, Hotaru-chan e Setsuna-san iremos ao encontro de Ami-chan. Esperaremos um pouco até o perigo diminuir. Ligaremos assim que conseguirmos alguma informação sobre o teste.

-É um bom plano. – Hotaru parecia satisfeita.

-É um Tenou... – Michiru discretamente mexeu em meu cabelo me deixando levemente envergonhada. – Mal de família.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Não que eu fosse dada a esportes de velocidade como minha loura amante, mas admito que o som do motor da moto, e o corpo tão próximo ao meu me causava deliciosos arrepios. Mesmo acima da velocidade, e arriscando nossas vidas em manobras que ridicularizam a gravidade e todas as leis da física, me sentia completamente à vontade acompanhando Haruka.

Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas e o portão se abria vagarosamente. Ligou o motor que roncava baixo para não causar alarde. Olhou momentaneamente para mim. O capacete só me permitia ver seus olhos.

-Está pronta?

Sorri. Abracei-a mais forte sem dizer nada. Ela abaixou a viseira e assim que o espaço entre o portão e o chão tornou-se o suficiente disparou como o vento... como um furacão. Quase atropelou um dos fotógrafos que arriscou-se a esperar em frente à garagem.

-Com certeza haverá fotógrafos no Teatro também.

-Você trabalha lá, conhece alguma entrada menos arriscada?

Pensei por um momento.

-Há o estacionamento nos fundos, mas é um lugar óbvio demais. Nossa última opção é a entrada dos músicos, mas...

-Mas?

-É uma porta, com uma escada de cinco degraus logo depois.

-A largura é suficiente?

-Com sorte perderá os retrovisores. A altura da escada é de aproximadamente dois metros e há um espaço livre de quatro antes de uma curva brusca para a direita. Se sobrevivermos, atravessaremos a parede e invadiremos os camarins.

O silêncio pairou por alguns minutos. Seria impossível não sermos notadas. Há não ser é claro que... Realmente, estas "férias" estão enferrujando nossos cérebros.

-Haruka... Somos Sailors! Vamos estacionar a moto em algum prédio próximo e invadir o teatro por cima!

Ela piscou.

-Como não pensamos nisso antes? – Eu acabei de concluir que nosso cérebro enferrujou! Céus, é incrível como não sabemos nos aproveitar de nosso destino até então trágico.

A satisfação de um problema resolvido fez Haruka acelerar. Cortávamos o ar enquanto costurávamos entre os carros. Há 4 quadras do teatro havia um estacionamento. Deixamos a moto lá e enquanto saíamos prontas para uma transformação relâmpago, nossa sorte começou a trovoar. Alguém entre a multidão inocentemente sussurrou para si mesmo: "Aquela não é Kaiou Michiru?". Foi o suficiente para que milhares de repórteres surgissem dos bueiros, frestas, janelas, ralos, pias, portas, moitas com suas câmeras em riste. Alguns que estavam montando guarda no teatro desceram em uma incrível velocidade atropelando uns aos outros e sendo atropelados por terceiros em potentes carros importados. A mídia deve ter escutas preenchendo a cidade ou todos estes fotógrafos são cyborgues dotados de super-audição. Uranus pegou em minha mão e correu para a única esquina livre. Pulamos a primeira janela fugindo da rajada de flashs. Abaixamos logo depois de fechá-la nos escondendo nas sombras. Ouvimos os passos apressados continuarem a nossa procura. Respiramos aliviadas quando estes pararam.

-Acho que aqui poderemos nos transformar...

-Discordo... – Cutuquei-a apontando para uma câmera estrategicamente focada em nós. Simplesmente ótimo. Havíamos invadido o galpão de uma fábrica de grades de aço.

-Uma câmera? E uma janela aberta? Confesso que é um contraste intrigante.

Concordei prestando atenção ao meu redor. Algo não me cheirava bem. Realmente é muito ridículo deixarem uma janela aberta com um sistema de câmeras. Quem sabe estejam no horário de funcionamento ou...

-Michiru, cuidado! – Ela me empurrou para o canto da parede exatamente no momento em que um cachorro do tamanho de um boi, preto como carvão jogou-se contra a parede. Meu sangue virou água instantaneamente, eu gosto de cães, mas aquele definitivamente não era parecido com os Terriers de meus pais, estava mais para o chupa-cabra. Tinha olhos castanhos que brilhavam com a pouca luz que atravessava as frestas das janelas e insistia em mostrar seus belos caninos de sete centímetros que eu sinceramente não faço questão de conhecer a fundo. Meu coração disparou. Haruka se colocou à minha frente. As orelhas do canino que deveriam ser empinadas afastaram-se para trás, ele parecia pronto para pular.

– Michiru. - Não conseguia responder, estava paralisada. – Michiru você precisa se acalmar.

Acalmarei-me logo que esta besta se transformar em um unicórnio e eu me ver magicamente em um campo florido de margaridas somente em sua companhia. Engoli seco segurando Haruka pelos ombros e encostando o rosto em suas costas. Muito bem Michiru, você precisa se acalmar, vai ficar tudo bem enquanto estiver junto de Uranus. Vai ficar tudo bem. Respirei fundo o cheiro dela e magicamente tive um vislumbre do campo de margaridas.

-Eu preciso de você para sair dessa...

Suspirei voltando ao meu estado normal. Confesso, o susto foi grande.

-Desculpe. Já estou bem. – Ainda ouvia os rosnados do animal, ele parecia cada vez mais perto, mas inexplicavelmente minha auto-confiança havia retornado, e não me parecia mais tão amedrontador. Ainda assim estaria mais a vontade com um pincher. Olhei por um momento a minha volta, havia um pedaço de metal à minha direita. Peguei-o discretamente e me censurei por estar de saia, tudo seria bem mais fácil com uma calça.

-Uranus, saia da frente.

-O que? – Ela realmente se esforçou para não gritar.

-Quando ele pular, saia da frente.

-Você ficou louca Neptune?

-Você precisa confiar em mim.

-Mas...

Era tarde para discussões. Aquela besta gigante saltou em nossa direção. Eu usei toda a minha força para empurrar Haruka para o lado. Ela bateu na parede e caiu sentada no chão. Deixei que aquele monstro mordesse o metal, ele era muito forte e absurdamente pesado. Senti o hálito quente em meu rosto e fui testemunha de um emocionante close dos caninos de sete centímetros. Deixei que o peso dele me derrubasse no chão. Com o impulso apoiei o pé no ventre dele e joguei-o por sobre uma pilha de grades defeituosas. Meu corpo todo doía pelo esforço, minha respiração ainda não havia voltado ao normal quando Haruka correu até mim assustada.

-Michiru! Você perdeu o juízo!? Está machucada!? – Não sabia responder, todos os meus músculos estavam doloridos. Segurei na blusa dela afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Está tudo bem. Tudo bem... – Segundos depois já me sentia melhor. Levantei-me já um pouco recuperada, mas Haruka continuava prestes a enfartar, e nem foi ela quem chutou um minotauro. Não é a hora certa para dizer mas minhas costas e meu braço direito estão doendo bastante. Devo ter ralado no chão de concreto, um material muito amortecedor.

-Vamos sair logo daqui. – ótima idéia levando em consideração que a besta está se levantando. Pulamos para a calçada as pressas e foi só fecharmos aquela incoerente janela aberta que ouvimos os passos apressados se aproximando. Simplesmente perfeito. E, como era de se esperar, nenhuma escada de incêndio. Uranus me dirigiu um olhar que dizia claramente : é agora ou nunca. Peguei minha caneta de transformação.

-Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!

-Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!

É incrível como pular sobre telhados se torna mais fácil com laços e saltos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Transformadas e apenas há algumas quadras do destino, não demorou muito para chegarmos no telhado do teatro sem sermos notadas. Ainda assim eu estava bastante preocupada com Michiru, ela definitivamente não deveria ter enfrentado aquele mamute de caninos afiados, ao menos não sozinha. Sem contar que meu sexto sentido feminino (dá para acreditar?) disparava como nunca dizendo "ela não está tão bem quanto parece". Adentramos no teatro através de uma janela menor que, segundo minha sereia, dava para os corredores dos camarins que deveriam estar vazios na hora dos ensaios. Felizmente ela estava certa. Desfizemos a transformação e descemos as escadas até as elegantes cadeiras numeradas, devidamente estofadas de vermelho (como todo o teatro chique...). O ensaio já havia começado e até o maestro estava presente! Deve ter cansado das férias... bem, eu não reclamo, afinal elas permitiram que Michiru estivesse mais tempo ao meu lado. Talvez devesse sugerir ao nosso ilustre artista um cruzeiro ao redor do mundo por minha conta. Esta sim é uma idéia digna de um gênio louro. Todos pareciam tão concentrados que não notaram nossa presença, só ao término da música uma das flautistas (que possuía belas mãos, algo que minha personalidade Casanova não poderia deixar passar) sorriu ao ver Michiru.

-Kaiou-san! – logo depois sua expressão mudou para uma assustada e envergonhada. – e... Tenou-san... – Realmente sou um ser cruel, minha presença na vida daquelas jovens beldades da música nunca passou de um breve deslumbre, o momento ínfimo em que venho buscar minha sereia. Ver-me tão de perto deve realmente causar um assombro assustador dada minha sobrenatural beleza e charme (sem, é claro, esquecermos da incomparável humildade).

Uma a uma todas as integrantes femininas deixaram seus instrumentos de lado e se ruborizaram com os olhos sobre minha irresistível pessoa. Preciso ressaltar que, salvo algumas exceções, todos os músicos restantes pareciam querer me fuzilar?

-É ele mesmo...

-É ainda mais bonito de perto...

-Quero uma foto...

-Quero um membro... – Este comentário em especial me assustou...

Cochichavam entre si descaradamente inflando meu ego enquanto Michiru se esforçava para manter o sorriso amigável quando na verdade estava prestes a ter um colapso de ciúmes.

-Kaiou-san, pensei que não viria quando me deparei com aqueles repórteres do lado de fora... o que houve?

Michiru continuava sorrindo, eu admiro seu auto-controle.

-Alguns boatos sem fundamento semeados por pessoas de má fé Gendou-san. O mesmo de sempre...

É uma praga no mundo das pessoas que prestam...

-O que se atreveram a dizer sobre a senhorita?

-Não disseram nada sobre mim, ele é a vítima. – Disse apontando para mim. – O autódromo está ainda mais empestado de fotógrafos, será que ele poderia ficar aqui até o ensaio acabar?

O maestro ia responder quando um coro de vozes femininas o calou.

-É CLARO QUE SIM!

Neptune sorriu à elas... Estou realmente me impressionando com seu controle psicológico!

-Bem, parece que a decisão é unânime... – Aposto que os músicos não concordam. – Seja bem vindo Tenou-san.

-Obrigado Gendou-san. Sou freqüentador das apresentações de sua orquestra. Vocês fazem um ótimo trabalho.

-Sei que não é na música que está mais interessado. – Ele brincou. Bem, devo admitir que tenha preferência por violinistas. Não chega a ser um crime.

-Não, mas vocês fazem um ótimo trabalho deixando o centro de minhas atenções sempre à vista.

–Sabemos vender nossos ingressos. - Rimos juntos enquanto os cochichos continuavam com frases como "ele é tão fofo!" e "que inveja de Kaiou-san". Obviamente eu estava atenta a todos os comentários e Michiru também, apesar de agora estar mais segura. Cumprimentei os músicos agradecendo por me deixarem ficar. Apesar de saber que eles estavam se beneficiando de minha glamurosa e bela presença. Ao menos a parcela feminina e parte da transviada.

Michiru pegou o violino reserva que deixava no teatro e antes de ir para seu lugar fez questão de beijar-me de leve na frente de todas aquelas garotas. Se afastou de mim com um olhar malicioso.

-Você está sendo cruel com suas companheiras...

Ela sorriu sussurrando.

-Estou somente deixando bem clara minha posse.

-Acho que posso te ajudar nisso. – Segurei seu rosto com a mão direita e me inclinei para fazê-la entreabrir os lábios. Deslizei minha língua com calma por sua boca, deixando que nossos lábios se acariciassem vagarosamente. Pude ouvir os suspiros ao mesmo tempo melancólicos e apaixonados das pouco discretas integrantes da orquestra. Quando nos separamos Michiru me beijou no rosto e se sentou em seu lugar sendo bombardeada por olhares invejosos assim como eu. Os homens pareciam frustrados olhando para mim, com certeza já tiveram lá suas fantasias com minha Michiru. Fantasias que eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de que nunca se realizem.

O ensaio prosseguiu como de costume há não ser pela falta de concentração dos músicos que pareciam realmente incomodados com minha presença, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Quarenta minutos depois Gendou-san resolveu fazer uma pausa. E meu pai ainda não havia nos ligado para informar nossa lamentável situação.

-O Senhor gosta de música clássica Tenou-san? – Uma moça morena de uns vinte e oito anos surgiu da fumaça à minha frente. Levantei-me para ficar mais a vontade.

-Gosto bastante.

-É verdade que é pianista também? – Uma outra brotou ao lado da primeira, uma a uma elas e eles foram se aproximando até que eu me vi rodeado de pessoas e perguntas.

-Sim, mas deixei de fazer apresentações há algum tempo. Deixo a música a cargo de mulheres bonitas como vocês. – Não consegui resistir, é mais forte que eu! Elas suspiraram com olhares apaixonados. Os moços mais invejosos torceram os narizes.

-O seu cabelo é tão claro, tem algum parente europeu?

-Eu acho sinceramente que seja algum tipo de mutação koneko-chan, mas fico feliz que lhe agrade. – Será que elas se impressionariam mais com a parte da "Princes**a**", de "Urano" ou de "Sailor"? Princesa... com certeza.

-Me agrada muito... – Ela parecia altamente envergonhada com o comentário. Outra logo se manifestou.

-Me agrada também!

-Eu também gosto!

Michiru ainda não apareceu para me salvar? Onde ela está afinal!? Foi aí que um homem moreno com o cabelo lambido para trás um pouco mais alto que eu de olhos castanho amarelado se fez ouvir com um tom de voz altamente esnobe.

-Então o Senhor toca piano? Por que não nos mostra?

Controle seu lado competitivo Haruka. Lembre-se das terapias...

-Não acho que tenha talento o suficiente para satisfazer músicos tão experientes quanto vocês... – Ele me olhou incrédulo. Rapidamente pensei na atitude mais madura e apropriada para a situação. – Mas já que insiste... – e fiz exatamente o contrário...

**Continua...**

**Yo Minna! (acena)**

**Bom vê-los aqui em baixo novamente!**

**Então... o próximo capítulo... (risadinhas)**

**Melhor não colocar cena nenhuma e estragar né?**

**Comentem por favor (pisca o olho)**

**Jya ne!**


	8. Satisfazendo Desejos Egoístas

**Yo Minna! Como vocês estão? Sentados eu imagino 8D Eu também estou sentada e escrevendo esta introdução (Nãããããooo, sério Milk?).**

**Ando doente ultimamente, Febre, dor de garganta... mudança de tempo é uma droga...**

**Mas os chazinhos da vida compensam. Nada melhor para um dia frio do que fazer um bom chá ou leite quente com chocolate, deitar embaixo de um cobertor bem grosso e drogar sua mente na televisão. Pena que ultimamente eu não tenha feito isso. Na verdade eu já acordo pensando algo do Tipo... :**

"**Ahmm... cinco e meia da manhã, tenho que me trocar, lavar o quintal, dar comida aos cachorros, comer, ir para a escola, almoçar, ir para o estágio, Inglês, Japonês e voltar para casa às dez. Jantar, Tomar banho e capotar na cama."**

**Quando acordo inspirada meu primeiro pensamento é :**

"**Ahmm... Já conquistamos a Ilha encantada? Preciso vestir a armadura, conferir o terreno, limpar a jaula dos elefantes voadores, matar um alce pro café, ir para o campo de concentração, recolher frutos, Fugir para treinar nas montanhas, estudar a língua aborígine para finalmente retornar a caverna e ter o descanso merecido aos portadores do precioso..."**

**Inspirada ou maluca, tanto faz (risos).**

**Então... Eu vou ter de pedir desculpas a vocês porque não vou colocar as pequenas respostas aos comentários desta vez. É que como estou doente estou passando só para postar, mas tenham certeza de que li TODOS e adorei todos! Vou colocar os nomes aqui ok? Desculpem por isso e obrigada por tudo e pelo apoio que me dão : **

**Azula's Drunken Cat**

**Tama-chan**

**Vanessa**

**Lukas**

**Srta. Tenoh**

**Angelical Lady**

**Near**

**Yukyu no Hikari**

**Luciene**

**Alguns comentários meus :**

Será que devo fazer o Tetsuo ficar com a Setsuna? Acho que o Fã-clube deles está aumentando...

Estava lendo alguns comentários de outras fics e cheguei à conclusão de que tenho os leitores mais fofos de toda a fanfiction! Sério mesmo, vocês são muito fofos!

Vocês gostam de capítulos longos... Safadenhos ;D

Ok, tem muita gente que também é contra o casal Tetsuo e Setsuna.

Hotaru-chan é muito madura não é?

Será que a Minako ficou ligeiramente mais burra do que realmente é?

Alguém mais reparou na alusão a Machado de Assis no capítulo anterior? Gente! Que falta de cultura! Isso aí Hikari-chan, literatura é a fonte de tudo.

Eu realmente achei que tinha viajado legal na 9º sinfonia, vocês gostaram mesmo?

Estaria contribuindo para a exploração de novos casais em Sailor Moon além de Usagi e Mamoru? (gosto bastante deles também)

Alguém quer saber como Haruka dobrou os pais da Michiru? Votações abertas para um futuro trabalho!

**ADVERTÊNCIA : Este capítulo contém Hentai, Sexo, sacanagem, se seu nome não for Jesus Cristo você deve saber do que estou falando.  
Se você por acaso se sentir ofendido, sua religião não permite, você não tem chave na porta do quarto, sua avó tem coração fraco ou é um alienígena, não leia a parte devidamente assinalada, isso não irá interferir na história.**

**Sendo uma fic de Yuri obviamente o Hentai é entre mulheres, se você for homem e estiver lendo somente por sacanagem, parabéns, você é nojento 8Db Se for um homem ou mulher que respeita e compreende, muito bem, você está no caminho iluminado.**

**A autora (Eu!) não se responsabiliza caso sua mãe, pai, tio, tia, papagaio, Juiz de Paz, Padre ou Pastor vier reclamar. Sustente seus vícios.**

**Acho que a maioria aqui não via a hora de ler este aviso né?**

**Sinto que acertei...**

**Vamos à fic :**

Deixei Haruka se confraternizando com meus colegas e fui tomar um pouco de chá no bastidores do palco. Estou me esforçando para ser uma mulher segura e madura... Quem se importa se acabei de amassar maquiavelicamente o copo de plástico? Suspirei jogando-o no lixo. Senti uma presença ameaçadora atrás de mim. Obviamente era meu bom amigo maestro, aquele que me cobra horrores somente por não ter dormido com ele. Não que ele tenha me feito tal proposta, mas meu sexto sentido é mais exato que soma de um mais um.

-A Senhorita me parece preocupada Kaiou-san.

Ara... e imagino que o que se siga seja uma proposta de "relaxamento" certo? Seja gentil Michiru, você é uma dama da alta sociedade.

-Não é nada Gendou-san...

-Sei que não é da minha conta, mas passou a ser assim que isto interferiu em sua música.

-Perdi o compasso?

Ele colocou as mãos a frente do corpo.

-De maneira alguma, eu diria que é algo mais espiritual. Sua música sempre foi cheia de sentimentos, não é difícil sentir quando está incomodada.

-Desde quando sonda minha música Gendou-san? – Esse cara é mesmo esperto ou é só uma tentativa de parecer sensível visando, é claro, satisfação própria que envolve certo interesse sexual.

-Não teria como fazê-lo. Um bom músico deve sempre dar tudo de si para tocar, cada nota é parte da sua alma. – Sim ele está tentando parecer poético... ou... não... Droga, agora estou na dúvida. Meu sexto sentido não está ajudando.

-Então imagino que saiba bastante sobre mim.

-Não o suficiente. A Senhorita nunca dá tudo de si aqui Kaiou-san. Está sempre escondendo alguma coisa. Por mais que a cobre. – Ao menos a perseguição está explicada. É a primeira vez que converso tanto tempo com Gendou-san, ele está se mostrando bastante diferente do que eu imaginava. Tem quase um ar paterno. Espero não estar caindo na armadilha da cobra. Fiquei em silêncio me sentando no sofá estofado de linho, ele sentou ao meu lado com os dedos entrelaçados e os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. A postura típica de um vovô compreensivo. Será possível que inverti a personalidade do carteiro e do maestro? Não acredito que minha sensibilidade tenha errado tão feio! Isso é uma vergonha! Bati a cara contra a parede! Ele nunca imaginaria que por trás do meu rosto tranqüilo se esconde uma incredibilidade e um arrependimento gigantescos!

-Não sei qual o boato que espalharam, mas seja qual for se a senhorita e Tenou-san estiverem juntos e confiarem um no outro, vai ficar tudo bem. – Confesso que este conselho é imensamente batido, mas é engraçado como no momento em que ele falou me pareceu surpreendentemente eficiente. Michiru! Envergonhe-se de seus atos! Como pode julgar tão mal um cara tão legal! Deveria ser condenada à forca!

-Obrigada Gendou-san... – Sorri de verdade desta vez. Estava com uma vontade enorme de dizer algo como "Desculpe por achar que o Senhor era um doente ninfomaníaco", mas eu não acho que ele gostaria de ouvir isso. Gendou-san também sorriu para depois apontar para o palco.

-Mas ainda assim é melhor a senhorita ficar por perto, aquele jovem me parece um imã de hormônios.

-Eu confio nele, só não confio nas mulheres quando estão perto dele... Desculpe a pergunta, mas o Senhor é casado? – Tinha de saber se ofendi mentalmente a mulher dele também. Ninguém deve se sentir bem sendo taxada de corna... mesmo sem ficar sabendo.

-Sou, eu e minha esposa temos um filho que se formou na Inglaterra. Faltei estes dois dias para comparecer à formatura em Londres. – Acho que desta vez minha consciência me forçará a visitar um confessionário. Michiru você é uma garota muito má. Comecei a ouvir o som do piano. Era Haruka com certeza. Não sei que diabos levou ela a resolver tocar piano no meio de toda aquela gente, coisa que ela odeia. Com certeza algum engraçadinho deve tê-la desafiado a tal. Bem, nada mais justo do que compensar meus pecados dando ao meu maestro o que ele tanto quer. E dessa vez eu sei que isto não tem absolutamente nada a ver com adultério. Peguei o violino me virando para ele.

-Obrigada Gendou-san, o Senhor ajudou muito.

-Não sabia que Tenou-san tocava piano...

Arrumei o violino por sobre o ombro.

-Ele toca. E é só pra ele que mostro tudo de mim. Considere essa música um presente por seu conselho. – Subi até o palco onde todas as minhas colegas babavam sobre o piano. Takahashi... eu sabia que era ele, parecia extremamente irritado olhando para ela. Sem contar que considerando seu físico (nada que verdadeiramente à provocasse qualquer ameaça) com certeza Haruka nunca ignoraria uma provocação. Mesmo se esforçando muito. Eu sinceramente não vejo nada demais nele, mas não era feio, o que já é o suficiente para Uranus esquecer a terapia contra a competitividade (não que ela já tenha feito alguma, mas...).

Toquei um "si" longo fazendo o piano parar a peça de Mozart. Todas as atenções se viraram para mim. Haruka sorriu, eu sorri de volta. Voltei a colocar o arco sobre as cordas, ela fechou os olhos com os dedos roçando as teclas. Um segundo de silêncio total antes que notas rápidas e ordenadas começassem a fluir. Um dueto de Classical Gas em Piano e Violino. Era a primeira vez que tocávamos esta música em público, de todas as latinas que já toquei esta era a minha favorita. Entre solos e improvisos eu sentia as notas me preenchendo a alma. Deixava meu corpo livre para balançar entre elas. É claro que Gendou-san nunca conseguiria ouvir tudo de mim sem que Haruka tocasse comigo. Cada som de meu violino deve ser completado com seu piano, somos parte uma da outra afinal.

Quando encerramos a música os aplausos soaram seguidos de suspiros e elogios. Era exatamente o que minhas colegas precisavam para se apaixonarem de vez por MINHA namorada. O que me fez pensar se minha atitude foi correta. Só então reparei nos olhares igualmente insinuantes dos músicos. Estou acostumada com os homens daqui, para mim não faz mais diferença...

-Podem nos dar licença um segundo? – A voz dela me fez sair do transe. Haruka sorriu e rapidamente se levantou pegando em minha mão me fazendo acompanhá-la suavemente. Deixei o violino sobre uma mesa e logo que nenhum dos olhares admirados conseguia nos alcançar apressou o passo. Eu não entendi direito o que aconteceu, mas ela parecia-me empolgada como se estivéssemos cabulando aula para namorarmos no pátio. Algo que minha índole responsável nunca me permitiu fazer, mas que é secretamente um fetiche. Subitamente minha imaginação fértil e pervertida encheu minha mente de probabilidades escolares. Odeio ter uma índole responsável! Odeio já estar na faculdade! Odeio ainda mais estar em férias de verão! Sem ataques Michiru, já deve estar vermelha.

Quando dei por mim (ou parei de pensar perversidades) estávamos no andar de cima no corredor dos camarins. Mais especificamente ao lado de uma elegante sala de espera com um carpete vermelho e duas poltronas de frente uma para a outra com uma mesinha de centro... no centro (um tanto redundante, mas... poderia ser uma mesinha centro no canto! Só por que é uma mesinha de centro deve estar no centro? Só porque sou mulher tenho de gostar de homens? Século 21! Está na hora de se atualizar! As coisas mudam! Ignorem este parênteses...). Logo que entramos Haruka fechou e trancou a porta deixando claras suas agradáveis intenções. Por favor que ela não esteja fazendo tudo isso para dizer algo como "Meu pai acabou de ligar, temos de ir ao tribunal". Deus! Eu sei que não ando seguindo seus ensinamentos, mas não estrague este momento! No segundo seguinte à minha devotada prece estava prensada entre a parede e os lábios dela que capturaram os meus com desespero. Vi-me agradecendo aos céus por meu pedido atendido. Tentava ao máximo conter os gemidos enquanto minhas mãos subiram por seus ombros, uma se embrenhou em seus cabelos e a outra puxava sua camisa azul marinho no desespero de trazê-la mais para perto.

-O que aconteceu Ruka...? – Sussurrei enquanto as mãos dela deslizavam por baixo de minha blusa me causando arrepios insuportáveis e por demais agradáveis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O que aconteceu? Esta é uma boa pergunta. Não se faça de vítima, eu estava no meu canto concentrada em meu dueto, foi abrir os olhos uma mísera vez que perdi o fôlego. Graças aos céus estávamos no fim da música! Devo ser alguma espécie de depravada compulsiva... Um mísero vislumbre do corpo de Michiru embalado pela música, se mexendo de um lado para outro inocentemente com aquela saia... Desde o primeiro momento em que vi aquela saia em Michiru senti que teríamos uma história juntas, eu e a saia. Tive de resistir ao impulso de cruzar as pernas para conter aquele desejo incontrolável. Aquele rosto sereno de sereia que não faz nem idéia dos furacões que causa, tive uma inesperada vontade de ouvir meu nome ser dito por aqueles lábios em êxtase. Merda! É assustador o quanto a desejo. Cada vez que penso sobre isso chego à conclusão de que deveria procurar um psiquiatra.

-Eu te quero Michiru...

Quem liga que eu não tenha respondido a pergunta? Se eu respondesse seria taxada de louca ninfomaníaca (estou chegando à conclusão de que este rótulo chega perigosamente perto da realidade). Beijei-a novamente deslizando minhas mãos que estavam em seu ventre para suas costas. Abracei-a sem interromper o ato enquanto a deitava delicadamente sobre o carpete macio. Vendo o tipo de carpete que escolheram eu desconfio que esta sala não seja exatamente de "espera". Deslizei a boca por seu pescoço me deliciando com seu gosto e perfume enquanto a ouvia suspirar meu nome. Beijei-lhe os seios ainda que por cima do sutiã, não era uma boa idéia tirar qualquer peça naquela situação. Sabendo prematuramente de sua sensibilidade no abdome, demorei-me naquela região arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais altos que ela lutava para controlar enquanto apertava meus ombros. Ainda que fosse um desejo irresponsável de minha parte, não podia evitar querer que ela gritasse e gemesse cada vez mais alto. Eu já disse que sou louca?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AQUI COMEÇA O HENTAI**

Mas que droga! Ela realmente sabe como tocar uma mulher! Não que não me agrade, mas é frustrante perder a respiração sendo que ela ainda está no "meio do caminho" se é que me entendem...

Senti sua mão direita deslizar por minha perna esquerda fazendo minha saia subir. Sentia que perdia parte da razão cada vez que ela se aproximava de minha virilha. Mas a crueldade de minha amante não tem limites, ela fazia questão de manter enlouquecedores movimentos de vai e vem em minha coxa. Eu sinceramente posso pensar em lugares melhores e menos angustiantes para este tipo de movimento. O desespero e o desejo de senti-la em meu íntimo eram tão intensos que em dado momento eu desisti de tentar me conter e rompi o silêncio.

-H-Haruka... – Eu realmente tive a intenção de completar a frase, mas minha respiração estava descompassada de tal maneira que foi impossível. Ao menos consegui fazê-la ouvir. Uranus abandonou meu ventre e passou a beijar-me no pescoço sem parar aquela maldita tortura em minha perna, pelo contrário, havia subido mais ainda e agora seus dedos passeavam calmamente por minha virilha sem atingirem a região que parecia pulsar de desejo. Sentia-me mais úmida a cada carícia. Ah que ódio!

-Eu gosto de te ver assim Michi... – Arrepiei-me ao ouvir sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido. – Kaiou Michiru é sempre tão impassível. – Sem aviso aquela devassa estupidamente atraente afastou minha lingerie me penetrando de surpresa. Um corrente elétrica altamente explosiva pareceu correr por todo o meu corpo, era tão intensa que meu auto-controle foi para o espaço e gritei por um segundo antes de colocar as mãos sobre a boca para abafar. Fechei os olhos com força para conter o susto daquele golpe. Quando recuperei a razão ela continuou a frase – Gosto de vê-la perder o controle por minha culpa...

-Sua... – A palavra a seguir seria "convencida" se eu pudesse continuar, mas foi impossível depois que Haruka deslizou os dedos de meu sexo até meu clitóris. Foi um baque maior ainda, arqueei o corpo mordendo o lábio para conter aquela onda de choque. Sem dó ela começou as lentas carícias circulares, foi mais que o suficiente para dar descarga em meu auto-controle. Eu gemia apertando o carpete com força, me esforçava para respirar enquanto pouco a pouco perdia a razão que ainda me restava. Qual foi meu desespero ao senti-la abaixar o corpo.

-N-Não... Haruka... assim eu... – Abafei um grito com as mãos quando senti sua língua quente deslizar por sobre a pele sensível de meu clitóris, mordiscando as laterais enquanto seus dedos voltavam a me penetrar em um alucinante movimento de vai e vem. Balancei a cabeça freneticamente, minhas mãos já não conseguiam abafar os gemidos. Arqueava o corpo de prazer sentindo meu sexo pegar fogo e meu coração acelerar. O que Uranus fez foi (em todos os sentidos) um golpe baixo. Não é improvável que nos descubram, mas sinceramente eu não conseguia pensar mais nisso. No momento seguinte ela havia voltado a subir o corpo deixando que seus dedos continuassem aquelas alucinantes carícias. Eu já não agüentava mais tentar deter todo aquele prazer, meu reflexo óbvio foi agarrar-me a blusa de Haruka como se minha vida dependesse de seu corpo. Lutava para respirar quando ela acariciou meu rosto e me beijou calmamente aumentando a velocidade em um golpe de misericórdia. Como em uma erupção, todo aquele deleite enlouquecedor de meu ventre se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, preenchendo minha alma de maneira tão intensa que parecia querer me rasgar em duas, como se tragasse tudo ao vácuo. Passei segundos deliciosamente intermináveis onde não havia razão ou consciência, só as emoções e os sentimentos que transbordavam de meu corpo e espírito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Michiru apertou com força minha camisa. Todos os seus músculos se contraíram por alguns segundos antes de relaxarem. Saí de dentro dela beijando-a de leve. Sua respiração ainda estava descontrolada. Seus olhos fechados e seu rosto corado eram imensamente belos, uma beleza tão grande que me fazia perder a fala. Ficava satisfeita em saber que eu era a única que podia apreciar aquela feição, aquela Michiru era só minha. Ninguém além de mim consegue vê-la assim. Nenhum daqueles fãs tarados que a desejam, nenhum daqueles fotógrafos e jornalistas que escrevem aquelas resenhas cretinas como "mais do que apreciar as mais belas obras da música clássica, os espectadores apreciaram, ainda, a beleza incomparável da violinista Kaiou Michiru, uma das mais sensuais beldades de nosso tempo" que me deixam com vontade de rasgar a folha de ciúmes. Nenhum deles sequer pode imaginar o quanto sua beleza supera qualquer expectativa neste momento. Isso aí seus depravados, fiquem só na imaginação! Ela é minha (risada maligna mental) e eu vou tratar de cuidar muito bem dela para que vocês nunca tenham a chance de tocar um uma mecha sequer de seus cabelos (risada maligna mental, o retorno)!

-Ruka... – A voz dela me fez despertar de meu transe de admiração. Sorri beijando-a no rosto. Estava ajoelhada ao seu lado apoiando-me com a mão esquerda. Daquele ângulo ela me parecia tão delicada tão frágil que eu quase duvidava ser a mesma pessoa que atravessou paredes com meu crânio dias atrás. – Temos de voltar, o intervalo terminará logo. – Beijei-a demoradamente me posicionando sobre ela sem dizer nada. Enquanto deslizava minha língua por sua boca abaixava sua blusa de volta ao lugar. Seus lábios eram veneno puro, tive de usar de todo o meu controle para não me demorar demais ou não sairíamos de lá tão cedo.

-Acho que tomei todo o seu tempo livre.

-Foi uma maneira interessante de passar o tempo.

-Admito que minha iniciativa foi egoísta... – beijei-a no rosto novamente me perdendo no perfume de seus cabelos que parece me anestesiar. – Não pude conter meu desejo quando te vi tocando daquela maneira tão sensual...

-Honey, eu sempre toco daquela maneira com você. – ela riu.

-Normalmente eu consigo me controlar, mas esta saia foi golpe baixo... – literalmente falando é claro. Pensando agora minha atitude foi praticamente um estupro! Estamos no meio do intervalo do ensaio da orquestra municipal de Tóquio e eu fugi com uma das violinistas para... bem... quem se importa? Antes de ser a violinista da orquestra ela é MINHA violinista. Eu sou cliente preferencial.

-Não vejo nada demais nela. – riu mais uma vez levantando o corpo para se acomodar em meu ombro. Abracei-a sentando no chão com Michiru em meu colo.

-Eu também. É tão insignificante que tenho vontade de arrancá-la fora, o que acha da idéia? – Afastei uma das mechas esverdeadas de seus olhos que se fecharam enquanto ela suspirava. Tão linda que eu realmente estava começando a cogitar a idéia de um prolongamento no intervalo.

-Te responderei assim que conseguir me mexer. – Beijou meu pescoço e eu abaixei minhas defesas. No instante seguinte havia jogado todo o peso do corpo sobre mim invertendo magicamente as posições. Foi um susto tão grande que me senti corar ao ver-me completamente indefesa. – Gosto desta expressão Haruka... – Beijou-me de leve antes de continuar sussurrando há milímetros de minha boca. – Então tudo isto foi porque vesti uma saia mais curta que o normal? Engraçado, comigo muitas vezes acontece o contrário...

Sua mão deslizou por meus seios, por meu ventre, em uma deliciosa tortura que me fez prender a respiração. Nenhum jornalista do mundo conseguiria expressar o verdadeiro nível de sensualidade de Michiru. É absurdamente excitante ser o alvo principal de seus joguetes (em todos os maravilhosos sentidos que vocês devem imaginar).

-Quanto mais você se esconde... – Abriu o botão da calça jeans preta com facilidade, a ansiedade me fez corar ainda mais enquanto sentia meu coração acelerar. - ...mais eu tenho vontade de encontrar seu corpo. – Abaixou o zíper devagar deixando a mão descansar sobre minha lingerie. Pressionou meu clitóris gentilmente, mesmo que por cima do tecido, aquilo me fez gemer e arquear as costas dada a descarga de prazer. Michiru começou a massagear devagar já sabendo que aquilo me enlouquecia. Enquanto me contorcia para tentar conter aquele deleite que parecia querer tomar conta de minha consciência, Neptune encostou os lábios em minha orelha.– É excitante ser a única que pode te possuir de mulher para mulher. – Beijou-me enquanto descia os dedos por debaixo do tecido. Prendi a respiração gemendo contra seus lábios. Apoiou a mão livre em meu seio beijando meu pescoço enquanto minha respiração acelerava sentindo a outra perto de seu objetivo.

-Não Michiru... – meu último suspiro de razão antes de fechar os olhos com força, joguei a cabeça para trás quando senti seus dedos me penetrando. Michiru me amava de uma maneira tão lenta e cruel que me fazia perder o controle. Parece que gostava de me ver completamente submissa e angustiada, implorando por um toque seu.

**AQUI TERMINA O HENTAI**

E é** claro, óbvio, evidente, preciso, inequívoco **que foi neste exato momento que alguém cujo qual não me interessa a identidade, pois se eu tomar conhecimento de seu nome quebrar-lhe-ei os ossos, resolveu gritar.

-Cinco minutos Pessoal! – Odeio essas pessoas responsáveis que não sabem quando calar a boca. É como quando estamos no colégio e algum nerd lembra a professora da prova prometida ou da tarefa que obviamente ninguém além dele fez... Seja legal com os nerds... Você pode acabar trabalhando para um.

-Melhor irmos... – No instante seguinte ela havia parado. Tirou a mão de dentro de minha calça fechando-a logo depois. Minha respiração ainda não havia se estabilizado o suficiente para que eu compreendesse sua súbita desistência. Respirei fundo.

-Na hora certa como sempre. – Michiru sentou-se em meu abdome se inclinando para beijar-me demoradamente nos lábios. Sua boca era doce e tentadora, outro atributo fadado a imaginação fértil dos depravados espectadores da mídia. Cuidarei para que nenhum deles comprove sua teoria.

-Continuamos mais tarde... – Com juros e correção monetária. Aquele garoto responsável, seja ele quem for, deve sua vida à Michiru. Porque subitamente toda a minha frustração desapareceu. Ainda assim acho que mereço ao menos uma auréola depois de ter resistido tão heroicamente a meus instintos. Uma auréola e uma cadeira estofada ao lado do Todo Poderoso. Negociaremos mais tarde...

-É um pecado privar-lhes de sua presença somente para satisfazer meus desejos egoístas...

-Ara... – Se aproximou mexendo em minha franja com um olhar carinhoso. – Está arrependida?

Suspirei admitindo:

-Não realmente...

-Ótimo, pois eu também tenho desejos egoístas a serem satisfeitos – sua feição mudou para uma maliciosa que me fez perder a fala.

Rapidamente voltei a mim. Abrimos a porta e fomos ao banheiro nos limpar. Sempre que entro em um banheiro masculino lembro do vestiário do autódromo. Eu vivo o sonho de toda mulher heterossexual, cinco vezes por semana sou obrigada a conviver com dezenas de homens atléticos e podres de ricos que além de não terem o mínimo embaraço de ficarem completamente nus em minha frente ainda me cumprimentam e tomam banho com a porta do box aberto. Seria perfeito... se eu fosse uma mulher heterossexual, mas para mim esse cenário tem tanta graça quanto separar feijão em uma segunda-feira.

Voltamos ao palco. Os músicos já estavam se posicionando. Eu me sentei novamente na primeira fila da numeradas e cruzei as pernas. Os olhos fixos em Michiru que arrumava o violino sobre o ombro. Logo que começaram a tocar reconheci a música. Vez ou outra flagrei minha sereia a ensaiando. Era uma melodia criada pelos compositores do teatro rápida e desgastante. Sendo Michiru a Spalla da orquestra, pesava nela a responsabilidade de manter a afinação. Entrei em transe observando seu rosto que não mostrava traço algum de esforço, como se o arco fluísse e as notas simplesmente derramassem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu bem sei o quanto é difícil tocar uma música como essa. Eu compreendo que algumas vezes erramos... Mas esta peça tem 20 minutos exatos, tantos segundos para cometer um deslize e aquele infeliz do pistão escolhe justamente os últimos 10 malditos segundos para errar uma desprezível nota quatro vezes seguidas?

Meu arco está pesando toneladas! Farei questão de na próxima vez incluir uma nota na partitura desse garoto : "Ao chegar aqui pare de tocar" aí quem sabe Gendou-san não repararia e chegaríamos ao final sem seqüelas ou risco de lesões. Seria um favor àqueles que sabem diferenciar o "dó" do "lá".

Finalmente nosso queridíssimo maestro que foi erroneamente acusado por mim de perversão nos deu dez minutos para descansarmos. Tinha vontade de simplesmente soltar os braços e deixar o violino cair, mas o preço dele me fez mudar de idéia. Enquanto todos iam para os bastidores ou se agrupavam para passar o tempo, eu desci as escadas do palco. Haruka se levantou ao me ver. Pegou um lenço de não sei onde e passou delicadamente em meu rosto limpando o suor.

-Você me parece cansada... – Se aproximou um pouco sem deixar de acariciar-me o rosto. – ...fica linda assim.

Sorri inocentemente segurando em sua mão. Sussurrei olhando em seus olhos ignorando as dezenas de músicos que pudessem estar assistindo.

-Te trás lembranças?

Ela corou um pouco. Eu secretamente achei aquilo muito fofo. É divertido deixa-la envergonhada.

-Não me seduza Michiru... – Ara... mas eu não fiz absolutamente nada que pudesse ser interpretado como sedução. Sou uma "bela artista com ar angelical" lembra-se? Como pode sugerir que estava me referindo as nossas pecaminosas memórias de minutos atrás em uma solitária e aconchegante sala de espera? Desse jeito você me ofende Haruka-chan.

-Ara... mas eu sempre me esforço para conseguir o que quero...

Aproximei-me perigosamente. Ela não recuou. Pelo contrário. Debruçou-se sem tirar o lenço de meu rosto. E um a um todos os músicos foram desaparecendo, as cadeiras, os instrumentos, as paredes, enquanto eu mergulhava cada vez mais fundo no verde de seus olhos. Comecei a sentir o corpo leve, aquela sensação anestesiante que antecipa o desejo. Quando fechei os olhos sentindo sua respiração um toque polifônico de "For Elise" no último volume soa pelo teatro. De todos os ínfimos momentos que teve para ligar Tetsuo-san escolhe logo ESTE? Nos separamos com o susto. Minhas colegas que estavam assistindo começaram a assoviar para disfarçar. Nossas expressões de frustração foram artísticas. Uranus atendeu, irritada, o telefone.

-Alô? Diga Pai... – segundos depois sua feição ficou incrédula. - O QUE!? Agora? Quanto vai demorar? Está bem, já vamos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Temos de ir para o laboratório, eu te explico no caminho.

Concordei virando-me para a platéia que agora fingia conversar sobre alguma bobagem sem deixar de espiar vez ou outra esperando uma reprise.

-Poderiam avisar Gendou-san que tive de ir? – Disse, sorrindo. Elas pareciam nervosas como se fossem culpadas de um crime. Não se preocupem, normalmente eu e Haruka somos as autoras de atentado ao pudor...

-C-Claro Kaiou-san.

-Não precisa se preocupar.

-Até o próximo ensaio, traga Tenou-san mais vezes.

-SIM! – Todas exclamaram. Preciso dizer que a partir deste momento o território cultural do teatro e suas abrangência são restritos à presença de Uranus? Ela sorriu abanando a mão sensualmente para minhas colegas.

-Vamos Michi? – Pegou em minha mão e me guiou até a escada por onde subimos. Quando chegamos ao telhado ela finalmente decidiu me dar alguma explicação. – O teste ainda não está pronto e eu tenho de ir ao tribunal amanhã...

-Amanhã? Esse tipo de coisa não deveria demorar meses?

-Não quando é contra pessoas honestas... Devem ter seus contatos e muito dinheiro.

-E estamos indo para o laboratório?

-Exatamente, obviamente não há repórteres lá. – Disse pegando a caneta de transformação. Eu peguei a minha também com um plano maligno em mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Uranus Planet Power! Make Up! – Enquanto me transformava notei que minha voz não soou em uníssono com a dela como de costume. Isso era realmente estranho. Já com o Collant Branco percebi que Michiru nem sequer havia se movido, quanto mais trocado a saia. Pelo contrário. Estava parada à minha frente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. O que aquilo significa, até então, eu não fazia a mínima idéia. – Por que não se transformou?

Ela estendeu a mão brincando com o exagerado laço amarelo preso ao broche. Aquele laço deve ter alguma magia, pois mesmo sendo gigantesco nunca me atrapalhou para lutar. Foi então que me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe referente à transformação... Nós ficamos nuas por alguns segundos.

-Sabe Haruka, eu achei que o mínimo que você podia fazer era me dar um pequeno vislumbre daquilo que eu planejava ver esta tarde...

-Você... Isso foi... ardiloso...

-Verdade? – Ela continuava cheia de si encarando o laço que segurava entre os dedos. Estava louca para desfazer aquele sorriso satisfeito dos lábios dela. Podia simplesmente cobri-los com os meus, mas o diálogo seria mais apropriado.

-Sua vez...

-Ahm? – Soltou o pano.

-De se transformar... – As palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. Michiru começou a corar vendo seu plano frustrado.

-Vire-se então.

-Você realmente não acha que vou fazer isso, acha?

-Nem se eu pedir com carinho?

A proposta é tentadora, mas manter-me-ei firme em meu objetivo.

-Não.

-Então eu não me transformo.

-E como planeja chegar ao laboratório? Pegando um ônibus?

-Ara... – sorriu maliciosamente me abraçando pela cintura. – Você podia me carregar até lá...

-Prefiro te carregar para a cama, o que acha? – acariciei seu rosto beijando-a levemente, roçava seus lábios com calma me deixando levar pelo momento. Ela abriu os olhos que brilhavam sedutoramente enquanto sussurrava.

-Eu não pensaria duas vezes em concordar se Gendou-san não estivesse logo atrás de você... – Meu sangue se congelou nas veias. Virei-me pronta para improvisar uma ótima explicação para Sailor Uranus estar beijando a namorada de Tenou Haruka. Ondas hipnóticas de inimigos do sistema solar eram a minha primeira opção. Quanto ao Tenou... Bem... pessoas são abduzidas todos os dias, certo?

-Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!

Merda! Não acredito que caí nessa! Voltei-me desesperadamente, mas a minissaia já estava comportadamente em seu lugar (o mais comportada que uma minissaia pode ser, é claro). Isso é tão... frustrante!

-Michiru... você é cruel... muito cruel...

-Ara? Não fui eu quem veio com propostas indecentes.

-Então não vai aceitar que eu te leve para a cama?

-Talvez mais tarde Honey, mas agora temos de ir.

Enquanto pulávamos pelos telhados eu me peguei imaginando a conta que teria de pagar no estacionamento. Minha pobre Yamaha passará a noite sem seu cobertor preferido. Isso fere meu coração. Pagaria a um frentista para ler "O Fusquinha Feio" para ela.

Quando chegamos ao laboratório entramos pela escada de incêndio e desfizemos a transformação. Andávamos pelo corredor a procura das Sailors. É impressionante como todas as portas são iguais e por incrível que pareça os números não ajudam. Enfermeiras corriam em todas as direções, eu não pude evitar desviar o olhar para as pernas delas vez ou outra. Colocar enfermeiras de saia é praticamente um convite à perversidade dos fetiches mais intensos. Corei imaginando que Neptune ficaria absurdamente sexy com uma roupa daquelas.

-Haruka...

-Ugh! – Engoli seco com sua voz assustadoramente fria.

-Quer parar de olhar para as enfermeiras e se concentrar em acharmos as meninas? – Ela estava realmente irritada.

-Você está enganada Michiru.

-Ara sou? Em que sentido?

-Eu não estava com segundas intenções.

-Então pulou as preliminares e foi direto para as terceiras intenções?

Me irritei e num movimento brusco prendi-a entre meus braços encostando-a em uma porta.

-Pare com isso, você sabe que minhas intenções são só suas.

-Prove.

Corei.

-A-Aqui?

-Está com vergonha? Ou não quer estragar suas chances com... hm! – Calei-a beijando-a com extravagante necessidade. Deixei minha língua deslizar entre seus lábios macios e invadir sua boca quente causando arrepios. Ela gemeu enlaçando meu pescoço. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu e caímos juntas no chão. Por reflexo me coloquei por baixo dela para aparar a queda. Foi uma operação completamente ninja que terminou com uma forte dor de cabeça.

-Outch! – Quando consegui abrir os olhos vi todas as Sailors coradas olhando para nós. Simplesmente perfeito! Olha! Achamos elas! Por que será que não estou feliz?

-Haruka-san!

-Olá Rei-chan.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo encostadas na porta? – Vênus perguntou. Uma pergunta dessas só poderia vir dela. Estávamos procurando por cupins, o que você acha?

-Ela estava... emperrada! Estávamos forçando para abrir. – E ainda perguntam por que eu a escolhi! Ok... não perguntam. Levantamos daquela posição embaraçosamente agradável. Ami veio até nós explicando os fatos enquanto todos fingiam acreditar na história da porta emperrada. Provavelmente tentando manter nossa imagem de mulheres maduras que nunca fariam este tipo de coisa em um hospital.

-O teste vai demorar mais do que eu esperava... Estou trabalhando o mais rápido que posso, mas talvez não termine a tempo.

Ela parecia realmente decepcionada consigo mesma. É sempre bom ter amigas que gostem de você a ponto de darem o melhor de si para ajudá-lo. Eu coloquei a mão no ombro dela sorrindo.

-Tudo bem Ami-chan, nós daremos um jeito.

-Obrigada por estar nos ajudando tanto. – Michiru também dava o melhor de si para animá-la.

-O julgamento é amanhã às três da tarde Haruka. – Eu realmente adoro prazos, eles fazem tão bem à saúde psicológica.

-Cedo demais... – murmurei. Estava para começar o momento tenso da história. Aquele que geralmente antecipa o sexo. Bem... nós já fizemos sexo. Mas eu imagino que seria quase um pecado quebrar a seqüência tensão/sexo. Então tenho a impressão de que serei OBRIGADA a cumprir minha proposta de levar Michiru para a cama. Pobre de mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Haruka ficou um momento em silêncio. Provavelmente ponderando sobre a situação tensa em que nos encontramos como a pessoa madura que é... A quem quero enganar? Com certeza deve estar pensando na teoria tensão/sexo. Ou talvez seja eu quem esteja transferindo minhas intenções.

É claro, por mais pervertida que Haruka seja ela nunca pensaria em sexo em uma hora como esta. Como posso ser tão adolescente? Deveria estar fazendo como ela. Dirigindo minha atenção completamente para o grande problema com o qual batemos de frente. Me sinto até envergonhada de desviar algo tão sério para minhas perspectivas de aceitar a proposta de Uranus em me levar para a cama. Tenho orgulho da maturidade dela.

-Ok... este é o plano...

-Você já tem um plano? – Alguém que passa séculos sem ter o que fazer deve se empolgar quando lhe dão um desafio. Pluto anda fazendo um plano atrás do outro, está pior que associação secreta de filme americano. É sempre bom tirar as teias do cérebro, não é Pluto? Espero que seu plano não tenha nada a ver com coelhinhos azuis...

-Conversamos bastante antes de vocês chegarem. Nem quero saber o que andaram fazendo.

Desviei o olhar quando memórias pecaminosas me causaram arrepios.

-Hoje vocês passarão a noite no Templo Hirikawa. É melhor sumirem até o julgamento. Já falei com meu avô.

-Setsuna-san irá tomar o meu lugar a noite para terminar o teste.

-E caso tudo dê errado... – Setsuna parecia extremamente confiante olhando para o alto em uma pose heróica. – Usaremos o plano "B"! – Declamou.

-O que é? – Haruka perguntou.

-Eu ainda não pensei em um, mas isto não deve demorar... – Realmente uma grande estrategista... Suspirei decepcionada. Nos resta torcer para que o plano "A" funcione. E que o futuro plano "B" não tenha nada a ver com mais sedução barata, estou cansada de apelar para os hormônios alheios. Conversamos mais algum tempo sobre o teste. Parece que até o momento nossa teoria da paternidade estava sendo confirmada. Estávamos já do lado de fora do hospital esperando que Tetsuo-san voltasse com a Yamaha como Haruka havia pedido que o fizesse. Meus maiores inimigos conjugais são definitivamente as Ferraris e a Yamaha. Eu chego a pensar que Uranus as levaria para dormir conosco se a cama fosse grande o bastante. Talvez a poupança que ela esteja fazendo não seja para a faculdade de Hotaru, mas sim para reformar a casa de modo que caiba uma garagem em nosso quarto. Não que eu tenha ciúmes de meros objetos motorizados, eu só acho que ficariam bem mais atraentes estraçalhados por mim. Espero nunca encontrar um radiador debaixo das cobertas...

Quando Tetsuo-san chegou fomos todas até a casa de Mars. Só Ami e Setsuna ficaram no laboratório, pois são as únicas com massa encefálica e conhecimento científico o suficiente para concluir um teste de DNA.

O Templo Hirikawa é um lugar que eu particularmente aprecio muito. Uma ou duas vezes por semana. Não consigo entender como Rei passou a vida aqui. Pode ser um lugar calmo e relaxante, mas também é um templo! E eu sinceramente não sou a pessoa mais indicada para morar em um lugar onde é pecado cometer "pecado". Por isso mesmo nunca freqüentei um colégio de freiras. Além de tudo é um local extremamente silencioso, onde conseguimos sem esforço ouvir o barulho dos pássaros e da água de um laguinho que nem sequer conseguimos ver.

Mars nos mostrou aonde iríamos dormir. Era um quarto espaçoso e arejado, tipicamente japonês com um armário embutido, portas de papel de arroz e Futons. Instantaneamente descobri um fetiche até então não descoberto! Confesso que todo aquele clima tradicional despertou um desejo latente e excitante, mas tratarei de reprimi-lo o máximo que puder. Afinal só dormiremos um dia aqui, preciso ao menos manter a boa educação de deixar que todos os outros durmam.

Quando Rei nos deixou sozinhas eu atravessei o quarto indo me sentar na varanda. Soprava um vento agradável àquela hora da tarde, sempre fui amante do vento em todos os sentidos. Em meus devaneios românticos eu sentia os toques de Uranus em cada brisa, isso de certa forma me confortava quando aqueles desocupados do autódromo decidiam competir em Marrocos, África, Triângulo das Bermudas e lugares do tipo. Ouvi os passos de Haruka se aproximando, ela se sentou atrás de mim enlaçando minha cintura.

-Em que pensa? – Falou contra meus cabelos. Eu relaxei me apoiando em seu corpo. Minhas mãos se entrelaçaram com as dela por puro instinto. Senti meu coração disparar. É incrível como isto ainda acontece mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

-Nada em especial.

-Esperava uma resposta diferente... – Eu ri da voz decepcionada.

-Acaso esperava que eu só pensasse em você Tenou?

-Imaginava que compartilhasse da mesma sina que tenho com você.

-Você tem uma boa intuição. – Virei o rosto para poder beijá-la de leve nos lábios, depois acomodei-me no vão de seu pescoço fechando os olhos para sentir seu perfume. Alguns minutos se passaram somente com o som dos pássaros, da respiração de Haruka e do laguinho desconhecido. Foi quando senti suas mãos percorrerem meus ombros e meu braço.

-Você se machucou quando caiu no chão não é? - Fiquei em silêncio. O que foi isso? Sexto Sentido ou algo assim? – Achou que conseguiria esconder de mim?

Tive necessidade de me pronunciar.

-Já não dói mais.

Beijou-me no ombro perto de onde havia ralado.

-Não vou deixar que doa. – sua voz era sonolenta. Sem perceber acabei pegando no sono. Um cochilo gostoso embalada pelos braços de quem amo. Quando acordei estava dentro do quarto. O Sol já estava em seus últimos momentos. Haruka havia estendido um dos futons e se deitado sobre ele deixando que eu me acomodasse em seu peito. Sorri para seu rosto ainda adormecido. Os lábios entreabertos mostrando o branco dos dentes, a respiração ritmada, o coração batendo calmamente. Foi quando um grande estrondo a fez acordar. O chão tremeu com o impacto de o que quer que tenha caído sobre ele. Nos entreolhamos antes de sairmos para garantir que não haviam alienígenas gordos pulando corda. Não demorou para encontrarmos a razão. Aparentemente as Sailor resolveram fazer um campeonato de artes marciais no Dojo do templo. Rei havia acabado de jogar Minako no chão que tinha espirais nos olhos.

-Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Que bom que acordaram, não querem treinar com a gente? – Rei parecia empolgada depois de sua recente vitória. Todas estavam com kimonos aparentemente emprestados do templo. Makoto nos entregou dois e insistiu que participássemos. Insistiu tanto, mas tanto, que aquilo parecia lhe dar forças para vier. Por fim, nos trocamos e nos juntamos às outras. Ami e Hotaru eram as únicas que somente assistiam. Até Usagi tentou a sorte, sendo derrubada na maioria das vezes. No momento assistíamos Mars e Júpiter se matarem. Elas pareciam realmente e divertir com isso. Finalmente Makoto derrubou Rei e vibrou com isso. Mars não parecia muito feliz, na verdade estava a ponto de se transformar e tostar a companheira de batalhas.

Haruka levantou-se sabendo que o que Makoto queria mesmo era lutar com ela. Ambas sempre escapavam para treinar no Centro Esportivo.

-Não se contenha Haruka-san...

Não sei por que eu tenho a impressão de que isto será realmente rápido... Talvez seja o sorriso cínico no rosto de Uranus.

**Continua...**

**Yo!**

**Bem, o próximo capítulo será o penúltimo, então aproveite este momento para comentar e pedir por velocidade.**

**Ah sim pessoal, alguns comentários estão sendo cortados porque vocês colocam um emoticon que a fanfiction não aceita. É aquele que usa o caractere que existe junto da vírgula e do ponto final. A carinha de olhinhos fechados com força. Evitem usa-lo por favor.**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo : **

-Rei-chan, eu acho que você está um pouco alterada. Eu e Haruka vamos levá-lo para casa e Hotaru-chan cuidará dele.

-Isso! Nos responsabilizamos por qualquer ameaça que ele possa trazer a humanidade! Mas deixe-o ir.

Ela pensou por um momento colocando a vassoura no chão.

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Que Urano esteja com vocês!  
O Ministério da Saúde adverte : Quem comenta nunca vai ter miopia na garganta.**

**Jya ne!**


	9. De Olhos Vermelhos

**Yo Minna! Como vão? Eu ainda não fui, mas quando for eu descubro um jeito (piada infame).**

**Estou tão perto das férias que já estou no clima (coloca óculos escuros e vai tomar Sol) Pô, eu odeio tomar Sol...**

**Bem, como haverão comentários meus no decorrer da fic, não escreverei muito aqui no começo, somente as observações e, é claro, agradecimentos (pisca).**

**Obs. Sim, eu vou escrever uma fic sobre como a Ruka dobrou os pais da Michi, mas peço humildemente paciência já que meu leitores de Rurouni Kenshin querem me matar. Portanto depois que terminar EAEO, podem esperar! (joga confete)**

**Obs2. Eu quero um marido igual ao Tetsuo-san! (outra apaixonada pelo próprio personagem).**

**Obs3. Muito obrigada pelos votos de melhora! Enfim... Melhorei. (sorriso)**

**Agora sim os devidos agradecimentos! 13 comentários! Eu já disse que amo vocês? De verdade, todos meus leitores participaram muito da criação da fic, ainda que não saibam disso.**

**Um muito obrigada com muito cappuccino para :**

**Vanessa**

**Lukas**

**Yukyuno Hikari**

**Near**

**BlackSakuyamon**

**Nat-chan**

**Dana/Kitsune**

**Srta. Tenou**

**Perfect Doll**

**Freg**

**Beatriz**

**Julia**

**Aquarius in Pisces**

**Muito leitores novos dessa vez! Muito obrigada pelos elogios gente, de verdade, eu fico até envergonhada. Mas me alegra que gostem tanto assim das minhas histórias. Ainda acho que meus leitores são os mais fofos da fanfiction!**

**Beijos e Vamos à fic :**

Makoto realmente não aprendia. Ela se concentra tanto em me derrotar que acaba perdendo a calma. Não foi difícil prever seus movimentos. Aparei um chute lateral e abaixei-me para que ele passasse por cima de minha cabeça. Quando se luta com alguém tão forte fisicamente quanto Makoto, você não pode gastar energia medindo força nos golpes. Ela girou tentando me acertar com as costas da mão. Desviei deste esperando o próximo golpe que foi um soco contra meu peito. Aparei-o invadindo seu campo de ataque. Acertei-a no estômago. Ela se dobrou de dor e eu aproveitei o momento para imobilizá-la pelo braço. Pressionando um ponto abaixo da nuca a fiz ajoelhar-se no tatame.

-Foi quase Mako-chan...

-Não... Não chegou nem perto... Pode me soltar agora...

Obedeci. Ela se levantou frustrada voltando ao seu lugar. Hotaru vibrava de alegria.

-Então... mais alguém? Michiru?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu já imaginava que ia acabar sobrando para mim. Ok Haruka, você não tem moral para falar de Mako-chan. Levantei-me amarrando os cabelos em um rabo alto. Não me lembro de já ter treinado com Uranus na frente das Sailors, isto pode ser interessante. Dirigi-me a frente dela. Nem sequer assumi qualquer posição de luta. Pelo contrário. Estava bastante relaxada com uma das mãos na cintura. Segundos depois Haruka já havia disparado em minha direção desferindo golpes alternados que eu tentava defender sem fazer muito esforço.

Informação número um para Mako-chan : Haruka perde a paciência quando não a levam a sério. Quanto mais não lhe der importância, mais chances dela perder a concentração.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Em meio aos golpes uma brecha se abriu. Com velocidade eu parei um soco a centímetros do rosto dela. Todos ficaram estáticos. Ela sorriu e segundos depois recomeçamos. Desta vez eu também tentava acerta-la, mas não é tarefa fácil. Estava tão concentrada em seus socos que esqueci de prestar atenção em meus pés e no segundo seguinte estava no chão, vítima de uma rasteira bem sucedida. Ela nem sequer se abaixou. Ficou de pé me olhando do alto. Eu aproveitei a chance para dar uma tesoura em suas pernas fazendo-a cair ao meu lado.

Informação número dois para Mako-chan : Haruka se distrai e abaixa a guarda quando acha que ganhou.

Rolei por cima dela sentando em sua cintura e segurando seus pulsos com uma mão. Seria extremamente fácil para alguém como Uranus sair desta. Ela é muito mais forte que eu. Felizmente eu sei como contornar este problema. Sorri me abaixando para beijá-la enquanto desamarrava a faixa de meu kimono. Aposto que parte das garotas já fecharam os olhos quando meu Gi se abriu (estava com uma blusa por baixo, não se desesperem). Afastei-me de Haruka que avermelhou-se ao perceber a situação.

Informação número três para Mako-chan : Uma Haruka envergonhada é uma Haruka derrotada. O problema é você pegar o jeito de conseguir fazer isso.

Aproveite a chance para dar uma cambalhota para trás passando muito velozmente a faixa por seus pés em um laço de cavalariça. Aqueles que se apertam quando puxamos. Ela se assustou e tentou se levantar, mas era tarde demais. Puxei a faixa e ela caiu sentada no chão.

-Acho que eu ganhei Honey...

-O QUE? Você jogou sujo! – Tentou se levantar novamente. Eu fiz a mesma coisa causando altas risadas nas sailors.

-Ara sou? Em que parte exatamente eu joguei sujo?- Ela ficou ainda mais envergonhada. Com certeza não diria : "Quando me seduziu e eu cai feito uma pata esquecendo que estávamos no meio de uma luta". – Não fique chateada comigo Haruka, nós duas sabemos que não é sempre que eu tenho sorte em ganhar de você.

-Não estou bravo... – Começou a se levantar e eu por impulso puxei a faixa de novo fazendo-a despencar com força no tatame. - QUER PARAR COM ISSO?

-Mas é tão divertido!

-Haruka-papa sempre perde desse jeito...

-Michiru-san é realmente o máximo! – Usagi tinha brilho nos olhos.

-De uma maneira assustadora e sádica...

-Não diga isso Rei-chan. – Sorri – Estou somente brincando com ela.

-Está é me conferindo muitas dores para amanhã! – Fora as de cabeça que já foram encomendadas pelo molusco alienígena e serão entregues no tribunal de pequenas causas.

-Ara? Posso lhe compensar outro dia quando estivermos sozinhas.

-Rei-chan, você reservou um quarto separado para elas, certo?

-Sim, mas o de vocês fica ao lado Mako-chan.

Todas coraram e olharam para baixo. Mas em momento nenhum consideraram a possibilidade de trocarem de quarto. Por que será que não me sinto satisfeita com isto? Saímos do dojo e fomos todas tomar banho nas fontes termais. Obviamente tomei o cuidado de deixar Haruka do outro lado da cerca de bambu, aquele território é propenso demais a seus instintos.

-Michiruuuuu!

-Não Haruka!

-Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada!

-Não faça nada do outro lado da cerca.

-Por que?

-Porque você é você!

-Aqui é muito solitário!

-Hotaru-chan, por que não vai fazer companhia à sua Haruka-papa? – A menina sorriu me obedecendo. Finalmente Uranus sossegou conversando com Hotaru. As meninas pareciam estar se divertindo. Usagi já havia mergulhado até o pescoço na água quente.

-Bem que eu queria que o Mamo-chan estivesse aqui. Do outro lado do bambu é claro.

-E que graça teria ele estar aqui do outro lado do bambu?

-Rei-chan! Estou tentando manter minha inocência. – Exclamou antes de afundar o rosto para disfarçar a vermelhidão.

-Ahhh nada melhor do que um banho depois de treinar! – Makoto espreguiçou-se relaxando. Eu sorri distraidamente. – Aliás Michiru-san... eu sabia que Haruka-san praticava artes marciais, mas não achei que você também lutasse.

-Ara? Quem você acha que a ensinou? - Os olhos de todas esbugalharam. Sinto muito se sou delicada demais para chutar alguém. – Não, não fui eu, estava só brincando. – Ri da reação delas. Parecia surreal demais imaginar que eu tenha ensinado brutalidades à Uranus.

-Esta vida realmente é uma caixinha de surpresas...

-Não é um grande segredo, treinamos juntas desde muito tempo Minako-chan.

-Devem ser treinos interessantíssimos. – Vênus riu afundando parte do rosto com um olhar malicioso. Eu corei por ela estar certa. Eram realmente interessantíssimos e não era raro terminarem de maneira ainda mais interessante.

"**Sempre que abordo o homossexualismo, tento mostrá-lo de uma maneira sempre positiva e engraçada. A idéia de alguém aparecer dizendo estar grávida de Haruka partiu daí. Não estou dizendo : Sejam homossexuais e sejam felizes. Só estou dizendo que as pessoas abordam tudo isto de uma maneira complicada demais, fazem um rebuliço enorme em volta de algo tão simples. Eu resumo em poucas linhas : Pô, eu namoro uma mulher, legal! Podemos ir no mesmo banheiro! (idéias pervertidas). Quer dizer, quem se importa? E daí que é do mesmo sexo? Alo-ou Século 21 mano! As possibilidades se abrem! No mundo competitivo como o de hoje, se você abordar só uma parte da freguesia, vai acabar falindo. E pense só... se você é bissexual, as chances de encontrar sua alma gêmea aumenta em 50!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Nos livros de Casanova ele diz que conquistou cento e trinta e duas mulheres, Michiru-mama diz que você é Casanova porque conquistou cento e trinta e duas mulheres?

Não é difícil que isto seja verdade, afinal minha beleza e charme cativante não tem limites reconhecidos pelos mortais. Ainda assim não acho que ela esteja se referindo somente a "conquistar" certo? Aliás, que tipo de dúvida é esta?

-Hm... não acho que eu tenha conquistado tantas mulheres diferentes, mas conquistei uma só bem mais do que algumas centenas de vezes. É algo de que me orgulho.

-Acho que gosto mais de você assim.

-Ora isso me alegra. – Sorri fazendo carinho em seus cabelos negros. – Aliás Hotaru-chan... eu não me lembro de ter comprado livros do Casanova para você...

-E não comprou, fui eu quem pedi à Michiru-mama. – Ela tinha uma expressão inocente como se não fosse absolutamente nada demais uma garota de aparentemente doze anos ler as memórias sexuais de um cara que jura ter perdido a virgindade com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo aos... DOZE ANOS! Espero que isto não dê idéias à Saturn... Eu como "pai" rogo por isso.

-E ela te deu?

-Sim. – Terei de conversar sobre isso com Michiru mais tarde... -E eu sinceramente acho o autor bastante egocêntrico, Haruka-papa tem bem mais charme que ele, apesar de também ser convencida. – Hotaru sorriu ingenuamente. Eu pisquei confusa.

-Mas eu não sou convencida, eu apenas tenho consciência de meus milhares de atributos positivos e faço questão de ressaltá-los sempre que posso.

-Esta foi uma frase bastante egocêntrica de sua parte.

-Verdade? Por falar nisso Hotaru-chan... onde está seu Ojii-san? Não o vi desde que chegamos.

-Ele foi buscar Ami-san no laboratório e avisou que ia ficar por lá ajudando Setsuna-mama no que puder...

-O QUE!? - Levantei num solavanco tão forte que me desequilibrei tropeçando em uma pedra. Cai em cima da cerca de bambu que despencou para o outro lado. Dei cambalhotas antes de afundar na água quente. As meninas gritaram de susto. Quando finalmente abri os olhos percebi que havia caído em cima de Vênus e Mercury que começaram a corar até a ponta dos cabelos. Era mesmo uma ironia. Por que sempre que caímos em fontes termais caímos em cima de alguém? O lugar não é tão pequeno assim! Comecei a corar pela situação. Michiru colocou a mão na testa com uma expressão de "Por que com você sempre acaba em desastre?" – Ah! D-D-Descul...

-HARUKA-SAN! – O Choque fez Minako virar um tapa na velocidade da luz em meu rosto. Não tinha idéia do quão pesados eram os golpes de Vênus e não gostei nada de descobrir, na verdade foi bastante doloroso. Bati as costas nas pedras. Depois de alguns segundos recuperei a noção de realidade e massageei o rosto aonde a loira havia esmurrado.

-Outch! Não há porque ficar envergonhada Minako-chan! Eu sou mulher!

-Ah, desculpe. Eu me esqueci. – Ela parecia realmente arrependida. Enquanto isso Ami havia se exilado em um canto, somente ela e seu sangue que borbulhava. Será que nem estando nua elas percebem que eu sou mulher!? Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer depois desta!

-Haruka-papa! Você está bem?

-Nada com o que se preocupar Hotaru-chan, ela é mais resistente do que parece. – Michiru respondeu por mim me entregando uma toalha. Ela mesma já havia se enrolado em uma me privando de qualquer vislumbre de seu corpo. O mundo é mesmo cruel. – Vamos anjo, vamos nos trocar.

Obedeci me levantando. Ouvi risadinhas maliciosas ao fundo e corei. Provavelmente o apelido tirou toda a possibilidade de eu inspirar qualquer seriedade àquela noite. Vestimos os Hakamas rapidamente e fomos jantar. Comida de templo é sempre deliciosa e precária para a infelicidade de Usagi que quase fez sashimi com a carpa do laguinho. Nos despedimos e desejamos boa noite a todas no corredor em frente aos quartos. Hotaru pediu para dormir conosco. As meninas tentaram convencê-la do contrário, mas eu realmente não via problema nenhum, portanto estendemos mais um futon ao lado do nosso. A pequena não demorou a dormir e eu fiquei alguns segundos zelando seu sono até que Michiru se sentou atrás de mim fazendo carinho em minhas costas. Um delicioso arrepio me fez respirar fundo.

-Desculpe tê-la derrubado no chão. Deve estar doendo.

-Não está brava por eu ter derrubado a cerca? – Ela riu.

-Não, Minako-chan já te deu um castigo mais que merecido. – Michiru se levantou indo até nosso futon. Eu a acompanhei. Olhou para Hotaru novamente antes de se sentar. – Mesmo que o ritmo tenha normalizado, Hotaru-chan está crescendo depressa...

-E você está contribuindo para isso não é? Até comprou livros do Casanova para ela...

-Ara? Foi ela quem se interessou. Não vejo problema nenhum Haruka-papa.

-Ainda não estou completamente certa disto, mas confio em você. – Ela sorriu. E então eu percebi. A luz da Lua que deveria estar cheia adentrava no quarto deixando a pele de Neptune em um tom lindo que eu jamais havia visto. Um tanto hipnotizada pela descoberta me ajoelhei à sua frente. Beijei-a no rosto deitando-a no futon. Minha mão esquerda se entrelaçou com a dela enquanto meus lábios desciam por seu pescoço. Voltei a fita-la que me olhava com uma expressão apaixonada e os lábios entreabertos, irresistível demais para ser descrita. Toquei o obi de seu hakama começando a desamarrá-lo. Ela segurou minha mão tentando me parar.

-Não, Hotaru-chan vai acordar. – Sorri tranqüilizando-a.

-Eu só quero te ver, não vou fazer nada, eu prometo.

Ela deixou que eu continuasse. Desatei o obi e acariciei seu rosto, Michiru fechou os olhos respirando fundo enquanto minhas mãos desciam por seu corpo afastando o tecido suavemente. Quando terminei de afastar o Hakama o corpo nu iluminado pela Lua me paralisou. Por segundos somente admirei a pele dela. Impressionantemente sem nenhuma perversão (acreditem se quiser). Tudo o que via enchia minha alma de um sentimento ainda mais primitivo que o amor. Algo ainda mais profundo. Era tão intenso que fez um nó em minha garganta.

-Está me deixando com vergonha... – Sua voz me despertou daquele transe. Não deve ser muito confortável ter alguém babando em cima de você. Eu sorri afastando mechas esverdeadas de seu rosto.

-Você é tão linda Michiru... O que viu em mim afinal? – Para alguém com um orgulho tão grande quanto o meu perguntar algo assim você deve imaginar o quão perplexa fiquei com a visão. Não que eu seja narcisista, imagine... Eu só sou realista o suficiente para aceitar o fato de que estou em um patamar ligeiramente superior ao dos Humanos comuns em questões como charme e boa aparência.

-Não sei... Por que não me dá algo para ver? – Ri baixo me debruçando para beijá-la, mas ela me parou contornando meus lábios com os dedos. - Não é uma boa idéia Haruka. Se me beijar agora sou eu quem vai querer mais do que admiração.

-Suas frases estão contraditórias Sereia...

-É minha razão lutando para resistir. E antes que você se encarregue de silenciá-la eu devo lembrá-la que estamos separadas das Sailors por uma parede de madeira fina que muito provavelmente não abafará som algum. Por sinal neste exato momento elas devem estar todas com os ouvidos colados à ela. – Instantaneamente ouvimos barulhos de passos apressados no quarto ao lado, como se trombassem umas nas outras para se refugiar em seus futons. Eu suspirei frustrada.

-E muito provavelmente ouviram tudo. – Michiru corou. Talvez não tenha pensado nesta possibilidade.

-A-Além disso, Hotaru-chan está conosco. – Ri perante seu rosto envergonhado. Fechei o Hakama com cuidado atando seu obi. Deixei-me cair ao seu lado puxando as cobertas sobre nós. Ela virou de costas para mim. Fiquei alguns segundos filosofando sobre a vida e sobre como aquele lugar era pacifico e silencioso. Apenas nossas respirações quebravam toda aquela calmaria. E, é claro, os cochichos pouco discretos das meninas que dormiam no quarto ao lado. Ao julgar pela idade e pela mentalidade delas eu duvido que seja um assunto religioso. Talvez seja um conto de fadas... e muito provavelmente os protagonistas são um anjo e uma sereia... É incrível como é só terem um vislumbre de nossa vida particular que suas cabecinhas já se inundam de idéias pervertidas. Eu e Michiru somos um casal (?) extremamente casto, freqüentador de igrejas. Fazemos voto de castidade todo o final de semana, nosso modelo de diversão em uma sexta-feira é passear na quermesse e comer tapioca, não fomos para a cama no primeiro encontro, nunca escapamos de lugar algum para irmos para cama, nem me lembro da última vez que fomos para a cama, nunca violamos nenhum mandamento, nunca nos beijamos em público, por sinal evitamos nos beijar porque oscular é pecado, não ouvimos rádio FM porque é pecado, não ouvimos Nirvana, não assistimos a Caverna do Dragão porque é coisa do demo, não temos idéias pervertidas quando olhamos uma para outra, o pensamento mais sem-vergonha que já tive à respeito de Michiru foi algo como "ela está linda com estas sandálias" e estamos criando Hotaru para ser uma freira... Do que estão rindo?

"**Minha mãe me comprou uma bike nova. Não é uma Honda, mas é uma Canadian! Fiquei tão feliz! Ela é preta com detalhes prata! Por sinal, preto e vermelho são minhas cores favoritas. Se vocês perceberem a Haruka aparece várias vezes com estas cores nas minhas fics e a Michiru sempre em tons claros... acho que combina com ela. Azul e Branco principalmente."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ouvi Haruka se espreguiçar e me abraçar por trás. Não faça isso! Você não está entendendo. Para você está tudo normal, mas eu estou me mordendo de vontade de criar memórias voluptuosas neste tradicional quarto japonês. Então se tem algum amor à sua imagem cristã, não me toque! A quem estou querendo enganar? Virei-me de frente para ela e deixei-me abraçar. Era quente e aconchegante o corpo dela contra o meu, mas acima de tudo era perturbador. Não devia tê-la parado minutos atrás. Hotaru tem um sono pesado e as Garotas são grandinhas o suficiente para aprenderem a conviver com este tipo de coisa. Não é que minha razão foi novamente silenciada? Maturidade Michiru! Maturidade! ... Do que adianta ser adulta se você não pode desfrutar dos prazeres e direitos que esta condição lhe traz?

Quando dei por mim Haruka já estava dormindo. Fico até ofendida em pensar que ela não esteja passando pelo mesmo martírio que eu. Como pode simplesmente ignorar todo o teor erótico de um templo? Eu devo ser muito doente para achar algum teor erótico em um templo... Talvez eu seja mesmo mais pervertida que Uranus. Que ironia! Logo eu! Ninguém acreditaria nas sem-vergonhices que inundam meus pensamentos... Mas ninguém precisa saber também. Decidi controlar-me e dormir, por mais que sonhar me parecesse sem graça frente a tantas possibilidades existentes no mundo real. E seja por Ironia ou por graça divina, momentos depois eu caí no sono.

-Michiru. Michiru, acorde.

Gemi virando-me no futon. Não encontrei Haruka em lugar algum. Se estivesse acordada o suficiente saberia que ela não está lá porque está de pé, vestida e chamando pelo meu nome.

-Que horas são? – Perguntei sonolenta. Tão sonolenta que praticamente cochilei entre a pergunta e a resposta de Uranus.

-Umas nove da manhã.

-Volte para a cama Ruka, ainda é muito cedo. – Abracei o cobertor para tentar reproduzir o calor dela. Nunca funciona, mas é uma maneira de consolo.

-Exatamente por isso. Temos de ir antes que as meninas acordem!

-Ir aonde? – Eu só saio desta cama se sua resposta for "ao motel" caso contrário é melhor achar outra pessoa para dividir o táxi com você.

-Treinar!

Se não estivesse com muito sono teria rido.

-Haruka... eu não vou acordar nove da manhã para levar um soco.

-Vamos Michiru! Eu quero uma revanche!

-Sua revanche não pode ser depois do meio-dia?

-Não.

Suspirei e estendi a mão.

-Então me ajude a levantar. - Ela segurou minha mão e eu a puxei em minha direção empurrando os pés dela com os meus. Assim que ela caiu no futon girei seu braço travando-o atrás das costas. Como consegui fazer isso com areia nos olhos é um mistério. – Pronto, ganhei.

-Você jogou sujo de novo! – Ela gritou esperneando.

-Não. – Aproveitei que ela estava imobilizada e eu deitada sobre suas costas para deixar minha mão escorregar por debaixo de sua blusa. – Isto é jogar sujo. – Haruka se arrepiou. Soltei seu braço deixando que ela se deitasse de costas. Beijei-a no rosto me aconchegando em seu peito. – Agora seja uma boa menina e me diga a verdade.

-Ahm?

-Você nunca me acordaria realmente para treinar.

-Talvez eu tenha me sentido um pouquinho humilhada depois de você me enlaçar feito um bezerro.

Sorri maliciosamente.

-A idéia não é excitante?

-Agora que você falou... – Segurou meus pulsos se colocando por cima de mim. Agora posso dizer que estou completamente desperta. – Eu adoraria tentar a prática em outro contexto. – abaixou-se novamente para me beijar, eu desviei elegantemente (?).

-Não tente mudar de assunto, o que planejava fazer comigo?

-Um momento a sós até a hora do almoço.

-E precisava usar o pretexto de treinar?

-Eu imaginei que não combinasse com a minha personalidade algo tão meigo.

Desta vez eu fiz questão de rir na cara dela.

-Tudo bem, então saia de cima para que eu possa levantar. – Ela não saiu. Debruçou-se novamente procurando por minha boca e desta vez eu não a impedi. Desta vez eu mesma tratei de chutar a razão. Seus lábios acariciaram os meus com ternura enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam me causando arrepios deliciosamente anestesiantes. Ela se afastou por um instante me olhando nos olhos. Ergui um pouco o corpo e puxei-a pela nuca forçando-a a beijar-me de novo. Ordem que, eu confesso, ela acatou com prazer. Minutos depois de um agradável passatempo, senti a mão de Haruka deslizar por debaixo do tecido do Hakama em meu ombro.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei a milímetros de seus lábios. Ela sorriu roçando os meus antes de responder.

-Te ajudando a se trocar... – Eu deveria estar esperneando, gritando e me negando de todos os modos possíveis a cair naquela sedução, mas ela me parecia tão mais atraente que a idéia de manter minha boa imagem...

-Michiru-mama? – A voz de Hotaru me fez empurrar Uranus com força. Ela deu três cambalhotas antes de bater com a cabeça na parede. Eu devo dizer que tenho um talento nato para deixá-la desorientada. Rapidamente coloquei o hakama de volta no lugar.

-J-Já acordou Hotaru-chan? – Sorri o máximo que consegui. Felizmente a menina ainda estava sonolenta demais para sequer identificar o que estávamos fazendo. – Vamos nos trocar então. Pode sair por um momento Haruka?

Ela gemeu colocando seus ossos no lugar. Murmurou que sim e saiu massageando a cabeça. Eu suspirei aliviada enquanto guardava os futons. Novamente o calor estava infernal, há dias a temperatura está tão alta que podemos fritar bacons na calçada. Então coloquei um vestido azul em degrade acima dos joelhos. Foi mesmo uma sorte encontrá-lo no meio das roupas que Tetsuo-san e Setsuna trouxeram de casa. Calcei sandálias brancas e fui ajudar Hotaru a pentear o cabelo. A menina saiu aos pulos do quarto. Eu passei mais algum tempo arrumando o cabelo e me certificando de que minha aparência estivesse impecável agora mais do que nunca. Porque se por algum motivo todos os planos vierem abaixo, terei de utilizar o plano "Z" que é quase igual ao plano "B". Consiste em atrair a atenção dos jurados de maneira que eles não prestem a mínima atenção no julgamento e sejam forçados a optar aleatoriamente. Afinal ninguém que tenha o mínimo de orgulho admitirá que passou todo tempo encarando a namorada do réu. Convenhamos, os homens são facilmente influenciáveis, salvo raras exceções.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava ajudando Makoto a preparar o almoço, ela me deu uma faca para cortar o peixe e os legumes. Ao menos isso eu espero fazer sem acidentes. Quase chorei quando Júpiter me estendeu o objeto cortante. Fazia tanto tempo que não me confiavam o simples trabalho de fatiar legumes que aquele me parecia um momento decisivo, o momento em que eu provaria não ser um completo desastre. Eu cortaria a cenoura, fatiaria o pepino, limparia o peixe, tudo com a destreza de uma guerreira bem treinada e assim, conseguiria novamente o respeito que me fora tirado, a confiança que por tanto tempo me negaram.

Continuava entretida em meu trabalho enquanto Vênus e Usagi conversavam na mesa, Makoto também preparava o almoço. Eu tentava prestando o máximo de atenção mesmo sendo um serviço simples que qualquer estúpido faria, afinal eu sou mais do que um estúpido eu sou um estúpido com péssima sorte na cozinha.

Mas um detalhe me tirou a atenção. Havia uma pia ao meu lado. Ao passar os olhos por ela notei algo se movendo no ralo. Aquilo me fez parar o serviço. Logo pêlos começaram a aparecer, depois duas orelhas redondas, em seguida um focinho rosa saltou para fora e finalmente dois olhos vermelhos analisavam o território. Um rato. Um pequeno rato branco pulou do buraco procurando por comida. Distraidamente sussurrei ao vácuo.

-Um rato...

-O que disse Haru... AH UM RATO!!! – Makoto levou um susto tamanho que seu rabo de cavalo atiçou-se como uma espada para cima. Ela correu jogando a tábua para o teto. Num ímpeto de desespero corri para aparar a queda da tábua com a cabeça e consegui! Não posso dizer que esteja satisfeita com isso...

-Pare de gritar Mako-chan! Parece que... um RATO!!! – Minako novamente superou sua capacidade intelectual. Não Vênus, é um rinoceronte, não notou as barbatanas? – AHHH! SOCORRO! USAGI!

-MAMO-CHAN!

-ELE NEM ESTÁ AQUI!

-É A FORÇA DO HÁBITO!

As meninas correram para subir na mesa enquanto eu esfregava meu crânio recém-quebrado e encarava o roedor. Somos dois incompreendidos pela sociedade. Me identifiquei com ele. É um cara legal... Um pouco peludo, dentuço e albino, mas eu não me importo com a aparência de um indivíduo com uma alma tão nobre.

-O QUE FOI? – Rei abriu a porta violentamente.

-UM RATO!

-Só isso? Você não tem vergonha de estar aí Mako-chan?

-Uma mulher tem lá suas fraquezas!

-Eu dou um jeito no rato... – Puxou do limbo uma grande vassoura de palha e correu em direção a pia. No ímpeto de salvar meu novo amigo gritei "FUJA!" o mais rápido que pude. O peludo pareceu entender o que eu havia dito e pulou da pia correndo pelo chão da cozinha. Passou por debaixo da mesa fazendo as Sailor se agitarem e despencarem no chão afundando o assoalho. As aparências enganam, elas não pareciam ser tão pesadas.

-PEGUE ELE MINAKO-CHAN!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? VOCÊ TEM UMA VASSOURA! EU NÃO TENHO NADA ALÉM DO MEU CORPINHO SEXY!

Eu ouvi isso? Ela planeja seduzir o rato? O roedor mais do que depressa sumiu em um buraco na parede, provavelmente assustou-se com a frase tanto quanto eu. A vassoura subitamente deixou de parecer tão ruim.

-ELE FUGIU!

-Deixa pra lá Rei-chan...

-Não! Nós vamos achá-lo... Nenhum roedor vai invadir o meu templo! Peguem vassouras e vamos...

-NÃO! – Todas viraram para mim confusas. E daí que gosto de animais? – Er... quer dizer... é só um rato inofensivo...

Rei levantou as sobrancelhas. Apoiou a vassoura no chão como um cetro apontando para mim e falando com uma voz severa.

-Inofensivo? Aquela besta não é inofensiva! Ela vai contaminar nossa comida! Roer nossa casa! Se multiplicar como... um rato! Logo estaremos infestados deles! Tomaremos banho com eles! Dormiremos com eles! Dividiremos a sopa com eles! E quando menos esperarmos, estaremos de volta à Idade da Pedra! Comendo como animais e contraindo Lepra! Não Haruka-san! Não é um rato inofensivo! É uma ameaça a tudo que é civilizado! E eu vou exterminá-lo em nome de Marte!

Eu vi fogo nos olhos dela. Como poderia dizer que a toda racional Sailor Uranus tem paixão por animais? Me olhariam de maneira fofa e constrangedora para sempre! Decidi me calar enquanto Rei armava as Sailor e saíam a procura do inimigo. Assim que fiquei sozinha corri até o quarto para encontrar Michiru que penteava o cabelo de Hotaru. Era hora de resgatar um inocente.

-Precisamos salvar o rato!

-O QUE?

-Elas vão matar o rato!

-Elas quem? Que Rato? – O Dumbo, quem mais?

-Você está bem Haruka-papa?

-Eu estou, mas o rato não vai estar. As meninas querem matá-lo!

-Você quer salvar o rato? Achei que gostasse de gatos, não da comida deles...

-Eu gosto de animais e você sabe disso, precisamos salvá-lo!

-Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar, nunca vamos achá-lo.

-Michiru-mama... O AquaMirror... – É incrível o poder mental desta garota, poderia dominar o mundo se quisesse (ou destruí-lo, depende do ponto de vista)! Ok, ela somente lembrou que apesar de irmos a julgamento como meros mortais humanos, somos sailors e temos lá nossos meios de conseguir o que queremos. As vezes furando testas com o salto alto, as vezes abrindo crateras no chão, mas sempre de maneira elegante e bem vestida. Apesar de eu ainda não aprovar o uniforme em mim, sou obrigada a admitir que Neptune fica muito bem nele. Michiru piscou olhando para sua mão como se duvidasse que o talismã apareceria.

-AquaMirror... – Sussurrou. E instantaneamente o espelho estava em suas mãos. Será que ele é capaz de encontrar um rato em um templo? Deveríamos lembrar da existência deste talismã quando eu perco a chave do carro! Por que ninguém lembra dele quando estou virando a casa de ponta-cabeça? Deve ser divertido observar meu desespero. Bando de sádicos. – Se ele mostrar a Disney não é a minha culpa, você não especificou que rato queria...

-Um de verdade, por favor.

-Com ele é? – Hotaru perguntou estranhamente interessada.

-É albino, deve ter fugido de algum lugar...

-Albino? – Os olhos de Saturn brilharam, agora sim ela parecia ter a idade que aparenta. – Posso ficar com ele?

-Pode, desde que tome cuidado para que o Michi não o coma.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você deu o nome no gato de Michi... – Neptune interrompeu. – Encontrei o rato, está embaixo do piso. As meninas estão bem perto dele, você vai se arrastar naquele lugar nojento por causa de uma praga?

-Não diga isso do Mochi... – Michiru colocou a mão na testa.

-Essa não, o bicho já tem nome...

-Eu me identifiquei com ele, precisamos buscá-lo! – Estou começando a me sentir ridícula tornando aquilo mais uma missão.

-Eu vou te ajudar Papa! – Ao menos tenho aliados tão insanos quanto eu! A Sailor da Destruição lutando para salvar um rato! Quem imaginaria... Michi (não o gato) suspirou sorrindo e pegando uma caixa de sapato jogando a sandália que havia dentro na mala.

-Vocês vão precisar de um lugar para colocá-lo. – E lá fomos nós novamente agindo separadamente das Sailor do Sistema Solar Exterior. Mas desta vez sem a intenção de matá-las caso se metam em nosso caminho (no final das contas elas se meteram em todas as vias possíveis e ainda estão vivas e saudáveis, talvez um pouco acima do peso, mas é o que os tempos de paz fazem além de atrofiar o cérebro...). Fomos até a varanda e eu me agachei para analisar o terreno. Como a maioria dos templos japoneses o Hirikawa era elevado e era exatamente neste espaço entre o piso e o chão que se encontrava nosso amigo Mochi. O lugar era cheio de teias de aranhas e muita poeira. Podia antecipar a presença de insetos e animais peçonhentos. Engoli seco. Michiru tocou em meu ombro.

"**O aparecimento do Mochi foi um completo improviso. Eu tinha de pensar em algo para que o tempo passasse e acabei apelando para o amor da Haruka por animais. Este espírito animalesco dela foi completamente criado por mim e inspirado em mim, na verdade não tive dificuldade nenhuma para entrar no personagem da Haruka, além de ter uma boa base (mangas, episódios e etc) ela é muito parecida comigo. Quem me conhece sabe, sou discípula de Haruka-sama. Já a Michiru não foi tão fácil, muitas vezes tinha de me censurar para que ela não se tornasse uma segunda Haruka, nem sei se consegui. Mas o que penso da Michiru é bastante claro em minha cabeça. Ela é a mediadora do espírito implacável da Ruka, alguém que está lá para fazê-la desacelerar em uma curva fechada, que a entende melhor que ninguém e confia nela acima de tudo. Falando assim ela acaba parecendo uma personagem secundária, mas eu penso o contrário. Haruka sempre fala o que pensa, é sempre impulsiva. Michiru não. E exatamente por isso ela precisa de alguém como Ruka ao lado dela. Alguém que goste de animais e não precise de palavras para entender o que a outra está pensando."**

-Não é por mal Haruka, mas depois que sair dali eu agradeceria se não chegasse perto de mim até tomar um banho.

-Achei que gostasse de ser tocada por mim de qualquer maneira!

-E gosto, mas seria muita sorte algum centímetro de sua pele não estar coberta por sujeira.

Calei-me frente sua razão. Seria impossível sair dali sem seqüelas ao menos psicológicas. Respirei fundo. Era por uma boa causa. A vida de um pequeno roedor estava em jogo e eu tinha de salvá-lo! Por tudo aquilo o que é livre e peludo! Agachei-me mais para poder me infiltrar naquele território desconhecido e anti-higiênico. Logo de cara enfiei a cara em uma teia de aranha. Simplesmente ótimo! Balancei a cabeça para me livrar dela e acabei batendo no "teto" e ganhando ao menos cinco galos. Foi um ótimo começo, realmente. Sentia-me penetrando em um outro mundo. Um diminuto mundo jamais tocado por nenhum ser humano, afinal nenhum ser humano normal faria o que estou fazendo. Não sei se deveria me orgulhar disto... Desviei de duas comunidades de formigas assassinas e descobri um vazamento de água da pior forma possível. Espero que não seja do vaso sanitário, não haverá xampu que concerte o estrago. Até que finalmente avistei o Mochi. Recolhido em um canto escuro como se sentisse a presença das meninas que passavam procurando-o para crucificá-lo. Estendi minha mão chamando-o:

-Mochi. Venha para cá, venha, vamos sair daqui!

Ele respondeu guinchando. Eu continuei firme olhando para seus olhinhos vermelhos de ratinho indefeso.

-Venha logo Mochi, as meninas vão te pegar.

Estiquei mais a mão até que senti uma coceira no braço. Olhei para o lado e haviam bigodes simpáticos e olhinhos vermelhos me dando boas vindas.

-Mochi? Mas...

O "outro" Mochi guinchou novamente e voou em minha direção. Este não pode ser o Mochi! Ratos não voam! A não ser que sejam...

-MORCEGOS!

Gritei tentando recuar, mas uma comunidade de morcegos raivosos babando verde começaram a brotar do chão! Acho que acabo de fazer uma descoberta biológica! Morcegos-Tatus zumbis comedores de gente! Coloquei o mais rápido que pude meu amigo rato para dentro de um dos bolsos laterais da calça e protegi meu rosto com os braços. Os animais batiam as asas a minha volta, suas patinhas me arranhavam enquanto eu continuava tentando recuar. Foi então que alguma coisa agarrou meus pés. Não! É um urso agora! Fui bruscamente puxada para fora. Que ironia, salva dos morcegos para virar comida de urso!

-Haruka! Você está bem!?

Abri os olhos e descobri que não era um urso! Michiru e Hotaru haviam se embrenhado no desconhecido para me salvarem! Existe amor maior do que este? Balancei a cabeça e bati a poeira do corpo.

-Estou. Obrigada por me salvarem, achei que fosse ser comido vivo!

-Morcegos são insetívoros ou frutíferos, poucas espécies realmente se alimentam de sangue, e estas na verdade costumam lamber feridas e não atuarem como sugadores...

-Obrigado Hotaru-chan, você me tranqüilizou bastante... – A enciclopédia em pessoa. Ninguém lembra desses detalhes quando vê aqueles dentinhos tão próximos, quem sou eu para arriscar catalogar a espécie antes de entrar em pânico?

-Pegou o Rato? – Levantei-me rapidamente com medo de tê-lo esmagado, isso com certeza tornaria a "missão" um completo fracasso, uma mancha em meu currículo de Sailor. Meti a mão no bolso e peguei delicadamente o corpo peludo que parecia estar respirando. Mochi sorriu para mim, sorriu tanto quanto um rato pode sorrir, eu devolvi o gesto colocando-o dentro da caixa de sapato. Só então parei para analisar meu estado. A roupa preta e com pequenos rasgos, a calça marrom de terra, os cabelos nojentos de escuros e molhados e os braços arranhados. Comecei a temer pegar uma raiva. Com certeza nenhuma garota além de Michiru me daria atenção naquele estado. Há não ser que me fizesse de coitadinha e fingisse um desmaio teatral. Aí sim talvez minhas chances aumentassem.

-Haruka-san! – Rei surgiu de trás do Templo. Todos (inclusive o pequeno Mochi que começou a dar voltas na caixa) arrepiamos com a visão de Mars com uma vassoura na mão sortindo fogo pelas ventas. – Aí está você! Vejo que encurralou o filho do cão! Passe-o para cá para que eu possa dar fim a sua inóspita vida!

Filho do cão? Meu Deus! Ficar em um templo está fazendo mal a saúde de Rei! É só um rato! Nem sequer latir ele late!

-C-calma Rei-chan. É só um rato.

-Já conversamos sobre isso, não colocarei em risco a civilização moderna.

-Rei-chan, eu acho que você está um pouco alterada. Eu e Haruka vamos levá-lo para casa e Hotaru-chan cuidará dele.

-Isso! Nos responsabilizamos por qualquer ameaça que ele possa trazer a humanidade! Mas deixe-o ir.

Ela pensou por um momento colocando a vassoura no chão.

-Ok, pouparei a vida dele em excepcional caráter. Espero que mantenham esta besta em rédeas curtas.

Respirei aliviado. Mochi também parecia feliz correndo em círculos dentro da caixa. Dei algum dinheiro à Hotaru para que ela fosse comprar uma gaiola para ele no pet-shop que havia há algumas quadras do templo e para o bem geral da nação fui tomar banho. Michiru foi comigo, pois também foi obrigada a penetrar naquela outra dimensão diminuta para me salvar dos morcegos-tatus zumbis devoradores de gente. Quem sou eu para reclamar de alguma companhia durante o banho? Estava esfregando minha cabeça freneticamente com todo o xampu que encontrava. Não quero descobrir de onde veio aquele vazamento, prefiro não pensar nisso e rasgar meu couro cabeludo até esse cheiro de "não sei o que" sair. Joguei a água do balde e observei com satisfação ela escorrer preta. Minhas roupas estavam tão arregaçadas que deveriam ser jogadas no incinerador, mas Makoto disse que estava precisando de panos de chão então fiz um ato de caridade. Estou orgulhosa de meu altruísmo.

**Continua...**

**Yo! Que bom vê-los aqui embaixo novamente!**

**O próximo capítulo será o último, o desfecho de 151 páginas no Word em fonte 12! Espero realmente que tenham gostado deste capítulo.**

**No próximo... o Tribunal...**

**Beijos Minna! Obrigada pelos comentários! Encontro vocês na semana que vem! (sai voando)**

**Jyaaaaaaaaaa né! (pisca)**


	10. Plano S

**Yo Minna!**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo as coisas vão indo...**

**Ohhh que triste, é a última vez que postarei nesta fic (chora).**

**Sempre fica um sentimento de vazio...**

**Mas eu realmente espero que vocês gostem muito do último capítulo!  
Eu me esforcei para fazê-lo o melhor possível!**

**Fiquei impressionada com o número de comentários que recebi, foram quase 100! Peço desculpas por não respondê-los adequadamente como fazia antigamente, mas meu tempo se encurtou muito e eu mal tenho tempo para escrever a história (reverência). Apesar disso saibam que eu leio todos e me divirto muito com alguns! Outros me deixam até com vergonha por causa dos elogios e ainda há aqueles que apesar de pequenos você sabe que a pessoa reservou um tempinho para que você fique sabendo o quanto ela gostou da história. Alguma pessoas ficaram marcadas, **Yukyuno Hikari, Freg, Lukas, Vanessa, Near, Dana/Kistune, Beatriz, Nii-chan, Utena-sama, Black Sakuyamon, Tama-chan **e vários outros que eu diria o nick de cor, pois me acompanharam desde o início até aqui com comentários sempre fofos e que sempre me deixaram com cara de **"Você acha MESMO que eu sou tudo isso? Ara Arigatou!"**. Outros entraram só agora no finalzinho :** Aquarius in Pieces, Kay**, e ainda há aqueles que comentaram no começo, mas que deixaram sua marca registrada e sei que estão aqui agora lendo o último capítulo :** Haya, Jean G. Summers, Luciene, Osaka, Julia, Luana, Rina-dono, Invalid **e muitos outros.**

**Com certeza sentirei falta de todos eles, essa fic me rendeu muitos momentos especiais! Alguns nicks estão faltando, me desculpe se não coloquei o seu, mas com certeza lembro de você também!**

**Muito Obrigada a todos os que comentaram! Os que comentaram no capítulo passado foram : **Vanessa, Angelical Lady, srta. Tenou, Beatriz, Yukyuno Hikari, Near, Aquarius in Pieces, Kay e Freg.

**A todos vocês que me acompanharam até aqui o meu Muito Obrigada do fundo do Kokoro! Espero que nos vejamos novamente eu meus novos projetos. E a partir da semana que vem, aqueles que sentiam falta de Entre Asas e Olhos ficarão aliviados.**

**Beijos para todos vocês! E finalmente...**

**Vamos à fic :**

-Ara Haruka... você vai arrancar o cabelo desse jeito...

Disse secretamente admirando a água que escorria por seus cabelos. Ela levantou a cabeça chacoalhando-os levemente e eu mentalmente implorei para que ela parasse com isso ou eu cometeria um ato impensado. O problema de Haruka é que ela é tão atraente quanto pensa que é. Na maior parte do tempo não é exatamente um problema, na verdade eu lucro bastante, porém se torna um grande estorvo quando atrai Moluscos alienígenas.

-É... talvez já seja o suficiente... – Se passasse mais sabão ficaria escorregadia por semanas.

-Não quer entrar nas termas comigo agora? – Qualquer teor erótico que possa ser captado na frase não é mera coincidência. Eu nem me preocupei em camuflar minha proposta indecente. Ela sorriu entrando primeiro. Estendeu a mão me ajudando a entrar. Como no dia anterior minhas costas e meu braço arderam um pouco com a água quente. Ainda estavam um pouco machucados. Eu deixei minha toalha cair e acomodei-me enquanto Uranus me abraçava por trás se apoiando nas pedras.

-Custo a acreditar que você se meteu naquele lugar só para me salvar dos morcegos... – disse distraidamente. Eu ri.

-Ara... talvez minha intenção fosse conseguir um banho a sós com você Haruka-san.

-I-Isso tira todo o seu crédito de heroísmo. – Ela gaguejou corada, talvez pelo vapor, mas com certeza por minha causa. Estou orgulhosa.

-Cansei dessa história de herói. – Me acomodei mais em seu ombro respirando fundo. Deixei meu corpo relaxar apoiado no dela. Senti sua mão tocando em meu rosto e seus lábios sobre os meus. Sempre tão macios e carinhosos que me permiti demorar no ato. – Me sinto bem sabendo que não corro o risco de ir para a cama sozinha quando o dia acabar... - sussurrei há milímetros de sua boca. Foi quase um pensamento solto, aqueles que você guarda no fundo da alma e acaba dizendo sem perceber. Ao menos me rendeu um outro beijo. É incrível como não me canso disso.

-Prometo passar esta noite com você se não for preso. – Eu sorri "fugindo" dela para me encostar em uma pedra próxima.

-Verdade? Só nós duas? Em nosso quarto? Onde ninguém pode ouvir?

Ela riu se aproximando colocando uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo. Os cotovelos dobrados diminuindo a distância. Eu me considerava no controle da situação até ser capturada pelos olhos dela. Esse mundo é tão relativo não é? Estas mudanças de "pontos de vista" fazem uma tremenda diferença.

-Onde temos chave e paredes grossas. Ainda quero me vingar por ter me enlaçado ontem.

Arrepiei. Só imaginar me deixou excitada o suficiente para sentir um forte desconforto no íntimo. Soltei a respiração tratando de não evidenciar demais meu estado. Não daria este gostinho à Haruka ainda.

-Vingança é uma atitude muito feia Haruka...

-Egoísmo também... – Ela se aproximou mais. Eu fugi de novo saindo da água e sentando nas pedras em um único solavanco. Porém Haruka não desiste fácil deste tipo de coisa, não que a minha real intenção fosse fazê-la desistir, mas isso não vem ao caso... Senti-a beijar meu joelho, subir por minhas pernas, assoprando perto de minha virilha. Gemi pedindo que parasse, mas ela não me deu ouvidos. Tudo bem, desde que me dê algo melhor que os ouvidos eu não me importo. Saiu da água me beijando. Admito que sua nudez à luz do dia me deixou um pouco envergonhada. Deixei-me relaxar em seus braços me deitando no chão. Suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo úmido como se nunca antes tivessem experimentado sensação igual. Foi então que a porta se abriu. Qual a finalidade de uma porta se não há como trancá-la? Os engenheiros de antigamente eram estúpidos! Minako e Rei ficaram paralisadas na frente da porta com os olhos do tamanho de pratos e os rostos corados. Em um salto nos separamos ficando de pé e de costas uma para a outra. Peguei minha toalha enrolando-a no corpo na velocidade da luz (agilidade não me falta), Haruka cruzou os braços olhando com extremo interesse para o chão. A cor de meu rosto simplesmente não tinha definição. O sangue corria com tanta velocidade que chegava a me deixar tonta. Rei foi a primeira a falar de maneira robótica.

-Viemos trazer...

- ...Mais toalhas...

-Desculpe! – Disseram em uníssono fechando a porta. Não que eu queira tirar a razão da vermelhidão delas, mas o que esperavam encontrar? Nos deixaram sozinhas em uma fonte termal, queriam que jogássemos Damas para passar o tempo? Era mais do que previsível que algo assim acontecesse, certo? Ou será que estou procurando motivos para me sentir melhor comigo mesma, e me convencer de que ainda não me converti em uma irremediável pervertida? Prefiro não supor nenhuma opção...

-Acho que acabamos de traumatizar uma geração... – Haruka riu ainda encarando o chão. Eu me controlei para não achar graça, mas foi inútil.

-Se houverem perguntas, você as responderá ouviu? – Ela se virou confusa.

-Ahm? Por que eu?

Apontei com o indicador sorrindo como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia do mundo.

-Porque a culpa é toda sua Haruka-san.

-Minha? Está bem então... E qual será a punição?

-Hmmm... – Coloquei a mão no queixo fingindo pensar sobre o assunto. Admito que realmente pensei por um momento, mas depois achei melhor deixar na brincadeira. – Veremos o que os juízes dirão... Por sinal que horas são?

Olhamos para o relógio da parede. Duas horas. Só tínhamos uma hora para nos trocarmos, comermos e irmos para o tribunal. Obviamente nos apressamos para sair das fontes termais. Entrei no banheiro para me trocar enquanto Haruka se arrumava no quarto. Tenho um pouco de vergonha sim, e daí? Quando deixar de ter, terei rebaixado Haruka à uma irmã, e eu realmente já carrego a heresia da "mulher", prefiro dispensar o incesto... Apesar de ser um fetiche a ser estudado...Coloquei outro vestido, azul também, alças circundando o pescoço e de um pano bem leve. Um pouco curto para meus padrões, mas duvido que Uranus reclame...

-De onde surgiu este vestido!? – Ela abotoava a camisa vermelha que combinava com a cor do rosto. Estou decepcionada, minhas esperanças foram irremediavelmente jogadas no lixo. Bem, eu não posso dizer que me sinta a vontade sendo que o pano acaba um palmo e meio acima do joelho. Uma poderosa arma para usar contra minha inocente amante.

-Comprei há alguns meses. Não gostou?

-G-Gostei, gostei até demais. – Achei engraçado seu desespero em tentar tirar os olhos de minhas pernas enquanto confundia os botões. Sorri me aproximando para ajudá-la na difícil tarefa de fechar a camisa, realmente um desafio a ser superado.

-Deixe que eu abotôo. – Haruka concordou ainda envergonhada. – Não vai usar o terno? – Perguntei reparando que uma camisa vermelha de manga curta e uma calça jeans com tênis preto não é exatamente a vestimenta normalmente atribuída à eventos jurídicos... não que eu esteja lá muito formal em meu pequeno vestido de veraneio, mas eu não fiz filho nenhum.

-Com este calor? Não mesmo. – Por um momento pensei : "Realmente, aquela mulher não merece te ver de terno", mas me controlei para não falar. Assim não delataria meu ciúme e minha paranóia. Devo confessar que apesar de Haruka exalar elegância de nascença, o terno consegue intensificar. Isso com certeza deve ser perigoso em muitos sentidos. Talvez não piore o aquecimento global, mas causa erupções em abalos sísmicos em mais pessoas do que eu gostaria.

Fomos almoçar rapidamente, Setsuna e Tetsuo-san já haviam retornado. Hotaru se maravilhava com o pequeno rato correndo pela gaiola e Tetsuo-san ficava ao lado incentivando-a. Pelo que parecia o teste estava caminhando, mas ninguém sabia se ficaria pronto a tempo. Simplesmente ótimo não? Temos de resolver isso antes que o inglês fuja para o país dele, ou levará anos até algo ser decidido. O sistema penal é realmente decepcionante. Quando terminamos de comer levamos as meninas para o laboratório e fomos em direção ao tribunal. Haruka nem sequer sabia aonde ficava! Naturalmente, não é todo o dia que se é processado, que honra! Depois de uma ou duas ou três informações finalmente estávamos progredindo. É difícil pedir informação nesta situação, ou a pessoa perde a fala ou tenta arrancar pedaços de sua roupa ou corpo para leiloar na internet ou guardar de amuleto. Alguns minutos depois avistamos uma grande (e grande mesmo) concentração de pessoas... e fotógrafos... Peste da sociedade, criaturas infectas se reproduzindo aos milhares.

-Talvez seja impressão minha, mas eu acho que é ali... – Ou isso ou alguma loja entrou em liquidação. Suspirei. Temos de resistir ao impulso de fugir ou entrar pelo teto de novo. Somos símbolos de elegância afinal, devemos reprimir nosso impulso de quebrar lentes, dentes e ossos.

-Já fizemos isto antes... – Sem o contexto do tribunal e da alienígena, mas...

-Atravessar uma matilha de repórteres? Claro... sem problemas. Mas se algum deles se jogar no capô do carro e fizer um arranhão sequer eu juro que arranco as entranhas. – Elegância... Elegância... Torturas medievais são tão elegantes quanto jacas...

Uranus estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua para que pudéssemos sair antes da multidão chegar e se arremessar contra a lataria do tesouro dela. Segundos depois de colocar o pé para fora estávamos cercadas de gente, cegas por flashs e com nosso espaço íntimo violado por gravadores e microfones. Qualquer um ficaria desesperado. Eu fiquei. Mas tratei de disfarçar e manter a elegância enlaçando o braço de Haruka que parecia inabalável como sempre apesar de saber que está na mesma situação que eu.

-Tenou-san! Tenou-san! Por que se recusa a fazer o teste de DNA?

-A notícia abalou o relacionamento de vocês?

-Como planeja se defender perante o juiz?

-Como conheceu Kanbe-san?

Querem saber a cor da roupa íntima dela também? Saibam que esta informação é restrita à minha pessoa! Ok, é hora de colocar ordem na casa de domar estas criaturas sedentas por informações que só passam a interessar depois que todo o mundo te conhece. Preparei meu melhor sorriso "violinista inocente" e tentei dizer da maneira mais agradável que consegui naquela desagradável situação.

-Será que poderíamos responder às perguntas depois do julgamento? Com certeza isso evitará qualquer pronunciamento infeliz.

Continuei sorrindo e os flashs pararam. Um silêncio quase incômodo se formou. Porém aquela calmaria era claramente instável. Haruka entendeu o que eu estava tentando fazer e entrou em cena para tentar dar estrutura ao plano criado no desespero. Nem eu acredito que dará certo.

-Prometemos lhes dar a devida atenção se nos liberarem agora. Foi um dia cansativo, nos fariam este favor? – "Sorriso charmoso dos Tenou versão derreta as repórteres", era realmente tudo o que precisávamos para sair desta. Por mais que não me agrade no íntimo, devo admitir que usar atributos naturais como forma de influenciar as pessoas é realmente eficiente. E assim, contrariando todas as leis que regem o mundo, e qualquer possível lógica existente. A manada se abriu em silêncio nos dando passagem. Realmente dera certo... não consigo acreditar que algo assim tenha dado certo! A Improvisação realmente tem um poder oculto impressionante.

**Um ótima observação de Near, se Mamoru-san estivesse no banho aquela hora, ele também não deveria ficar do outro lado do bambu com Haruka? Mas a Haruka é mulher, não é? Eu imagino que eles colocariam uma outra cerca. Tenho a impressão de que Haru-chan está inventando um 3º sexo (ou 4º se vocês forem contar os transexuais)!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminhamos devagar como que esperando por uma mudança súbita de atitude por parte de nossos predadores naturais. Era como passar por um rio de piranhas sonolentas carregando um pedaço de picanha e algum molho inglês. Qualquer movimento brusco seria fatal! Mal acreditei quando subi as escadas e entrei no prédio rodeado por seguranças. Pude enfim respirar aliviada. Algo daquele tipo tem uma probabilidade tão ínfima de dar certo que eu desconfio da intervenção de alguma força paranormal. Agradeço à força paranormal. Que isto fique registrado em meus pensamentos.

Fomos instruídas a ir até uma grande porta. É interessante como o Estado tenta manter o respeito dos cidadãos à legislação fazendo portas gigantescas que intimidam qualquer um usando o dinheiro público. Não que seja algo colossal eu só imagino que não sejam necessárias a não ser que estejam alimentando demais os juízes.

Quando entramos eu esperava poucas pessoas, já que o julgamento não era aberto. Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver todos os meus amáveis colegas de equipe, mecânicos, faxineiros, diretores, corredores, aquele bando de macho tentando disfarçar o cheiro de graxa com colônia barata, metidos em ternos pré-históricos sorrindo como nunca com as bochechas rosadas e olhos brilhando.

-Olá Tenou-kun! – Gritaram em uníssono. Na mesa dos réus Kanbe-san parecia frustrada por algumas dezenas de garotos bem intencionados terem arruinado completamente sua tentativa de manter um clima tenso. Eu também não estava exatamente feliz em vê-los. Fico feliz em saber que se preocupam comigo a ponto de conseguirem de alguma forma comparecerem ao julgamento, ainda assim não me sinto a vontade sabendo que estão tão perto de Michiru com seu vestido tão curto. Fiquei estática por alguns momentos sentindo o sangue virar água e me controlando para não fugir naquele instante levando minha inocente sereia comigo. Enquanto isso, a própria inocente sereia somente sorria.

-Ara, mas que surpresa... – Não! Eles ouviram a voz dela em alto e bom som! Foi o suficiente para meia dúzia ruborizar com os queixos no chão. Inclusive aqueles dois mecânicos inconvenientes que me metralham de perguntas indiscretas.

-Olá Kaiou-san! – Um dos auxiliares de cabelo chocolate se adiantou fazendo uma reverência. – Sou Kobayashi Satou ao seu dispor. Trouxemos a turma toda do autódromo para apoiar e assim demonstrar nossa imensurável afeição e amizade ao seu estúpido namorado. – Aposto que este "estúpido" trás consigo um significado recheado de inveja, frustração e um pouco de provocação. Provocação na qual eu caí direitinho.

-Então pode ir lá arcar com seus problemas Tenou-kun que trouxemos mais de vinte cavalheiros para proteger sua donzela. Não há com o que se preocupar! – Agora sim eu tenho motivos de sobra para ficar preocupada, e razão o suficiente para cometer um homicídio. Já que estamos em um tribunal, por que não aumentar as acusações?

-Eu dispenso a gentileza de vocês, nobres cavalheiros...

-Oh! – Sutajima colocou a mão na testa de maneira teatral. – Como pode usar de sarcasmo para com seus tão fiéis companheiros de equipe? Viemos em tão boa fé auxilia-lo neste momento difícil!

-Até trouxemos champagne...

-Para que o champagne? – Perguntei com certa incredulidade de que a resposta seria decente.

-Força do hábito... – Não foi descente.

-Mas se você faz questão de um motivo para o champagne, que tal aproveitarmos que estamos perante a lei e realizarmos o casamento de vocês dois?

-O QUE? – Fiquei vermelha tão rápido que me deu certa tontura.

-Eu acho uma idéia maravilhosa! – Neptune exclamou entrelaçando os dedos.

-Michiru!

-Ara, o que foi Haruka? Não quer se casar comigo?

-N-Não é isso, eu só... – Eu só acho que não é uma boa história para contar aos parentes. Algo do tipo : Como vocês se casaram? Ah sim, foi logo depois de uma louca me processar por ter dito um filho com ela, aí nos casamos com dezenas de mecânicos de platéia e champagne de corrida de automóveis.

-Ok pessoal, já chega. - E do meio da multidão se ergue um grande monumento de dois metros de altura. Minha salvação! Hirota-kun eu preciso te dar um presente também. Estou bastante endividada... – Parem de chatear os dois. – E parem de contemplar as pernas de Michiru também. Bem que Hirota podia ler minha mente e instruir estes canalhas a pararem de babar...

-Não estamos chateando Shingo, estamos somente marcando nossa presença.

-Vão marcar presença em outro lugar, um lugar bem longe daqui. – Eu disse perigosamente sorrindo. Flechas de gelo puderam ser notadas em minhas palavras.

-Haruka, não fique bravo. Eles só vieram te apoiar. Deveria ficar feliz em ter amigos assim.

-É isso mesmo Kaiou-san! – Gritaram em vitória.

-Além disso, eles jamais nutririam segundas intenções por mim sabendo que estou com você.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do lugar. Ninguém se atreveu a concordar com a frase inocente e cheia de boas intenções de Michiru que no íntimo havia planejado tudo.

-Hirota-kun...

-Eu tomo conta dela, pode confiar...

-Eu agradeço.

Neste momento o juiz entrou mandando todos se sentarem. Eu fui ao meu lugar deixando Michiru aos cuidados de Shingo. O autódromo havia arranjado um advogado para mim, mas eu não sabia quem era até olhar para o lado e dar de cara com Oyama-san!

-O-O-Oyama-san! O que faz aqui?

Ele sorriu colocando a maleta sobre a mesa.

-Serei seu advogado. – Estou me sentindo bastante segura agora.

-Advogado? Desde quando você é advogado?

Ele me olhou surpreendido como se eu tivesse acabado de proclamar a maior das calúnias.

-Você não sabia? Eu fui formado em direito pela Universidade de Tóquio. – Ah sim, e eu em corte e costura, se me permite o sarcasmo.

-O que um advogado formado faz dirigindo uma equipe automobilística?

-Eu decidi ganhar dinheiro honestamente. É por isso que não lhe cobrarei por meus serviços.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

-E desde quando corridas de carro são honestas?

-Bem, a NOSSA equipe é honesta, certo? Então não me faça mais perguntas. – Aposto que ele entrou nessa por Hobby e não quer admitir. Bem, ao menos tenho um advogado formado em uma faculdade renomada.

Decidi ficar em silêncio e não discutir credenciais. Minutos depois um dos guardas anunciou o juiz. E no instante em que pus os olhos no defensor da lei tive vontade de ajoelhar e agradecer aos céus por mais uma benção. Afinal o juiz era uma juíza! Isso facilitaria em MUITO o meu caso. E não era feia. Pelo contrário. Tinha cabelos longos, negros e lisos encaracolados nas pontas, olho castanhos e um rosto delicado. Parece que finalmente minha sorte está mudando!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-É uma mulher!

-Tenou-kun está salvo!

-Aquele canalha é mesmo um sortudo cretino!

Fico impressionada com a delicadeza do linguajar masculino. E mais impressionada ainda com meu azar. O que estou dizendo? Deveria estar feliz! Sendo uma mulher vai ser realmente fácil para Haruka conseguir um apoio de peso. Só o que ela precisa fazer é ser quem é! Então por que tenho vontade de quebrar o banco ao meio? Será que sou tão ciumenta assim? Não, não pode ser. Ou é?

Respirei fundo me acalmando. A maioria confundiria este suspiro com um suspiro de alívio, mas não era. Na verdade havia muita frustração escondida. Ironicamente Haruka parecia bastante feliz com aquele "meio sorriso Tenou" de quem avista uma presa. Aquele olhar confiante de um tigre pronto para a caça. Vou tirar o couro deste tigre se ele não aprender a se comportar. Talvez a sala esteja realmente precisando de um tapete...

Depois de algumas cerimônias intermináveis que nos favoreceram, afinal quanto mais demorasse mais chances haveriam do DNA ficar pronto, o julgamento em si finalmente começou. O advogado da alienígena, aparentemente, também não era deste planeta. Era um senhor bastante magro, calvo, de cara achatada. Me lembrava um pouco o Popeye. Sinceramente esperava que a qualquer minuto duas antenas saíssem de sua cabeça.

Kanbe-san foi para aquele cubículo onde as testemunhas testemunham (?). Para contar sua versão da história. Será interessante ouvir uma ficção inventada por ela. Um perfeito exemplo metalingüístico. (quem pegou a piada levante a mão!).

-Poderia nos contar exatamente quando e onde conheceu Tenou-san? – A voz do suposto advogado também era engraçada. Parecia falar com o nariz tapado.

-Foi há aproximadamente um ano atrás, eu estava viajando na Holanda. – Holanda, que lugar interessante para se viajar. – Haruka-san estava hospedado no mesmo hotel que eu, pois iria correr no dia seguinte.

Foi então que recordei que, de fato, Haruka viajou para Holanda ano passado. Não duvido que tenham confirmado isso em qualquer jornal antigo...

-Qual era o nome do Hotel?

-Sheraton, tenho uma cópia do Check-in para provar. Bem, o que aconteceu foi que por volta da meia-noite eu estava voltando de uma festa e ia para meu apartamento quando encontrei com Haruka-san no corredor.

-Hirota-san, você não está sempre com Haruka nestas viagens? – Eu sussurrei esperando uma confirmação. Para minha decepção ele se limitou a suspirar.

-A verdade é que exatamente nesta viagem eu e os outros mecânicos dormimos no alojamento do Autódromo. Ela deve ter pensado nisso...

Realmente um molusco do mau. Será mesmo que planejaram tudo isto logo depois da corrida de alguns dias atrás? Não é possível. A fonte deles deve ser monstruosa!

-Ele perguntou se eu estava livre e me convidou para tomar um drinque em seu quarto. – E você "inocentemente" foi. – Eu aceitei e depois de algumas doses, aconteceu.

-Eu protesto meritíssima. – Estava ficando impaciente imaginando quando ela ia resolver se defender. Afinal a história dela está bastante convincente considerando a personalidade de Haruka. Não vou fazê-la comer reboco de novo, mas é bom que se defenda muito bem.

-Protesto concedido.

-Não saí de meu quarto depois das dez da noite. Tenho o hábito de dormir cedo antes das corridas.

-Tem como provar o que diz Tenou-san?

-Não realmente, mas quem sabe possamos nos conhecer melhor e assim a senhorita saberá que sou honesto e acima de tudo fiel. – Suas frases estão controversas sua grande idiota. E por incrível que pareça, apesar do olhar e dos sussurros de Haruka a juíza nem sequer corou. Pelo contrário, sorriu de lado alfinetando de volta.

-Boa tentativa Tenou-san, mas eu não tenho interesse em homens. Sou homossexual.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O QUE? Que tipo de pegadinha é essa? ONDE ESTÃO AS CÂMERAS? Quem deu vodka pro cara lá de cima? Subitamente tive vontade de gritar "EU SOU MULHER!" e assim resolver o problema do filho, do Hirota e da senhora dona juíza lésbica. Mas sei que isso me traria o quádruplo de problemas. A maior gafe da minha vida é um preço pequeno a pagar pelo sossego. Michiru deve estar se controlando para não rir da minha cara. Felizmente o resto da platéia não conseguiu ouvir nossa conversa, pois tratei de falar baixo o suficiente para que minha "negociação" só pudesse ser ouvida por aqueles com uma audição aprimorada pela vida anterior reinando sobre um planeta do sistema solar.

Ainda um pouco petrificada pela resposta (não sei como classificar esta resposta sem humilhar minha pessoa...) voltei ao meu lugar obedientemente sob o olhar de todos os presentes se perguntando o porquê de minha palidez e os risos contidos de Michiru. Lá se vão minhas chances milagrosas, todas escorrendo pelo ralo.

-Muito bem, continue o pronunciamento.

O advogado continuou me chamando para aquele quadradinho humilhante. Aquilo deve ser herança da época medieval, onde arrancavam os intestinos das pessoas. Me sentei não muito confortável, não gosto do ar de superioridade desse sujeitinho advogado que parece saído de uma história em quadrinhos.

-Muito bem Tenou-san, poderia nos dizer se teve alguma relação com minha cliente?

-Sinceramente? – Ele gesticulou que sim. – Do fundo do meu coração? – gesticulou mais uma vez, impacientemente. Eu estava brincando sim, e daí? – Dizendo a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade? – meus amigos começaram a rir e eu me senti bem por conseguir tirar aquele sujeitinho do sério.

-Seja direto Tenou-san!

-É claro que não.

-Então o Senhor está dizendo que nunca viu minha cliente, ou sequer teve relações com ela?

Quer que eu soletre?

-Sim.

-Portanto dificilmente seria o pai da criança.

Coloca difícil nisso meu velho.

-Impossível.

-Então satisfaça minha curiosidade pessoal... Por que exatamente se recusa a fazer o teste de DNA? O Senhor entende que para mim seria muito mais proveitoso que sua insistência continuasse, - mas que mania irritante de falar difícil. – mas estou profundamente intrigado com suas razões. Afinal, se não é o pai da criança o teste te tiraria desta situação desagradável em instantes.

Traduzindo o que você tentou dizer : Por que não faz o teste de uma vez seu cretino? Por acaso é estúpido? Bem, era claro que está pergunta seria feita e para minha decepção com meu intelecto eu não tinha uma resposta pronta. Resolvi, assim, partir para o sarcasmo e improviso.

-Me sinto no dever de não faltar com a verdade para com o senhor, mas também me vejo no direito de manter certos assuntos em sigilo. Meus motivos são meramente pessoais e não devem ser citados de maneira aberta. Não que possam me comprometer de alguma forma com qualquer indivíduo, mas resumindo eu me sinto humilhado em ter de recorrer a um teste para me defender de uma calúnia tão grande como a que a senhora sua cliente está sugerindo. A verdade é que a simples idéia de que eu tenha qualquer grau de parentesco com o rebento da senhora progenitora é por si só absurda.

Soltei a respiração. Não sou político, mas sei encher lingüiça e falar difícil. Também sei roubar, mas vai contra meus preceitos. Todos ficaram me olhando com cara de paisagem tentando acompanhar meu raciocínio. Mesmo o advogado suou frio traduzindo meu parágrafo. Sendo que resumidamente era algo como: Não vou fazer porque vocês são um bando de babacas!

-Ahm... Sem mais perguntas...

-Obrigado... – Voltei para meu lugar comportadamente.

-Gostaria de chamar mais alguém senhor advogado?

-Não juíza, eu penso que a proclamação de Tenou-san mais do que prova que ele tem receio em fazer o teste por saber que isto concluiria sua situação.

-A Defesa tem a palavra.

Oyama-san se levantou e subitamente me pareceu bem maior. Talvez seja o poder do Cappuccino ou algo assim. Estou começando a ficar com vontade de tomar cappuccino, não é uma boa hora para cafeína, mas...

Enquanto Oyama-san arrumava seu material eu reparei que todos do júri eram homens. TODOS HOMENS! Homens sedentos por vingança contra minha tão atraente pessoa. Oh, é realmente um tormento ser fim ser dona de tamanha beleza e humildade. Sinto que tudo neste tribunal foi armado contra mim.

-Eu tenho aqui em mãos uma fita que foi gravada da primeira ligação de Kanbe-san ao autódromo. Nela ela diz claramente que seu filho era do sexo masculino, - sexo masculino? Fala homem de uma vez! – e mestiço. É provável que sua fala tenha sido uma tentativa de realçar a veracidade de sua história. Porém Kanbe-san esqueceu de um detalhe pouco conhecido de Tenou-kun.

Ela provavelmente já sabe do que ele está falando. Realmente foi um comentário infeliz o dela.

-Tenou-kun não é mestiço, ele é filho único de pais japoneses. Eu resgatei toda a árvore genealógica para provar. Não há sequer um estrangeiro.

Até a juíza ficou surpresa. Na verdade todos ficaram. É tão difícil assim crer que meus lindos fios dourados tenham uma origem puramente nipônica?

-Desculpe senhor, mas eu não consigo entender... – Por que há tanta intriga sobre meus olhos e fios claros enquanto Michiru tem cabelo esverdeado? Devo ressaltar os olhos azuis? Lindos olhos azuis por sinal... Acho que no caso dela ninguém nega que seja uma "mutação".

-É compreensível, o que acontece é que Tenou-kun herdou sua mutação de sua falecida mãe, a primeira a apresentar os cabelos claros. E os olhos de seu pai. Mas é claro que tirando estas características meu cliente tem traços bastante orientais. – Traços BELAMENTE orientais, devo ressaltar.

-Compreendo, será levado em conta. Alguma testemunha?

-Sim, apenas mais uma...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Gostaria de chamar Kaiou Michiru-san para depor.

Eu? Que honra! Nunca depus antes! Droga, terei de entrar naquela gaiolinha. Ao menos tenho a chance de enlouquecer Haruka. Levantei-me com o modo "violinista inocente de vestido curto" ligado. Desfilei elegantemente até meu lugar atraindo todos os olhares alheios, dos júris, do advogado, da "platéia" e... da juíza... Mesmo depois de ter me sentado um silêncio perturbador se instalou enquanto os presentes recolhiam seus queixos e Uranus se controlava para não destruir o tribunal com um World Shaking. Não vou me gabar como Haruka faria. Sei que a culpa é toda do vestido... Ok, não TODA a culpa, mas boa parte dela.

-Kaiou-san, qual exatamente é sua relação com Tenou-kun?

BOA PERGUNTA! Gostaria de responder "estamos praticamente casadas há algumas vidas", mas gostaria de continuar aparentemente sã para os outros.

-Nós moramos juntos há alguns anos. Namoramos desde a adolescência. – Por sinal nosso namoro foi muitas vezes atrapalhado por alienígenas megalomaníacos e veja só! A história se repete neste momento! Oh que destino cruel! Ao menos antes tínhamos a satisfação de salvar o mundo...

-Qual foi sua reação ao saber das acusações contra ele?

-Eu nunca duvidei de que era mentira. – Senti minha consciência martelar a palavra "cínica" em minha cabeça. Só fiz Uranus comer reboco pela nuca, nada demais... – Apesar do que parece, Haruka nunca seria infiel e eu confio nele.

-A senhorita tem total certeza de que, apesar da fama de Tenou-san, não desconfia dele? – Não esperava uma pergunta vinda da juíza.

-A senhora é mulher também. Acha mesmo que se eu tivesse alguma dúvida ele estaria inteiro e eu estaria aqui testemunhando a favor dele?

Ela engoliu seco antes de voltar a gerenciar o julgamento.

-Mais algo a declarar de qualquer uma das partes? - Silêncio. – Sendo assim os membros do Júri podem se retirar para entrar em consenso.

-Não será preciso meritíssima.

-Nós já temos o veredicto.

Nossa, rápido assim? Duvido que tenham prestado atenção em qualquer coisa que tenham falado. Confesso que fiquei um tanto nervosa. Até agora não tivemos qualquer notícia do teste. Temo que não tenha ficado pronto a tempo.

-O júri declara que Tenou Haruka-san é...

-SAILOR MOON!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Não! É Sailor Uranus e... Sailor Moon! A porta veio abaixo. A porta realmente veio abaixo! E sobre ela estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que SAILOR MOON! A entrada mais triunfal que Usagi-chan já fez na vida!

-E vou castigar vocês em nome do tribunal de pequenas causas! – Mas estamos no tribunal!

-Sailor Moon? – Todos se intrigaram. Eu mesma não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

-O que faz aqui? – A senhora dona juíza lésbica perguntou.

-Meus poderes lunares captaram uma terrível injustiça sendo cometida neste tribunal! – Você tem antenas para captar este tipo de coisa? – Sou a Sailor do Amor e da Justiça! E vim castigar vocês em nome da Lua! – Havia uma satisfação refletida em seu olhar, era claro que sentia falta de dizer aquelas palavras.

-Sailor Mercury!

-Sailor Mars!

-Sailor Júpiter!

-Sailor Vênus!

-Sailor Pluto!

No instante seguinte o tribunal estava lotado de Sailors que aparentemente entraram pelos ralos e frestas. Ao menos o ambiente ficou mais colorido e feminino.

-Meu Deus! Tenou conseguiu conquistar até as Sailors!

-O que ele tem que eu não tenho afinal? – Nem te conto.

-Meritíssima! – Mercury tomou a dianteira. – Temos aqui um teste de DNA feito entre o bebê e Luke Merrow.

-O piloto inglês? – Não, o Jedi!

-Merrow-san? – Perguntei cinicamente.

-Isso mesmo Tenou-san! Você nunca imaginaria não? – Vênus piscou para mim.

-Estou surpresa! – Michiru exclamou mais cinicamente ainda.

-Aqui prova que o filho de Kanbe-san é na verdade filho de Merrow-san, foi feito em um laboratório de confiança. Podem repetir em outro se tiverem necessidade.

A juíza pegou os papéis e analisou-os rapidamente.

-Como chegaram até Luke Merrow?

-Er...

-Ahm...

-COM OS PODERES DA LUA É CLARO! – Usagi não resistiu a fazer a pose novamente.

-E como recolheram o DNA?

-Ahm... Isso foi com os poderes de VÊNUS!

-Meritíssima, somos Sailors, acha que viríamos até aqui para salvar a pele de um pé rapado qualquer? Só estamos aqui porque a injustiça aqui acometida é de proporções gigantescas! – Setsuna consegue tornar tudo um problema gigantesco.

-Como um ato de gratidão aos nossos heróicos atos pedimos que considere Tenou-san inocente e se for preciso refaça o teste para comprovar – Rei respirou fundo. – Imagino que perante esta nova prova as suspeitas se voltem para Merrow-san, certo?

A Senhora Dona Juíza lésbica (cuja qual não sei o nome) olhou para mim, depois para Setsuna, para Kanbe-san e finalmente para Michiru (que fez a cara de piedade mais fofa que já vi). Suspirou e sorriu.

-Este não é o procedimento de praxe, mas jamais desconsideraria um pedido vindo de mulheres tão bonitas. – E de mini-saia, não se esqueça!

-O QUE? Você vai mesmo acatar a esta idéia INSANA de um bando de malucas fantasiadas?

-Malucas Fantasiadas? Ora sua... – Vênus calou Rei que estava prestes "queimar calorias".

-Eu sou a juíza, eu mando aqui. Apuraremos as novas provas e chamaremos Luke Merrow para refazer o teste. Assim, a corte declara Tenou Haruka temporariamente inocente. – Bateu o martelo. Eu nunca imaginei que os juízes realmente batiam o martelo. Achei que era coisa de filmes. Enquanto Kanbe-san e seu advogado queimavam de ódio, Michiru me abraçou e eu a abracei de volta a protegendo dos meus graciosos companheiros de equipe que pularam os cercados de madeira para me parabenizar. Parte deles estava ocupada assediando as Sailors. E este é mais um motivo pelo qual não revelo ser mulher. Convivo em um território perigoso povoado por homens. A maioria de boa índole, mas nunca se sabe...

-Obrigado Meritíssima. – Fui agradecer um pouco envergonhada pela cena de algum tempo atrás.

-Disponha Tenou, mas se quiser mesmo me agradecer podia deixar sua mulher comigo por alguns dias.

-I-Isso não vai acontecer. – Rimos juntas apesar de eu ainda achar que aquilo não foi uma piada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finalmente, depois de muita dor de cabeça, o problema estava resolvido. Depois de darmos as devidas explicações aos repórteres que nos aguardaram do lado de fora, finalmente pudemos voltar para casa. Para nossa casa segura e livre de paparazzis. As Sailors vieram conosco para uma breve comemoração e para nos despedirmos de Tetsuo-san que precisava voltar para cuidar de seus serviços. Setsuna parecia inconsolável. Mas também precisava voltar para a Porta do Tempo.

-Mas... como foi exatamente que explicaram para Tetsuo-san como as Sailors se envolveram nisso tudo? – Essa dúvida me martelava a cabeça desde a tarde.

-Não foi difícil... – Rei começou. – Setsuna-san disse que ia descansar e voltou como Sailor Pluto. Inventamos que a decisão daquele julgamento poderia interferir no futuro e Pluto amigavelmente se ofereceu para levar o resultado o mais rápido possível até o tribunal.

-Tetsuo-san não desconfiou de absolutamente nada! – Exclamou orgulhosamente Usagi.

-Meu pai é um pouco lerdo para estas coisas... – Continuamos comendo, bebendo e conversando por mais algum tempo enquanto Hotaru brincava com o rato... Mochi o nome dele se não me engano. Eu não acredito que realmente trouxe um rato para casa! Eu não acredito que os gatos de Haruka ainda não o comeram! É incrível a convivência pacífica dos animais nesse lugar. Deve haver alguma magia atuando.

Agradecemos novamente as meninas quando elas foram embora e eu levei Hotaru para cama. Revistei as cobertas duas vezes para ter certeza de que o rato não estava escondido. E só me convenci quando ouvi o barulho da rodinha da gaiola.

-Michiru-mama, quer dizer que eu não vou ganhar um irmãozinho?

Eu sorri.

-Não Hotaru-chan, acho que só você é o suficiente.

-Mulheres não engravidam de mulheres?

Parei para pensar por um momento.

-Na verdade, hoje em dia até é possível, mas não me agrada a idéia.

-Haruka-papa podia ficar grávida! – A cena me pareceu por demais hilária para ser levada a sério.

-Isso seria estranho, não seria?

-Tem razão...

-Agora vá dormir, você tem escola amanhã.

-Boa noite Michiru-mama.

-Durma bem Hotaru-chan.

Fechei a porta com cuidado e fui para nosso quarto. Haruka terminava de colocar a camisa do pijama. Eu a encarei por alguns segundos somente imaginando-a com uma enorme barriga e reclamando de dor nas costas. Reclamar ela já faz normalmente, mas neste contexto chega a ser divertido. Não pude evitar rir baixinho. Ela percebeu e me olhou com cara de interrogação.

-O que foi?

-Nada Honey, nada...

-Vamos Michiru... – Ela se deitou, eu me deitei também virando-me de frente para Haruka. Ela acariciou meu rosto com carinho. Eu sorri suspirando ao toque dela. - ... você sabe que pode me contar o que quiser...

Sorri, agora maquiavelicamente. Virei-me para ficar por cima dela. Meus cabelos roçando de leve em seu rosto. Beijei seu nariz levemente.

-Já pensou em engravidar Haruka?

-O QUE? – Seus olhos esbugalharam com a surpresa.

-Com a inseminação artificial de hoje em dia não seria difícil...

-Você não pode estar falando sério Michi...

-Não, mas o perigo de te engravidar enquanto te assedio me excita...

-Me assedia? Que forma interessante de se referir a um ato tão puro.

Contornei seus lábios com o dedo fazendo-a calar-se. Beijei-a profundamente sentindo suas mãos embrenharem-se em meus cabelos. Não tinha a intenção de deixá-la respirar tão cedo. Só não esperava que ela invertesse a posição tão rápido.

-Sabe Michiru, acho que deveríamos comprovar pelo bem da ciência que uma mulher não pode engravidar outra. – sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de beijar meu pescoço. Segurou meus pulsos com firmeza ao lado de meu corpo.

-Promete assumir caso acabemos revolucionando a... – gemi quando sua língua passou entre meus seios rumando para meu ventre. – biologia?

-Sem dúvidas.

**Owari...**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Arigatou por tudo, nos vemos na próxima! (reverência)**


End file.
